Secuelas
by mimichanMC
Summary: Cada vida es una historia que va dejando marcas, cada acción conlleva una reacción. La aventura vivida por Meimi y Daiki ha dejado sus secuelas.
1. Prologo

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Secuelas**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Prólogo**_

¿Deseos de cosas imposibles? A menudo nos encontramos deseando cosas imposibles, deseando que ocurran cosas que todo indica que no han de pasar… el deseo a veces es tan grande. ¿Por qué no podemos solo dejar de desear? Aceptar las cosas que no pueden cambiarse, sería mucho más fácil.

¿Está escrito en nuestra naturaleza que seremos siempre así? ¿Desear?, ¿Anhelar las cosas que no son buenas para nosotros, que nos lastiman, que nos hacen daño?

Había pasado años deseando que él la mirara con otros ojos, que volteara a verla y no hubiera más en sus ojos y en sus labios que una sonrisa sincera, pero no pasaba y las estadísticas le decían que había una posibilidad en un millón de que eso algún día fuera a ocurrir y sin embargo aun seguía deseando ver esa única posibilidad, ese único grano de arena hecho de diamante entre la inmensidad de la arenilla de la playa.

Solo una necia seguía buscando la aguja en el pajar, las varitas de paja eran mucho más molestas que darte un pinchazo con la dichosa aguja, pero aun así insistía en seguir buscándola y hasta ahora no había funcionado, absolutamente para nada.

Había tres cosas de las que estaba completamente segura:

1) A no ser por un verdadero milagro su situación no cambiaria, él no la miraría nunca.

2) Ella estaba completa, absoluta e irrevocablemente enamorada de él, pero no tenía ninguna posibilidad de llamar su atención y…

3) Tenía que darle un cambio a su vida o realmente terminaría sus días, amargada porque nunca había podido amar.

Ok, quizá estaba siendo un poco dramática, pero así era como se sentía en ese justo momento, como si estuviera deteniendo su vida solo por que él no la miraba.

Ella, Meimi Haneoka con sus 17 años, se había enamorado de Daiki Asuka Jr. quizá desde el momento que lo conoció cuando ambos tenían solo 14. Una cosa mala había sido el haberse enamorado, cuando él ya se había enamorado de su disfraz y de todo lo que conllevaba ser Saint Tail, lo que también significaba esconderse de él y mantenerlo a una distancia prudente de ella.

Había puesto las cosas en una balanza, tenía que escoger entre Daiki y Saint Tail… en ese momento había elegido a Saint Tail.

La forma más fácil de mantenerlo alejado había sido tratar siempre de pelear con él, mantener esa delgada línea entre la amistad y el desdén siempre bien parada entre los dos. Pero no era fácil, vaya que no lo era, a menudo se encontraba deseando que él diera un paso más y que la invitara a salir, que le diera una leve indicación de que había entre los dos algo más que una simple amistad para mandar todo por el drenaje, arrojarse a sus brazos y…

Pero eso no iba a pasar y ella no quería seguir esperando a que eso pasara.

Hacía un mes Saint Tail había desaparecido de Seika, Seira se había ido a una misión con las religiosas de la capilla apenas al finalizar de tomar los votos y sin ella no se sentía capaz de hacer las cosas que tenía que hacer.

Y durante ese tiempo había tratado de acercarse más a él, pero nada había funcionado, las paredes evidentemente estaban bien paradas y no había forma de echarlas abajo. El instituto había terminado y cada uno debía seguir su propio camino, quizá lo mejor de todo era olvidarse de los ojos negros de ese detective que le habían robado el alma y seguir su propio camino, no dejaba de decirse a ella misma que seguramente eso era lo más saludable.

Si, basta de buscar la aguja en el pajar. Estaba frente a una nueva vida, una donde no estaría Saint Tail, Daiki o la propia Meimi.

No sería fácil cambiar pero iba a intentarlo.

_Fin prologo_

_Martes, 19 de mayo de 2009_

_12:08 p.m._

_nota de autora: Creo que nunca dejare de hacer fics de St Tail, así que para los poquitos fans que hay de la serie, aqui seguiré con ustedes, espero disfrutemos juntos de la historia._

_Por favor, un review seria una gran gran recompensa, si se toman un minuto para dejarme uno se los agradecere mil años._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo._

_Tata_

_Mimi chan_


	2. Capitulo 1

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Secuelas**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Parte I**_

_**Instituto**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

Ok, no hacía especialmente un buen día para el inicio de clases de preparatoria, el cielo había amanecido de un color plomizo y las gotas de lluvia de verano habían estado cayendo desde la noche anterior, pero no era para creer que eso era un mal augurio, era la naturaleza siguiendo su propio curso.

Había estado esperando este día, como había estado esperando pocas cosas en su vida. El primer día de preparatoria.

Iba a ir a una escuela nueva, que quedaba lo suficientemente lejos de Seika para que en lugar de viajar todos los días, sus padres la hubieran colocado en una habitación propia en un complejo de departamentos, donde la mayoría eran estudiantes en su misma situación. Para que el gasto no fuera tan grande había conseguido un trabajo en un pequeño café como camarera y aunque debía reconocer que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer un trabajo así, lo lograría.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a su armario para sacar el conjunto de ropa que había escogido para la ocasión, una falda blanca tableada con un suéter negro de lana de cuello amplio y una camisa blanca debajo, ojala que el clima se mantuviera igual para no tener que sacarse el suéter y andar toda de blanco, se calzó unas botas negras que llegaban bajo su rodilla, se miró en un espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la madera del armario y sinceramente le gustó lo que vio, discreta pero bonita, esa era de hecho la imagen que quería proyectar.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se acomodó el cabello, hacía tres días que se lo había hecho enrular y su cabello había aceptado de buen grado el cambio – gracias al cielo, según sabía, había chicas que no les pasaba igual y tenían que estar controlando su cabello cada 15 min. – lucía distinta y le gustaba mucho eso, en verdad que le gustaba.

Perfume, maquillaje y después solo tomó su mochila y partió al instituto.

El instituto Satori estaba en una población no muy lejana de Tokio, solo como a unos 15 kilómetros, era la única preparatoria que se ufanaba de que todos sus alumnos, si así lo deseaban, tendrían un lugar en la universidad de Tokio, es por ello que era muy reconocido.

La matricula era muy diferente a otros institutos, el alumno llegaba diciendo qué era lo que quería estudiar en la universidady la mitad de las clases estaban dedicadas a ese campo, de allí que cuando salían del instituto lo hacían con un amplio conocimiento en el campo donde querían desenvolverse y el ultimo año era dedicado únicamente a estudiar para el examen de ingreso. Por ese motivo, a diferencia de una preparatoria normal cuya duración era de 3 años, esta duraba 4 años.

Meimi había escogido el área socio-histórica que incluía carreras como: psicología, arqueología, sociología, antropología, historia y criminología. Llegado el momento tendría mucho de donde escoger.

Los salones eran amplios, de grandes ventanas y aparentemente cómodos. Dentro había ya muchos chicos y chicas platicando en pequeños grupos, no conocía a nadie y se sintió un poco incomoda por que varios de los chicos la voltearon a ver con agrado, eso es lo que había estado buscando pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse algo incomoda. Vio un lugar vació a la mitad de salón y se sentó allí.

- Buenos días – se sentó una chica a su lado, de cabello largo y lacio con una sonrisa gentil – eres de fuera también ¿verdad?

- Si – dijo devolviéndole el gesto amable – vengo de Seika, buenos días.

- Soy Nadeshiko, yo vengo de Nerima, toda una experiencia vivir sola ¿A que no?

- Si, la verdad es que lo es, toda mi vida he vivido con mis padres y es extraño vivir de repente sola – le extendió la mano para saludarla – a propósito, yo soy Meimi.

- Yo aun estoy buscando un sitio que me guste y se acomode a mis gastos – dijo dándole un apretón de manos.

- Bueno el dueño de los departamentos es un buen amigo de papá y me dejó el alquiler a la mitad – dijo la joven pelirroja - la verdad es que tengo mucha suerte, aunque en realidad no es muy caro y las piezas no son muy grandes.

- ¿Tienes el número del dueño del lugar? – le preguntó enseguida la chica – quizá me anime a darme una vuelta.

- No sé si lo guarde – dijo sacando un pequeño celular rosa, buscó donde estaba la agenda con un poco de frustración y volteó a ver a su compañera apenada – acaban de regalármelo y nunca había usado uno antes – dijo evidentemente refiriéndose al celular.

- No digas eso en voz alta o te ganaras alguno que otro comentario no muy agradable – le advirtió enseguida.

- Si, lo sé.

En esos años ¿Qué tipo de adolescente nunca había tenido un celular antes? No quería que nadie la viera usando un mensaje de texto aun, era terriblemente lenta.

Pasaron otros 10 minutos en los que pudo cruzar algunas palabras con Nadeshiko, su familia tenía un pequeño negocio de reparaciones, por algún motivo que no tuvo muy claro, las reparaciones en casas eran una cosa muy común en Nerima así que les iba bastante bien, ella deseaba estudiar historia, siempre había sentido el gusanito por las cosas antiguas y no había mejor sitio en Japón que la universidad de Tokio para una carrera así.

Meimi aun no tenía muy bien decidido, pero la conducta era la suyo, quizá se animaba por criminología, la verdad su época como Saint Tail había dejado huella en ella, el hecho de detener criminales era algo verdaderamente emocionante.

Después de poco tiempo un profesor entró al aula, todos prestaron atención y la primera clase comenzó.

Para cuando llegó el momento del descanso para el almuerzo ya había entablado conversación con todos los chicos y chicas de su grupo, uno de los profesores que daban clase del área de psicología había utilizado toda la clase solo para ese propósito.

Como ya le había pasado a menudo antes, ella sobresalía de todas sus demás compañeras con los chicos, tenía que reconocer que tener los ojos y el cabello del color que los tenía siempre la había hecho mucho más vistosa que todas las demás chicas, ahora mucho más que vestía ropa que no era de instituto y el cabello que parecía dar ideas a las demás personas, en realidad hasta ella había notado que el cabello así la hacía sentir voluptuosa, demasiado visible y aunque había sido lo que buscaba al final de cuentas, aun era un poco extraño.

Había deseado llamar la atención, si, pero no esperaba que sería tanto. Había por lo menos 3 chicos en el aula que estaban casi peleando por poder estar alrededor de ella.

Pero si pudiera elegir ella hubiera elegido sin duda a Cole T. Jordan.

Según Nadeshiko, que era mucho más curiosa que ella, Cole era estadounidense, su padre trabajaba en una empresa norteamericana que tenía una sucursal en Japón y había estado en oriente los últimos 10 años, por tanto era más japonés que yanqui.

Era increíblemente guapo, tanto que casi no se podía creer, media cerca de 1.80 tenias que verlo prácticamente hacía arriba, poseía la piel tostada y tersa – su apretón de manos hacía sentir a cualquiera bienvenida – y un cuerpo que parecía haber sido sacado de un anuncio de ropa interior, unos preciosos ojos azul zafiro, más oscuros incluso que los suyos y una sonrisa – con sus respectivos hoyuelos – que te hacía ruborizar, una voz que lo haría rico y famoso si se dedicara a cantar blues y un sentido del humor que hacía que quisieras tenerlo cerca. Al presentarse con ella y apenas haberle dicho su nombre completo ya la había apodado "princesa alada"

Oh si, Meimi había sentido mariposas en el estomago cuando le había dicho así, por eso cuando después de unas horas se dio cuenta que en realidad había sido así de caballeroso solo con ella – es decir no como Manato que decía ese tipo de cosas a cualquier chica solo para su propio beneficio – se sintió sinceramente halagada.

- Espero no seas uno de esos pajaritos que se matan de hambre solo por permanecer así de bonitas, princesa.

Cole había llegado a su lado con un par de pasteles de chocolate de la cafetería, lucían la mar de buenos y el chocolate siempre había sido su perdición.

- Bromeas – dijo quitándole prácticamente el pastel – podrías envenenarme con el chocolate y la figura la tengo solo porque me gusta mucho la gimnasia.

- Me alegra princesa.

Cole se sentó a su lado y sin más empezaron a platicar.

Como Nadeshiko había dicho Cole era americano y su familia por lo que le contaba era muy rica, los Jordan - lo decía sin ánimo de presunción sino más bien como un hecho inevitable - eran buenos para hacer dinero, comprando y vendiendo, fabricando y vendiendo, inventando y vendiendo, todo se traducía en eso. Según él, aunque eso si que le era difícil de creer, eran buenos para hacer dinero, pero malos para las relaciones sociales.

Pero con esa cara y esa sonrisa, él no necesitaba hacer relaciones sociales. Las sociedades eran las que iban a buscarlo a él, como prueba solo había que ver a todas esas chicas que había a su alrededor que lo miraban a él con anhelo y a ella con odio.

- Si, las chicas nunca me han faltado, eso es muy fácil. A ti te debe de pasar lo mismo – le dijo Cole – mírate, eres como una sirena en medio de todas ellas, si estoy aquí platicando contigo es solo porque eres demasiado bonita como para ignorarte

- No digas eso Cole – dijo con una media sonrisa, nunca había sido muy buena para aceptar halagos.

- Es la verdad Meimi – dijo con una mirada sincera – Dudo que haya un chico en todo el mundo que se resista a esos ojos que tienes.

- ¿Cuanto apostarías? – dijo ella casi divertida.

- Un millón de dólares – respondió sin dudar.

- Ja, pues acabas de perderlos – dijo ella siguiéndole la broma – después te daré mi número de cuenta de banco para que los pongas.

- ¿En serio? – dijo incrédulo – dame su nombre.

- Asuka Jr. Daiki – respondió con algo de amargura, había llegado a pensar que no pronunciaría su nombre por mucho tiempo – ese es el nombre del chico que nunca se enamoro de mi.

- Un perfecto estúpido – dijo sin retenerse y viendo la expresión dolida de ella – o un ciego completo en su defecto, además acaba de hacerme perder un millón de dólares. Háblame de él.

- Ah – Meimi suspiró profundamente – esa es una historia muy larga.

Y en ese momento vio como los alumnos se empezaban a dirigir al aula, era la hora pero no había sonado ninguna alarma.

- Supongo que después de clase te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo - la invitó el atractivo chico de ojos azules - quiero estar completamente seguro de que he perdido mi apuesta.

Meimi sonrió divertida, había sido la forma más original que alguien había usado para invitarle un café, de la forma en la que lo había dicho no le había dado opción de negarse, cuando él se levantó y le pidió la mano para marcharse se extrañó.

- No escuche ninguna alarma – dijo la chica aun esperando que sonara.

- Supongo que es una escuela demasiado refinada para eso – respondió por habito – en mi secundaria tampoco las habían, uno sabía su horario y si quería se presentaba o no.

- Vaya eso es muy fino en realidad – dijo Meimi divertida - pero tardare en acostumbrarme a eso, nunca he usado un reloj de pulsera.

- En un par de días tendrás un millón de dólares en el banco supongo que podrás permitírtelo.

- Si claro – dijo divertida.

- ¿Lo dudas? - la miró con demasiada seriedad – Una cosa debo decir princesa alada, un Jordan nunca falta a una palabra de honor.

- No empeñaste tu honor Cole, solo dinero.

- Vamos.

Se levantaron de su lugar y entraron al salón para las siguientes clases.

Como Meimi había esperado, apenas terminó el horario de clases, se escuchó por el micrófono a la directora dando la bienvenida a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, un par de anuncios para la escuela y deseando a todos un buen día.

Además de que Cole había ido hasta su asiento para ayudarla a guardar sus cosas e ir por el café prometido.

Porque se había sentado en esa cafetería, pedido un café negro y empezado a hablar no lo supo, pero lo hizo, habló y habló de su vida en Seika, de sus amigos, su familia y de Asuka Jr.

Fue lo bastante prudente para no hablarle de Saint Tail más de lo puramente necesario, aunque el deseo había estado todo el tiempo latente, era tan fácil hablar con Cole, te prestaba toda su atención y parecía fascinado por todo lo que ella decía.

- ¿Tienes algún recorte o algo parecido de Saint Tail?

- No – había pensado siempre que guardar trofeos de sus misiones era peligroso, lo que todo mundo había sabido era que Meimi era la única a la que no le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con Saint Tail – el único interesado en ella como ya te dije, era Asuka Jr. yo… bien, puedo decir que me sentía lo suficientemente celosa de ella para no desear tener nada.

- ¿Crees que era más bonita que tú?

Meimi casi quiso reír, más bonita que ella, esa sí que era una pregunta.

- No lo creo – dijo con una sonrisa triste solo de pensarlo, incluso Daiki había dicho alguna vez que el cabello de Saint Tail era más bonito que el suyo, que su imagen quedaría arruinada si la comparaba con la de ella, si solo hubiera sabido – casi podría decirte que… era igual de bonita que yo.

- Debió haber sido entonces el misterio que la rodeaba, no en si ella lo que sedujo al pobre chico – concluyó Cole – una lástima.

- Si, lo mismo siempre he pensado yo – dijo la chica con tristeza.

- Si hubiese podido ver un poco más allá, hubiera visto a la chica más bonita de Japón perdidamente enamorada de él.

Meimi no dijo nada solo bajo un momento la mirada, ¿Tenía algún sentido seguir diciendo que no era verdad? ¿Qué ella no estaba enamorada de Asuka Jr? No.

- No lo sé, quizá me faltó imaginación – dijo tratando de olvidar su propia tristeza – quizá debí haber puesto luces de neón sobre mi cabeza que dijeran, "mírame estoy enamorada de ti" Pero era demasiado orgullosa para hacer algo como eso.

- Ah el orgullo, nos hace unos seres irracionales a veces.

- Y que lo digas – dijo finalmente terminando su café que estaba completamente frío y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había bajado el sol – Bueno como ya despeje tu duda, porque mejor no me hablas ahora un poco de ti, Cole.

- No hay mucho de mi vida ¿Quieres otro café?

- Está bien, pero esta vez que sea descafeinado.

Cole solo levantó su mirada y en un segundo una linda mesera estaba a su lado para atender su orden, eso debía ser agradable. Ordenó y entonces empezó a hablarle de él. Cole era rico y como un chico rico había sido más educado por profesores y nanas que por sus padres. Desde que tenía 15 años había decidido que, si no podías con el enemigo debías unirte a él, así que empezó a participar en los negocios de su padre, al menos en los más pequeños de turismo y comercio, lo que lo había hecho viajar mucho. Le gustaba mucho la historia, a cada país que llegaba estudiaba un poco de él y Japón era un asunto aparte, si estaba en Satori era porque quería estudiar historia de Japón en la universidad de Tokio con los mejores profesores de la materia, pero lo quería hacer por sus propios méritos y no por el apellido Jordan.

Habló de Estados Unidos, del tiempo que había pasado en Europa, de su llegada a oriente, de China y de la India; había estado vagando mucho antes de asentarse en Japón con su padre y todo lo que le decía le parecía fascinante.

Antes de notarlo habían pasado 5 horas sentados en ese café platicando y se había hecho de noche.

- Te llevare a tu casa – dijo cuando Meimi le dijo se deberían de ir.

- No te molestes – respondió acomodando su bolso – tomare el transporte.

- Yo te mantuve aquí hasta esta hora, así que te llevare a casa.

Si algo había notado Meimi de Cole T. Jordan, era que sin duda si se proponía algo no cesaba hasta verlo hecho. Se preguntó cómo sería cuando se proponía conseguir el amor de una chica. Debía ser una experiencia.

Como le dijo la llevó a casa en su auto, de una respetuosa y cortes manera se despidió de ella en la puerta y le deseoó un buen descanso con la promesa de que se verían al día siguiente.

El cielo se mantuvo plomizo también durante la noche, pero después de todo no había sido un día tan malo.

_Fin capitulo 1_

_Sábado 30 de Mayo de 2009_

_03: 42 a.m._

_Reviews Pleaseeeee!_


	3. Capitulo 2

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 2_**

Quién había dicho alguna vez que la vida no podía ser perfecta. Se había equivocado con ella. Por primera vez en su vida, todo estaba saliendo justo como había deseado que saliera.

Satori, era una escuela genial, los profesores eran una eminencia en sus materias, cada uno, todos con estilos diferentes sin duda, pero todos eran muy buenos, daba gusto estudiar en una escuela así.

Además de eso, sentía desde hacía solo una semana que tenía allí que pertenecía a ese lugar, se sentía con más libertad e independencia de lo que se había sentido nunca. Se llevaba bien con sus profesores y compañeros – a excepción de su única clase de heurística, pero incluso de eso había sacado algo bueno – había hecho amigos con gran facilidad, no solo en el colegio, si no también en el trabajo, el trabajo en la cafetería había pasado de atender mesas a llevar el orden de las notas y meterlas en la computadora solo en 3 días de haber estado allí.

Y como lo mejor de todo, estaba Cole.

Cada día Cole Jordan la había sorprendido con algo, todos los días tenía atenciones con ella y la hacían sentir sumamente especial, ningún chico la había tratado así antes – para el obvio escepticismo del propio Cole – y era tan agradable saber que le gustas a alguien tanto, que constantemente, sin que lo pidas o lo esperes, tiene detalles contigo: flores, postres, y las platicas que habían tenido. Cole conocía prácticamente todo el mundo y era fascinante oírlo hablar de lugares como Sydney y los canguros, de China y el rió Yan Tse, de Paris y el Louvre o América y los hotdogs, los partidos de basketball y el cañón del Colorado.

Y lo que era más, a menudo pensaba que aunque fuera un completo bobo y nunca hubiera salido más allá del portal de su casa, le gustaría oírlo hablar con esa voz profunda y resonante de cantante de blues y sonrisa de Miguel arcángel. Lo que era bien extraño, porque antes, lo que más había apreciado en cualquier chico, era su iniciativa en las pláticas y la pasión que demostraba en su retórica… las cosas que más le habían gustado de Asuka Jr.

Quizá en eso consistía. Cole y Daiki eran parecidos en algunos aspectos: eran personas determinadas, con valor, inteligentes, pero de una forma distinta. Mientras Asuka Jr. podía ser terco; Cole era tenaz a un grado superlativo. Si, ambos iban tras lo que querían con todas sus fuerzas y sin dar marcha atrás; pero mientras Asuka Jr. era imprudente, Cole era frió en sus movimientos… Asuka era como una ola, llegando al puerto con todas sus fuerzas y arrancando las palmeras, pero sin lograr llevárselas. Cole era como una marea intensa, una y otra y otra y otra vez, hasta que esa palmera estuviera bien mar adentro.

Y esa marea definitivamente la estaba arrastrando a ella al mar.

Si, las cosas estaban saliendo tal y como las quería, estaba finalmente dejando su pasado atrás, acostumbrándose y encariñándose a esa nueva vida que siempre había querido y abriéndose a la posibilidad de ser feliz, por propia elección realmente feliz.

Pero como en los malos culebrones de televisión eso no podía durar mucho ¿cierto?

Una fragante taza de café fue puesta delante de ella y miró con profundo agradecimiento a quien la había traído. Como empezaba a ser costumbre, era Cole.

- ¿No tuviste buena noche? – preguntó el joven de ojos azules sentándose a su lado.

- Recorte para depósito bancario – dijo como si eso lo explicara todo y posiblemente para él que se movía desde pequeño entre los números, lo tenía – nunca imagine que fuera tan complicado, si no hubiera tenido todo al día en la computadora desde la semana pasada, hubiera sido mucho más complicado.

- ¿No se supone que deban tener una contadora para eso?

- Es una cafetería pequeña, creo que no ven la necesidad de ello aun.

- ¿Te dio tiempo para acabar con las ecuaciones de ayer? – preguntó el chico desviando el tema.

- Si, pero no estoy segura de que estén correctas – le respondió la pelirroja con cierto nerviosismo.

- ¿Quieres que las revisemos antes de que llegue el profesor? – Ofreció Cole.

- Muchas gracias Cole, que haría sin ti.

- Caerías dormida en el pupitre y suspenderías heurística – dijo con una sonrisa y sin previo aviso puso un beso en su frente – de algún modo un día me devolverás el favor.

Meimi bajó la vista sonrojada, no sabía como interpretar eso, si como una advertencia o como un halago. Por el momento decidió que no lo juzgaría de ninguna de las dos formas y aceptaría su ayuda con la ecuación.

En cuanto estaba sacando los libros de su mochila sintió un escalofrió en la espalda, un escalofrió demasiado conocido pero era imposible que lo estuviera sintiendo en ese momento y en ese lugar.

- ¿Qué pasa princesa? – preguntó Cole al verla perder el color en el rostro.

- Voltea y dime por favor, que detrás de mi no esta un chico con ojos color negro y verde mirándome.

Meimi vio voltear a Cole, con naturalidad, Nadeshiko pasó a su lado y saludó al chico con un beso en la mejilla, cuando cruzó un par de palabras con él se alejó a su lugar y él regresó a ella.

- No, no hay un chico de ojos negros mirándote – le dijo con un tono incierto.

- ¿En serio? – dijo aun con esa sensación en el pecho.

- Pensé que eso es lo que querías oír – dijo sin mucha seriedad.

- ¡Cole! – Meimi tenía los nervios de punta, necesitaba saber.

- Un chico de jeans negros y una chaqueta de mezclilla azul de cabello negro y ojos como los dijiste te miró por un momento, agitó su cabeza y después de sentó en el ultimo asiento de la clase.

Meimi casi quiso azotar su cabeza contra el pupitre. ¡No era posible!, ¡Era simplemente imposible que esto le estuviera pasando! Sostuvo su cabeza entre las manos y puso los codos sobre el pupitre escondiéndose como avestruz, si los avestruces de verdad escondieran la cabeza en la tierra.

- ¡De entre todos los colegios de Japón!, ¡De todos los de Asia!, ¡De todos los del mundo!, ¡POR QUE AQUÍ! – dijo con exasperación, ¡No era justo!

- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó con curiosidad Cole.

- ¡Vaya que si lo conozco! – dijo ella con un resoplido.

Cole la miró un momento a los ojos y por lo que pudo ver, le dio la razón a la opinión que estaba formándose de él, era un chico demasiado inteligente para tener solo 19 años.

- Siempre he creído que esto es más divertido cuando hay competencia – dijo sonriente.

Meimi no tuvo tiempo para responder nada, en ese momento el profesor llegó al aula y acomodándose en su lugar empezó a dar la clase, por fortuna en Satori tampoco existían listas de asistencia, eso le daría algunos minutos de ventaja.

La hora de clase paso rápido, pensando que él estaba detrás de ella no pudo concentrarse un solo minuto en lo que el profesor decía. El profesor se retiró y algunos alumnos se levantaron de su pupitre para estirarse un poco.

- Nadeshiko – apenas el profesor salía la chica pronta se acercó a su amiga – ¿Traes de casualidad lentes oscuros?

- Si, pero el día esta muy nublado aun, ¿Para que los quieres?

- Parezco mapache – dijo señalando sus ojeras por el trabajo, las ojeras no eran cosa suya y ahora casi las agradecía, le daba oportunidad para usar un antifaz – no quiero asustar a los demás.

- Querrás decir "no quiero asustar al sexi Cole" – dijo divertida su amiga

- ¡Nadeshiko!

- Ya lo se – dijo sacando sus lentes oscuros de un bolso y extendiéndoselos – pero dime, si tú te quedas a Cole yo me puedo quedar con el chico nuevo, esta como para servirlo con salsa de soya y ponerlo dentro de un takayoki.

- Por mi, puedes hacer lo que quieras con Asuka Jr. – dijo molesta poniéndose los lentes.

- Oh, ¿lo conoces? – preguntó con suma curiosidad Nadeshiko.

- Si… - se lo pensó mejor – no… si, pero no se te ocurra decirle que lo conozco, al menos no hasta que yo hable con él y no será ahora.

- Bien, como quieras amiga.

Había funcionado una vez, ¿Por qué no lo haría de nuevo? un peinado diferente y no podía verle la cara, quizá no la reconociera enseguida, se colgó con seguridad la mochila al hombro y fue a la puerta de salida, lo vio solo de reojo y su corazón dio un vuelco: de jeans y camiseta, nunca lo había visto así, él era un tanto infantil para vestir en secundaria y casi siempre vestía el uniforme de todos modos, aunque no estuviera en el colegio, solo de reojo notó que se había cortado un poco el pelo y que tenía una escayola en el brazo izquierdo, ¿Qué podía haberle pasado? Su preocupación por él le pareció molesta pero inevitable.

Que no esperara volver a verlo no significara que sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado, aun lo quería con toda el alma y que algo le hubiera pasado le preocupaba tanto.

Desvió la mirara de él enseguida y siguió su camino.

Pasaron 3 días, increíblemente, habían pasado 3 días completos sin que él se diera cuenta de que era su compañera de clase, le parecía completamente increíble que de verdad Daiki fuera detective, se supone que los detectives debían ser observadores, perspicaces y nada podía pasarles por alto, como era posible que en todo ese tiempo no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

Quizá era simplemente que ella no le importaba un bledo.

Como había dicho, Nadeshiko había ido a la carga desde el día siguiente al que dijo que lo haría, pero no había hecho grandes avances, como siempre, Daiki era cordial, trataba de no ser grosero, pero era frío con ella, y ese tercer día Nadeshiko había perdido el interés "puede ser realmente lindo, pero es más frío que el hielo"

Y no lo era, Daiki podía ser muchas cosas, pero no frío. Toda esa pasión en sus discusiones era evidente su ímpetu. Ahora estaba empezando a preocuparse por su compañero, no había hecho muchos amigos desde que había llegado y eso no era propio de él, podía tener un carácter muy difícil pero no era antipático.

- Hey princesa alada.

Meimi regresó a tierra cuando escuchó a Cole llamarla y lo miró apenada, ¿Cuanto tiempo debía haber estado tratando de llamar su atención?

- Lo siento Cole – se disculpó – me distraje un poco.

- Yo no le llamaría a eso poco – dijo sin perder nunca su buen carácter – pero esta bien, ¿Buscas el libro? tú tienes los datos.

- Si.

Se levantó se su asiento en la biblioteca y con el cuaderno donde estaban los datos fue en busca del libro, cuando vio a Daiki de pie en el mismo pasillo donde estaba el libro que buscaba supo que no podía seguir postergando el momento.

Respiró hondo y tragó con cierta dificultad.

Cuando estuvo en el inicio del pasillo se detuvo para esperarlo, él buscó en una gaveta y extrajo un libro con cierta dificultad por culpa de la escayola, comparando con una nota en un papel donde debía tener los datos anotados, revisando que era el correcto volvía a su lugar y estuvieron frente a frente.

El escalofrió que sintió cuando los ojos del joven detective se posaron directamente sobre ella la hizo temblar, con un movimiento calculado se quitó los lentes de lectura y trato de sonreír.

- ¿Haneoka? – dijo con completa incredulidad.

- Pensé que nunca te darías cuenta – dijo con cierto aire burlón – Asuka Jr.

Esto debía ser una alucinación, no podía ser la misma chica. La había visto en el salón desde el día que había llegado, pero no estaba interesado en las chicas por el momento, pero el color de su pelo la había hecho destacar, no había querido ver su rostro, por que su figura a lo lejos y ese voluptuoso cabello en ondas eran suficiente tentación, verla de frente haría que le atrajera aun más, ya había tenido suficientes pelirrojas para toda su vida y no quería poner una más en la lista.

De todos los colegios en el mundo, en Asia o Japón, era increíble que la volviera a encontrar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó con cierta rudeza.

- Estudio aquí – respondió a lo obvio.

- ¡Genial! – dijo el chico con un resoplido.

- Yo también me alegro de verte Asuka Jr – dijo respondiendo con cierta hostilidad a la reacción del chico, por lo que respectaba a ella, había llegado primero.

- No empieces con eso Haneoka – le dijo cuando escuchó la molestia en su voz.

- No soy yo la que ha puesto esa expresión en la cara – dijo defendiéndose.

- Seguro la pusiste cuando supiste que era yo.

Nunca se le habían dado del todo bien las mentiras y no quería decírselo.

- Pareciera que tú y yo estamos destinados a ir por el mismo camino, ¿no Haneoka? – dijo con un humor amargo.

- No lo se – "pero espero que no" no quiso decirlo, por que no sabía hasta que punto era de verdad cierto.

- Ojala y esta vez no sea del pie izquierdo.

Él no le dijo nada más, pasó a su lado y fue a la mesa que compartía con su equipo de trabajo, ella buscó el libro que había ido a buscar y regresó con Cole y Nadeshiko a la mesa.

- ¿Todo bien princesa alada? – le preguntó Cole al ver su expresión desencajada.

- Si Cole – dijo distraída – gracias.

Miró de reojo a Daiki y en su interior supo que no todo iba tan bien como ella quisiera.

¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en no ser perfecta?, se había ido de Seika esperando poder empezar de nuevo desde cero y el destino le había traído de nuevo a la única pieza de su historia que de verdad quería dejar atrás y parecía no poder hacerlo.

Quizá Daiki tenía razón y sus caminos estaban destinados a ir por el mismo rumbo… vaya cosa.

_Fin capitulo 2_

_27 de Junio de 2009 _

_1:46 a.m._


	4. Capitulo 3

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 3_**

Y ¿Qué más daba que estuviera allí? No podía hacer nada para evitarlo, pero podía controlar su propia reacción ante el hecho.

Después de meditarlo un poco Meimi decidió que el que Asuka Jr. estuviera allí, alrededor de ella, no tenía por qué cambiar su vía de acción. Si hubiera visto que esto le pasaba a alguna otra persona, sin duda hubiera pensado que era patético y cobarde y pensar en la mera idea de que alguien creyera eso de ella misma la ponía de muy mal humor, ella había sido siempre una persona controlada y practica en la medida de lo posible, como sino hubiera tenido el valor de llevar a cabo cada uno de sus propósitos.

La cosa era que ella estaba ahora lejos de Seika, tenía nuevos amigos, estaba en una escuela estupenda y un chico maravilloso al parecer la pretendía. Era todo lo que había planeado tener y lo tenía, lo único que no encajaba en la ecuación era la presencia del joven detective.

Su mente le decía una y otra vez "solo ignórale, si él pudo, ¿Por qué tú no podrías?"

Pero de nuevo, un eco muy en el fondo le repetía lo que ella sabía muy bien. Él no la amaba y ella si, eso era radicalmente diferente en la ecuación, aunque la mera idea le doliera.

Ella sabía, que en su situación, seguía siendo aun lo más sano que podría hacer, solo ignorarlo y cada uno seguir el camino que se habían marcado, los llevara a donde los llevara.

Pensarlo era fácil, llevarlo a cabo no era tan simple como parecía, lo sabía. No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo intentara. Casi desde el mismo día que había conocido a Asuka Jr. Daiki lo había querido, se había metido en su corazón y había tratado de ignorar el sentimiento, pero este nunca se iba. No, nunca se había ido.

Pero esta vez la situación era muy diferente y sus emociones debían adaptarse al cambio, lo quisieran o no.

- Buenos días princesa.

- Buenos días Cole.

Como casi cada mañana, el primer rostro amable que veía era el de Cole, que esperaba por ella en la entrada, armado con dos deliciosos vasos llenos de capuchino caliente.

Pero esta vez tenían testigos, Daiki estaba en la entrada también aparentemente buscando algo en el fondo de su mochila.

- ¿Cómo te fue con el resumen del libro de Freud? – le preguntó ofreciéndole uno de los altos vasos.

- Complicado, pero lo termine – dijo con satisfacción – si lo analizas cuidadosamente es muy interesante.

- Si lo analizas más cuidadosamente te das cuanta de que Freud estaba un poco "tostado" cuando lo escribió – dijo en tono de broma.

Meimi no pudo si no soltar una carcajada, las ideas eran ciertamente tan extravagantes que era probable que el autor no estuviera en sus 5 sentidos cuando lo hizo.

- Al menos ya es el ultimo trabajo pesado de la semana – dijo con un suspiro la pelirroja - a menos de que nos dejen hacer algo el día de hoy.

- Lo dudo, historia suspendió desde ayer y solo tenemos dos clases practicas – dijo Cole con calma y empezó a caminar con ella – oye, si no tenemos nada más que hacer, ¿Por qué no vamos a algún lado? tenemos todo el fin de semana delante de nosotros, ¿No te gustaría por ejemplo, ir a la torre de Tokio, salir a un parque o algo por el estilo?

- No pegas con el tipo al que le gustan los parques Cole – dijo la chica, dejando que la cafeína corriera por su sistema.

- Pero tú si princesa – insistió el joven de ojos celestes - me apuesto lo que quieras que te encantan las alturas.

Ella sonrió divertida, si solo él supiera lo mucho que el gustaban las alturas en realidad.

- Me pinta mejor lo de la torre de Tokio.

- ¿Es una cita?

La mera idea la entusiasmaba, había estado esperando más de lo que se atrevía a reconocer que Cole le pidiera una cita.

- ¿Estas seguro? – dijo con una sonrisa picara – si me das alas ahora, después no podrás deshacerte de mi

- No necesitas las alas princesa ya las tienes – dijo con un tono igual al de ella.

- Es una cita entonces – dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

Llegaron al salón juntos y después se sentaron cada uno en su asiento, estando ya sentada Meimi había volteado para acomodar su mochila y vio entrar a Daiki con cara de pocos amigos, pero no iba a creer esta vez que ella tenía algo que ver, sabía que no era así.

- Sabes – dijo una voz a su espalda – no todo lo que hizo Freud es drogas e histeria femenina

Meimi volteó a ver a quien le había interpelado y por supuesto era él, Asuka Jr. ¿Quién más quería discutir eso con ella? Se armó de paciencia.

- Lo se Asuka Jr – le respondió sin demasiado entusiasmo – pero hasta tú sabes que una vez que haces algo esto te persigue hasta el fin de tus días y a este autor le pasó lo mismo.

- No significó entonces nada más todos los avances que hizo para la psicología de todos los tiempos – lo defendió con fervor.

- Tú deberías saberlo no significo nada que… - ella guardó silencio, para que discutir con él lo que Saint Tail había hecho por las demás personas, siempre sería marcada como nada más que una ladrona – no escuches mis conversaciones privadas Asuka, es de mala educación.

- No estaba escuchándote – le respondió de inmediato – lo dijeron cuando yo estaba allí, no me interesa tu vida privada.

- En ese caso que no te importen tampoco mis opiniones de nada Asuka, Ok.

Ella trató de avanzar pero sorpresivamente él la tenía sostenida de un brazo.

- Meimi espera.

Aun en contra de ella misma se detuvo. Más que nada por que la había llamado Meimi, nunca la llamaba por su nombre.

- ¿Qué? – le respondió algo cohibida.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de este Jordan? – le preguntó sin rodeos.

Meimi lo miró aun más extrañada que antes, por la forma que lo había dicho, es como si supiera algo malo de él.

- ¿Por qué?

- Vas a salir con él, - respondió - ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

La pregunta la tomó por completo por sorpresa, miró a Asuka y la expresión dura de sus ojos por un momento sin entender del todo.

- No creo que eso tenga nada que ver contigo – dijo queriendo que la soltara ya, jalándose un poco le envió la indirecta, pero aparentemente él no la tomó.

- Te he conocido por años Meimi, es normal que me preocupe –le respondió.

- ¡Tú! ¡tú preocupado por mí! – una ligera risa histérica se le escapó de los labios – por favor Asuka, me odiabas y ahora resulta que estas preocupado por mi.

- Yo nunca te odie Meimi – dijo sorprendido por que dijera algo así - ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

- Me voy por la respuesta más obvia o quieres una lista – dijo con sarcasmo – Nunca tuvimos una conversación civilizada Asuka Jr., nos tratábamos siempre con gritos, dudo que un par de amigos hiciera eso, así que simplemente evítate la angustia, no tienes ningún motivo para estar preocupado por mi.

- Tienes solo unas semanas de conocer a ese Jordan, y vas a salir con él – reiteró - no creo que eso este bien.

- Sinceramente Asuka – dijo con aun mas irritación - saldré con quien yo quiera, te parezca bien o no, en las pocas semanas que llevo de conocer a Cole ha demostrado ser mucho mejor amigo que "otros" que he conocido durante años.

Se soltó del brazo que le sujetaba y avanzó delante de él, molesta, increíblemente molesta, ¿Quién era él para decirle con quien salir o no? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Que día tan complicado.

No creía que hubiera otra denominación para un día así, si no complicado. Extraño quizá.

Se dejó caer en su cama y cerró los ojos tratando de poner en orden todo lo que había pasado, y como iba a manejarlo de allí en más.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El día había abierto precioso, un sol amable se levantaba sobre algunas nubes inquietas que habían quedado de la lluvia de la noche pasada, apuntaba a ser un día con un suave sol y fresco, perfecto para salir.

Se levantó de la cama con ánimos, se dio una larga ducha, se exfolió la piel, se puso una de sus cremas favoritas con olor a lavanda y se enfundó en su traje favorito, eran solo las nueve de la mañana y Cole le había dicho que estaría por ella a las diez, tenía toda una hora para arreglarse con calma, la mejor hora para llegar a la torre de Tokio era por la mañana, los turistas aun no se habrían volcado sobre ella y abarrotado todo, podrían desayunar con tranquilidad. Todo apuntaba a que sería un día perfecto.

La única nota mala que tenía por aquel día era la escena que Asuka le había hecho el día anterior, se puso crema de pelo también con olor a lavanda y se empezó a arreglar los rizos, no iba a hacer caso de él, podía no conocer mucho a Cole, pero había sido un perfecto caballero con ella, desviviéndose en todos los detalles posibles, lo que toda chica esperaría de un chico.

Si, aquella iba a ser una cita perfecta.

Como lo había prometido Cole, había llegado por ella a las diez en punto, había tocado a su puerta con un enorme ramo de girasoles y solo se detuvieron para ponerlos en agua. Fueron hasta Tokio en el tren, siendo ella originaria de la isla debería ser el guía pero era al revés, al parecer Cole se había tomado su tiempo para recorrer la isla y de cada lugar que pasaban de largo en el tren, sabía los por menores de tal, le hablaba de algún buen lugar para comer o algo curioso que hubiera descubierto allí, ella estaba asombrada de lo mucho que Cole podía aprender en poco tiempo, era tan curioso, que escucharlo hablar de cosas incluso triviales, con esa profunda voz de cantante, era un placer.

Llegaron a Tokio con una ligera llovizna sobre sus cabezas, él no pareció enterado de ella o no decidió darle importancia, caminaron desde la estación hasta la plaza donde estaba la torre, y entraron al restaurante de la primera planta.

Él comía enormidad, pero claro, considerando su tamaño no podía ser de otro modo: fruta, panqueques, café, jugo, helado. Era casi divertido verlo comer de esa manera, repitió los panqueques por lo menos 3 veces, de alguna manera lucía un tanto infantil, pero era agradable y atractivo aun así, un niño grande de ojos claros y la cara manchada de chocolate.

Después de desayunar subieron por la torre, los escalones ni siquiera se sintieron en medio de toda la platica, él empezó a hablarle del wall trade center, del empire state de la torre Eiffel, de los arquitectos que las habían construido y de las controversias y datos únicos de todas esas edificaciones, le hablo incluso de la propia torre de Tokio. Rieron y hablaron, hablaron y volvieron a reír.

La verdad es que ella nunca se lo había pasado tan bien en una cita, no es que hubiera tenido muchas de todos modos.

- Y finalmente, el ultimo piso – dijo Cole triunfante como su esta hubiera sido la meta de un maratón.

- Mañana no podré mover un músculo – solo ver la altura… no podía creer que hubieran subido los últimos 7 pisos a pie.

- No luces como ese tipo de chicas delicadas princesa, seguro mañana amanecerás perfecta – le respondió su acompañante con una sonrisa picara.

Meimi miró la enorme ciudad de Tokio, a sus pies, la vista desde lo alto de la torre era hermosa, el sol cálido y la ligera lluvia le barrió la cara.

- Meimi… - la llamó.

- Si Cole. – dijo ella mirándolo al rostro.

- Tú sabes lo mucho que me gustas, ¿verdad?

La verdad la confesión sincera de Cole la había tomado un poco por sorpresa, pero así eran las cosas con este chico, con él nunca habría medias tintas.

- Así como saberlo con precisión, en realidad no Cole.

Él no le respondió, pero dio un paso hacía ella y le envolvió un brazo por la cintura, Meimi tuvo que subir su rostro para ver el suyo y sintió que el corazón le latía aprisa, en los ojos de Cole… bueno… cuando el bajó su rostro al suyo, Meimi cerró sus ojos y la expresión en sus ojos fue completamente clara.

No había esperado que su primer beso fuera en la torre de Tokio, un día lluvioso y con el sol en el rostro, el día que debía cargar un espejo y hacer una predicción era lo correcto, quizá la predicción le hubiera dicho que esto pasaría y se sentiría tan bien. Definitivamente el beso de Cole se sentía muy bien.

La dejó ir después de un largo momento pero no se alejó de ella.

- Ahora lo tienes claro – dijo el con una voz relajada.

- Creo que si – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- He conocido varias chicas Meimi – dijo el chico de ojos claros con más seriedad – muchas de ellas han seguido antes que a mi, a mi cartera y lo que pudieran sacar de ella, siento que tú eres muy distinta – recorrió su rostro con el dorso de una mano con ternura – hay una innata generosidad en ti que haría que eso fuera imposible, me es increíblemente fácil hablar contigo, reír y eres tan bella, que pareces un ángel.

- Cole… - dijo sonrojada, apenada por su declaración sobre lo que pensaba de ella.

- Me sentiría tan afortunado si tú aceptaras ser mi novia – apoyó su frente sobre la suya – darme una pequeña oportunidad para ver si podemos verdaderamente enamorarnos.

- Vaya… ante una declaración tan romántica ¿Qué debería decir una chica?

- Si – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – eso es lo que el chico quisiera oír.

Meimi sonrió con gozo, casi no lo podía creer, ella con un chico tan guapo, tan amable y tierno, nunca lo hubiera podido imaginar.

- En ese caso – respondió – si.

Cole la atrajo de nuevo y cerró los dos brazos alrededor de ella y la besó de nuevo.

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde cuando Cole la había llevado a casa, habían pasado el día entero caminando, conversando y haciendo sólida su nueva relación,

- ¿Segura que eso es lo que quieres? – dijo con suavidad el joven de ojos azules

- Oh si – insistió Meimi - realmente Cole, no quieres pedir permiso a mis papas, especialmente a mi papá le daría un ataque al corazón si supiera que su pequeña hija tiene novio, y creedme no será nada personal, él me sigue viendo como si tuviera solo 6 años, a veces creo que siempre será así,

- Bien será como tú quieras – dijo dándose por vencido - mañana vengo por ti.

- Bien, hasta mañana entonces.

- Si necesitas ayuda con los cierres de las cifras de las encuestas.

- Correré a tus brazos.

- Eso tienes que prometérmelo.

Meimi sonrió divertida y finalmente puso un beso rápido en sus labios y lo despidió, Cole se alejó un par de calles mientras ella lo veía.

Estaba tan contenta, la cita había sido mucho mejor de lo que había creído, jamás hubiera imaginado que con solo un mes en el instituto ya tendría un novio y además tan increíble. Cole era por mucho una de las personas más extraordinarias que había conocido.

Todo estaba saliendo, justamente como había deseado que pasara.

- Haneoka.

Meimi volteó a ver quien la había llamado y del otro lado de la calle por la cual Cole se había ido hacía un minuto, estaba esta persona, la única pieza que no encajaba en sus planes.

- Asuka Jr.

- Poco sirvió mi advertencia no – dijo de forma sombría – ¿Cuánto tienes de conocerlo? ¿Un mes?

- Sinceramente… - le expelo molesta.

- No… – la interrumpió – sabes que tienes razón, tú y yo jamás fuimos amigos, al menos evidentemente tú nunca me viste como tal y yo…

- ¿Tú que…? - lo retó a responder.

- En realidad nunca estuve realmente seguro – dijo con sinceridad, lo había pensado, realmente lo había pensado con detenimiento, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión – pero, no te odiaba como crees. Suerte.

Dio media vuelta y empezó a irse "que nunca había estado seguro… que no la había odiado nunca" y a pesar de todo, lo que más había anhelado Meimi es que al menos él nunca la odiara, había sido siempre su temor y si se iba ahora así…

- Daiki…

El chico se detuvo y la volteó a ver, ella vio en sus ojos un profundo dolor. ¿De donde había venido eso? Dolor era algo que jamás había visto en él.

- Si… - le dijo él sin demasiada emoción.

- Esto es ridículo, ¿No te parece? – dijo ella.

- ¿Ridículo? – preguntó el joven.

- Bien, tú no me odiabas, yo no lo hacía tampoco – le respondió – solo por algún motivo siempre estuvimos en desacuerdo, y es ridículo que sigamos portándonos como críos de 13 años.

- Supongo que tienes razón, suena ridículo.

- Si no podemos ser amigos al menos llevemos la fiesta en paz.

- Eres la única persona que conozco en este lugar Meimi… - dijo como si esto le costara mucho trabajo – yo quiero un amigo.

"yo quiero un amigo" la petición había tocado un lugar que con cualquiera otra petición nunca hubiera tocado, él pedía algo sinceramente, sin petulancia, solo con verdadera necesidad. Nunca, jamás había hecho algo así.

- Bien, lo seremos – dijo enseguida ella aferrándose a la posibilidad, la verdad siempre había deseado ser su amiga – si tú quieres, yo también.

- No se enojara tu "amigo" – dijo él en forma defensiva.

- No se enojara y no es mi amigo, es mi novio – la mandíbula del joven se apretó, ella pudo verlo – y te pediré como amiga que te mantengas al margen de eso, no es como si me fuera a escapar con él o estuviéramos planeando una boda y… - guardo silencio un segundo – dime que me calle, no quiero estar a la defensiva contigo.

- No te lo pediré, si dejas de defenderlo –le respondió – no lo conozco, no confió en él.

- Entonces solo mantengamos a Cole fuera de nuestras conversaciones, ¿bien?

- Bien.

Un silencio tenso se hizo entre los dos. La ligera llovizna empezó a arreciar.

- Debo irme – dijo por fin – yo tampoco he terminado los cálculos de las encuestas.

- Te ofrecería ayuda pero ya me conoces – dijo con una suave sonrisa – no logro establecer comunicación amistosa con los números.

- Lo se – dijo con media sonrisa – te ofrecería la mía pero supongo que tomarías la que ya te ofrecieron.

- No lo se – dijo alzando los hombros – siempre entendía cuando tú me explicabas.

El joven de cabello negro le regaló una sonrisa triste y se subió la gorra de su sobretodo, la lluvia había arreciado.

- Me voy antes de que arrecie más, hasta mañana Meimi.

- Hasta mañana.

Y entonces el chico siguió la calle, en el sentido contrario por el que Cole se había ido.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La lluvia había acrecentado y ahora era un pleno aguacero. Debía levantarse acabar los dichosos cálculos e irse a dormir, pero la enormidad de su extraño día no la dejaría concentrarse.

No sabía que había sido más extraño o más complicado, ser la novia de Cole por el que sentía atracción y se sentía tan cómoda, o ser solo la amiga de Daiki del cual seguía enamorada.

Suspiró y se levantó de la cama primero un baño relajante y luego los números.

_Fin capitulo 3_

_11 de Agosto de 2009_

_3:45 p.m. _


	5. Capitulo 4

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Capitulo 4_

El verdadero problema de él eran sus ojos, siempre habían sido sus ojos.

Por mucho que él mismo quisiera evitarlo, sus emociones siempre alcanzaban sus ojos. Cuando estaba molesto, sus ojos se llenaban de una sombra gris que no podía detener, así su rostro se mantuviera impasible; cuando estaba contento, aun así no sonriera, sus ojos se llenaban de luz; cuando estaba frustrado, triste, cansado, avergonzado, esperanzado. Lo que fuera, lo que sea que fuera, aunque en su rostro no se mostrara, si lo hacía en sus ojos.

Si, ese era el problema por el cual ahora no se podía mover, no podía alejarse de sus ojos negros aceitunados, y su corazón latía más rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho antes.

Por primera vez, desde el momento que lo conocía, por primera vez la estaba mirando verdaderamente a ella. Sus ojos estaban plenamente concentrados en ella, si lo miraba a los ojos directamente sabía que se vería a si misma en sus ojos llena de miedo, confusión y aun así mucha anticipación.

Lo primero que había amado de Asuka Jr. habían sido justamente sus ojos. Amaba esos ojos y solo había deseado que la miraran, por eso siempre lo había llamado en medio de sus misiones, por que la hacía feliz que la mirara a ella y solo a ella, pero aun así nunca lo había hecho como ahora.

Perdió sus ojos cuando él se acercó más a ella y ella cerró sus propios ojos. Y deseó… deseó más que nada que lo que fuera a pasar, pasara.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta esta situación?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Buenos días princesa.

- Buenos días Cole.

Él se acercó a ella con el café de la mañana y esta vez su saludo vino acompañado con un dulce beso en los labios, él había adelantado algo de su café y sabía también a fresas.

- Mmmm una chica podría acostumbrarse a un saludo así – dijo rompiendo el beso – café y rastros de donut con relleno de fresas.

- Me da gusto que lo pienses – dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

- Buenos días, Haneoka.

Meimi volteó a ver a la persona que le había dado los buenos días, aunque sabía perfectamente quien era, la sorprendió. Seguro los había visto y la idea realmente no le gustó.

- Buenos días, Asuka – dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

- Buen día, Jordan – dijo con seriedad.

- Buen día – respondió igual el joven de ojos azules.

Asuka Jr, no se quedo mucho tiempo a un lado de la pareja, rápidamente pasó rumbo al edificio.

- ¿Desde cuando el chico te da los buenos días? – le preguntó mientras caminaban juntos al edificio, varios pasos atrás del joven de ojos aceitunados.

- Creo que llegamos a una especie de acuerdo anoche – dijo ella sin rodeos.

- ¿Anoche?

El tono de Cole estaba más lleno de curiosidad que de reclamo, Meimi no había esperado que él fuera realmente celoso lo que estaba muy bien. En el mismo momento que él hizo su pregunta, ella supo que podía decirle la historia sin omitir nada. Nunca había sido realmente buena para las mentiras y no iba a empezar una relación con él con ellas.

- Veras – comenzó a explicarle – te he platicado que conozco a Asuka desde hace mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

- Si.

- Bueno, tenemos tanto de conocernos, que cuando supo que iba a salir contigo se preocupo porque todo saliera bien – dijo animada, esperando que Cole no sacara conclusiones erróneas de su comportamiento – nunca fuimos realmente muy amigos, pero nunca fuimos enemigos tampoco, cuando él demostró tanta preocupación por mi, bien, pensé que quizá sería una buena idea que fuéramos amigos.

- Y eso fue anoche - insistió Cole - ¿En que momento?

- Creo, que él estaba cerca de mi casa para saber si llegaba con bien – respondió lo que ella misma había creído.

- Bien – dijo él, con tranquilidad – que puedo decir, yo haría lo mismo en su lugar seguramente.

- ¿No te molesta? – preguntó incrédula.

- Por supuesto que no, princesa – dijo con una sonrisa que lucía sincera – creo que es un chico… extraño, pero me parece realmente decente, incluso a mi me gustaría entablar amistad con él, pero es siempre tan reservado.

- Lo se, y es muy extraño – dijo sin poder ocultar su preocupación – él no es naturalmente así.

Cole sonrió y le pasó el brazo por encima a la joven pelirroja, cuando ya estaban entrando en el salón de clase, con una enorme sonrisa.

- De verdad princesa alada, me gusta tanto esa generosidad en ti – dijo con ternura – solo espero que de verdad un día esta no juegue en tu contra.

Meimi sonrió, cuando Cole le decía que era una chica generosa casi lo podía creer, pero si él supiera la verdadera fuente de su preocupación por Asuka Jr, no estaría igual de complacido.

.

.

- ¿En serio no te molesta? – le preguntó el joven de ojos azules teniendo a su novia en brazos.

- Para nada Cole – dijo tratando de ser sincera, no es que no le importara, pero entendía la importancia de lo que tenía que hacer – no es que estemos pegados de la cadera, ve.

- Voy a echarte de menos, esperaba poder ser tu sombra y tu sirviente por lo menos una semana, desde que me dieras el si.

- ¿Solo una semana? – dijo con un puchero – Eso es muy desalentador.

- Regresare en una semana y te lo compensare.

- Ve, llámame de vez en cuando, me gustara saber de ti.

- Lo haré sin dudad princesa, pórtate bien.

- Lo intentare.

Le dio otro de esos largos e increíblemente agradables besos y por fin se fue. Al salir de clase habían quedado de ir a comer a algún lugar, pero en medio del trayecto habían llamado a su celular, a medida que atendía su expresión cambiaba a contrariada, más y más.

Su madre le había hablado por teléfono y le pidió que fuera a verla, su padre tenía un problema de salud y no quería estar sola por el tiempo que estuviera convaleciente, así que iba a casa a quedarse una pequeña temporada.

Y él se había sentido mal por dejarla sola después de tan poco tiempo de relación, ella se sentía en parte alagada, no esperaba que él pusiera en tan alta valía su relación y por otra, le apremiaba el sentimiento de que Cole fuera con su familia que la necesitaba.

Esperaba que su padre estuviera bien, pero era realmente triste saber que no lo vería una semana entera, ¿Qué tan rápido podías acostumbrarte a la presencia de una persona? Era asombroso.

La llevó a casa y se despidió de ella allí, lo vio después bajar por la misma calle del día anterior y suspiró. Se lamentó de la semana que pasaría sin él, y una pequeña parte de ella también se preocupó, ¿Qué podía pasar esa semana sin él?

.

.

- Puedo sentarme aquí.

Meimi miró a Asuka sentado de nuevo solo en el final de la cafetería leyendo un libro, con un plato con comida intacto delante de él, ya que Cole no estaba podría aprovechar el tiempo para estar con Asuka sin que hubiera ningún tipo de enfrentamiento, tenía un montón de preguntas que hacerle.

- Claro, pero... – dijo mirando alrededor con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Temes que Cole venga aquí y quiera portarse algo medieval? – dijo divertida – tranquilo eso no pasara, tuvo que ir a Estados Unidos una temporada.

- Oh – dijo sin demasiado pesar – siéntate.

Ella se sentó a su lado y miró el titulo de su libro, otro libro de perfiles criminales, suspiró suavemente.

- ¿No es un libro un poco avanzado?

- Pienso que debí haberlo leído incluso antes – respondió - me hubiera sido la mar de útil.

Él bajó el libro y atacó la hamburguesa, seguramente fría, delante de él con hambre, ella removió la crema de su café mirándolo.

- ¿Has sabido algo de Seika? – preguntó solo por tener un tema del cual hablar – Seira me llamó hace poco por teléfono pero ya sabes, esta fuera de casa en una misión con las religiosas y no sabe casi nada.

- No en realidad – respondió sin ánimo – mi papá esta también todo el tiempo fuera y no tengo noticias de nadie más.

- ¿De ninguno de tus amigos? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- No deje amigos en Seika – dijo seriamente.

- Pero…

- No los deje Haneoka, es todo.

Ella permaneció en silencio un momento, esta era otra de las cosas que la molestaban de su comportamiento, él no era apático, nunca lo había sido.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo Asuka? – dijo un poco violenta – dejamos muchos amigos del colegio, no puedes despacharlos solo así.

- Si que puedo – dijo con voz dura.

- Pero ¿Por qué…?

- Ellos me… - guardó silencio.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó.

- Todos ellos – la miró con frialdad a los ojos – me tuvieron lastima y eso no lo soporto.

- ¿Lastima? – quien podía tenerle lastima a él, era absurdo, y ¿Por qué habrían de tenerle alguna clase de lastima?

- Tú ya no estabas allí – dijo con cierto resentimiento, pero no para ella – lo entenderías entonces.

- ¿Qué es lo que debo entender? – dijo aun más confundida.

- Lo que hizo Saint Tail – respondió alejando su mirada de ella.

Meimi se echó un poco para atrás. Lo que ELLA había hecho, había provocado lastima para él de los demás.

¿Por qué? Cuando supo que no podría seguir haciendo su labor como Saint Tail al mudarse y Seira entrar definitivamente al convento, había enviado una carta a la delegación de policía declarando que no habría más robos, que se retiraba y que la disculparan por todas las molestias que había creado para todo el escuadrón de policía, pero que al mismo tiempo no creía tener una deuda con ellos, porque nunca había hecho algo deshonesto.

Había intentado hacer una carta también para él, pero la había empezado docenas de veces y nunca sabía como hacerla de verdad había desistido después.

- ¿Qué hizo? – preguntó para disimular.

- Me dio la estocada final enviando una nota a la delegación de policía, diciendo que no aparecería más – dijo con ira en su voz – no me lo dijo a mi si no a ellos, fue humillante.

- No creo que su intención haya sido la de humillarte, sino más bien que no te quedaras esperando – dijo enseguida, nunca había sido esa su intención, no imaginaba que algo así pasara nunca.

- Tú no lo entenderías – dijo enfrentado a la chica – debía darme la cara, decirme de frente que esto se terminaba, que yo había perdido – el dolor estaba en sus ojos y eso le dolió a la chica delante de él como nada más en el mundo, nunca imaginó que le hiciera un daño así – esto era algo entre ella y yo, merecía una oportunidad al menos, una más, que solo se fuera, me ha dejado como el entupido aspirante de detective que jamás pudo alcanzarla, por eso me fui de Seika, por eso no deje amigos allá, por eso…

- No deseas hacerlos aquí – concluyó por él, ¡Kami sama, que había hecho!

Él solo suspiró con pesadez y bajó la mirada, ella había acertado, por el momento se sentía mucho más tranquilo sin nadie alrededor, que no supiera nadie quién era él y que había hecho en el pasado, que nadie más pudiera verlo con esos ojos de lastima, que ya había soportado demasiado.

Miró a Meimi, no había lastima en sus ojos, había… algo que no lograba entender. Pero era ella, la chica que siempre le había retado a dar más de él, de hacer lo correcto, que con sus riñas le había hecho creer siempre que lograría todo lo que se propusiera. Era ella, y aunque no entendiera por que significaba tanto para él, la quería alrededor.

- Por el momento no.

- ¿Con excepción de mí? – preguntó con esperanza.

- Si, con excepción de ti.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cuando abrió los ojos él la miraba solo a ella, se había alejado un poco para su enorme pesar.

- Vamos Meimi, es hora de la siguiente clase.

Ella finalmente abandono su café en la mesa y lo siguió, por un momento, mientras había cerrado los ojos y lo había sentido acercase pensó que la besaría y lo había deseado muchísimo.

¡Por todos los cielos! Esto no estaba bien, ella era novia de Cole, no se merecía que ella pensara y deseara esto.

Estaba mal, simplemente estaba mal.

_Fin capitulo 4_

_14 de Agosto de 2009 _

_11:45 p.m._

_nota de autora: ahhhh por que borras mis espacios en blanco?_


	6. Capitulo 5

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 5_**

Mentir era una cosa fea y desagradable, en realidad nunca le había gustado hacerlo, aunque no podía decir que no lo había hecho. En aquella temporada que fue preciso cubrir su identidad y decir siempre excusas y mentiras cada una de ellas, desde las más pequeñas hasta las más grandes le habían pesado. Cuando todo eso había acabado, se había prometido a si misma hacer todo lo posible por no decir más mentiras, por seguir una vida completamente sincera y diciendo la verdad.

Cosa muy complicada desde que Asuka Jr. se había adherido a su vida diaria. Gracias a Dios Cole no estaba allí, sino la situación sería aun más caótica para ella.

Estaba por empiezo cuando Asuka Jr. le había preguntado si estaba enamorada de su novio.

.

.

- ¿Y eso por que debería importarte Asuka Jr? – le dijo mientras bebía tranquilamente o al menos aparentaba tranquilidad de su taza de café con el que empezaba cada día.

- Solo es una pregunta – dijo el chico a su lado – es decir, nunca te vi salir con nadie mientras estabas en la secundaria y el cielo sabe que candidatos no te faltaron, solo sentí curiosidad de ver que llegando aquí te habías hecho novia tan pronto de Jordan.

- Bueno, no había conocido al chico correcto – respondió escondida detrás de tu taza de café.

- Y ¿Qué hace a Jordan el correcto? – insistió Daiki.

- Tiene una personalidad única, me gusta mucho por eso.

- ¿Que tipo de personalidad?

Meimi miró a Asuka que la miraba con atención, como sino quisiera perderse nada, la ponía nerviosa, no sabía como salir de esto. Claro que le gustaba Cole, pero no le gustaba más que el chico que tenía delante de ella.

- Cole es… muy determinado, - empezó a explicarle - parece que sea lo que sea que se proponga lo conseguirá – dijo con media sonrisa – además es un chico muy maduro, no había conocido nunca a nadie como él en el pasado

- Yo soy igual – dijo con fuerza – podrías haberte enamorado de mi.

No se ahogo con el café solo, porqué lo había tragado con cuidado, no quiso mirarlo sin antes no tener una respuesta que no fuera "yo estoy enamorada de ti"

- No, no eres como Cole, él sabe mantener la cabeza fría, trazar con cuidado sus planes y seguirlos, además es un caballero y es el chico más dulce que he conocido alguna vez – dijo diciéndole las mismas excusas que se decía todos los días a ella misma – además – agregó con cierto sarcasmo – ¿En que momento nos hubiéramos podido enamorar? antes de que Saint Tail monopolizara tu mente o después de las peleas que teníamos todos los días, no Asuka Jr, nosotros no nos hubiéramos podido enamorar nunca.

- No me hables de ella – dijo abiertamente a la defensiva cuando había nombrado a St. Tail.

- Negándola no desaparecerá el odio que le tienes – dijo con pesar, después de todo estaba hablando de ella de alguna manera - lo mejor será que dejes ir su recuerdo y así seguir adelante.

- No deseo olvidarla tampoco – resopló con cierto humor negro - es la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida.

Meimi sintió que el corazón le latía más rápido, a pesar de haber hecho las cosas tan mal al final de todo, él seguía recordándola con cariño.

- Seguro que ella siente lo mismo – dijo queriendo defenderse de alguna manera, no había querido nunca lastimarlo - no se por qué hizo lo que hizo contigo, pero no pudo haber sido solo unilateral.

- No quiero hablar de ella en este momento.

- Pero crees que tengo razón, ¿verdad?

- Supongo que no lo sabremos nunca.

- No – dijo con pesar, lo había decidido, bien o mal, la quisiera o la odiara, Saint Tail estaba muerta y enterrada para siempre – no lo sabremos nunca.

- No intentes evadir el tema…

- ¿Cual de todos? ¿Por qué estoy enamorada de Cole?, ¿Por qué nosotros no nos enamoramos nunca? o ¿si tú te pareces no a él?

- El primero.

- El amor no tiene por que tener una lógica Asuka Jr, solo me enamore de él y punto, no hay más que decir al respecto.

Lo había y un montón de cosas, entre todas ellas él quería de verdad saber porque nunca había podido enamorarse de él.

No es que él la quisiera, pero la verdad era que la idea de que ella se hubiera podido enamorar de él, lo emocionaba. Nunca había sabido a ciencia cierta que es lo que sentía por ella, pero una cosa si sabía, era intensa. Con ella reía con intensidad, se enojaba con ímpetu, peleaban con pasión, todo era intenso y rico en emociones con ella, era uno de los motivos por los que aun ahora quería su amistad.

Se preguntaba, si amaría con intensidad y en su fuero interno una voz le decía suavemente "si, ella sería apasionada al amar" el tal Cole T. Jordan, no podía saber la suerte que tenía de tenerla con él, si estuviera en su lugar, solo loco la dejaría sola aquí y no la llamaría siquiera, en los 2 días que tenía fuera el chico, no se había comunicado con ella, le había preguntado, o bien no se lo quiso decir o bien no lo había hecho.

Lo que le había hecho preguntarse ¿Por qué Meimi estaría enamorada de él si no tenía ni siquiera esa mínima atención con ella? Y esa curiosidad había hecho en consecuencia que le preguntara a ella lo mismo. Pero de algún modo la plática había llegado hasta este punto.

Y ella estaba mintiendo.

Antes nunca lo había notado, simplemente por que Meimi no tenía por qué decirle ninguna mentira, pero ahora que había adquirido el conocimiento de leer a la gente, había notado que ella mentía. Mentía sobre su amor por Cole Jordan. Era leve, increíblemente leve, pero evidente, ella ladeaba su mirada y se acomodaba el cabello nerviosa, era casi un tic instantáneo, cuando le decía la verdad miraba directamente y mantenía sus manos completamente visibles, cuando quería esconder algo ocultaba su mano derecha detrás de su cuello o su espalda y miraba directo un momento y luego se evadía. Algo ocultaba en su opinión sobre Saint Tail, pero decidió no indagar sobre eso.

- Habría sido divertido si tú y yo nos hubiéremos enamorado Meimi – dijo tratando de ocultar lo mucho que la idea le agradaba en realidad con un sonido de humor.

- ¿Por qué? – indagó en la idea, emocionada.

- Tenemos caracteres algo explosivos, mucho más en ese entonces, se que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero creo que hemos cambiado en estos meses – sonrió mirándola - solo nuestra forma de ser hubiera hecho de un noviazgo entre tú y yo pura dinamita.

- Si, quizá habría sido así.

- Una lastima que nunca lo averiguaremos ¿verdad?

- Si, creo que nunca lo averiguaremos.

Ella alejó su mirada de él y sorbió de nuevo de su taza, no nunca lo sabrían, ella estaba con Cole y positivamente nunca pondría su corazón en riesgo por él, era un lujo que no se podía permitir, Daiki tomaría su corazón entre sus manos y lo aplastaría, nunca le perdonaría lo que le había hecho Saint Tail, y ella realmente no quería tener que defenderse de él, había hecho todo aquello por algo bueno y eso es todo lo que sabía y deseaba saber al respecto.

.

.

- Y ¿Asumes que iré contigo solo por que has llegado hasta aquí sin siquiera haberme avisado? – dijo ella recargándose en el dintel de su puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

- No te estoy llevando a la opera Meimi – dijo él sin demasiado entusiasmo – solo a una presentación en vivo en el centro.

Eran tan injusto, justamente que fueran a ver una presentación de los _Tomb Stones_ que se presentaban en vivo y de forma gratuita como parte de algún festejo del ayuntamiento.

- En una ocasión fueron a Seika – dijo el chico – me gustan realmente, de veras que si, pero en aquella ocasión cuando fui a buscar boletos ya no había.

- Takamiya te invito a ir – le recordó.

- Si lo se, pero… - oh por que cada vez que hablaba con Meimi "ella" salía en su conversación - en realidad no me arrepiento de no haber ido, si lo hubiera hecho ahora Saint Tail quizá estaría muerta.

La enormidad de ese hecho no le pasaba desapercibido a Meimi, lo que esos ladrones de arte tenían planeado para ella había sido macabro, sino hubiera estado él allí, ella hubiera acabado muerta electrocutada, además los momentos de intimidad que había compartido con él en aquella habitación helada, eran algunos de sus mejores recuerdos.

- Pasa y espera vale – dijo dándole espacio para entrar – solo me tardare 10 minutos en verme un poco más presentable.

- Estas perfecta como estas – dijo el chico con apreciación – si vas a arreglarte ahora tardaras por lo menos una hora en estar lista.

- Si claro, gracias por el halago, pero no te creo – estaba vestida con unos pantalones que su mamá les prendería fuego, de mezclilla y lleno de agujeros y una vieja camiseta blanca – solo tardare 10 minutos, no seas quisquilloso.

- Espero que el concierto no haya terminado para cuando lleguemos - Daiki paso a la habitación.

Como muchos otros departamentos de estudiantes de Tokio era pequeño. Eran apenas tres piezas pequeñas, en la primera estaba una pequeña cocina junto a una mesa agregada a la pared junto a una ventana, allí mismo había una TV pequeña y unos cuantos cojines y una computadora portátil puesta en una mesa plegable de plástico solo lo suficiente grande para la maquina, y una larga fila de libros, la otra habitación debía ser una recamara pero si era tan pequeña como la primera pieza solo debía caber su cama o futon y quizá su armario, vio a la chica entrar y después de poco escucho agua correr. Vaya, al menos parece tenía su propio baño.

- No te da claustrofobia tu pieza.

- Mucha – dijo la chica desde la otra habitación – el primer día que llegue y quise acomodar mis cosas me sentía como un hámster en una caja de peltre, pero como básicamente solo estoy aquí para dormir y arreglarme he intentado no pensar demasiado en eso.

- Ya veo.

- Cole tiene unos departamentos hermosos que son de su familia en un distrito no muy lejos – dijo mientras sacaba un vestido de su armario – me ha dicho que puedo usar uno y pagarle lo mismo que aquí, pero eso sería abusar demasiado de él.

- Si él te lo ha ofrecido sinceramente… - ofreció el.

- Aun así, no lo aceptaría nunca, sería como… - dijo cepillando un poco su pelo - no lo se, aceptar algo demasiado intimo de él. Lista.

Meimi salió a donde él estaba esperando.

¡Demonios!, a veces darse cuenta de lo bonita que era ella era casi doloroso, vestía un jumper de mezclilla que llegaba justo sobre sus rodillas y bajo este una camisa color blanco de mangas largas y holanes en el pecho con botas altas, lucía moderna y discreta, pero de todos modos hermosa.

- ¿Le has tomado cariño a la mezclilla a que no?

- Mamá odiaba que la usara – dijo con una sonrisa mientras pasaba un cepillo por su cabello – decía que era poco femenina, supongo que de algún modo es un ligero acto de rebeldía.

- ¿Te has convertido en una rebelde sin causa Haneoka?

- Tengo un motivo – dijo ella mientras arrojaba el cepillo dentro de la habitación, posiblemente a la cama – no es muy valida, pero en una razón al final. ¿Nos vamos?

- Vamos.

Había mucha gente reunida cuando llegaron a la plaza donde la banda ya estaba tocando un tema, Daiki la tomó de la mano para empezar a moverse por la multitud, ella solo lo siguió yendo lo más cerca posible de él, para que no se separan, no se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron tan cerca como pudieron llegar como a unos 10 metros de donde la banda tocaba su nuevo éxito.

Él nunca la soltó.

Ya sabía que era tonto estar emocionada por un gesto casi infantil, pero no podía evitarlo, hacía no mucho cuando habían ido al acuario con sus amigos y se habían quedado en una posición muy similar, tomados de la mano en medio de la gente había sentido la calidez de su mano, visto el rubor de sus mejillas y sentido su corazón latir muy rápido, había sido tan emocionante, inocente, si, pero emocionante.

Cole la tomaba todo el tiempo de la mano, pero nunca había sentido lo que sentía en ese momento, un calor delicado y dulce que no que había comparado nunca con nada y del cual no podía desprenderse del todo.

- Ven…

Dijo él y la jaló delante de él donde alguien se había movido y dejaba su campo de visión más abierto, pero también la podía delante de él y pegaba su espalda a su pecho.

¡Moiras…! esto era tan injusto, hacía solo un año ella habría dado su brazo derecho por que Daiki hiciera algo así, ahora, no era propio de un par de amigos estar tan cerca uno del otro. Cuando el pasó sus manos por su cintura y la atrajo más cerca, sintió que el corazón saltaría de su boca y echaría a correr

- Perdón, es que es más cómodo así – dijo cerca de su oído – la derecha esta muy cerca de la chica de minifalda a mi lado, no quiero mal interpretaciones.

Solo por saber si él decía la verdad, volteó a su derecha y si, allí había una chica de minifalda junto a un chico muy alto.

- Ok – dijo y trato de relajarse.

Pero no ayudo en nada que justo en ese momento la banda empezara a tocar covers americanos, un algo roto y algo desmadejado tema romántico empezó a tocar.

- ¿Sigues siendo igual de mala para el ingles? – le preguntó Daiki hablándole al oído, de hacerlo de forma normal no lo escucharía entre tanta gente y ruido.

- Oh, si – confesó apenada, lo había intentado, había estudiado mucho, pero aun así seguía siendo pésima.

- Bien déjame ver… - dijo y recargó su cabeza en su hombro – habla básicamente de lo delicadas que son las emociones, que es posible hasta verlas… que pueden quitarte el aliento, que no debes temerles… oh eso creo, o mi ingles tampoco es muy bueno.

Meimi trató de estar tranquila mientras con voz dulce y delicada la cantante recitaba el coro que decía, estaba ella casi segura: "_watching in slow motion as you turna round and say… my love… take my breath away…"_

- No son tan buenos como imaginaba si tienen que usar canciones americanas para despuntar – dijo Meimi aun nerviosa.

- Y una canción tan vieja, - agregó Daiki - estoy segura que es parte de una vieja película pero no estoy segura de cual.

- Siempre y cuando no sea titanic – dijo Meimi con horror.

- Pensé que a todas las chicas le gustaba titánic – dijo Daiki con curiosidad.

- No cuando tus papas la compran y la ven cada día durante un mes – dijo Meimi recordando aquello, sus papas eran románticos lo sabía, pero a veces eso era… bueno.

- Imagino lo imposible que debió resultarte eso – se burlo él.

- Dudo que siquiera lo imagines, nos tomo 2 días reanimar a mamá después de que Jack muriera.

Daiki soltó una carcajada que retumbó contra su espalda y ella se recargó solo un poco mejor para poder sentirlo completo, era una sensación extraña, pero muy agradable.

Pero pronto la banda empezó a tocar algo más parecido a Reegue o algo similar en japonés - ingles y la gente empezó a brincar y bailar así que ellos se separaron un poco para no pisarse y los imitaron.

Después de un par de horas de oír a los _tomb stones_ y comer una salchicha regresaron al apartamento de ella con la luna sobre sus cabezas.

Había sido una tarde increíble, si hubiera llegado a ser la primera cita de ellos dos hubiera sido un momento perfecto, tal y como siempre la había imaginado, pero dado que solo eran un par de amigos yendo a un concierto… bien esa era una nota de tristeza que hubiera deseado evitar.

Llegaron demasiado rápido a su casa para su gusto.

- ¿No quieres subir por una soda o algo? – dijo ella renuente a que el día terminara – estoy segura que tengo algo dentro de mi refrigerador.

- Tamaño minibar.

- Si, pero enfría de todos modos.

Él no supo que responder, la tentación era grande, pero después de pasar todo el día con ella, si se quedaba a solas con la bella pelirroja iba a hacer algo que después vendría con una enorme carga de arrepentimiento.

- Será otro día Meimi – dijo por fin – solo quiero llegar a casa y quitarme estos zapatos en aquel tema extraño recibí todos los pisotones que pude soportar.

- Ok.

- Hasta mañana entonces, quizá me puedas acompañar a buscar un libro que necesito de la biblioteca central – le propuso.

- Perfecto, yo también tengo que ir a buscar uno – dijo encantada de pasar mas tiempo con él, aunque fuera hasta el día siguiente.

- Mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo en el colegio.

- Si, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana, descansa.

Meimi entró a su apartamento y cerró la puerta escuchando los pasos de él alejarse, solo en ese momento se dejó caer contra la puerta como si su cuerpo estuviera muy, muy pesado, solo hacía 6 meses que hubiera cambiado todas sus posesiones materiales por un día así, por escuchar música con Daiki Asuka jr, pegada a su pecho, por comer una salchicha, por caminar juntos a su casa.

Kami… Asuka jr, no era bueno para ella, pero si no lo era ¿Por qué aun así lo amaba tan profundamente? Eran tan feo mentir, pero era incluso peor mentirse a si misma.

.

.

Mientras tanto el chico en la calle caminaba pateando una inocente lata vacía. "¿Qué es lo que haces Asuka Jr?".

Hacía años, Seira, la mejor amiga de Meimi le había dicho que Meimi tenía boletos para el concierto de los _tomb stones_ que tenía planeado invitar a alguien que disfrutara mucho de esa música, que esperaba que fuera alguien que la mantuviera segura en un concierto tan concurrido.

Seira era muy discreta sin duda, pero sabía que de un modo u otro le estaba diciendo que lo pensaba invitar a él, cuando no pudo ir se la paso preguntándose con quien habría ido, solo para saber que Meimi le había regalado sus entradas a Rika y Kioko, porque por algún motivo no había podido ir.

Asientos de última fila que habían parecido mucho más seductores en teoría, que los de Takamiya en las filas delanteras.

Él había deseado poder ir con ella, y esa mañana cuando por la radio habían anunciado su concierto gratuito, se había estado repitiendo una y otra vez "llevadla esta vez, llevadla, llevadla" hasta que había tomado su chaqueta y dirigido a su casa para llevarla si ella deseaba.

¿Que estaba haciendo él llevándola a un concierto y abrazándola entre la gente? eso que le había dicho no había sido más que una excusa para poder tenerla a su alrededor y oler su aroma a manzanilla y perfume, de querer tenerla segura entre esa gente… ¿Qué hacía jugando a su guardián cuando ella no le pertenecía?

Estaba siendo irracional y él lo sabía, deseando conquistar a una chica que ya estaba conquistada, Meimi estaba con Jordan, que no estuviera el chico en escena en ese momento no hacía ninguna diferencia, él no era del tipo que le haría eso a otro chico, así no fueran siquiera amigos.

Pero a quien engañaba, evidentemente no se podía mentir ni siquiera a él mismo, había disfrutado mucho abrazándola, hablándole al oído, brincando con ella, viéndola reír y perder el aliento apretujada a él entre tanta gente.

No, lo que había sentido esa tarde no era poca cosa, lo que había sentido siempre por la pelirroja no era poca cosa.

Kami sama, empezaba a sentir un muy poco saludable desprecio por Cole T. Jordan.

_Fin capitulo 5_

_14 de Enero de 2010_

_3: 01 a.m._


	7. Capitulo 6

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Capitulo 6_

Si, el amor es complicado ¿sabes?, siempre deseas más de él de lo que realmente te puede dar, siempre deseas que el amor sea total, sincero, interminable, inmortal, completamente cierto y sin ninguna reserva, pero el amor raramente es así, por más grande que el sentimiento pueda ser, por más firme por más grandioso – y había podido tener la enorme fortuna de verlo con sus padres – el amor nunca puede ser todo lo que deseas de él, el amor es complicado de verdad.

Porque si el amor fuera solo un poco más simple, podía estar enamorada de Cole T. Jordan y tener una relación perfecta con él, con sus sonrisas hermosas, sus besos delicados, su buen humor y su inteligencia, pero no podía amarlo – no ayudaba mucho que ella sabía, que de hecho Cole tampoco la amaba a ella – pero sería inteligente amarlo ¿O no? Sería una cosa muy inteligente poder escoger a la persona a la que le entregaras tus sentimientos y vivirlos con verdadera calma, con sincero afán de ser feliz y sin el dolor que provocaba el rechazo o que tus expectativas no fueran cumplidas.

Pero no, el amor no era así de simple.

A veces pensaba que en Japón los padres en las épocas antiguas eran inteligentes, tomaban a sus hijos para comprometerlos en matrimonio con buenas uniones. Se ocupaban de que sus hijos tuvieran mujeres fuertes, decentes y amables y que las hijas tuvieran hombres responsables, trabajadores y amables, de la amabilidad de dos personas y la continua convivencia, de terminar todo los días los dos sobre el mismo lecho podía muy bien nacer el amor,

El amor como ella lo veía nacía del continuo trato, de descubrir en un individuo en particular, lo bueno y lo malo dentro de esa persona.

Enamorarse era fácil, una bonita mirada, una sonrisa que te hiciera sentir las piernas débiles, enamorarse solo era un simple contacto.

Amar… amar era poder ver a esa persona todos los días y aun así nunca sentirse cansada de ella, poder estar con esa persona en las horas pequeñas y las grandes, cuando está bien y cuando está mal, cuando tiene problemas y cuando hace fiestas. Amar a una persona es interesarte por ella sinceramente, poder ver detrás de las mascaras que se ponga y aunque lo que encuentres abajo no sea tan hermoso como lo que anuncia el exterior, querer aun así estar con ella.

Ella amaba a Daiki, no tenía ninguna duda, no importaba lo cruel que él hubiera podido ser con ella, no importaba si durante años no había sido más que grosero y engreído, había visto en él ese montón de cosas que hicieron que al final lo resultara amando: su voluntad, su entereza, su justicia, su tenacidad, su caballerosidad. Había demostrado ante Saint Tail demasiadas cosas que no podría solo pasar por alto como si nada y seguir adelante fuera de su camino, él había hecho por ella cosas que nunca olvidaría y aunque él no lo supiera…

Aunque él nunca se llegara a enterar, lo amaba.

¡Que tontería tan grande realmente!, porque él no la amaba a ella, y eso era definitivo, no podría amarla después de lo que ella le hizo a él y aunque nunca supiera que había sido directamente ella, eso no cambiaba las cosas, había sido ella y lo sabía ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a la cara cuando la amargura que lo envolvía se había creado en gran medida por ella?

Pero lo amaba y dejar de amarlo sería complicado también.

Amar y dejar de amar eran las cosas más complicadas que alguna vez hubiera tenido que hacer en su vida.

Al día siguiente Cole llegaría de Estados Unidos, al parecer las cosas se habían arreglado en casa y él regresaba para seguir con sus estudios, para volver con su novia que debería estarlo esperando ansiosa y feliz.

Pero no, no estaba ansiosa, en lo que no podía dejar de pensar en que la recién descubierta intimidad con Daiki se terminaría y que era lo mejor, ella había tomado una determinación, había formado un plan a seguir y lo haría, pasara lo que pasara lo haría hasta llevarlo a termino, aunque no estuviera del todo segura de cual era el termino de aquella empresa.

Miró su reloj, eran las 12: 29 a.m. era hora de apagar las luces y acostarse a dormir. Para relajarse tomó su reproductor de mp3, acomodó los audífonos en sus oídos. La potente y melancólica voz de Chihiro Onitsuka empezó a sonar en sus oídos y lo hizo hasta que se quedo dormida.

.

.

- Hola princesa.

Meimi recibió con una sonrisa a su novio que estaba entrando al salón, con una de esas resplandecientes sonrisas que Cole siempre portaba y se acercó a ella, Meimi se levantó del pupitre donde estaba sentada y lo recibió con un abrazo, ¡Cielos, que consuelo tan dulce tenerlo cerca de nuevo!

- Cole – dijo despacio e íntimamente para él.

- Oh si, esta es la bienvenida que esperaba – dijo sin soltarla – un beso lo completaría con maestría

- Te extrañe mucho Cole T. Jordan

Envolvió sus brazos por su cuello y dulcemente puso un beso en sus labios con sabor a café, Oh, Cole era tan bueno para besar que sintió como el corazón le latía lento y despacio, su cuerpo entero se ralentizo un poco, como absolviendo del todo la candidez de su beso.

- Oh, sin duda lo mejoró – dijo Cole con una enorme sonrisa cuando rompió el beso.

Ella solo sonrió contenta de tenerlo de vuelta. Antes de poder preguntarle nada sobre su viaje, el profesor llegó y tuvieron que posponer la plática para otro momento.

Una muy poderosa parte de su instinto femenino – la desagradable porción que hacía a las mujeres irremediablemente curiosas – le pedía a gritos que volteara a ver a Daiki y viera la expresión de su cara, que le dijera si había al menos un muy pequeño vistazo de lo que pudieran ser celos en su mirada.

Oh, pero para que torturarse de ese modo, lo más seguro es que no hubiera nada y ella se sintiera de nuevo mal por eso, no valía la pena siquiera intentarlo. Daiki había sido categórico hasta ese momento, podían ser amigos, podían haber descubierto juntos alguna clase de intimidad que años antes no había podido conseguir nunca, pero eso no significaba más que eso, con todas sus letras ellos eran solo amigos.

Miró mejor a Cole a su lado que volteó un momento para cerrarle un ojo con complicidad, ella sonrió y puso sus ojos en el libro en el pupitre del cual el profesor daba la lección.

Si al menos pudiera convencer tan fácilmente a su corazón como a su cabeza, de que Cole era indicado para ella, mucho más que Daiki, su vida sería mucho más sencilla.

.

.

- ¿Te morías de ganas por verlo no es así?

Meimi volteó a ver a Daiki que estaba detrás de ella, cuando ella espera a Cole que había ido a la dirección un momento después de clases, después de faltar tantos días, debía entregar justificantes y cosas por el estilo para que los días de no asistencia no empañaran su expediente.

- Hubiera sobrevivido un poco más pero si – dijo con sinceridad - me alegra mucho que este de regreso.

- Apuesto a que si – dijo con una expresión fría – supongo que la expedición hoy a la biblioteca central queda descartada.

¡Rayos!, habían quedado el día anterior de ir juntos a buscar un libro que el chico necesitaba, pero como Cole nunca le había dado el día exacto de su llegada supuso que tendría un poco más de espacio.

- Lo siento Daiki – empezó a disculparse - pero acaba de llegar y me gustaría saber como le fue en su viaje y…

- No tienes que darme explicaciones, sabes – dijo interrumpiéndola no con mucha cortesía – sería mucho más complicado explicarle a tu flamante novio porque lo dejarías plantado a él para ir y cumplir otro compromiso – ajustó la correa de su mochila con evidente molestia – que pases un muy buen día.

- Daiki…

- Hasta mañana.

Daiki se alejó de ella con pasos rápidos y bien marcados, mientras ella estaba deseando desesperadamente llamarlo y pedirle una disculpa, decirle que esperara por ella para acompañarlo, lo que fuera que lo hiciera volver y no dejarla con…

- No he estudiado mucho de psicología, pero yo llamaría a eso, un arranque de celos.

Meimi volteó a ver a Cole a su espalda, no sabía exactamente que es lo que había visto, pero se sintió lívida.

- ¡Oh no!, ¡Para nada!, Daiki… Asuka jr, siempre ha sido así, demasiado temperamental.

- Och, yo lo hubiera tildado de frío y reservado – dijo Cole – esa intensidad me gusta, insisto me gustaría mucho que pudiéramos ser amigos.

- A Daiki le gustaría también mucho si… - suspiró con tristeza - no estuviera tan molesto.

- Si no supiera que eres una chica increíblemente recta, me sentiría seriamente celoso princesa.

- ¿Celoso? – dijo alarmada.

- ¿Quieres mucho al chico no es así? – soltó y ella tragó profundamente – me dijiste antes que cuando estuvieron en el instituto no habían podido siquiera ser amigos, pero eso no evito que sintieras afecto por él ¿O me equivoco?

- No – dijo con cierta amargura – no te equivocas.

Si Cole supiera la más pequeña parte de cómo se sentía respecto al voluntarioso chico de ojos negros, no diría que ella era una chica recta ni mucho menos.

- Vamos a comer algo – dijo Cole –encontré un restaurante de comida thai que seguro te gustara.

- Claro.

Salieron de la escuela por fin para poder platicar tranquilos, pero la pequeña espina estaba clavada. ¿Iría Daiki solo a la biblioteca?

No sabía en ese momento que era peor, darle alguna explicación a Cole porque no quería fallarle a su amigo o si misma de por qué con alguien como Cole seguía obsesionada con Asuka Jr.

.

.

Este sentimiento… si eso es lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo y tenía una horrible sospecha que de hecho eso era, era una verdadera molestia, una cosa casi como una enfermedad.

Aquella mañana había sentido como algo por dentro se rompía junto con su control. Cole T. Jordan, había entrado al salón y había ido donde su novia para abrazarla y besarla, había escuchado los suspiros de un par de sus compañeras y algunas risas ligeras de sus compañeros, pero solo como eco al atronador ruido de sus pensamientos que le dictaban a todo su cuerpo la orden de que fuera hasta donde estaba el chico y le partiera la cara, decirle que no le tocara un solo pelo a Meimi, que no le pertenecía, que tenía que pasar sobre él para llegar a ella y…

Y el conocimiento de que ninguna de esas cosas era real fue lo que lo detuvo.

Meimi no le pertenecía de nada salvo dentro de los limites de la amistad y eso… tenía tan poco sentido lo que pensaba y sentía, que se quedo en su lugar y solo los vio saludarse dulce y cariñosamente como la pareja de novios que eran.

¿Por qué hasta ahora?

Por qué no se había dado cuenta de lo intensos que eran realmente sus sentimientos por ella en el pasado. "_Antes de que Saint Tail monopolizara tu mente o después de las peleas que teníamos todos los días, no Asuka Jr. nosotros no nos hubiéramos podido enamorar nunca_" eso había dicho ella, hacía solo un par de días y tenía que reconocer que tenía razón, él había estado tan deslumbrado con la ladrona que no le había dedicado al final ni un solo pensamiento, que quizá no se hubiera dado cuenta siquiera si había un terremoto de 8.0°

Ahora como lamentaba eso.

_Fin capitulo 6_

_15 de Enero de 2010_

_1:39 a.m._


	8. Capitulo 7

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 7_**

Lamentaciones… Al final del día las lamentaciones no sirven de nada. Evidentemente todas las personas lamentamos muchas, muchas cosas que ocurren en el transcurso, solo de un día: un paso atrás, una mirada a otro lugar en el momento adecuado, haber tenido la boca cerrada solo 5 segundos antes de dejar escurrir esa palabra que había provocado un gran lío.

Desear no haber llevado a cabo una acción que se ha realizado, es completamente inútil. Y sin en cambio, todos en algún momento, hemos hecho justo eso, lamentar, maldecir, desear hacer que el tiempo retroceda aunque sepamos de ante mano, que es imposible.

Ella estaba completamente fuera de su liga y posiblemente en línea directa para enamorarse perdidamente del "chico perfecto" como la mayoría de las chicas del curso le decían: Rico, apuesto, caballeroso, atento, tierno, inteligente, elocuente, divertido, seductor, sexy. Esos y muchos otros apelativos había escuchado una y otra vez sobre el tal Cole T. Jordan.

Lo peor de todo eso, que no podía ver un solo hueso hipócrita en el tipo.

No la amaba eso era obvio, pero se sentía atraído, como cada chico que la había conocido, ella era de lejos lo que las chicas del salón decían de ella – que era bastante malo, la envidia era una cosa espantosa para las relaciones publicas – ella era… luminosa, era un ascua de luz natural comparada con muchas otras mas, una llama viva y roja que parecía contagiarte de su calor y deseabas más de ella solo con sentirla cerca, era: hermosa evidentemente, la chica más bonita que había conocido alguna vez – y esos rizos que se había puesto solo la hacían más llamativa – divertida, amable, generosa, inteligente, empática, tierna, fresca… misteriosa, irascible, voluntariosa, terca… era única, realmente única en su tipo.

Cuan ciego debió haber estado antes, cuando podía haberse obsesionado persiguiendo un sueño para no notarlo.

"Tú no le quitas las novias a otros chicos Asuka Jr, deja de pensar de esa forma de Meimi" le dijo una voz en su interior que últimamente le hablaba muy a menudo.

Miró el computador que ya había descargado el protector de pantalla con estrellas, cuando se había internado en sus pensamientos. Movió el ratón y terminó las últimas tres preguntas del cuestionario que habían dejado en la clase de historia y lo puso en el correo del profesor, apagó el aparato y se recostó en su cama listo para dormir, si es que cierta pelirroja salía de sus pensamientos.

.

.

Que aquella mañana lo primero que tuviera que ver al llegar al colegio fuera a Jordan y Meimi compartiendo café y risas no mejoró en nada su ánimo, saludó con un gesto y entró en el salón, descargó sus cosas en su pupitre y se sintió… rayos… sombrío.

- Buenos días – saludó la chica solo un minuto después en el salón de mano de su novio.

- Buenos días Meimi – respondió y se dirigió al otro chico – Jordan.

- Buenos días Asuka Jr – lo saludo con cordialidad el otro chico.

Enseguida el profesor de la primera asignatura llegó al salón y todos tomaron sus lugares para iniciar la jornada.

.

.

Empezaba a pensar que había cierta naturaleza obsesiva en él, había perseguido ya antes a una chica a la que no había podido alcanzar, si empezaba a ser un común denominador en él, las cosas seriamente apestaban, pero en todo el día lo cierto era que no había despegado su atención de la feliz pareja de lo que hacían, de las risas que compartían.

Lucían por mucho, contentos.

Pero había visto a Meimi más contenta el día que habían ido al concierto gratuito, "que me aspen si no era de ese modo", la sonrisa de ella con Jordan era divertida y risueña, pero de lejos tan entusiasta y espontánea como las que había compartido con él.

Y Jordan podía sentirse cómodo con ella y podían divertirse, pero no la quería, era evidente que no la quería, ya lo sabía desde antes pero ahora, al verlos por un largo rato juntos, sabía que ellos estaban cómodos, pero de lejos enamorados.

Ok, si llevaban poco saliendo y él se había ausentado por una semana, en la que ella la había pasado con él más tiempo que con nadie más, pero se había convertido en un buen juez de carácter y estaba seguro, Meimi la había pasado mejor con él que con Jordan.

"¿Por qué no eres sincero de una vez por todas contigo mismo Asuka Jr. y reconoces que lo único que quieres es una buena excusa, para por primera vez robarle la novia a otro chico?"

"¿Qué te hace creer que Meimi quiere ser robada de ese chico?" le respondió una tercera voz en su cabeza."

"Oh vamos, tú lo sabes, que te quieras hacer un tonto de ti mismo es distinto, tú sabías que Meimi se sentía atraída por ti antes, todo mundo lo noto, tú lo notaste, pero nunca te quisiste dar por enterado"

Claro que lo había notado, tenía que ser un ciego para no notarlo, había ocasiones que todas esas peleas tenían parte aguas donde él había leído en los ojos azules de la chica mucho más que simple desprecio, una cosa tan intensa que había sido imposible de ignorar.

Recordaba la primera vez que lo había hecho de hecho, el sol la envolvía desde lo alto mientras lo miraba desde un balcón, su cabello era una corona a través de su rostro pequeñito "mejor suerte la próxima vez" dijo y se levantó caminando lejos de él y de la puya que le lanzaría. Había sido sincera al decir aquello en esa ocasión. Y después de un rato cuando había tenido un pensamiento para ella se pregunto, ¿Dónde había estado dentro de aquella hermosa chica pelirroja la belicosa chica que continuamente le decía lo inútil que era?

Y no había sido la única vez, por supuesto que no, ella continuamente lo asaltaba con esos mensajes dobles, por un lado parecía realmente detestarlo y en otras ocasiones lo miraba con una sonrisa cálida y una mirada llena de buen humor y calidez, le hacía pensar a veces que a pesar de todo era la única persona que realmente creía en él y que si le decía todo aquello, era porque lo retaba a dar más de si mismo.

Pero aquella otra pelirroja que saltaba por los tejados y que era misterio puro, había inevitablemente acaparado todos sus pensamientos. Después no había dedicado demasiados pensamientos para ella.

"En ese caso ¿Qué te hace pensar a ti que ella me dará una oportunidad, cuando es evidente que se harto de estar esperando que hicieras un movimiento antes?"

"Ese chico, es un muy buen punto"

Era frustrante e inútil dedicarle pensamientos en el Satori, cuando la chica ya tenía un novio y no haberlo hecho en el St. Paulia. Cuanto lamentaba ahora no haberle dedicado una mirada antes, no haber dado un paso cerca de ella, mirarla de una forma distinta… como deseaba no tener que hacerlo ahora, que dar un paso significaba darlo también en pos de Cole T. Jordan, de mirarla y verla riendo para él, de hablarle con cierta reserva porque él estaba siempre cerca.

Si, se lamentaba de las muchas cosas que hizo, pero más de las muchas otras que no hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

.

.

Una mirada de veras podía provocarte un hueco en el estomago, ¿Verdad? Hasta el momento no lo había notado nunca, nunca nadie antes había tenido toda su atención focalizada por 8 horas seguidas en ella, y aunque hubiera estado feliz antes, ahora realmente, realmente le caía pesada con una piedra sobre la cabeza.

Todo el día Daiki había tenido toda su atención concentrada en ella y la forma en que su expresión estaba llena de enojo, casi le dolía. Pero de todos modos, era puramente responsabilidad de él si estaba enojado, ¿Qué podía esperar de ella de todos modos?, si sabía que los últimos días habían pasado más tiempo juntos que en años, y sabía que había sido grosero dejarlo plantado cuando Cole había llegado el día anterior, incluso que no era de buena amiga el no haberle prestado mucha atención ahora que su novio estaba allí, pero ¿Qué es lo que podía esperar él? ¿No sabía acaso que cuando una pareja ha pasado tiempo separados, lo que más quiere es evidentemente estar un tiempo juntos?

"Bien, tú si que lo sabes y aun así te sientes como una cucaracha, explica eso"

"Simple, estoy enamorada de él, hacerlo sufrir sea como sea me hace sufrir a mi también"

"Ese chica, es un muy buen punto, si esta enamorada de un chico ¿Qué haces de novia de otro?"

"Me niego a volver a sufrir por Asuka Jr, ¿Lo recuerdas? La larga platica en la que establecimos que Asuka Jr no me ama y posiblemente nunca lo hará y que depositar mi amor en una empresa así es desgastante e inútil, que amar de esta forma a un chico que nunca me va a ver de la misma forma que yo lo hago, es la tortura más cruenta posible y que no caeremos en eso por libre voluntad"

"Y entonces ¿Qué supones que es lo que siente que lo ha tenido de tan mal humor?"

"Ojala lo supiera"

- Hey princesa.

Meimi miró a Cole parado a su lado esperando por ella, ella no había recogido nada y el salón estaba prácticamente vació.

- ¿Dónde estaba tu mente Meimi? Evidentemente no aquí – dijo el chico divertido.

- Mantenía una conversación con mi inconsciente en voz interna – dijo con diversión – pero no creas que te voy a contar en que estaba pensando.

- Bien, no preguntare entonces – dijo el joven aun con buen humor, Meimi no pudo evitar pensar que algún otro chico no lo hubiera tomado tan bien – eres tan dueña de tus pensamientos como quieras. ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo?

- Lo siento hoy no puedo – le dijo apenada – quede con mi jefe de llegar temprano para poder instalar un programa contable en la computadora, no estoy muy segura de cómo funciona y quiero estudiarlo un poco.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – le ofreció.

- No – dijo frunciendo el seño – será muy aburrido, no es necesario que vayas conmigo.

- ¿Segura?

- Si, no te preocupes.

Diciendo Meimi empezó finalmente a levantar sus cosas y guardarlas dentro de su mochila, mientras él esperaba recargando su cuerpo levemente en un pupitre a su lado esperándola.

- Bien, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame ¿Está bien? – insistió – aunque no entiendo por qué sigues trabajado, un millón de dólares sería más que suficiente para los gastos del colegio, incluso de la universidad.

- Si claro – no dudaba eso, pero no todos eran hijos de magnates como su novio, aunque sería realmente grosero recordárselo – como todos tenemos un millón de dólares en el banco.

- Tú los tienes, ¿lo olvidas? me ganaste una apuesta – le dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Deja de hacerte el simpático Cole – dijo la chica levantándose de su pupitre – pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo y comer algo allá, me encantaría poder presumirte con mis compañeras.

- ¡Cielos, me siento usado! – dijo divertido y le quito la mochila de los hombros – además no pegan del todo conmigo las hamburguesas y las malteadas hoy.

Llegaron caminando hasta la salida del colegio que estaba ya casi vació, en una hora más o menos llegarían los alumnos del siguiente turno.

- Bien tú te lo pierdes, has algunas de esas cosas que dejas de hacer por estar conmigo para variar – dijo quitándole su mochila – hasta mañana entonces.

- Aprovechare para llamar y ver como sigue mi papá, hasta mañana

Con un beso dulce en los labios se despidieron en la entrada del colegio, yendo cada uno por su lado.

No tenía más de 3 calles recorridas, cuando vio a Daiki de pie en la parada del camión.

- Daiki – lo llamó.

El chico la volteó a ver y el mismo rictus de enojo y dolor estaba en su rostro, pero eso no la desanimo, si algo estaba pasando lo resolvería en ese preciso momento, no iba a arruinar una amistad recién empezada con malos entendidos.

- Pensé que estaría pegado a ti todo el día – dijo el joven de ojos negros a la pelirroja apenas estuvo a su lado.

- Yo tengo que llegar temprano a mi trabajo, no todos los mortales tenemos millones en el banco como él y lo sabe – dijo con una sonrisa pero el chiste no hizo efecto en él – y tú ¿A dónde vas?

- No estoy seguro, quiero comer algo pero…

- Te invito una malteada y una hamburguesa si vas conmigo en este momento – dijo ella sin dejarse desanimar.

- ¿Crees que a Jordan le haga gracia?

- No esta pegado a mi cadera, ni es mi dueño, Daiki – dijo un poco molesta por todas esas indirectas – vamos, ¿Qué hay de malo que un amigo tome algo de comer con una amiga?

"Lo tendría si supiera él o tú lo que estoy empezando a sentir por ti…" pero bien nunca se había dado a conoce por hacer las cosas correctas.

- Ok, voy contigo, pero tú invitas.

El autobús que debían abordar para llegar a su trabajo se estacionó delante de ellos y subieron a prisa.

En 5 minutos estaban frente a un pequeño restaurante llamado "Royal Dinner" Meimi entró al lugar y desde la llegada su jefe la saludó con simpatía.

- Oh, si llegaste temprano Meimi.

- Si Charly – le respondió la chica y se acercó a la barra – te dije que lo haría, para poder avanzar con el programa.

- Oh Mei – dijo con un poco de incomodidad – Bueno mi atolondrado hijo se ha llevado el disco al colegio y lo ha perdido, lo confundió con uno de sus discos de música, ¿Qué pasa con la música actual he?, que tipo de grupo o canción de llama "administración y contabilidad Express".

- No me preguntes a mí, no es mi tipo de titulo – le respondió la chica.

- Bueno al menos tendrás la tarde libre, por que no sales por allí con tu novio, no abriré hasta las 6 de la tarde.

- Oh no, Charly él no es Cole, este es un buen amigo – dijo y volteo a ver al chico – Daiki Asuka Jr., Daiki, él es mi jefe Charly Tanaka.

El jefe de Meimi debía tener como 30 años, realmente joven y su piel era de un color oscuro pronunciado, aunque sus facciones no eran del todo de ese tipo de raza, Daiki supuso que debía ser hijo de un extranjero y una japonesa o viceversa.

- Mucho gusto.

- Igual chico, pero aun así sacaba de aquí, la chica ha de estar harta de comer siempre lo mismo aquí.

- De hecho le invite a Daiki una hamburguesa y malteada.

- Otro día chica.

- Ah – dijo Meimi de pronto – es Ryoko ¿verdad? Tu hijo no se llevo a ningún lado el disco ¿verdad?

- Oh Meimi…

- Ok, me voy me voy – miró a su amigo a su lado – ¿No te importa si comemos algo en otro lugar?

- Al parecer no tenemos opción – le respondió el aludido.

- Gracias chicos, de veras gracias.

Meimi solo suspiró y tomó a Daiki de un brazo para sacarlo del restaurante. Caminaron un par de calles hasta encontrar un restaurante de okonomiyakis y decidieron entrar. La chica ordenó su panqueque aun con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Cuéntame, me gustaría reírme por algo también – le pidió el chico de ojos negros.

- Charly se caso cuando tenía quince años – miró divertida la sorpresa de su amigo – lo se, era casi tan joven como cuando nos conocimos, bien, era una chica de 22 años que ya tenía un niño de siete. Tenían solo un año de casado cuando ella tuvo un accidente y murió, asi que se hizo cargo del niño él mismo, dedicó su vida entera al chico, ahora que su hijo tiene veinte, Charly se ha enamorado de nuevo de una amiga de su hijo.

- Suena complicado – dijo con una mueca.

- Y lo es – dijo de acuerdo – lo peor de todo es que parece que a su hijo le gusta Ryoko, así que tiene que verse a escondidas, es tierno verlo enamorándose quizá por primera vez, me ha contado que la madre de Ryo, su hijo, era hermosa, y lo deslumbró, pero que quizá no la amaba, y quizá ella necesitaba alguien que la apoyara con su hijo, extrañamente fue un chico casi tan joven que él, Ryo y Charly se llevan muy bien, pero no esta seguro de cómo tomara que él se enamore de nuevo y tenga una nueva pareja.

- ¿Tú que piensas?

- No lo se, pero sospecho que será una de esas historias difíciles de llevar a cabo – dijo con un suspiro – Aun así pienso que debe arriesgarse a hacerlo, así es el amor después de todo, cuando no haces algo en el momento que lo sientes, después no queda más que lamentarse.

- Si, supongo que tienes razón.

En ese momento la camarera les llevó su comida y la plática termino.

Bien, si eso es lo que ella pensaba por que no hacerle caso, él sentía algo por ella ahora, y aunque era complicado sabía que valía la pena… pelearía por eso, incluso contra ella misma.

Ella no amaría a Jordan, no sabía si había una real posibilidad de que si lo amara a él, era una apuesta alta, pero se arriesgaría.

_Fin capitulo 7_

_06 de febrero de 2010_

_11:34 p.m._


	9. Capitulo 8

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Capitulo 8_

Vivir… en esta vida extraña, se nos da una sola oportunidad de vivir y todos elegimos vivir de diferentes maneras. Hay aquellos que más que vivir sobreviven, cada día cumpliendo una rutina sin hacer nada nuevo, sin ver las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente, sin hacer ningún cambio.

Vivir… vivir significa darle a cada día un significado, por pequeño que este sea, hacer cada día algo que signifique un cambio en tu vida o en el mundo, claro que, lograr esto es bastante complicado. Porque ciertamente es complejo hacer aquello, escoger algo por lo que levantarte cada día con el ánimo arriba y seguir tu día persiguiendo ese propósito. Puede llegar a ser algo tan simple como ahorrar para comprar aquel vestido tan hermoso en la vitrina de esa importante tienda de ropa, levantarte para podar y regar ese jardín al que le has dedicado tanto tiempo, levantarte a tiempo para llegar a la escuela y tener ese flamante 10 en asistencia, o tan complicado, como levantarte cada día para asistir a ese importante trabajo que alimenta a muchos y le da felicidad y estabilidad a tu familia, despertar sobresaltado porque sabes que tu hijo debe tomar sus píldoras a tiempo para darle un día más de vida.

La vida, para llamarse así tenía desde su perspectiva un solo significado, que era… vivirla con un propósito.

Y aunque en la escala enorme de significados para todas las diferentes personas, Asuka Jr. Daiki tenía uno, el propósito que iba a perseguir ahora en adelante era conquistarla a ella, demostrarle que él podía hacer su vida mucho más feliz de lo que lo haría Cole T. Jordan.

.

.

Ruido, un molesto y espantoso ruido

Meimi volteó a ver el reloj que había a un lado de su cama junto a un computador portátil, en el display se podía leer 6:33 a.m., esta vez escuchó claramente el tono de su celular, lo tomó extrañada ¿Quién podía estarla llamando a esa hora?

- Moshi moshi – dijo evidentemente somnolienta.

- Buenos días Meimi – saludo una muy conocida voz con entusiasmo.

- ¿Daiki? – preguntó para asegurarse.

- Si soy yo – respondió el joven de bellos ojos negros.

- Daiki, seriamente, ayer termine m turno hasta las 12:30 a.m. y llegue a casa hasta la 1:00 a.m. – dijo irritada.

- ¿Como regresas a casa? – dijo con preocupación el chico.

- Charly me trae a casa si es tan tarde. – respondió ella, pero lo volvió a encarrilar en la conversación - ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano?

- ¿Tienes planes con Jordan hoy? – preguntó el chico sin responderle aun.

- Cole tiene que ir los domingos a las oficinas de la compañía de su padre para firmar papeles y cosas así – respondió un poco molesta por que no le contestara.

- Entonces pasa este día conmigo – le dijo Daiki sorpresivamente.

- ¿Qué? – tuvo que preguntar.

- ¿Has visitado ya Tokio? – Siguió el joven - ¿Te has pasado por Shibuya y los barrios grandes?

- Oh no, tengo que ahorrar casi cada peso para el colegio y mi casa Daiki – le explico dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada deseando dormir de nuevo, pero disfrutando de la platica - ¿Cómo me voy a pasear por esos barrios donde casi te cobran por respirar?

- Podríamos entrar en mandarake, - siguió diciendo Daiki - apuesto que deben haber un par de números de manga que te mueres por ver…

Eso no era justo, un chico no debía conocer tus debilidades y lamentablemente él las conocía, ella estaba mucho más que deseosa de poder poner sus manos en el nuevo manga de "Wish"

- Eso es la peor clase de tortura Daiki – dijo impaciente - sabes lo mucho que me gustan los mangas y que no puedo permitirme ninguno todavía.

- Si vienes conmigo te comprare el que tú quieras, tengo un poco de dinero extra que me envió papá y nada mejor en que invertirlo – la trato de convencer.

- No lo se.

- Conozco un sitio de ramen en Shinjuku que te chaparías los dedos, son increíblemente buenos en serio – dijo sin dejar de insistir, no iba recibir un no por respuesta, ya lo había decidido - vamos ¿Qué puede tener de malo que salgamos el día de hoy?, tú lo has dicho Jordan estará ocupado. Ven conmigo, has subido alguna vez a Sunshine 60 mi papá tiene un conocido en el piso 45 que nos puede permitir ir al penhouse de la ultima planta, ¡Te imaginas la vista!

- ¿Te das cuenta que para ese maratón que tienes en mente nos llevaría horas solo movernos de un lado a otro? – dijo la chica solo imaginándolo.

- ¿Por qué crees que te llame tan temprano? – insistió Daiki - Sale un tren a las 7:15 a.m., ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos vemos en la estación de trenes?

- Es demasiado Daiki, no terminaríamos nunca.

- Elige un sitio entonces, como nativa no como turista ¿Qué te gustaría ver?

- En realidad… me gustaría ver el aviario del zoológico de Ueno, pero esta muy lejos y…

- Si quieres ir a Ueno debes levantarte ya y coger lo primero que tengas a mano pues el tren a esos distritos sale en 15 minutos – dijo Daiki apremiándola - ¿Llegaras tan rápido?

- ¿Hablas en serio? – dijo la chica ya con menos sueño del que tenía hacia solo un minuto

- Como un infarto al corazón.

Meimi se sentó un momento en su cama y lo pensó, ¿Tenía algo de malo pasar el día con Daiki en un zoológico en realidad?, desde donde lo viera parecía una cosa absolutamente inocente por hacer.

- Es mejor que tengas un gran termo de café con leche en la estación de trenes – le advirtió.

- Lo tengo listo – mintió el chico.

- Bien, te veo allí en 10 minutos.

Colgó en el acto y corrió a su armario, había una combinación de pantalones de gimnasia que tenía aun guardada en su bolsa sin estrenar, la arrojó a la cama y corrió al baño para lavarse la cara y cepillarse el pelo a prisa para llegar a tiempo.

.

.

Daiki sostuvo triunfal el celular en sus manos y sonrió con alegría, ¡Había dicho que si!, había sido algo difícil de convencer pero al final había dicho que si.

Tenía que actuar rápido él ya estaba en la estación, pero no el café, miró a una pequeña cafetería en el otro lado de la calle, caminó, entró allí y pidió dos cafés con leche para llevar, solo esperaba que la chica de los cafés fuera tan rápida como la chica que tenía que llegar a la estación.

.

.

El tren ya tenía recorrido una parte de su trayecto de 45 minutos y ella había terminado su café y dona azucarada mirando la ventanilla, el tren venía concurrido en su mayor parte de turistas – que solo el cielo sabía de donde habían salido – que miraban con ansiedad por las ventanillas y disparaban fotografías a todo lo que estaba a su alcance – para su molestia, incluso a ella – el chico frente a ella no había dicho gran cosa en el trayecto.

Pero ella no era buena para mantenerse en silencio.

- Explica Daiki – dijo por fin – ¿A que se debe esta invitación?, en el pasado hubieras preferido una visita al dentista que ir conmigo a algún lado solo.

- Eso fue el pasado Meimi – dijo el chico con tranquilidad – no conozco el corazón de Tokio, he vivido la mayor parte de mi vida en Seika, he venido solo un par de veces a prisa con papá sin poderlo disfrutar, pero no me apetecía hacerlo solo tampoco.

- Entonces ¿Yo soy tu compañera emergente? – dijo la chica con curiosidad, no quería pensar que la había invitado a ella como habría invitado a cualquier persona - ¿Tu única opción?

- Tú eres mi mejor opción Meimi – le respondió el chico con una sonrisa dulce que hizo que su corazón latiera a prisa - deja de buscarle tres pies al gato.

- Los tendría si fuera un gato cojo – refutó la pelirroja.

Él solo sonrió divertido por la oración, no podía revelarle la verdadera naturaleza de su invitación, posiblemente porque ella no lo creería en primer lugar y en segunda, porque adelantarse a los planes podía echarlos por tierra y en tercera… porque no sabía si ella compartiría sus planes.

Llegaron después de varias estaciones a Ueno y con el movimiento de los turistas llegaron pronto al zoológico y de allí al aviario. Había primero una visita virtual donde solo se exponían videos de las aves más extrañas que hubiera en el aviario, porque verlas en vivo era peligroso para ellas, y después a una gran jaula donde diferentes tipos de aves tropicales convivían en aparente paz, era un lugar muy hermoso con una rica y vibrante vegetación, el recorrido era corto más con todos los turistas que no dejaban de disparar sus cámaras, aun cuando se supone no deberían hacerlo, así que la visita no resulto tan estimulante como hubiera deseado la joven pelirroja.

Salieron después de una hora del aviario y caminaron por el zoológico mirando una cosa y otra y platicando con tranquilidad.

- Desearía que Cole tuviera tiempo para esto – dijo de pronto la chica mientras miraban la sección donde vivía un hermoso tigre blanco.

- Tu chico Jordan tiene suficiente dinero para que te dejen ver las aves exóticas en vivo – dijo con cierto veneno - y cerrar el zoológico solo para ti.

- Eso sería increíblemente pedante de mi parte – dijo la chica algo molesta, ella no permitiría que Cole le cerrara la puerta a nadie por su culpa - y creedme Asuka, puedo ser todo lo que tú quieras menos pretenciosa.

- Yo sé que no Meimi – no había pretendido que fuera ella la ofendida, si no más bien echarle ceniza a su flamante novio – olvídalo.

- Cole puede tener mucho dinero, si es cierto – dijo defendiendo a su novio, y aunque no lo fuera, Cole era tan amable que no le gustaba que Daiki o en su caso cualquiera dijera algo así de él - pero no es como todos esos chicos ricos que piensa que por su dinero pueden tener todo lo que quiera cuando quiera y solo por que se le antoja, él tiene un enorme sentido de la responsabilidad

- Has de quererlo de verdad mucho para defenderlo tanto – dijo con evidente molestia.

Meimi no respondió, la verdad no tenía tanto que ver con el amor como por el cariño que sentía por Cole, hubiera dicho lo mismo de cualquier amigo que hubiera sido tachado de "júnior" que sentía que podía comerse el mundo solo por su dinero.

Si lo amara, habría incluso violencia en su tono, hubiera contraatacado con fiereza, con… cielos, con la única persona con la que había sentido aquello había sido justo por el chico que tenía en frente, que curiosa era la vida.

- Tú tienes tu propia forma de pensar Daiki, yo la mía – dijo queriendo zanjar el tema.

- Eso no me responde nada Meimi – insistió el chico.

- Déjame en paz Daiki – dijo con molestia.

Ella avanzó un par de pasos delante de él mientras él se quedo allí queriendo golpearse a si mismo, ¡Que bien lo estaba haciendo! queriendo hacer una conquista, molestando a la chica en cada oportunidad, avanzó a prisa para alcanzarla.

- Meimi – la alcanzó en un minuto – oye no me hagas caso, solo eso, esta bien, no se de donde salen estas palabras de mi boca, debo tener un complejo con la gente rica, tú no lo sabes pero he visto a un montón de gente rica que solo por serlo piensa que tiene derecho de tener lo que quieran así lo roben a personas que es lo único que poseen.

Pero ella si lo sabía, ¿A cuantos empresarios poderosos había tenido que robar Saint Tail?, hombres que habían arrebatado la posesión más valiosa de otras personas, no solo económicamente si no emocionalmente, prendas hermosas que estaban pegadas al alma solo porque ellos deseaban colgarlas en un aparador y enorgullecerse de tener una gran colección.

- Lo entiendo – dijo, de un modo que él nunca lo sabría – solo que Cole de verdad no es así, conmigo se ha portado dulce y tiernamente, y nunca ha abusado de su posición.

- Te creo. ¿Pillamos una hamburguesa? – dijo desviando el tema, no necesitaba escuchar halagos de su novio, cuando estaba intentando robársela – o lo que tú quieras hay un montón de restaurantes por la zona

- ¡Oh por favor! lo que sea menos hamburguesas, tengo el olor de las hamburguesas en todo su sistema respiratorio a Charly le salen para chuparse los dedos, pero preferiría un tazón de ramen.

- Ramen entonces.

.

.

Lluvia…

Después de que el día había empezado lleno de sol, había terminado lleno de lluvia, habían entrado en el tren con nubes de lluvia caminando a prisa y habían salido con un chaparrón copioso, no había un taxi ni nada por el estilo a la vista.

Después de pensarlo, por un no muy largo momento en realidad, hizo lo que debía hacer. Repentinamente Daiki salió a la lluvia y dejó que el agua le cayera encima. Meimi lo miró ensimismada, lucía… Dios no sabía como describir siquiera como lucía, las gotas de lluvia mojaron su cabello por completo en un segundo y su color aceitunado fue absorbido por el negro, pequeñas gotas de lluvia quedaron en sus pestañas, en la comisura de sus labios, fue como ver de pronto un milagro pasar delante de sus ojos y sintió que el aire se le iba, de repente él extendió la mano hasta donde ella estaba aun seca.

- Vamos, no es tan malo – la invitó.

- Planeas…

- ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que caminaste bajo la lluvia Meimi? – le preguntó deteniendo lo que intentara responderle.

Hacía meses, la ultima vez que había sido Saint Tail, la ultima noche que lo había visto bajo su disfraz, por ello no estaba especialmente apegada a la lluvia, cuando antes le había encantado. Ahora con la mano llena de lluvia de Daiki delante de ella sintió un impulso irresistible por dentro, deseaba tomar su mano, deseaba la lluvia, deseaba ese momento como pocas cosas había deseado alguna vez en la vida.

No lo pensó más, se concedió su deseo y tomó su mano y él la jaló adentro de la lluvia, en un principio sintió escalofríos cuando las primera gotas le recorriendo la espalda caliente, pero cuando la lluvia la cubrió por completo se sintió cálida y dulce, elevó su cabeza por completo arriba y sintió la lluvia mojarle la cara y rió encantada.

Él no la soltó si no que echó a caminar con ella por la calle, caminaron despacio sin preocuparse por nada que no fuera sentir la lluvia, tramos brincaron en los charcos como dos niños y rieron divertidos uno para el otro, jugaron, se persiguieron, y luego agotados se reclinaron uno contra el otro aguantando un poco el peso de su compañero.

El trayecto que habría sido de 10 minutos al apartamento de Meimi tardo casi una hora, habían dado rodeos y caminado en círculos posponiendo lo más posible la llegada a casa, pero el sol que era de por si cubierto por las nubes de lluvia estaba solo a un par de horas de esconderse y dar paso a la noche y debían llegar a casa.

Cuando estuvieron frente a su edificio ninguno de los dos quería renunciar a ese momento, la lluvia aun era constante y rítmica sobre sus cabezas pero no podía importarles menos.

- Gracias por el día Daiki – dijo Meimi por fin odiando tener que terminar un día así – me he divertido cantidad.

- Gracias por acompañarme tú a mi – respondió el odiando no poder pasar un momento mas con ella - yo seguro hubiera pasado la tarde entera en casa aburrido como una ostra.

- Bien yo hubiera puesto la colada, limpiado mi apartamento, terminado con algunos deberes, ido a ver a Charly para ver un par de pendientes enumeró, y agregó - y me habría dado mantenimiento folicular, pero esto ha sido mucho mejor.

- ¿Mantenimiento folicular? – dijo verdaderamente curioso.

- No preguntes por favor – dijo apenada, no había planeado decirlo en realidad - ninguna chica quiere explicar el tipo de mantenimiento estético que debe darse.

- Bueno si no querías que lo supiera no me lo hubieras mencionado – la incomodó mas el chico de ojos negros.

- Solo olvídalo esta bien – dijo dando la vuelta con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh no! – dijo atajando su camino y poniéndose de nuevo frente a ella – no puedes dejarme con la curiosidad.

Pero el movimiento de él había sido tan rápido, que la había tomado por sorpresa y no había podido detenerse antes de chocar contra él, Daiki la sostuvo de los brazos y ella se apoyó en su pecho y los dos se miraron a los ojos y antes de que nada pudiera hacerles cambiar de dirección, sus labios se encontraron.

No fue un beso por impulso, no, no lo era, era un beso que los dos estaban deseando, querían ese beso como el hambriento deseaba una hogaza de pan. Los labios de ambos se devoraron con algo muy parecido al hambre, él sostuvo su cabeza para no darle oportunidad de la retirada y ella pasó sus manos por su pecho a sus hombros, buscando su calor y su contacto, se besaron por largos minutos sin mas testigo que esa lluvia, cada vez que parecía que se rompería el beso volvían con más brío, reticentes de separarse. Se besaron con labios y dientes, exploraron ese beso tanto como les fue posible, con leves mordiscos, con sensuales movimientos de la lengua, labios que empujaban, retrocedían y volvían a encontrarse, leves suspiros, no dejaron de besarse por tanto tiempo que la noche llegó finalmente.

El estruendo de un relámpago rompió cerca de ellos seguido luego por la resplandeciente luz de un rayo y después la lluvia llegó con más intensidad, con un viento que cargaba una cierta violencia.

Con un gran esfuerzo rompieron el beso y se miraron a los ojos, fue él quien la abrazó y quiso de verdad desde el alma, que el tiempo no transcurriera.

- Daiki… - dijo Meimi casi sin voz.

- ¡No! – la abrazó más fuerte – no digas nada esta bien, todo esta bien.

- No, no lo esta Daiki, nosotros no deberíamos…

- Me importa muy poco si no deberíamos, - tomó su rostro entre sus manos para mirarla a los ojos - lo deseábamos por un motivo que sabes muy bien, y yo también.

Sostuvo con las ternura su rostro y con sus pulgares acaricio sus mejillas frías por el agua de lluvia, miró profundamente sus ojos azules, y acercó de nuevo sus labios a los de ella y la besó a conciencia, la besó con tanta ternura, con tanta pasión retenida, que ella suspiró profundamente y sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, por muy trillada que aquella frase fuera, era exactamente lo que sentía, había esperado por tanto tiempo ese beso.

Daiki finalmente la dejó ir y ella pudo respirar profundamente, la lluvia era cada vez más intensa, apenas podía escuchar su propia respiración por el estruendo.

- Hasta mañana – dijo él en su oído y puso un beso más en el.

Y sin decir nada más la dejó allí, Meimi tardó un par de minutos antes de poderse mover de su lugar, pero finalmente lo hizo, con piernas temblorosas subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su apartamento y con movimientos calculados y mecánicos abrió la puerta y entró cerrándola detrás de ella. Después se recargó en la puerta y se dejó resbalar abajo hasta sentarse en el piso, se llevó una mano a los labios y los sintió hinchados y sensibles por su beso, quien le hubiera dicho que Daiki sabría besar tan bien.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a recorrer el beso, trató de guardar todos los detalles posibles de aquella experiencia, sabía que era deshonesto y desleal de su parte pero pensaba exactamente lo mismo que él, debía sentir vergüenza por que ella estaba con Cole y aceptar ese beso, y disfrutar tanto de él era traicionero de su parte… pero ¡Kami sama!, ella había soñado con ese beso más veces de las que podía contar, había imaginado mil formas diferentes en que este tendría lugar, cientos de escenarios diferentes y lo que podría llegar a sentir en ese momento, pero en ninguno de ellos había imaginado lo que había pasado hoy, había superado por creses todo lo que ella hubiera podido fantasear. Su aliento había sido dulce, sus labios amables y exigentes, sus manos cálidas en su rostro, en su espalda, por su cadera, había sido su tacto mejor que el satín y su olor a lluvia y ceniza. Casi sentía deseos de llorar por todo lo que sentía dentro del pecho en ese momento, era la mejor cosa que le había pasado en meses, no se había sentido tan feliz en tanto tiempo, que sentía ganas de gritar, de cantar, de reír, de volver afuera y buscarlo y volver a besarlo hasta que no llegara el mañana.

Al diablo todo lo demás. Se sacó la ropa mojada y programó su reloj, eran apenas las 8 de la noche, pero había quemado tanta adrenalina y sus sentidos estaban tan a tope que se sentía capaz de dormir por 12 horas seguidas, además podría volver a ver a Daiki en sus sueños y quizá hasta podría volver a besarlo, se cubrió hasta la nariz con la manta y pronto en un profundo estupor de paz se quedo dormida.

.

.

Cuando el joven detective llegó a casa sintió como su pudiera quedarse despierto hasta el día siguiente, se sentía tan vivo que la energía corría como loca por su cuerpo.

Había sido mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez hubiera logrado imaginar.

Por supuesto él ya había imaginado un par de veces en el pasado lo que sería besar a esa chica en particular, había imaginado algo dulce, delicado, ella podía ser belicosa y con un carácter muy fuerte pero en el fondo había imaginado que encontraría a la real Meimi, una chica dulce y delicada, pero ¡Cielos, se había equivocado tanto!

No es que no hubiera habido ternura, si allí estaba mezclada con otro millón de sentimientos que habían salido a flote durante su beso, había dulzura y exigencia, delicadeza y pasión, rendición y posesión al mismo tiempo, habría llegado a pensar que nunca podría dejar de besarla, sus labios habían sido tan dulces y había respondido a su beso con tanto ímpetu que sintió que no podía parar nunca.

Si ella amara a Jordan no hubiera podido besarlo así, se negaba a creer en ello, ella tenía que sentir algo por él, y por lo que había escuchado de sus amigos ella lo amaba, ¿Por qué? no lo sabía, no habían hecho más que pelear en el pasado y eran solo raras las ocasiones que habían tenido una palabra amable uno con el otro, que no desencadenara en una contienda nueva. Ella sentía algo importante por él y él por ella, es era claro, besarla había sido como probar un trozo de ambrosia. Tan dulce y adictiva que aun ahora solo deseaba regresar por sus pasos y volver a ella y quedarse a su lado, besar sus labios, sentir su piel cándida y tersa y escuchar los pequeños jadeos de su parte, la suerte había querido que Meimi no mirara abajo y se encontrara cara a cara con la evidencia de cuanto en verdad lo había afectado su beso.

Quitándose la ropa y arrojándola a los lados se dejó caer en su cama.

Se sentía tan, tan vivo, capaz de cualquier cosa, pero solo deseaba una con una fuerza que a Meimi, sabría la asustaría si la conociera, la deseaba a ella y por todos los santos en el cielo, la conseguiría a costa de lo que fuera, jugando su era necesario sucio, no le importaba.

El más primordial e inmediato propósito de su vida en ese momento era… obtenerla a ella y no descansaría hasta conseguirla.

_Fin capitulo 8_

_Jueves 15 de Abril de 2010_

_12:51 a.m._


	10. Capitulo 9

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Capitulo 9_

¿Cómo se supone que debes reaccionar ante algo que pensaste que jamás ocurriría? Tal como si un día te ganaras la lotería, se te inflamara el apéndice o fueras atropellado por un auto. Claro sabes que esas cosas pueden ocurrirle a cualquiera, pero en realidad jamás esperas que te ocurran a ti y cuando pasan ¿Qué se supone que es lo que debes hacer?

Meimi se despertó esa mañana muy, muy temprano con la plena conciencia de que lo que había pasado el día anterior, no había sido un producto de su imaginación y se sentía por mucho, realmente desconcertada.

Daiki en realidad la había besado. No, no solo la había besado, los dos se habían dado un beso que ya quisieran los magnates de Metro Goldwin Meyer para sus películas de romance, había sido por mucho el beso más bonito de toda la historia moderna.

Cosa que no debería ser así, ella estaba con Cole y estaba besando a Daiki. Pero… pero es que siempre había soñado con besar a Daiki, siempre, desde el primer día que se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente enamorada de él había deseado poder por lo menos, una sola vez, poder besar esos labios, había sido una fantasía insistente y recurrente para ella siempre y finalmente había pasado, no sabía por que Dios le había permitido ese capricho, pero lo había hecho y no iba a quejarse por ello.

No, no iba a quejarse lo que se preguntaba ahora era: ¿Qué es lo que iba a pasar?, ¿Cómo podría mirar a Cole a los ojos después de lo que había hecho?

Si, ella sabía que en la lógica de "¿Qué tiene de malo salir con un amigo al zoo?" había un error enorme, pero en su momento no lo había visto o quizá no lo había querido ver.

Aun recostada en la cama miró el techo blanco sobre ella y se hizo una pregunta aun más grande… ¿Cómo es que iba a ver a Daiki a los ojos después de lo que había pasado?

Paso 10 largos y tortuosos minutos mirando el techo de su habitación haciendo preguntas que no parecían tener una respuesta aparente y finalmente se dio por vencida. Se levantó de su lecho y se puso en movimiento, tenía una colada que echar, un departamento que limpiar y un par de deberes que tenían que tener una ultima revisión y las 5 de la mañana parecía tan buena hora como cualquiera para empezar.

.

.

- Vaya princesa que mala cara tienes, ¿Tuviste una mala noche?

Meimi miró a Cole que venia detrás de ella con los acostumbrados vasos llenos de delicioso café y trato de sonreír, pero no veía como podría sacar al menos una sonrisa de circunstancias.

- Buenos días Cole – lo saludó con la molesta sensación de la culpa cayendo pesada dentro de ella.

- Buenos días princesa alada – dijo y fue para darle un beso de buenos días, pero ella echó el rostro atrás.

- Creo que pesque un resfrió – dijo la chica con velocidad – ayer salí a hacer un par de deberes y me quede bajo la lluvia y no me gustaría contagiarte el virus.

- Nunca te lo he dicho, los Jordan – dijo él con una amplia sonrisa – somos terriblemente resistentes.

Él se aproximó de nuevo a ella y puso un beso dulce y delicado en sus labios, ella trató de relajarse todo lo posible para que él no encontrara nada malo en ella y casi pudo disfrutar del beso, de algún modo que su novio la besara ahora parecía borrar el anterior beso – aunque francamente solo muy débilmente, el beso de Daiki había sido legendario – cuando se separó de ella casi pudo sonreír.

- Buenos días.

Meimi llevó una mano rápido a su espalda y cerró el puño con fuerza, miró a la persona que los había saludado y por supuesto tenía que ser él, ella casi quiso darse un bofetón a si misma, ahora no solo le estaba siendo infiel a Cole si no también a Daiki, ¿Había una forma en que las cosas se pudieran poner peor? "Si, si Daiki le dice en este momento a Cole lo que paso ayer en la noche"

- Buenos días Daiki – lo saludo Meimi sin poder sentirse peor.

- Buen día Asuka – saludo Cole al mismo tiempo sin soltar a su novia que tenía sostenida de la cintura.

- Meimi, Jordan – respondió el joven.

Y el chico entró tan taciturno como lo había hecho siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos dos y eso le llenó de pesar el corazón, Daiki necesitaba tanto confiar en alguien, y simplemente Meimi se sentía como una traidora… de nuevo.

- Tu amigo luce raro – dijo de pronto Cole.

- ¿Raro? – preguntó ella con curiosidad.

- Cuando nos vio fue… - se interrumpió a si mismo considerándolo – bueno quizá fue ese celo de hermano mayor, ustedes se han estado llevando muy bien últimamente, quizá empezare a caerle mal por acaparar tanto tu atención.

- ¡No!, ¡Daiki no…! – de pronto guardo silencio, no deseaba decir nada más, sabía lo que Daiki debía haber sentido exactamente y decirle más mentiras a Cole no era correcto – bueno últimamente pienso que ni siquiera yo lo conozco.

- ¿Estas segura que estas bien? – dijo su novio preocupado – si quieres podemos ir a la enfermería y que te dejen ir a casa.

- No, - dudaba que el descanso ayudara en algo a mejorar su animo - hoy hay examen de historia y me esforcé mucho por terminar las ecuaciones de álgebra, no me voy sin que me las califiquen.

- Bien, pero si veo que sigues mal yo mismo te llevare sobre mi espalda hasta el hospital más cercano.

Meimi sonrió y recibió su café caliente mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y caminaban al aula para empezar las clases, se concentraría, sacaría a Daiki de su cabeza por toda la mañana y después hablaría con él, le debía respuestas y las obtendría.

.

.

Daiki arrojó su mochila contra el piso del baño con todas sus fuerzas y se reclinó en un lavabo con deseos de arrancarlo de la pared y también tirarlo lejos.

¡La estaba besando! Después de lo que los dos había pasado el día anterior, ese beso lleno de ternura y entrega y lo primero que ella había hecho era ir con su flamante novio y dejarlo que la besara y se veía contenta y satisfecha después de eso.

Abrió un grifo y ahuecó el agua para mojarse el rostro, tratando de calmarse, el día anterior había sentido que había dado un enorme paso con ella, había estado tan accesible y entregada que lo había atribuido a un verdadero sentimiento.

Se quedo en esa misma posición por un par de minutos respirando profundamente, debía mantener la mente clara, era él quien después de todo no estaba jugando limpio, estaba robándole la novia a un chico y no iba a ser sencillo, Meimi tenía un sentido del honor alto, ella era su novia y como tal no era extraño que permitiera que la besara, quizá incluso le tenía cariño y trataba de aferrarse a ello, pero él podía ofrecerle algo más grande y ella lo notaria.

Se sacudió el agua del cabello y recogió su mochila, su calculadora seguro había quedado hecha trizas, pero no le daría importancia. Salió del sanitario y se dirigió a su salón.

.

.

- ¿A un karaoke?

- Si a un karaoke, me apuesto lo que tú quieras a que tienes una voz interesante y además podemos comer y escuchar música en un sitio tranquilo.

Cuando las clases se acabaron, sin darle oportunidad de abordar a Daiki, Cole había ido a su lugar y la había invitado a salir un rato antes de que ella tuviera que regresar al trabajo.

- No, no tengo una voz interesante, es todo lo que puedo decirte – dijo ella tratando de evitarlo.

- Imposible, no lo creo – insistió el chico.

- Cole…

- Podemos ir a un restaurante cualquier día y en cualquier momento – dijo casi adivinando lo que le diría – pero allí no podré escucharte cantar, anda no seas tímida.

- Está bien – se sentía suficientemente culpable para no negarle nada en ese momento – iremos.

- Me han recomendado un sitio cerca, así que partamos ahora ¿Si?

- Vamos.

Cole recogió su mochila mientras ella metía dentro los cuadernos y miraba alrededor en el salón, Daiki ya no estaba allí, esperar un día más para hablar con él sería duro pero al parecer no tenía otra opción.

.

.

Había sido hasta el momento realmente divertido ver a Cole intentando cantar en japonés – al hablarlo era fluido pero al parecer al intentar cantarlo solo no daba una – tanto como ella en ingles, los dos eran un desastre, habían comido alitas de pollo picante con takoyaki de pulpo mientras él ponía moneda tras moneda en la maquina y saltaban las canciones, a veces solo tecleaba al azar y Cole había tenido que cantar las más cursis canciones de Morning Musume y ella había tenido que improvisar una canción de Michel Jackson, ahora mismo mientras ella tomaba un poco de refresco casi podía olvidar lo que le había hecho, pero al mismo tiempo casi podía olvidar que era también su novio, se sentía tan cómoda a su lado como se hubiera podido sentir de su padre, bromeando y cantando en un karaoke.

- Esta – escogió un tema en especifico – que significa Junshin

- Es una combinación de las palabras junjo (corazón inocente) y junsui (pureza)

- Inoue Shouko – leyó – ¿chico o chica? nunca estoy del todo seguro.

- Chica – sonrió divertida.

- Te toca entonces – la animó extendiéndole el micrófono.

- Pero es la última Cole – le advirtió - es tarde y no quiero llegar tarde al café.

Meimi se puso enfrente al monitor y miró la pantalla, la música de la suave balada se escuchó y ella sintió un escalofrió, conocía esta canción, la conocía bien, había estado tan despistada que no había descubierto en primera instancia que canción era, sintió un hueco en el estomago. Eran el tipo de días que uno casi quería odiar la música, cuando parecía gritarte recuerdos que no querías traer de regreso.

Tomó el micrófono en sus manos, cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar ese tema, desde el corazón

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¡Por Dios Meimi no!, ¡Yo no se hacer eso! – dijo la joven de ojos violetas un poco alarmada.

- Solo es seguir el rimo Seira, no te asustes.

Pero Meimi la soltó y siguió saltado y dejando que el ritmo de BREAK OUT De Aikawa Nanase se le colara por todo el sistema, saltando y agitando su cabello al ritmo que marcaban las guitarras eléctricas y la batería, con tanta energía que se sentía como si estuviera un poquito ebria.

Era la última reunión del grupo, todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Manato, en un mes el curso se habría terminado y todos tomarían diferentes caminos, así que decidieron que como era su última reunión, todos debían estar allí y divertirse.

La pieza terminó y entre todos empezaron a planear hacer un karaoke, Meimi se sentó a un lado de Seira que miraba todo con ese aire divertido pero angelical, a nadie se le ocurriría sacarla a bailar aunque ella supiera hacerlo solo por esa imagen de santidad que reflejaba, si solo la conocieran, Seira podía ser un poco manipuladora y hasta un poquito retorcida a veces, no en la mala manera pero definitivamente no angelical.

- ¿Asuka Jr. ha estado un poco deprimido, no lo crees? – dijo de pronto seira que estaba mirando al joven de cabello negro.

Meimi no había querido tener que hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo siempre ¿Verdad? No lo había vuelto a ver como Saint Tail desde hacía por lo menos dos semanas, él siempre entraba en ese estado de semi tristeza cuando no podía verla, ella sentía un pesar hondo en el corazón, solo al pensar que es lo que pasaría cuando el curso terminara y ella le dijera que se retiraba por completo.

- Lo que voy a hacer… - empezó a decirle a Seira

- No puedes hacer nada diferente Meimi – dijo Seira con cierto aire de tristeza también – creedme, ojala pudieras seguir haciendo lo que haces, lo que hacemos los tres juntos pero la vida debe seguir yo entrare en el convento todo el tiempo y ustedes deben seguir estudiando, es lo mejor.

- Meimi, Meimi – Ryoko y Kioko se acercaron a ella y la tomaron de las manos – oh tú tienes una voz preciosa debes ser la primera.

Seira la animó a levantarse y ella aunque no sabía que planeaban las siguió, cuando la pusieron frente a la maquina de karaoke casi se echó para atrás.

- ¡Oh por favor, no! – dijo empezando a sonrojarse.

- Pero tú tienes una voz preciosa Meimi, vamos por favor – insistieron sus amigas.

Meimi miró a su alrededor buscando una salida, pero encontró un candado, Asuka Jr. la miraba con curiosidad, como si solo quisiera saber si ella sabía cantar de verdad y eso le dio coraje, con un enorme sonrojo tomó el micrófono y esperó no ponerse en vergüenza.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en hacerlo bien, ojala y una canción lo pudiera animar y hacerlo sentir mejor, si podía hacer esa pequeña cosa por él no importaba que pasara una vergüenza mayor.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Kisu wo shite moraeru mae no, namida no wake wo_**

**_Moshimo ima tazuneraretara dou sureba ii_**

**_Sukoshi mukashi wo omoide shite 'ru_**

_Si te pregunto si me besas, antes de empezar a llorar ¿Qué harías? Recuerda el pasado por un pequeño instante._

**_Ah, nee hontou no ai no, Ah imi mo shiranaide_**

**_Nee, kagami no mukou no jibun wo shikaritai kurai_**

**_Koi wo kasaneta_**

_Ah, oye, ¿Tú sabes, el significado del verdadero amor? Oye, quiero descubrir al "yo" dentro del espejo, se repite a si mismo el amor, una vez y otra vez._

**_Watashi wa kirei desu ka_**

_¿Soy bella para ti?_

**_Anata sae watashi wo suki de ite kureru nara_**

**_Kono saki no shiawase nanka dou demo ii wa_**

**_Konna kimochi wa kitto hajimete_**

_Si solo tu me amaras, mi felicidad no conocería fronteras, este sentimiento esta empezando de seguro._

**_Ah, nee tooku hanarete mo tada zutto suki de ite_**

**_Sou tsugi no koibito ga_**

**_Watashi ni shitto suru kurai anata no naka de_**

_Ah, oye si yo estuviera muy lejos de ti, si tú realmente me amaras, si me enamorara de alguien más, y ¿tus celos podrían despertar, en algún lugar dentro de ti?_

**_Negai wa kanaimasu ka_**

_¿Podrá mi plegaria ser respondida¿_

**_Nee, anata ga shiranai Ah, watashi wo shitte mo_**

**_Nee, kirai ni nattari shinai to sotto sasayaite_**

**_Totemo kowai no_**

_Oye, tu no lo sabes, oye, ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Si pudiera aprender a odiarte, podría susurrarlo en tu oído suavemente, pero no puedo y eso me tiene muy asustada_

**_Watashi wa kirei desu ka_**

_¿Soy bella para ti?_

Meimi abrió sus ojos y de pronto no fueron los ojos azules de Cole quien la miraban, si no esos profundos ojos negros de Daiki quien la miraban como aquella vez con sorpresa y una sonrisa tímida, aquella vez había cantado para él y esta vez también, si solo una canción lo pudiera hacer feliz. Parpadeó y entonces de nuevo Cole estaba allí, con una sonrisa amplia y aplaudiendo con admiración.

- Cielos Meimi, eso fue hermoso – dijo aplaudiendo aun - Le has puesto un sentimiento.

- Me ha recordado algo, eso es todo – dijo con timidez dejando el micrófono junto a la pantalla del karaoke.

- ¿A que? – pregunto su novio con curiosidad.

Meimi solo sonrió tímidamente y caminó para ir donde había estado sentada.

- ¿Nos podemos ir ya? – dijo tomando su mochila con sus libros y cuadernos

- Oh si, claro, no quiero que llegues tarde, vamos.

Meimi salió del brazo de Cole sin poder evitar sentir tristeza, justo como decía la canción ojala supiera por lo menos que es lo que él sentía.

.

.

Eran solo las 10:30 cuando salió del restaurante de Charly. Había estado tan flojo el día, que el jefe había decidido cerrar para tener una cita y la había enviado a casa, lo que agradecía mucho porque la tensión del día la tenía agotada.

- Meimi…

Meimi volteó esperando ver a Charly detrás de ella diciéndole que había olvidado algo, pero no, casi se soltó a llorar en ese momento de la pura tensión nerviosa.

- Daiki.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo preocupado, la chica lucía pálida.

- No, Daiki no estoy bien – dijo con pesadez y casi al mismo tiempo cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

- ¡Dios Meimi!

Daiki la alcanzó tan rápido como pudo y la levantó en brazos, su departamento estaba muy cerca así que solo la sostuvo fuerte y la llevó en brazos todo el camino.

- Bajadme.

- Ni de broma Meimi – dijo el inquieto – tienes fiebre, ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que tengas antibióticos en tu apartamento?

- Papá es muy aprensivo.

- Me alegra.

Ella solo hundió su cabeza en su pecho y dejó la que llevara como si fuera la cosa más natural y fácil por hacer, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero pronto llegaron frente a su edificio y subieron las escaleras con discreción.

- Eres más fuerte de lo que creí – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Donde están tus llaves? – preguntó.

- En mi pantalón, solo déjame…

Pero no la dejó seguir, él mismo buscó dentro de sus bolsas y encontró el llavero con una sola llave, pronto abrió la puerta y entraron los dos al departamento, todo estaba limpio y ordenado se podía oler incluso el suavizarte de ropa de la colada sobre la pequeña mesa de el comedor minúsculo. Avanzó hasta ponerla en su cama.

- ¿Donde esta?

- En el baño.

Daiki se abrió paso al pequeño baño donde todo estaba igualmente ordenado, ella era pulcra en realidad. Busco detrás del espejo donde imaginó que estarían los medicamento y los halló, un tubo amarillo con el rotulo brillante de antibiótico, llenó un vaso de agua y se lo llevó todo, la chica estaba intentando abrirse la blusa, pudo ver parte del encaje negro de su sostén.

- Detente – dijo algo apenado y alarmado.

- Tengo mucho calor.

- Con esto pasara pronto – dijo obligándola a tomar la medicina – esto es mi culpa, no debí hacer que te mojaras ayer.

- Lo que hicimos ayer fue lo más divertido que he hecho en meses Daiki – dijo un poco somnolienta – no me lo hubiera perdido por nada.

- De todos modos lo lamento – se disculpo al verla tan enferma.

- En realidad… lo que paso ayer ha sido inolvidable – dijo la chica con sinceridad - aunque me he sentido tan mal también por eso.

- ¿Mal?

- Cole… no se merece que le haga esto.

- ¿Tú lo amas Meimi?

- No – dijo la chica – solo me he enamorado una sola vez en mi vida, aprecio a Cole y es tan divertido y amable y tan guapo, pero no lo amo. Me fui a enamorar de un chico irascible, orgulloso y maravilloso como tú.

Daiki se quedo quieto allí sin saber responder.

- Pero no puedo estar contigo – siguió la chica – solo nos causaríamos más dolor.

- No volveré a lastimarte Meimi, te lo prometo.

- Un día lo sabrás y entonces nos lastimaremos – las lagrimas empezaron a amontonarse en las comisuras de sus ojos - lo se.

- ¿Qué sabré?

- Tú lo sabrás y… me odiaras por eso. Me odiaras.

La chica cerró los ojos y como solo los infantes de 3 años hacen, se quedo profundamente dormida, para la consternación de Daiki.

La cubrió con una suave manta y se sentó a su lado, no pensaba irse hasta estar seguro que estaba por completo bien.

¿Qué podía haber hecho ella para que la odiase? No, no había nada que ella pudiera haber hecho, sin importar que fuera no la iba a odiar, porque después de todo, estaba ya empezando a amarla, profundamente.

Amarla… , pensó ve verdad sorprendido cuando cayó en cuenta de que eso es exactamente lo que sentía, nunca se imaginó que algo así le ocurriera a él, pero sabía exactamente que camino seguir, la amaría, la amaría bien.

_Fin capitulo 9_

_17 de Abril de 2010_

_12:38 a.m._


	11. Capitulo 10

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Capitulo 10_

**_Nota de autora_**_: es verdaderamente extraño decir esto en un fic de Saint Tail pero ¡**ADVERTENCIA**! El siguiente capitulo tiene contenido lemon explicito, si no es tu clase de historia puedes saltártelo… pero no te lo recomiendo jeje_

¿Cómo hacer para distinguir la realidad de los sueños? Los sueños son a veces solo el reflejo de las cosas que de corazón deseamos, nuestros más profundos anhelos, que solo en nuestra mente pueden vivir, pero cuando aquello que solo en sueños viste, esta ante tus ojos, pasa realmente, lo puedes tocar y sentir y es tan plausible que asusta ¿Cómo puedes realmente estar segura que es real?

Bien, como ella lo veía solo tenía una opción, lo tomaría aunque fuera un sueño.

Daiki estaba allí en su habitación, en su pequeña habitación, tan, tan pequeña que la única opción que al parecer había tenido para lograr dormir cómodo había sido acomodarse a su lado y dormir en su misma cama.

¿Qué hacer? Estaba helada, sin poder o querer mover un músculo, estaban casi frente a frente y tenía el intenso impulso de besarlo de nuevo y volver a sentir todo lo que ya había sentido, pero si lo hacía… si lo besaba en ese momento, en su cama, no, no sería inteligente, lo amaba, con cada fibra de su ser lo amaba y estaba tan cerca.

Pero él pareció decidir antes que ella, abrió sus ojos despacio y le sonrió y ella se quedó allí sin poderse mover, ni un solo milímetro, se acercó y la besó de nuevo, y sintió que nada tenía importancia, que el mundo giraba solo alrededor de él, despacio y rápido al mismo tiempo, dejó que la besara y pasó sus manos por su espalda y se aferró a él sintiendo un calor insoportable, sintió sus manos recorrerla, pasar por su rostro, por su espalda, por su cadera, como la atraía hacía él, y sus manos sobre la piel desnuda en su estomago y su cadera la inflamaron más de lo que podía explicar.

.

.

¡Dios!, tenía que detenerse, tenía que hacerlo, pero no podía, su piel era tan suave, su aroma tan dulce y su boca era miel pura, tan infinitamente exquisita que no tenía fuerza para resistirse, y sus manos pequeñas aferrándolo para no dejarlo ir solo lo empujaban más a ella. Pronto estuvo quitando la ropa que Meimi tenía puesta y encontrando su encaje negro debajo, recorrió con su boca la piel color avellana mientras escuchaba su corazón y respiración ir más a prisa igual que él suyo, se sacó la camiseta que llevaba y apoyó su piel sobre la suya, compartiendo el calor, era tan maravilloso, era la sensación más asombrosa del mundo, llevó sus manos bajo la falda que había llevado y recorrió sus muslos, ella mecánicamente abrió sus piernas y él se sitio entre ellas enardecido y se empujó contra ella mientras la besaba de nuevo, hundiendo sus manos en su cabello.

.

.

Había un sexto sentido que de inmediato te avisaba cuando algo no estaba bien, que te decía cuando detenerte y dar un paso atrás, cuando cambiar de dirección, como las palomas que vuelan antes de una terremoto que las matara, pero esto…

Había tanto calor en su piel, y se sentía tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo, no debería sentir ese calor, no debería permitirle a él tocarla de ese modo, pero los dos estaban tan perdidos en las sensaciones, podía jurar que era de esa manera, cuando él le saco el sostén con cierta torpeza que le escorio un momento la piel y después ¡Oh Dios!, metió uno de sus pezones en su boca y empezó a amamantarlo con deseo mientras empujaba su cadera contra la suya, supo que no habría poder humano que detuviera lo que estaba pasando, habían ido ya demasiado lejos y por las buenas o por las malas ella lo quería, lo deseaba más de lo que había deseado cualquier cosa en su vida y si esta era su oportunidad de tenerlo lo haría, había estado tanto tiempo enamorada obsesionada por él, que en ese momento fuera suyo era un sueño, con cierta torpeza ella también busco los botones de su pantalón y trato de sacarlos.

.

.

Eso lo detuvo un momento, subió su cabeza y la miró a los ojos, sus ojos estaban llenos del más increíble tinte de deseo, la miró largamente, preguntando, queriendo saber, ella sonrió, y él también, no necesitaban una respuesta real, él la beso intensamente en la boca mientras ella con más calma destrabó los botones y bajó la cremallera, quiso ser audaz y tocarlo allí, pero no tuvo oportunidad, el se arrodilló un momento y de un movimiento fluido dejó que cayera el pantalón y la ropa interior en el mismo movimiento, llevó sus manos a la ropa que le quedaba a ella y también la sacó del camino, cuando se inclinó sobre ella y cada parte expuesta de su piel rozó la suya siseó de puro placer, era increíble. Por esta causa el sexo era una obsesión para todo el mundo, por eso el mundo giraba en torno a él, se vendía, se compraba y se emprendían guerras por él, porque era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo entero.

Ella se aferró a él cuando sintió su intimidad en directo contacto con la suya, las dos piezas de un imán que se atraen entre si buscando al polo opuesto, él levantó sus piernas y apoyó sus pies en la cama poniéndola en el aparentemente ángulo correcto y… pasó.

Dolor.

Oh, sabía que dolería, había sabido siempre que dolería, pero era un dolor tan extraño, no terrible, no del tipo de dolor que puede hacerte no desear aquello, el dolor fue algo sordo, que fue lentamente disminuyendo para dar cabida a la sensación, ella lo sentía, a él, dentro de ella, quieto y llenándola, Daiki buscó su boca y se descargó en un beso apremiante casi desesperado, lentamente empezó a mover su cadera para ir en un suave vaivén que hacía saltar terminales nerviosas que no sabía que existían, nada, nada en el mundo podía sentirse así, lo sabía de antemano, los nervios estaban amotinados, cada uno lanzando descargas de electricidad a todos los lugares posibles de su cuerpo, jadeó sin poder reprimir el placer que la recorría, se aferró a él con piernas y brazos, escuchó los gemidos profundos de él solo tratando de imaginar lo que él podría estar sintiendo, ¡Dios!, si era solo la mitad de lo que ella sentía debía estar en el cielo y el infierno por partes iguales.

Y crecía, por Dios, a cada movimiento aquello se hacía más grande más intenso, más profundo, él se movía más rápido y ella respondía empujando sus propias caderas, queriendo sentirlo más cerca y encontraron un tipo de ritmo perfecto que la hizo prácticamente gritar, cada vaivén era más y más intenso y…

Un absceso de violencia, no, no violencia, si no más bien una sensación tan intensa que no debía ser natural, la recorrió, sintió sus músculos contraerse, lo sintió a él empujar más durante dentro de ella y no supo más de si misma, no pudo respirar, no pudo pensar, era… era… imposible, una sensación imposible de ser real.

Y después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

.

.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, hasta que despertó de nuevo, miró a su alrededor y estaba sola, por un momento se preguntó si había sido solo un sueño, pero el dolor que sintió en el cuerpo apenas y se movió le dijo otra cosa muy diferente.

- ¿Daiki? – lo llamó, aun era de noche y todo estaba silencioso así que escucho pasos acercarse

El joven vino enseguida de la sala, estaba vestido con el mismo jean y camiseta que había estado el día anterior y la miró con preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico con cierta timidez.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo… - el chico no se movió del dintel de la puerta de la pequeña habitación, eran solo unos pasos pero parecían tan largos, tan lejanos - estaba haciendo algo de jugo y pan tostado, no se si te apetezca comer o… yo solo…

Meimi no supo que responder, estaba con la mente en blanco. ¿Realmente le estaba preguntando su tenía hambre después de lo que había pasado? ¿Había realmente pasado en realidad?

- Yo… no lo se.

- ¡Oh, por Dios!

Daiki fue a la cama de nuevo y la abrazó fuerte, seguía desnuda debajo de las sabanas y sintió una humedad incomoda debajo de ella, cada segundo que pasaba, cada cosa que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento era más desconcertante que la anterior.

- Lo lamento, no quería que ocurriera… no, no es cierto, si quería que ocurriera pero no de este modo – tomó su rostro entre sus manos y besó sus labios – te quiero, Meimi yo te quiero, me he estado volviendo loco pensando en ti y en Jordan juntos, en que no había cabida para mi en tu vida, lamento que esto haya sido así, tu merecías algo mejor que esto.

- Entonces… no lo soñé.

- No.

No dijo nada más por un largo minuto pero tampoco huyo de su abrazo, se mantuvo allí junto a él dejando que la tuviera en sus brazos.

Cuando Daiki había despertado de nuevo por un momento se sintió desorientado, miró la pared que tenía delante de él y la cama pequeña y volteó del otro lado, un largo rastro de su cabello quedo ante sus ojos, y supo entonces perfectamente donde estaba y lo que había pasado solo hacía unos minutos, el meró recuerdo lo excitó de inmediato y sintió una parte importante de su cuerpo encenderse de deseo.

¡Por todos los santos que había hecho! recordó todo, recordó cada cosa buscando las claves de lo que había pasado, la miró allí perfecta, desnuda en medio de sabanas, uno de sus pechos estaba perfectamente descubierto, suave y extremadamente sensual y se recordó metiéndolo en su boca y amamantándolo con placer, escucharla gemir mientras lo hacía. Bien, ella había estado de acuerdo, esa era la parte más importante, podía decir que no perfectamente consiente quizá, pero por lo menos si de acuerdo, no se habría perdonado dañarla.

No es que él tuviera experiencia, pero ella había sido virgen, no podía explicar como lo sabía, porque su experiencia sexual era tan nula como la de ella, pero la expresión de dolor de ella por un momento, y la estreches de su cuerpo no podían ser por otra cosa ¿cierto? ¡Dios!, ¿Había esperado que ella se adaptara? ¿La habría lastimado? Cada pequeño estimulo de todo lo que había sentido estaba fina y protectoramente guardado en su memoria pero no sabía lo que había llegado a sentir ella.

Se levantó y trató de despejar su mente, el café ayudaría, se levantó de la cama dejándola profundamente dormida y se vistió en la pequeña cocineta hasta que había escuchado su nombre e ido a ella, estaba seguramente tan desorientada como él, pero parecía estar bien, al menos hasta ese momento.

- Café.

- ¿Que?

- Me gustaría una taza de café – dijo la chica con cierta timidez jalando la sabana un poco más arriba en su pecho – y hay galletas de avena en la gaveta, aunque tú debes tener más hambre.

- Estoy bien con un café – le respondió – quédate aquí enseguida regreso.

- Yo… - Meimi se sonrojó profundamente – quisiera darme un baño primero.

- Bien, toma tu tiempo.

Él salió de su pequeña habitación y ella se levantó de la cama, tomó la bata que había en la cabecera y miró la cama con las mejillas escarlatas, había una mancha de sangre en el centro con algo más, jaló las sabanas y se alegró que no hubiera pasado hasta el colchón y lo puso todo en la canasta de la colada y entró al baño.

No, nunca había imaginado que esto que había pasado pudiera pasar, no ahora, no con él, no en ese lugar, entró en su regadera y dejó que el agua caliente la lavara para calmar el dolor de sus músculos.

Lo había imaginado, claro, como todas las chicas quizá lo imaginan, en una cama de sabanas de seda roja y pétalos de rosas en tu noche de bodas, un lento preludio lleno de besos y lentamente quitarse el vaporoso vestido y un traje negro, pero.

No iba a ser hipócrita, había sabido lo que pasaba, en algún lugar de su conciencia sabía lo que pasaba y había permitido que pasara, había abandonado voluntariamente su voluntad para que él hiciera lo que quisiera de ella y cada cosa, desde la más pequeña hasta la mas grande la había disfrutado, había sentido el placer más grande que hubiera podido siquiera imaginar que existiera, había amado esa sensación como ninguna otra cosa… porque era él, porque lo amaba, porque una pequeña y secreta parte de su alma lo había deseado siempre, que fuera el primero y el ultimo.

.

.

- Yo también te quiero.

Daiki volteó a ver a la joven parada en la puerta de la cocina que chorreaba agua y estaba sonrojada y tímida.

- Siempre te he querido, sin importar que eso no fuera lo correcto en su momento – dijo tratando de darse valor a si misma – sin ningún tipo de esperanza porque tú no me querías y no sé porque me quieres ahora, pero yo también te quiero – una lagrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla - y no quiero dejar pasar ni un segundo sin que lo sepas.

- Meimi…

- Me fui pensando que era lo mejor, no tenía ni idea que tú también vendrías aquí, y quise empezar de nuevo, por eso estoy con Cole, pero… - mas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, era tan importante y tan grande que lo que sentía que la rebasaba - te quiero y aun estando con él, lo sabía, yo te quería a ti, pero no podía tenerte y…

Él no la dejó continuar, fue hasta donde estaba y la besó de nuevo en los labios, la cargó de la cintura separándola del piso y la llevó de nuevo a su habitación.

Pasaron todo aquel día en la cama, sin decir nada más, lo importante ya se había dicho, se querían y con esa premisa se dijeron con hechos que sí se querían todo aquello estaba bien, se exploraron, se tocaron, besaron y excitaron todo lo que pareció correcto y agradable, se amaron, físicamente se amaron y fue lo más bello del mundo.

No se detuvieron por el cansancio o el hambre, no dejaron de tocarse por horas y ninguno se sintió harto del otro, eran las 6 de la tarde el sol había empezado a ocultarse de nuevo cuando alcanzaron un orgasmo más de los muchos que habían compartido ese día, un clímax en perfecta sincronía y finalmente el cansancio los venció.

Meimi levantó su mirada para ver la profundidad de sus ojos, por un momento sus ojos lucieron de un brillante aguamarina por algún truco del sol que venia de la ventana, ¡Dios!, si todo eso había sido un sueño ojala no despertara, ojala en ese preciso momento muriera, lo ultimo que habría visto entonces sería el momento más perfecto de su vida… Y ojala fuera un sueño por que el despertar no sería tan dulce.

_Fin capitulo 10_

_Miércoles 2 de Junio de 2010_

_7:44 p.m._


	12. Capitulo 11

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Parte II_**

**_Oscuridad_**

**_Capitulo 11_**

¿Cuan… lacerarte puede llegar a ser que después de un largo y maravilloso sueño despiertes a una pesadilla? ¿Cuan hiriente que una mirada de amor, se convierta en una completa y letal de desprecio? ¿Cuan aterrador que quien te dijo solo un momento antes, unas horas solamente, que te amaba ahora declarara su completo desprecio por ti?

Pero había sido lo correcto, después de lo que juntos habían pasado, había creído que había una esperanza de que él no resultara tan herido, que una declaración de amor seguida por esa verdad fuera lo suficientemente poderosa para que aquello que recién acaban de empezar no se fuera a pique…

Pero no, no había sido así.

Amanecía a penas, los dos estaban consientes de que en 24 horas no habían salido de esa habitación y no habían hecho nada más que entregarse el uno al otro, en un frenesí que nacía quizá de años de saber, que se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro y no se habían permitido ni siquiera un apretón de manos cordial. Habían explorado las posiciones mas variadas, las caricias más intimas, y los deseos sexuales mas prohibidos solo en esas 24 horas y eso les había regalado una enorme intimidad, habían mirado el cuerpo desnudo uno del otro y más allá, habían visto los corazones y las almas desnudos, hambrientos de paz y amor, de deseo insatisfecho, de cercanía necesaria, los dos, uno del otro por años habían ansiado estar lo suficientemente cerca para tocarse, más que la piel y hasta ese momento no había pasado y ahora, se habían tocado y sentido por los años que no lo habían hecho.

Pero de esa intimidad había venido con la completa seguridad para la joven pelirroja de que no podía fincar la felicidad con él sobre un secreto tan grande entre los dos, él no se lo perdonaría nunca, tenía que decírselo así eso significara perderlo antes de poder siquiera tenerlo un momento, un día mas, pero quizá eso era lo mejor, antes de soñar con la felicidad que podía estarlos esperando debía saber si podían confiar el uno en el otro, si ella confiaría en él, si él confiaría en ella después de lo hecho en el pasado.

Era una apuesta de un millón contra uno, pero si tenía solo una carta para ganar debía arriesgarla o conformarse a caminar siempre sobre cascarones con él.

Debían salir de la cama, debían volver al mundo que se extrañaría de que ninguno de los dos le hubiera hecho frente en un día entero, en el colegio se preguntarían por que ninguno de los dos se había presentado, habían perdido una prueba de historia que se daría ese día, Cole quizá la excusara a ella, había visto desde el día anterior que su salud estaba algo delicada. Charly debía estarse también preguntando porque no había ido al trabajo. No podía saber que cosas habían sido las que habían abandonado Daiki ese día, pero no dudaba que las hubiera.

El mundo los esperaba fuera de esa cama caliente y cómoda.

La verdad la esperaba a allá afuera de su abrazo y era hora de encararla.

Eran solo las 5 de la mañana cuando ella abrió los ojos, apenas había dormido, solo dos o tres horas, pero no podía conciliar de nuevo el sueño, volteó para verlo y lo encontró también despierto y mirándola con ojos somnolientos.

- Tienes 5 lunares en tu espalda ¿sabes? – dijo él con dulzura – hacen una gran y extraña estrella que tiene uno de sus picos junto donde termina tu espalda.

- La verdad es que no lo sabía – respondió Meimi tratando inútilmente de no encarar el tema que la carcomía.

- Pues si la tienes – dijo el colocando su mano sobre su espalda baja y acariciándola solo con el pulgar – dicen que las estrellas en el cuerpo significan un tipo de pensamiento fuera de lo normal, paranormal si están en las líneas de tus manos, esas personas dicen pueden llegar a ver espíritus.

- Yo no los veo – respondió ella.

- Entonces – dijo sin dejar de tocarla – ¿Cuál es tu extraña visión del mundo?

Allí estaba su abertura, allí había la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que no había podido decirle nunca antes y temblaba como una hoja, no sabía con que oración empezar, no sabía como explicarle nada, ni una sola cosa a pesar de que todas estaban claras en su cabeza. Él la miró con el gesto ceñudo quizá sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo.

- No se si pudieras entenderlo – dijo ella con miedo.

- Pruébame… - dijo él tratando de relajar aquel extraño ambiente que se había creado – bueno, aunque eso es lo que te las has pasado haciendo todo este tiempo desde el día de ayer.

Para su propia sorpresa ella sonrió, oh si, ella lo había probado por todas partes en todo lugar encontrado mil sabores diferentes en él, pero este, este que aun no había probado debía ser su lado más espinoso y amargo.

- Tú sabes que todos guardamos secretos verdad – comenzó ella tratando de explicar un poco antes de decir lo que debía – no porque queramos jugar al misterio, sino simplemente porque hay cosas que solo nos pertenecen a nosotros mismos, que a nadie más le incumben.

- Vaya eso suena como una declaración de guerra – dijo solo un poco más serio.

- Hice algo en el pasado que se que tú… - la boca se le secó, sintió como si estuviera hecha de algodón – creo que, tú… me odiaras cuando yo te lo diga y por eso – estaba temblando como una hoja y él tenía que estarlo sintiendo - quisiera poder mantener solo mi boca cerrada y no decirte una sola palabra, pero sino lo hago habrá siempre esta mentira entre los dos y yo no podría vivir con eso.

Daiki no la miró con buena cara, de pronto se levantó de la cama y se sentó en cuclillas la sabana solo cubría lo necesario, ella lo imitó, pero a ella el movimiento la dejó descubierta de la cintura para arriba.

- Antes que nada debes de saber que si hice esto fue porque me vi envuelta en una situación – esa era la verdad, ella no lo había planeado, de pronto Seira había dicho que debían ayudar, que podían hacer tantas cosas y su entusiasmo las movió a las dos – que no supe como delegar, alguien estaba tan emocionada porque yo podía hacer cosas que marcaran una diferencia, que ayudaran a la gente y la verdad es que era tan… - suspiró con pesadez, era esa la parte que se reclamaba a si misma después de todo – emocionante. Pero jamás hice nada para dañar a alguien, si alguien salió perjudicado es solo por que se lo merecía, porque había actuado con deshonestidad y estaba recogiendo lo que había sembrado.

- Ve al grano – dijo él con suma seriedad.

Meimi tembló, no pudo retener las lagrimas de sus ojos al ver la mirada pesada de él sobre ella, él lo sabía, sabía lo que estaba a punto de decirle casi podía sentir como él estaba poniendo barreras en medio de ellos. Tragó duramente, buscó su voz en la profundidad de su pecho helado e hizo una oración en silencio. Que fuera lo que debía ser.

- Yo… yo…

- Eras tú ¿verdad? – dijo él levantándose de su lugar y parándose a un lado de la cama lejos de ella – eras tú… tantas coincidencias – dijo para ella con cierto rencor en su voz – siempre que ella estaba en algún lugar nadie estaba contigo, incluso cuando estabas allí nadie podía verte… su apariencia, su voz, todo… siempre me recordaba a ti, no solo por la forma en la que lucía, si no por lo que me hacía sentir, ¿Eras tú?

- Si – dijo después de pelear con la palabra en sus labios – yo era… Saint Tail.

Daiki no dijo nada, no la miró, no le dirigió ni siquiera un segundo más, buscó su ropa en la habitación y empezó a vestirse.

- Daiki…

- Yo también no es así – dijo con ira cuando ya había logrado calzarse los pantalones – yo también soy el autor de mi propia desgracia, por seguirte, por perseguir una maldita estrella fugaz que solo me llevaría en medio de un desierto sin ninguna recompensa.

- No es así – dijo ella, no podía decir algo así – lo sabes.

Él fue hasta ella como un rayo y la tomó de los brazos para hacerla arrodillarse en la cama, su apretón le dolía mucho, un poco más de fuerza y sentía que le rompería los huesos

- ¡Dime que gane! – le escupió al rostro – ¡dime que me diste además de vergüenza y la lastima de los demás!, que todos aquellos que me conocían se burlaran de mi cuando simplemente desapareciste sin decir media palabra, y como tiro de gracia acudiste a la policía para decir que no volverías aparecer, a ellos y no a mi – dijo sacudiéndola con violencia – era a mi a quien debían haber acudido.

- Tú no lo entiendes – dijo sin poder dejar de llorar, de miedo, de tristeza, de amargura – no tuve el valor de decírtelo, no sabía como.

- Tuviste el valor para jugar conmigo un año entero – dijo con veneno – debiste tener el valor para decírmelo de frente.

- ¿Cómo tendría el valor para decirte que no volvería a estar contigo cuando te amaba así? – dijo ella.

Él la miró con más ira si eso era posible y la soltó casi arrojándola de la cama, ella apenas y pudo sostenerse para no caer de su lugar.

- ¡No soy tu juguete Haneoka! – dijo con absoluta frialdad, incluso su ira se escondió bajo esa mascara – ni de ti, ni de nadie, supongo que puedes echarme de tu vida ahora que he apagado tus ansias.

- No es así Daiki, no tenía nada que ver…

- Si que tenía – la interrumpió – yo calme las mías contigo, si había estado obsesionado por ti, yo no retirare lo dicho, yo si tengo el valor de sostener mis palabras, tenía muchos, muchos deseos de estar contigo, pero ahora que lo he conseguido supongo que puedo sacarte de mi sistema. Pero no te preocupes si vuelvo a necesitarte se exactamente donde estas.

Sin decir nada más, tomó sus demás cosas del piso y salió del departamento azotando la puerta tras de si.

Meimi tuvo que quedarse varios minutos en su lugar tratando de encajar las ideas donde debían ir, no podía entender que es lo que había pasado, por qué él había sido tan decididamente cruel con ella. ¿Había sido tan malo lo que ella había hecho? Siempre había pensado que lo que había logrado había sido bueno, que lo que habían tenido en el pasado había sido divertido para los dos, que ambos se habían visto envueltos en esa empresa y habían aprendido, habían sacado un provecho de ellos, ella se había vuelto más fuerte, más valiente, nada la atemorizaba… nada excepto el conocimiento de lo que acaba de pasar.

No se había equivocado, nunca se había equivocado sobre lo que pasaría cuando él lo supiera, su desprecio, su decepción, su ira, su furia, su abierto y tenaz odio.

Lo había sabido siempre, no se había equivocado en nada, en ninguna cosa excepto en que antes de que aquello pasara nunca había imaginado que habrían compartido horas mágicas uno con el otro.

Nunca volvería a verla igual, nunca le dirigiría la palabra otra vez y ella… ella sentía que moriría de tristeza.

El sonido de un timbre la trajo a la realidad, buscó a su alrededor y vio su teléfono celular con la pantalla encendida y el timbre, lo levantó. Era Cole.

- Bueno – decidió responder, se limpió la garganta carraspeando un poco – buenos días Cole.

- ¿Te desperté princesa? – dijo la voz dulce y amable de siempre por el teléfono.

- No - dijo enseguida Meimi – ya estaba despierta.

- Lamento molestarte, es que me he quedado muy preocupado por tu falta de ayer, le explique a los profesores que yo te había visto enferma desde hace dos días, y convencí al profesor de historia de que te aplazara un poco su examen.

- Oh Cole, muchas gracias.

- No ha sido nada linda, ¿Hoy vendrás a clase?, ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Yo… - en realidad se sentía tan triste, tan vacía, pero quedarse allí, recorrer con su memoria lo que había pasado en esa habitación solo le haría más daño – iré, no quiero seguir atrasándome y me siento mucho mejor.

- ¿Quieres que vaya por ti? – ofreció él enseguida.

- No – le respondió ella – nos vemos en la escuela, como siempre.

- Bien princesa.

- Cole… - dijo ella antes de que él pudiera colgar.

- ¿Si? – la animó a continuar.

- ¿Sigue en pie lo que me dijiste sobre los apartamentos que tienes? – le preguntó, vio el apartamento pequeño a su alrededor, todas las marcas que había en ese lugar estaban frescas en el ambiente.

- Si – dijo en enseguida – has cambiado de idea.

- La verdad es que si, me siento… - cada pared, cada lugar iba a tener una marca de los dos, en una pared la había recargado para levantarle las piernas sostenerla contra su cadera y… – claustrofobia aquí.

- Veré con mi agente que tenga algo listo para ti de inmediato – dijo el chico animado.

- Muchas gracias Cole

- Un beso bastara para recompensarme.

- Si, nos vemos en la escuela.

- Nos vemos aquí pequeña, te quiero.

Y colgó, no le dio tiempo para responder o decir nada más.

Meimi miró por su pequeña ventana y vio el sol despuntar y el coro del alba de las aves cerca de ese lugar.

Pero en su corazón se sentía completamente a oscuras.

_Fin capitulo 11_

_18 de Junio de 2010_

_2:13 a.m.´_


	13. Capitulo 12

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Capitulo 12_

¿Cuan largamente podía permanecer la pena? ¿Cuanto tiempo el alma, el cuerpo y el corazón pueden soportar el dolor? ¿Cuánto podía soportar ella misma ese sentimiento agudo, doloroso y aguijoneante en su pecho antes de derrumbarse por entero?

Por el momento llevaba una semana.

Nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo para ella. La poca luz que se había colado a su mundo, la tranquilidad, la normalidad se habían extinguido por completo después de aquel par de días que habían cambiado su mundo poniéndolo de cabeza. Lamentablemente a pesar de que todos sus sueños eran sobre eso, un cambio completo y radical a su vida, todo había sido para mal.

Se había cambiado de departamento dos días después de lo que había pasado con Daiki, Cole se había portado solicito, atento y contento de sacarla de la pequeña habitación en la que había estado viviendo, el rumbo no le gustaba y el apartamento menos y comparado con lo que le ofrecía tenía razón. El rumbo era uno de los mejores, mucho más cerca del trabajo y el instituto. Tenía una amplia cocina un comedor y una sala, dos habitaciones y dos baños, era más el apartamento para una pequeña familia que para una sola persona, era primoroso y debía costar por lo menos 10 veces más de lo que ella pagaba, pero no quería detenerse a pensar en ello, aceptaba la generosidad de Cole o se quedaba en su apartamento para recordar todos los días lo que había pasado allí, lo dulce y lo amargo y no era algo que le apeteciera realmente.

Esos dos días Daiki no había ido al instituto tampoco, no podía suponer siquiera lo que él estaría sintiendo en ese momento, pero algo le decía que era incluso más duro para él que para ella y la hacía sentir horrible.

Cuando había regresado a clases solo la había categórica y completamente ignorado, no había esperado nada diferente, pero aun así era como un peso constante en el pecho, que no podía salir de allí por nada del mundo.

Cole por supuesto se había dado cuenta de su depresión y a pesar de que no le había hecho preguntas, sino por el contrario, solo la había querido animar invitándola a ir a cualquier lado, contándole chistes y tratando siempre de estar de buen humor con tal de que ella se animara por lo menos un momento, Meimi intuía que él sabía que tenía que ver directamente con Asuka Jr. su actual estado de animo.

Oh, si solo él supiera.

Meimi no había encontrado tampoco el modo de romper su relación con Cole, él era tan tierno, tan amable y tan generoso que cualquier chica estaría loca si no se enamoraba perdidamente de él, pero lo había traicionado, así que en su conciencia ella ya no significaba nada para él, quizá después de lo que había hecho con Asuka Jr. no siquiera podía llegar a ser su amiga.

¡Dios!, se miraba al espejo y seriamente se preguntaba ¿Quién era la chica que se reflejaba en él? Meimi siempre había creído de si misma que era una chica honorable, sincera y decente, que no lastimaría nunca a nadie a propósito y que nunca traicionaría la confianza de alguien que la depositara en ella.

Cada una de esas cosas, que no creía que pudiera hacer, eran justo las que había hecho.

Bien, solo podía seguir adelante, la persona que fuera en ese momento, tenía que seguir como fuera hacía adelante antes de que su dolor la detuviera en ese mismo lugar.

Se dedicó con profusión a sus estudios y al trabajo con Charly, tomaba tantas horas extras como le era posible, pasaba muchas horas en la biblioteca y dedicaba toda su atención y detalle al trabajo, todas las notas de venta del restaurante estaban pulcra y escrupulosamente guardadas en los archivos y en la computadora, y trataba de hacer su mejor trabajo en la caja, incluso se había quedado algún par de veces a ayudar en la cocina en lo que pudiera a Charly que no dejaba de regañarla por eso.

Charly se había cansado de decirle ya, que eso que ella tenía se llamaba de una sola forma…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Mal de amores.

Meimi sonrió con pesar para sus adentros, ojala fuera tan simple.

- No precisamente Charly – dijo ella mientras secaba platos con una toalla y los acomodaba a su lado – solo es que… - miró un momento su reflejo en el pulcro plato que secaba, como explicárselo… – he lastimado a alguien solo por ser lo que soy, no creo que pudieras entenderlo.

- Jaja – Charly río de buena gana divertido y con cierta amargura al mismo tiempo – voltéame a ver Meimi.

La chica lo hizo, no vio nada extraño en él.

- Tú tienes ese tipo de corazón generoso que no puede ver lo que toda la gente se empeña en ver Meimi – dijo él y tomó su mano, la puso a lo largo de su brazo, Meimi lo entendió en ese momento – ¿Sabes lo difícil que es ser gaijin? Tengo la mitad de mi sangre japonesa y he sido criado y nacido aquí y he vivido toda mi vida aquí, pero no hay un día en que no salga a la calle y algún oficial me detenga para pedirme mis documentos o alguien me atienda en un aparador a dos pasos de distancia, a mi no me importa, pero a Ryoko eso la humilla enormemente.

- ¡No es de ningún modo tu culpa Charly! – dijo Meimi hasta cierto punto avergonzada por lo que la gente le hacía pasar.

- Y lo sé Meimi – dijo él – así como se dos cosas. Una, esa persona a la que lastimaste no es Cole, si no ese otro, al que verdaderamente amas…

- Yo…

- Y dos – la interrumpió – tú no pudiste hacer nada a propósito para lastimarlo, si lo hiciste estoy seguro, como que el color de mi piel es negro, que es el orgullo de él lo que salió realmente herido y que no hiciste nada con intención de herirlo realmente, dale tiempo Meimi, él terminara por entender eso.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Pero en toda una semana él no lo había entendido y no parecía que lo hiciera en un futuro próximo, la miraba con el mayor desdén del mundo cada que se topaba con él y aunque quisiera evitarlo aquello la lastimaba enormemente.

.

.

¿Como podía ella lastimarlo ahora más de lo que lo había hecho antes?

Se sentía simplemente miserable sin ella. La miraba en el salón y veía que era apenas una sombra de la chica que solía ser, lucía apagada, triste y gris. Daiki no era estúpido, solo había un real motivo para que ella luciera así. La culpa. Pero la culpa de ella no encajaba en la ecuación que él quería formar.

Ella lo había engañado, había jugado con él, con sus sentimientos, dejando que la persiguiera incansablemente para dejarlo al final con un palmo de narices sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, pero la chica estaba teniendo remordimientos, era claro.

No sabía cómo es que debía reaccionar ante ella, sabía que no era una mala chica ¡Por todos los diablos! ella era generosa y atenta, por lo que él sabía, nunca había demostrado deshonestidad, ambición o hipocresía.

Tenía días y días pensando en los motivos de ella para hacer las cosas que había hecho. Por dos días había estado encerrado en su apartamento primero odiándola, después sintiendo ira por si mismo, por haber sido tan estúpido y no haberse querido dar cuenta antes; después de nuevo a ella, por haber dejado que en los últimos días él se acercara tanto; después de nuevo a él, por haberse enamorado de ella; y después a ella por haberle dicho la verdad, por que no solo la había mantenido dentro de ella como lo había hecho ya por años; después volvió a sentir desprecio por si mismo, por ser tan cobarde y pensar eso.

Y así consecutivamente había estado peleando con sus sentimientos.

Pero el que representaba el sentimiento más duro de todos era por mucho la ira, la desesperación, la ansiedad, el coraje y la rabia por amarla en ese momento. La quería tanto que de buena gana quería ir con ella y decirle que nada importaba, que lo que había pasado en el pasado ya era pasado, valga la redundancia.

Pero ¡Maldita fuera! ¡Si importaba y no podía solo dejarlo atrás!

Y luego estaba el deseo, ¡Oh maldito fuera esta vez él mismo! la deseaba más ahora de lo que había sido en cualquier momento, estaba ese aspecto vulnerable y frágil que ella ostentaba ahora, ella lucía dolida y necesitada, parecía como si quisiera castigarse a si misma por lo que había hecho y dicho. La había visto trabajar a sol y sombra en la escuela, tomaba por lo menos 3 clases extra y estudiaba por largos ratos en la biblioteca, cuando no hacía eso estaba con Jordan – la frialdad que tenía para con él era evidente, pero aun así no había escuchado que rompieran y él seguía esperándola en la entrada cada mañana con un café y yendo con ella a la puerta aunque él se fuera y ella se quedara. En su trabajo era igual – si lo reconocía, la había espiado – la veía siempre activa y amable, aunque decididamente apagada y luego iba a casa. Había salido del pequeño departamento para ir a una zona residencial, debía ser el departamento que Jordan tanto había insistido que tomara. Bien ella tenía toda esa semana con la misma rutina, lucía todo el tiempo como si estuviera a punto de desplomarse en el piso y eso solo despertaba en él el instinto de ir hasta ella y rodearla con sus brazos y después llevarla a casa y meterla en la cama y pasar de nuevo con ella horas y días en esa cama alejados de todo lo demás que había en el mundo, de las verdades, de las mentiras, de las personas y las cosas y todas esas cosas que no debían ser más que sombras a su alrededor.

Quería más que con desesperación. Con lujuria, con una fijación obsesiva, volver a besarla, volver a recorrer su cuerpo delicado con sus manos, y volver a esta dentro de ella, sentía que se estremecía solo de pensarlo.

Y pensaba ¿Cómo podía pensar y desear eso de alguien que lo había humillado de esa manera? y el mismo pensamiento tenía un traidor que le decía que había un motivo para que Meimi hubiera hecho lo que había hecho en el pasado, que Saint Tail tenía un motivo para hacer lo que había hecho, él lo sabía desde un principio, por eso había estado tan obsesionado con ella por que Saint Tail no se apegaba de ningún modo al papel de una ladrona normal, siempre había un motivo y siempre ese motivo al final demostraba ser noble.

Ella no lo había humillado por diversión, aun podía escuchar en sus oídos cuando ella le había dicho "¿como tendría el valor para decirte que no volvería a estar contigo cuando te amaba así?" ¡Dios santo, como ansiaba creerle! porque la verdad era, que estaba muriéndose por ella, por poder estar con ella, pero ¿Cómo podía creerle?, ¿Cómo podía estar plenamente convencido de eso?, ¿Cómo podía convivir con ella verla todos los días y recordad siempre lo que el pasado había sido?.

No, no podía, su orgullo nunca lo dejaría estar con ella y conformarse con eso.

"Tú lo sabrás y… me odiaras por eso. Me odiaras." Había dicho ella solo un par de días antes en el delirio de la fiebre y él había estado tan tontamente seguro de que no sería así, que sin importar que, él no la odiaría.

La cosa era que… no, no la odiaba realmente. Por qué sabía que si la odiara entonces no la amaría de la forma en la que lo hacía en ese momento.

.

.

- Te lo dije Meimi, te dije que si seguías con este ritmo te desgastarías en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – dijo el joven de ojos azules delante de ella reprendiéndola.

- Oh, Cole – dijo ella tratando de calmarlo, más que molesto el parecía realmente preocupado – solo fue un leve desvanecimiento.

- Haneoka san – dijo la enfermera en medio de la conversación con su novio mientras ponía un aparato para medir la presión en su brazo y este de forma automática trabajaba – ¿Cuando fue su ultima comida?

- Hoy en la mañana – respondió ella sin mirarla aparentando atención en el aparato.

- Mentira – replico Cole – hoy en la mañana solo te vi tomar café.

- Es no es comida Haneoka san – le replicó la enfermera con dureza.

- Ayer por la mañana – dijo la chica sin discutir – comí antes de las clases extra y pensaba comer algo con Charly pero había demasiado trabajo y…

- Tiene la presión algo baja, Haneoka san – dijo la enfermera – esta usted demasiado delgada para que tenga que perderse comidas a propósito.

- ¡No lo hice a propósito! – dijo la ella no quería que pensaran esas cosas de ella – solo estaba demasiado ocupada.

- Descanse aquí un momento – dijo mirándola con cierta desconfianza, tomó los resultados de su tensión en una libreta, luego se dirigió a Cole – Jordan san, podría usted por favor traer algo substancioso y un jugo de naranja a Haneoka san por favor, ahora lo que debe ser la mejor solución es comer algo.

- Por supuesto – respondió él enseguida.

- Iré a avisar que tiene que suspender sus clases hoy – le dijo la enfermera de nuevo a Meimi – descanse aquí mientras vuelvo.

- Gracias.

Así la enfermera y Cole salieron de la habitación blanca que era la enfermería, Meimi se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Meimi también sabía que su ritmo la haría desfallecer tarde o temprano y aunque fuera erróneo eso buscaba, un castigo, una retribución al dolor que le había provocado a Daiki por lo que le había hecho. Oh, ella lo estaba pasando mal, pero no más que él, podía casi jurar, él…

- Meimi…

Meimi abrió los ojos y se levantó de un impulso, lo que trajo inmediatas estrellas a sus ojos y sintió que caía hacía adelante antes de que la persona que la había llamado la alcanzara, ella se sostuvo de sus brazos incrédula de que fuera real.

- Daiki… - lo miró en medio de los giros que daba su cabeza.

- No quise asustarte – se disculpó él mientras la ayudaba sentarse de nuevo bien en la camilla.

- Está bien – dijo ella.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – le preguntó él, evidentemente preocupado.

- Solo me salte un par de comidas y sufrí un mareo hace un poco – dijo ella tratando de restarle importancia.

- Por lo que escuche – dijo él – literalmente caíste al suelo de la biblioteca, si Jordan no te encuentra pudiste pasar allí un rato.

- No fue para tanto – dijo la chica avergonzada, solo imaginaba lo que los demás estarían pensando de ella.

- ¿Por qué te saltaste comidas? – dijo molesto, preocupado – ¡Trabajas en un restaurante, por Dios!

- Solo estaba ocupada – dijo ella por fin sacando algo de coraje – no soy anoréxica o algo por el estilo sabes, no lo hice a propósito yo…

Pero no pudo continuar hablando por que él había atraído su cabeza con sus manos y había cubierto sus labios con los suyos en un beso que le supo más a desesperación que otra cosa. Ella aferró su cuello y respondió al beso con ese mismo sentimiento, un compás de lenguas, dientes y alientos que tenía un tinte de violencia, con cierta sorpresa y rudeza Daiki la dejó ir.

- No logro perdonarte Meimi – dijo apoyando su frente a la suya absorbiendo su calor, cuanto había necesitado su contacto, con tanta hambre que lo asustaba – no puedes culparme por eso.

- No hice lo que hice para lastimarte – dijo ella sin querer separarse de él, sintiendo como lagrimas querían bajar por sus mejillas – si te lo dije fue por que no era correcto que lo ocultara, no puedes culparme por eso.

- Si yo no debo, tú tampoco – dijo él con voz rota – no sigas lastimándote a ti misma.

- Daiki yo…

- Asuka Jr.

Daiki y Meimi miraron a Cole que estaba en la puerta, se sintieron asustados de que pudiera haberlos sorprendido besándose, pero por la expresión afable de él no parecía que fuera así.

- Solo vine a ver como estaba Meimi – dijo dando un paso lejos de ella – aun esta un poco mareada, ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si, gracias por la ayuda – dijo ella tratando de seguir la pantomima, quizá Cole pudiera realmente creer que habían estado literalmente pegados por un mareo súbito de ella.

- Pensé que estaban disgustados ustedes dos – dijo Cole entrando en la pequeña habitación poniendo una bolsa de papel en una mesa pequeña.

- Lo estamos – dijo Daiki, recordando que lo estaban, mucho más que eso.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Cole con curiosidad.

- Cosas que pasaron en Seika Jordan – dijo con cierta dureza Daiki – no es…

- No te preocupes Cole, las arreglaremos de algún modo – intervino Meimi antes de que Daiki dijera alguna otra cosa – gracias por venir Daiki, estaré bien.

- Recuerda lo que te dije.

Y así sin decir nada más o despedirse de Cole o de ella salió de la habitación, Cole se acercó con una sopa instantánea unas brochetas de carne y un zumo de naranja recién hecho inmenso, además de galletas y golosinas.

- Fue lo mejor que pude conseguir en la cafetería – dijo el chico defendiéndose.

- Gracias Cole – dijo mientras tomaba un bocado de la sopa – esto esta muy bien.

- Sé… - dijo Cole sentándose a su lado en la camilla con cierta reserva – que no debería inmiscuirme Meimi y tratare de no hacerlo, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- No sé que pasó entre ustedes y no meteré mi nariz en eso, pero si el orgullo del chico es más grande que su amistad, no es un buen amigo.

Meimi no respondió llevó la pajilla del zumo y bebió en silencio.

Si solo Cole supiera, no es que Daiki fuera un mal amigo, aquí la que había sido mala había sido ella, su amistad o lo que hubiera podido llegar a ser en el futuro, se veía lejana, no importaba si la había besado de nuevo solo hacía un momento, tenía la sensación en su pecho y esta no desaparecía que Daiki no la perdonaría nunca.

_Fin capitulo 12_

_Lunes 21 de Junio de 2010_

_12:59 a.m._


	14. Capitulo 13

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Capitulo 13_

¿Por qué nos aferramos a las cosas?

A menudo por dura y difícil que una situación suele parecer, nos aferramos a ellas, como si fuera nuestra única fuente de supervivencia, a pesar de que el mismo comportamiento es destructivo y limitante para nuestra vida…

Supongo por qué la alternativa suele ser aun más cruel.

Aferrarte a veces a algo o a alguien, significa quizá: miedo a la soledad; miedo a lo que la incertidumbre que se presenta en tu futuro pueda ser mortal para ti; temor a que esa soledad te engulla y no te deje respirar y vivir. Y entonces te aferras con uñas y dientes, con todas tus fuerzas y aunque eso haga daño piensas… podría ser peor.

Así que esa era la situación, él aun no la perdonaba, pero no dejaba de pensar en el beso que habían compartido después, él la seguía mirando receloso por los pasillos de la escuela, pero no con la misma ira que lo había hecho en un principio, ella deseaba creer que él empezaba a entenderla, por lo menos un poco, que había alguna posibilidad por exigua que esta fuera de que él creyera en su inocencia.

Era una esperanza vaga y lo sabía, pero por lo menos era una esperanza, ¿No es cierto?

Y luego había venido… aquello.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Eran las 10:45 de la noche cuando Charly cerró en restaurante, tenía otra cita con Ryoko y aunque ella se había ofrecido a cerrar, él no había aceptado, por lo regular los clientes habituales nunca iban más tarde de esa hora y no podía dejarla allí sola.

- Bien, suerte en tu cita entonces – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Te puedo llevar a tu casa – ofreció él mirando su reloj con cierta aprensión – Ryoko entenderá si llego un poco tarde

- No te preocupes – dijo ella con amable negación – tomare un taxi en cuanto lo vea.

- Bien – dijo con un entrecejo – hasta mañana entonces.

Y dicho esto Charly caminó calle abajo donde tenía aparcado su automóvil, no era tan tarde, aun había suficiente gente en la calle, podía muy bien caminar a casa, estaba mucho más cerca ahora y el rumbo mucho más seguro.

Caminó un par de calles, cuando en una de las esquinas donde pasaba el autobús lo vio allí de pie, recargado en una de las paredes de la parada del autobús. Meimi sintió su corazón caminar más rápido. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

Ponderó por un momento pasar a su lado y no hablarle, debía ser solo una enorme casualidad que él estuviera justo en ese lugar, debía ir a hacer algún encargo o algo por el estilo. Pero antes de poder tomar una decisión, él levantó su mirada y la miró directamente a ella.

- Pensé que cuando era tarde, era Charly quien te llevaba a casa – dijo él a modo de saludo poniéndose de pie correctamente dirigiendo su atención a ella.

- Aun no es tan tarde – respondió Meimi un poco sorprendida de que él aun recordara cuando le había dicho eso, parecía que habían pasado años y no solo un par de meses.

- Caminare contigo.

Ella no respondió, solo caminó y lo vio seguirla a un par de pasos.

¡Dios, Daiki era tan desconcertante! Ella podía jurar que él seguía furioso con ella y aun así, estaba allí, preocupado por que ella llegara segura a casa. Ella sabía cuidarse bien, sabía que Tokio no era Seika, pero ella sabía moverse como una sombra en la oscuridad, si algún pobre incauto tratara de asaltarla o abordarla en medio de la calle era muy capaz de dejarlo sangrando a media acera. Y Daiki lo sabía.

Pero no dijo nada, su preocupación por ella era buena para su alma, eso significaba que en algún nivel elemental, él se mortificaba por ella y eso la satisfacía y la llenaba de una extraña calma.

Caminaron en un religioso silencio hasta llegar a los departamentos, que estaba en una especie de unidad de residencias, con su llave abrió la puerta principal que daba acceso a la colonia de residencias y lo volteó a ver, él siguió adelante sin esperar invitación, adentro esperó por ella ¿Pensaba acompañarla hasta la propia puerta de su casa? Dentro de la colonia estaba segura ya, no tenía por que hacer eso. Bien, quizá solo era una buena excusa para saber exactamente donde estaba su casa, así que no dijo nada, cerró de nuevo y siguió andando hasta llegar a su apartamento, era uno de los primeros, de todos ellos, independiente de los demás.

Llegó hasta su puerta y abrió, cuando se dio la vuelta para darle las gracias por acompañarla hasta allí, él la tomó de un brazo y entró con ella al apartamento, Meimi se sintió repentinamente asustada, no tenía idea de que es lo que Daiki estaba planeando y no sabía si otro enfrentamiento sería bueno para su corazón.

Pero cuando estuvieron dentro, él cerró la puerta, giró el seguro y la apoyó contra una pared y allí en medio de la oscuridad de su casa, la besó.

Meimi se derritió de inmediato en sus brazos y a su beso, la besó con cierta violencia contenida, con exigencia con una suerte de desesperación que la verdad fuera dicha ella también sentía. Ella se aferró a su cuello y lo dejó hacer con ella lo que deseara, ¡Santos en el cielo! había deseado tanto esto que casi sentía ganas de llorar.

Daiki se apartó apenas de ella.

- No significa nada Meimi – dijo él dejándolo claro desde un principio – nada a cambiado salvo que te necesito, no he podido sacarte de mi sistema y no quiero seguir resistiendo, ¿Aceptas eso?

Meimi no supo que responder, había supuesto por un momento que si él iba a ella y la besaba de esa forma era el inicio de una reconciliación, pero no, era solo el deseo de él, ¿Debía aceptarlo? ¿Pero cómo podía? Ella… ella…

- Lo acepto – dijo ella siendo completamente sincera consigo misma, ella también lo deseaba y si esta era lo único que podía tener de él, por Dios que lo tomaría.

Daiki la recargó más duramente contra la pared junto a la puerta y abrió la blusa de ella dejando descubierto su busto en encaje color rosa claro, bajó su boca hasta su cuello y descendió besando su piel hasta tener dentro de su boca uno de sus pezones, ella solo aspiró profundamente y recibió con él alma esa caricia placentera arqueando su espalda para recibirla mejor, metió sus manos en su cabello y dejó que él la consintiera y besara justo de esa forma, un suave vaivén empezó a ir y venir entre sus cuerpos, rozando las partes que más se necesitaban sintiendo el calor de la fricción y el deseo creciendo dentro de ellos.

- Meimi – dijo él sacando la blusa entera y dejándola caer en el piso, mientras se sacaba la camisa al mismo tiempo, no se sentía capaz de seguir esperando.

- Allí – dijo ella apuntado una puerta al fondo de esa habitación.

Él la sostuvo de la cadera y ella ancló sus piernas contra la suya dejando que la llevara a su habitación.

Apenas hubo preliminares cuando llegaron a la habitación, él la llevó hasta la cama y la dejó caer allí siguiéndola, metió las manos por debajo de su falda y le quito la ropa interior casi al mismo tiempo que se sacaba los pantalones y se desnudaba a si mismo, volvió a su boca para un beso que le quito el aliento y en un minuto más, mientras la sostenía contra si mismo, se hundió en ella. Dolió un poco pero la sensación apenas se comparaba con el alivio y la plenitud de volver a sentirlo dentro de ella.

Fue un verdadero frenesí, él empezó a empujar contra ella y todas las terminaciones nerviosas reaccionaron a la pasión de él, la tocaba y frotaba justo donde más necesitaba, la tela que quedaba de su falda era un incordio porque no la dejaba sentir todo el calor de su estomago y su pecho, pero no importaba, aquello era un encuentro que tenía sabor de desesperación y como tal lo tomó, como quizá lo ultimo que podría tener de él, y se entregó con la misma pasión que él le estaba demostrando.

En un perfecto balance y equilibrio increíbles explotaron los dos juntos al mismo tiempo en un intenso clímax que los recorrió enteros en oleadas salvajes.

Se quedaron uno contra el otro por un largo momento, respirando, dejando que su corazón volviera a su ritmo.

Cuando Meimi estuvo completamente recuperada se sintió confundida, ¿Qué es lo que iba a pasar ahora…?

- Te lastime… - dijo él de pronto, apenas había sido un susurro pero se escuchó como un grito en el silencio de la noche.

- No – respondió ella con otro susurro.

- Lo siento – dijo él – perdí el control, será mejor ahora.

Él se levantó saliendo lentamente de ella, y le quitó lo que le restaba de ropa, hasta ese momento de dio cuenta que él tenía el pantalón aun entre las piernas y ella tenía puestos los botines que había llevado a la calle.

La siguiente vez fue amable, casi amoroso con ella, la había besado tanto y tocado de formas que había sentido que el mundo giraba en dirección contraria del norte al sur, durmieron unos 2 minutos y después él dejó que ella lo besara y tocara hasta saciarse de él. Siguieron así hasta que casi amanecía, cuando el cielo estaba en su punto más oscuro, él se había levantado de la cama, se había vestido y había salido sin decir nada.

Y ella quedo allí tendida en la cama sin saber como es que debía reaccionar o que es lo que debía hacer.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Había pasado ya un mes completo desde que ella le había dicho quien había sido y esta cosas extrañabas habían empezado a suceder, había pasado en dos ocasiones, que él la encontraba en uno de los cubículos de la biblioteca y la mantenía encerrada allí mientras le hacía el amor de una forma desesperada y casi rabiosa, y ella no se sentía en posición de rechazarlo, lo amaba y cuando él preguntaba solamente "¿Lo aceptas?" siempre era "Si", lo amaba demasiado para decir no, y aunque después se sentía más culpable y usada que la anterior, no le importaba, lo tomaría siempre que pudiera hacerlo si era lo único que tenía.

Solo deseaba que un día Daiki se detuviera que la volteara a ver un momento antes de irse y dejarla hablar, decirle, explicarle.

Necesitaba ese milagro… lo esperaba con el corazón.

.

.

Daiki miró a Meimi en la mesa de la biblioteca tomando notas con otros compañeros de su clase, debían estar haciendo alguna actividad en equipo, había decidido seguirla, esperando que estuviera sola.

¡Oh, esto era enfermizo! y él lo sabía, entendía por completo que no debería estar yendo a ella, pero no hallaba el modo de detenerse a si mismo de hacerlo, la veía, escuchaba su voz, oía su risa tranquila y una especie de enfermedad lo envolvía que solo podía curar cuando la tenía.

Era por mucho mórbido y cruel lo que hacía con ella, la estaba usando y ella se dejaba usar, ella no era el tipo de chica que dejara que alguien le hiciera una cosa así de no ser por que… "Siempre te he querido, sin importar que eso no fuera lo correcto en su momento, sin ningún tipo de esperanza porque tú no me querías y no se porque me quieres ahora, pero yo también te quiero y no quiero dejar pasar ni un segundo sin que lo sepas." Ella había dicho aquello después de la primera vez, podía verla allí de pie mojada y asustada, ella le había abierto su corazón y su alma y le había entregado su cuerpo después.

¡Dios! La seguridad crecía más y más a cada día, ella lo amaba, ¿Por qué otra cosa le estaría permitiendo acudir a ella y tomarla cada vez que sentía que no podía seguir luchando con su ansiedad por ella?

Además… ¿Cuánto podía seguir él con esa situación? No era justo para ella, pero cada vez que pensaba no volver a besarla o abrazarla o hacerle el amor sentía un hueco helado en su estomago. Era lo suficientemente egoísta para no querer que ella se fuera de su lado, para no aceptar el hecho de no volver a sostenerla mientras alcanzaba el éxtasis a su lado, y ver la niebla azul en sus ojos cansados y somnolientos.

Respiró profundo, no era el mejor lugar para dejar que sus anhelos salieran a la luz, serian demasiado evidentes para los demás si veían su regazo. Con pasos decididos se acerco hasta su mesa, ella no lo había advertido aun, mejor así, ni siquiera él sabía lo que hacía, si ella no lo esperaba tampoco, sería mejor.

- Meimi…

La chica lo volteó a ver y sonrió con cierta timidez.

- Hola Daiki.

- ¿Me das un minuto?

Meimi sintió que el corazón le latía con más fuerza, se levantó le dijo a sus compañeros que volvería enseguida y lo siguió hasta uno de los cubículos vacíos al fondo de la biblioteca, él abrió la puerta y ella entró, él la siguió después de un momento, cerró la puerta con seguro y bajó la persiana de la ventana de vidrio que tenía la puerta, Meimi quiso decirle que era un imprudente, que las personas afuera se extrañarían el que ambos estuvieran allí encerrados, pero no pudo dejar que las palabras abandonaran su boca, Daiki fue a la mesa de trabajo y saco su portátil, lo encendió y dejó que el programa de inicio corriera, siempre lo hacía, había todo lo posible para que cada vez que entraban allí, los demás estuvieran seguros que solo estudiaban, no sabía si por su propia reputación o por la suya.

Pero algo había diferente esta vez, las ultimas dos veces se había limitado a desnudarlos solo lo suficiente para poder tomarla en un momento, con urgencia, con delirio, pero había algo distinto esta vez en su mirada.

Él fue hasta ella y la dejó recargar en la pared mientras con las yemas de sus dedos recorrió con amabilidad el contorno de su cara, había ternura en su toque. Ella cerró los ojos y disfrutó del momento, así solo durara un segundo, disfrutaba su pasión por supuesto, pero su ternura era como medicina para su alma

- ¿Era Lina? – dijo él de pronto

- ¿Lina? – Meimi abrió los ojos y lo miró interrogante, ¿hablaba de Takamiya? Y si hablaba de ella ¿A qué la traía a colación, en ese momento?

- La persona que te metió en eso sin que pudieras evitarlo – dijo él usando las palabras que ella había usado aquella ocasión - ¿fue Lina?

Meimi sintió su corazón detenerse, él estaba hablando de lo que ella le había alcanzado a decir, las palabras que le quería decir eran tantas que no sabía por donde empezar.

- Lina me dijo una vez que eras tú – siguió él explicándole pero sin dejar de acariciar su rostro con amabilidad infinita – no sabía como es que ella estaba segura, pero lo estaba.

- No – dijo ella, no sabía como explicarle que había sido Seira, seguro a él no se le había pasado por la cabeza aun, ellas procuraban ser todo lo discretas posible – no fue Takamiya.

- Lastima era mi mejor apuesta – dijo con una suave sonrisa.

- Daiki yo…

- Shhhh – la interrumpió.

Él acarició sus labios con sus dedos pidiéndole silencio y después lenta y cálidamente la besó. Un beso lleno de ternura, de delicadeza, saboreaba su boca como si la comiera en realidad y ella se quedó quieta respondiendo a su beso con el mismo sentimiento.

Lentamente mientras su corazones iban más rápido, rompió el beso y recargó su frente contra la suya esperando que su respiración se normalizara, sintió su aliento y su respiración en el rostro con alegría.

- ¿Puedo ir por ti hoy al trabajo? – dijo él susurrando sobre sus labios – Quiero estar contigo. ¿Lo aceptas?

- Si… – respondió como siempre, sin ninguna duda – si.

- Estaré allí cuando salgas.

Diciendo esto y cuando notó que los dos estaban lo suficiente compuestos para las apariencias, abrió la puerta y salió con ella para devolverla a la mesa donde trabajaba su equipo.

- Gracias por la ayuda con el programa Meimi – dijo cuando ella se sentaba en su lugar.

- No es nada – dijo con calma.

- Gracias – dijo con profundidad – de verdad, no se que haría sin ti.

Y habiendo dicho eso dio la media vuelta y se alejó rumbo al cubículo que había ocupado.

- ¿Cuál es tu perfume Meimi?

Meimi regresó a tierra al escuchar el extraño comentario de Nadeshiko, la misma chica que había sido su amiga desde que llegara al Satori.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó.

- Amiga, yo tengo la fuerte teoría que algo en ti atrae solo a los chicos más lindos del salón – dijo risueña mientras veía a Daiki entrar al cubículo con un suspiro, sabía que era su amigo y aunque había hecho su lucha por acercarse a él, nada había funcionado, así que quizá ella le pudiera dar un empujón en la dirección correcta – Cole tu novio, su amigo Daiki, que esta como un tren, así que pienso empezar una investigación, mi primera teoría es tu perfume así que suelta ¿Cuál es?

Meimi río tratando de parecer divertida pero apenas lo lograba, si solo Nadeshiko supiera, quizá no quisiera intentar siquiera tener el tipo de atención que ella tenía de Daiki.

- Vainilla – soltó con una sonrisa – solo loción de vainilla, pero no creo que tenga algo que ver.

- Habrá que averiguar.

Meimi sonrió y miró al cubículo cerrado donde él estaba, esa noche de nuevo estaría con ella y lo recibiría gustosa.

Sabía que no era sano aferrarse a esto, pero… no se veía a si misma renunciando voluntariamente tampoco.

_Fin capitulo 13_

_Martes 22 de Junio de 2010_

_1:28 a.m._


	15. Capitulo 14

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Capitulo 14_

El amor tiene un juego eterno con el odio, en un segundo los dos sentimientos pueden intercambiarse uno por el otro, como si fueran uno mismo y quizá así fuera de hecho.

Los dos sentimientos eran demasiado puros como para poder esconderse o acabarse. Odias y amas quizá eternamente. Puedes olvidar por supuesto, puedes seguir adelante y viviendo cada día de tu vida, pero allí, en el lugar más recóndito y escondido siempre esta allí, un gesto, una sonrisa, una mirada, una palabra, para bien o para mal, siempre se queda allí.

Meimi sintió que podría vomitar en ese preciso momento, sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, la sensación más desagradable y siniestra del mundo al verlo delante de ella, como si nada, como si estuviera solo en el mundo, o solo como si ella no estuviera allí para nada.

Daiki, estaba allí besando a Nadeshiko.

Perdió el equilibrio por un segundo y sintió que la gravedad se la llevaba.

- ¡Meimi!

Su caída fue detenida enseguida por Cole que estaba a su lado, se sostuvo de su brazo y sintió lagrimas pesadas formándose en sus ojos, parpadeó varias veces, no, no podía llorar en ese momento.

- ¡Meimi! – Nadeshiko fue enseguida donde ella estaba y ella casi quiso abofetearla, ¡Como se atrevía! – amiga ¿Estas bien?

- Lo siento – dijo ella sin mirarla apoyada en Cole – últimamente no se que me pasa.

- Cole – dijo Nadeshiko mientras trataba de mirarla a la cara a ella pero no la dejó además de su segura palidez estaba la ira infinita que estaba sintiendo en ese momento – creo que debes obligar a Meimi a hacerse un chequeo con el medico, ha estado por lo menos una semana con ese semblante.

- Lo he intentado por todos los medios – dijo en su defensa el chico de ojos azules – pero la pequeña hada es muy terca.

- Solo… solo debo respirar un poco – dijo ella molesta – vale todos estamos ocupados con los exámenes finales.

- Se que quieres esforzarte, pero no debes hacer más de lo que tu cuerpo te permite – dijo la castaña con preocupación.

Meimi no le respondió nada, si no que miró donde Daiki estaba de pie a varios pasos de ellos, sin siquiera acercarse, lo miró con todo el dolor de su corazón ¡al diablo con ocultar lo que sentía!, él no estaba ocultándole nada ¿verdad?

- Meimi, ¿Por qué no vas un momento a la enfermería? – insistió Nadeshiko al ver el mal semblante de su amiga.

- ¡Diablos! – dijo a la chica que dio un paso atrás sorprendida – no soy una niña Nadeshiko, así que solo dejen de tratarme como una, quiero ir a clase y hacer lo que debo hacer, punto.

- Esta bien… yo… Caray quería darte las buenas nuevas – dijo tratando de animarla – Daiki me ha pedido que sea su novia ayer, no es genial.

- Genial – susurró con una sonrisa completamente falsa – disculpen, tengo que ir al lavabo, un poco de agua fría me sentara bien.

Nadie notó su sentimiento real, se soltó de Cole y caminó por el pasillo para pararse a un lado de Daiki las lagrimas ya le caían por los ojos, sin que los otros detrás de ella la vieran.

- Felicidades, espero que… - se mordió los labios, había tantos reclamos, improperios y maldiciones en su boca en ese momento – felicidades.

Y caminó rumbo al lavabo de mujeres para poder limpiarse la cara, solo esperaba que nadie le preguntara por qué lloraba antes de poder recuperarse.

.

.

Daiki no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Meimi llorando cuando había estado a su lado y el evidente desprecio que sentía por él… deseaba que ella lo entendiera tal como lo hacía él, lo que le estaba haciendo era despreciable y la mejor forma de pararlo era poner tierra de por medio, no estaba siendo de ningún modo justo al ir a ella cada vez que se le antojara y ella no estaba haciendo bien en recibirlo.

La noche anterior había estado frente a su apartamento por una hora completa, pensando en ir o no a ella, en lo poco honorable que estaba haciendo, en que ella no se merecía eso, cuando había decidido por lo menos esa noche que no lo haría había empezado el camino a casa, en medio de él, había encontrado a esa chica, había estado insinuándose y persiguiéndolo desde que había empezado en el Satori y como habían sido muchas de las decisiones de su vida había tomado la decisión de pedirle ser su novia. La chica había aceptado enseguida y esa mañana apenas llegara al colegio y verlo había saltado sobre él y lo había besado.

No había esperado que la primera persona que los viera fuera justamente Meimi, apestaba que así fuera, aunque Meimi hiciera lo mismo con Jordan todos los días, sinceramente la forma en que besaba a Jordan podía ser más cálida solo si fuera su hermano mayor.

Pero esta era la mejor forma de terminar lo que había entre los dos, quizá debiera esperar un poco pero podía desfogar su deseo con Nadeshiko y dejar finalmente a Meimi en paz, quizá es lo que debió hacer desde un principio.

.

.

Meimi había seguido su rutina diaria, sostenida solo por la inercia, había repartió las mismas sonrisas de siempre, la misma amabilidad y concertación en su trabajo que siempre, a decir verdad le sorprendía un poco lo buena mentirosa que se había vuelto.

Pero en su mente ni un solo instante se había dejado de cocer a fuego lento preguntas y respuestas miles, los "¿Por qué?" y los "¿Cómo?" llenos de la mayor rabia que había sentido alguna vez.

No podía estar enojada con Nadeshiko, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba entre ella y Daiki, en realidad estaba enojada consigo misma por haberle permitido hacer lo que le había hecho, por dejar que su amor pudiera más que su sentido común, que su orgullo y su decencia.

Pero lo odiaba a él, lo odiaba tanto que sentía que la ahogaba, lo odiaba por haberle hecho creer que había una posibilidad de su perdón, por haberle dado una sola esperanza de que había sido en un momento sincero y la quería, que no podía demostrarlo de otro modo que no fuera mediante el contacto físico.

Lo odiaba más y más a cada minuto porque entendía al paso de aquellos minutos sus verdaderas intenciones.

Al final del día lo había entendido…

Entró en su apartamento y sin más dejó su bolso tirado en el piso y caminó a su habitación cerró la puerta y se recargó sobre ella, dejó simbólicamente al mundo afuera y hasta ese momento se permitió llorar

Que venganza tan sutil… tan fina…

Al final de cuentas él le había hecho pagar lo que le había hecho, de una forma muy sucia, la verdad fuera dicha. No había creído posible que él fuera tan bajo y tan rastrero.

Había usado su cuerpo como algún tipo de retorcida retribución por lo que ella había hecho…

Meimi miró su habitación, su cama y sus recuerdos sobre ella… no podría huir nunca de lo que había pasado en ese lugar, de todos modos no había podido desde un principio mudarse allí había sido tonto e infantil, no le había traído nunca ningún tipo de consuelo, era en su mente donde todo eso habitaba no es una recamara especifica.

Se limpio el rostro y secó sus lágrimas.

Bien él ya había cobrado su venganza, seguramente podían seguir ahora los dos adelante sin más remordimientos.

Estaban a mano ahora, ella lo había humillado a él, y él le había devuelto esa humillación multiplicada, eso no podía reprochárselo… pero también le había roto en pedazos infinitos el corazón… y en es sabía jamás podrían estar a mano.

Se levantó de allí, se sacó la ropa del cuerpo y se metió en la cama.

Se había acabado, por lo que a ella respectaba Daiki podía hacer de su vida lo que le placiera, a partir de ese momento ella no le debía nada… había terminado.

_Fin capitulo 14_

_Miércoles 07 de Julio de 2010_

_12:09 a.m._


	16. Capitulo 15

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Capitulo 15_

Y entonces… cuando parece que todo a tomado su cause, y su camino correcto. Todo. Todo se vuelve de cabeza.

Había crecido como una sospecha, cada vez con más fuerza y seguridad, los días pasaban y más y más había entrado la idea en su cabeza, pero se había sentido de todos modos tan infeliz que no le había prestado la debida atención hasta que había casi saltado delante de sus ojos.

Había dejado que el tiempo siguiera adelante, había cortado de tajo cualquier tipo de comunicación con Daiki, no lo miraba, hacía todo lo posible por no estar siquiera en el mismo lugar que él si era posible, lo ignoraba por completo cuando ello era imposible y en las dos veces que había tratado de abordarla lo había desconocido por completo. Pero aunque se hubiera cerrado a él por completo no evitaba que la siguiera lastimando.

Nadeshiko estaba exultante, estaba tan fascinada por él como lo había estado ella en su momento, con su apostura y su personalidad increíble, no dejaba de repetirle que era el chico perfecto – ojala y nunca supiera la serpiente que podía llegar a ser cuando era herido – y que el que ahora fuera su novio, no significaba que ya no le hablara como solía hacerlo, que había sido la explicación que ella había dado para explicar por que ya no le dirigía la palabra.

Le dolía tanto su ausencia, que a veces sentía que se ahogaba y continuamente se sentía enferma.

Se concentró con todo lo que tenía para pasar los exámenes de final de semestre y en todas sus notas obtuvo excelentes, era el promedio más alto del salón.

6 meses había pasado ya desde que había llegado al Satori… cuan lento parecía haber pasado todo ese tiempo.

Había estado en la cafetería con Cole y otros compañeros medio ensimismada en decidir que es lo que debía hacer en más. Podía pedir que la cambiaran de aula, escoger otro eje y de ese modo ya no tener que estar más cerca de él, no podría evitar topárselo en los pasillos o la biblioteca pero no estarían en la misma aula, no iba a huir de él de nuevo, ella había pagado con creses lo que le había hecho y tenía tanto derecho de estar allí como él. Debía terminar con Cole, que de todo era lo que más le causaba pena, no había sido solo ella la que había sido afectada, había sido ella también desleal y mala con Cole, no merecía estar con alguien como ella. Volvería a su apartamento pequeño y…

En ese momento uno de sus compañeros se sentó en la pesa con una canasta llena de patatas fritas con un montón de salsa de tomate y mayonesa.

Antes de saber como se había movido, estaba devolviendo todo lo que tenía en el estomago – que afortunadamente solo eran cereales y leche – en el piso de la cafetería delante de todo el mundo, las arcadas siguieron por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que tuvo el estomago vació.

Cole la sacó de allí y la llevó hasta los aseos más cercanos y la hizo entrar cuando estuvo sola limpiando su boca y frente al espejo tuvo un terrible presentimiento. Vio sus ojos con manchas negras debajo con la piel tan blanca como el papel y sintió lo amargo de su boca. El pensamiento, la sospecha de lo que le pasaba la heló por completo, no era posible…

No, al contrario si que era posible, nunca habían tomado ningún tipo de protección, siempre habían estado ciegos en esos momentos y la naturaleza sigue su curso sin importar lo que hubiera motivado aquel acto.

.

.

Cuando salió del trabajo, fue a la primera farmacia que encontró en su camino y compró el artículo que necesitaba.

Llegó a casa y sin más preliminares entró en el baño, leyó y siguió el instructivo y espero 5 minutos.

Dos líneas rosas.

Positivo.

.

.

¿Qué haces cuando sientes que el mundo esta sobre tus hombros?

Lo primero que Meimi había hecho era, hacerse responsable.

Desde el momento que había sabido que estaba embarazada, tomó conciencia de que ella con su propia persona podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero con esa pequeña criatura que crecía dentro de ella, tenía que ser responsable.

Había soñado toda su vida con ser madre, nunca había creído que sería dentro de circunstancias así, sin un padre para su bebe, sin haber terminado sus estudios más elementales, sin que sus padres estuvieran enterados siquiera. Pero fuera como fuera iba a luchar con uñas y dientes por ese bebe que ahora estaba dentro de ella.

Su bebe, nacido del más maravilloso acto de amor, por lo menos de su parte.

Su primer impulso fue ir a la tienda más cercana y armarse de leche, fruta, miel, pan de trigo, cualquier cosa que fuera saludable para ella, y para él por ende, y después había dormido por 12 horas continuas, se sentía culpable de pensar en los abusos que le había dado a su cuerpo ese par de meses. Cuando se despertó se sintió aliviada que el periodo de descanso de una semana empezara recién, se dio un largo baño y salió en busca de un buen doctor, podía después de todo tratarse de un falso positivo.

Pero no había sido así.

El medico había hecho las pruebas pertinentes y anunciado que estaba en su 6 semana de embarazo y que tenía que cuidarse mucho, le dio una receta de vitaminas que debía empezar a tomar y le dio cita para dentro de un mes, según él a pesar de que no tenía el peso correcto todo lo demás estaba perfectamente bien.

Ok, esto lo cambiaba todo.

Podía perder el primer semestre de instituto y regresar a casa para tener al bebe, sabía que sus padres no la dejarían sola en ese momento, ahora lo más importante era él, debía volver a Seika de inmediato, los planes para su propia vida podían esperar.

Tenía una serie de sentimientos de lo más contradictorios, le aterraba el sentimiento de que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar tan radicalmente. Pero al mismo tiempo, sentía una emoción y una felicidad por lo que estaba por llegar, solo imaginar a su bebe moviéndose dentro de ella, o verlo por primera vez – Dios, que felicidad si sacaba los ojos de su padre, eran los más hermosos del mundo en su record – o amamantarlo en medio de la noche, o escucharlo llamarla mamá.

Ojala Daiki supiera el cambio tan radical que había logrado en su vida, pero tal como las cosas estaban entre los dos, que el supiera que tenía un bebe suyo solo haría las cosas más complicadas… no sabía como era Daiki en realidad, había siempre creído que tenía una idea de él, pero después de lo que había hecho, quizá querría continuar su venganza en ella con su bebe y eso jamás lo permitiría, ese bebe era cien por ciento suyo y nadie lo apartaría de su lado.

Quizá sus padres la ayudarían a no quedarse en Seika, los chismes volaban en un lugar tan pequeño y no cabía duda que el padre de Daiki se enteraría tarde o temprano y en consecuencia él mismo.

"Una cosa a la vez Meimi" se dijo respirando profundamente, tenía que darse de baja en Satori, hablar con sus padres, arreglar su mudanza, avisar a Charly que tenía que dejar el trabajo y… hablar con Cole, quizá sería mejor si revertía su lista de prioridades.

.

.

Como siempre Cole llegó al café donde lo había citado con una enorme sonrisa tan jovial y guapo como siempre. Viéndolo allí no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Por qué no se había enamorado de él? y no se había metido hasta el fondo, en medio de ese desastroso juego.

- Hola princesa – dijo yendo donde ella y dándole un beso dulce y tranquilo en los labios – casi podía jurar que pasarías por lo menos un par de días en cama después de todo este trabajo.

Ella no supo que responder, si no fuera por todo lo que tenía que decirle tendría algún comentario amable y ameno para él. Cole también debió notarlo por que se sentó con seriedad frente a ella mirándola con un entrecejo al no recibir respuesta de ella.

- ¿Por qué siento como si fuéramos a tener una de esas concertaciones que nadie quiere en realidad tener? – dijo con animo desenfadado.

- Por qué eres demasiado inteligente – dijo taciturna la chica.

- Pedimos algo primero.

Un mesero se acercó a ellos y el pidió un café americano y bocadillos salados y ella solo leche con miel caliente.

- Ok princesa, dime lo que tengas que decir.

Meimi miró sus manos sobre la mesa, no sabía como empezar a decirle todo lo malo que había hecho, lo molesto que él debería estar con ella y que todo aquello estaría bien, se lo merecía, cada cosa grande y pequeña mala que él pensara de ella lo tenía bien merecido.

- Cole…

- Déjame hacerlo más fácil para ti princesa – dijo él con una calma que no debería de sentir – vas a terminar conmigo.

- Yo…

- Oye, se muy bien que te has esforzado, creo incluso que al principio todo iba muy bien, pero entiendo lo que pasa perfectamente, desde que Asuka Jr. llego a Satori me di cuenta que aquella persona que me habías dicho que querías era él, se hicieron amigos y ahora que él sale con otra chica tu quieres luchar por él ¿no es cierto?

- Ojala fuera tan simple – dijo sintiéndolo de verdad, si fuera algo tan sensillo como eso no se sentiría tan mal, nunca había engañado a cole sobre lo que sentía en el fondo - no Cole yo no quiero luchar por él, él no me quiere nada, me lo ha demostrado de un montón de maneras.

- Allí si que no te lo puedo creer – le dijo Cole - él es protector y celoso contigo, algo debe de sentir por ti.

- Si – dijo aun mas deprimida - me odia.

- Hey princesa – dijo preocupado al verla tan triste - no creo que haya alguien en la tierra que te odie en realidad.

- Te sorprenderías.

- Bueno, pero Asuka…

- Me odia, creedme lo se muy bien – dijo con el pecho apretado, no quería pensar en eso - debo ser la persona que más desprecia en el mundo, me lo ha demostrado muy bien aunque yo haya querido cerrar los ojos al hecho.

- ¿Hay alguna buena razón para que él te odie? – preguntó el joven de ojos azules, conocía a la chica delante de él, no podía inspirar el odio de nadie.

- Oh Cole – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos – es la historia más complicada y larga del mundo.

- ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer las próximas horas?

Meimi lo miró con la mayor tristeza del mundo, ¿La entendería él? En ese momento el camarero regresó con el pedido que habían hecho y ella aprovechó para limpiarse el rostro, le dio un trago largo a su leche y le templó el estomago.

- Todo empieza cuando yo tenía creo que 6 años – dijo ella empezando a contarle.

- No bromeabas cuando habías dicho que era una historia larga he – dijo el con una sonrisa – no te interrumpiré de nuevo, lo prometo.

- Mi papá es mago, toda su vida soñó con eso y a eso la ha dedicado – continuo Meimi - así que cuando era pequeña estaba fascinada por ello, por años practique sus mismos trucos, pero un día mi vida cambio completamente al entrar a una capilla a practicar los trucos que sabía…

Meimi le contó todo, desde un principio, cada cosa que había pasado desde ese día, cómo Seira la había convencido para cometer los robos de Saint Tail. Cómo se había visto envuelto Daiki, cómo a medida que el tiempo pasaba ella más se acercaba a él y había terminado enamorada de él, pero condenada a jamás poder confesarle sus sentimientos. Le habló de cómo tenía que manejar su vida al mismo tiempo como Meimi y todo lo que había tenido que hacer para no ser descubierta. Algunos recuerdos eran tan dulces… después cómo cada día más se había hallado más y más enamorada y del modo que había llegado al punto de saber que seguir cerca de él sería malo para ella, había ido acumulado junto al amor, coraje, celos, miedo y vergüenza y había tenido que tomar la resolución de terminar sus hazañas cómo Saint Tail. Le habló del hecho de que había avisado a la policía y había desaparecido. Le habló también de sus planes de llegar a Satori y empezar una vida completamente nueva, fue sincera al decirle que había sentido una afinidad real con él y que había empezado a resultar algo hermoso de ello. Hasta que después de un par de semanas ese mismo joven de ojos negros estaba de nuevo en medio de su vida. Le contó de la forma en la que él había cambiado y por qué, le habló de la culpa que sentía por la humillación que le había hecho involuntariamente pasar y que por ello se había empeñado en ser su amiga sin pensar en lo que él realmente quería de ella. Finalmente le habló de lo que había pasado aquel día de fiebre y a la mañana siguiente.

- Nunca fue mi intención faltar a lo que tú y yo teníamos. – dijo verdaderamente apenada - Sería hipócrita de mi parte decir que solo fue algo que pasó, no, pasó porque lo deseaba con una intensidad que me lastimaba, le dije que lo amaba y él me dijo lo mismo… solo que sabía que yo no podría vivir una historia a su lado sino le decía primero la verdad, le confesé quien había sido y desde ese momento me odia.

- Yo… - fue la primera vez que él habló en medio de todo su relato – sabes yo leí de ti en algunos diarios, pero eso no viene al caso, realmente Meimi, no creo que él te odie, puede estar muy molesto contigo e incluso no tendría razón para estarlo sabes, el entró en medio de todo eso por su propia voluntad, él te pidió entrar en eso, debía esperar un final que no lo satisficiera.

- No Cole, lo humille y no debí, debí tener el valor para hablarle de frente, pero eso ahora ya no importa, él realmente se ha cobrado con creses lo que le hice así que estamos a mano.

- ¿Que fue lo que te hizo?

Meimi miró la mesa de nuevo, algo frió y caliente bailaba en su estomago al recordar las noches con él, los besos y las caricias y la felicidad de que en medio de esa venganza ahora que estaban a mano, le había quitado algo valioso, pero le había dejado algo mejor.

Se lo dijo a Cole, sin poder mirarlo, sin ningún detalle en un par de oraciones escuetas y cortas.

- ¡QUE ÉL QUE! – dijo explotando en furia el joven de ojos azules.

- Cole – dijo ella tratando de calmarlo – no importa.

- ¡Como no importa Meimi!, ¡Claro que importa!, a ninguna mujer se le debe tratar así, no eres una clase de… - estaba verdaderamente furioso, él apreciaba de verdad a esa chica y aunque no lo hiciera, a ninguna mujer se le hacía algo así – no, eres una mujer que le entregó su amor y él lo… ¡Dios voy a romperle la cara! ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo después de que te hizo algo tan horrible?

- Porque me ha dejado algo hermoso también.

- ¿Qué puede tener de hermoso lo que te hizo?

- Estoy embarazada.

El joven se quedó helado, después de un momento se sentó de nuevo en el lugar que había ocupado, gracias al cielo ya era algo tarde y el café estaba casi vació.

- ¿Estas embarazada?

- Cole, lamento muchísimo lo que te hice, no te merecías que yo te fallara así…

- Silencio princesa – dijo él y ella lo obedeció – cuando yo te pedí ser mi novia, solo te pedí una oportunidad para ver si podíamos realmente enamorarnos, yo… bien te lo dije antes, en ti encontré a una amiga, una chica con la que podía platicar y sentirme cómodo y creedme, te he tomado un verdadero cariño que no he sentido por una chica antes.

- Yo también Cole, te aprecio mucho más de lo que imaginas – dijo ella y era verdad, Cole era del tipo de personas que se daba a querer.

- Pero ninguno de los dos estamos enamorados del otro – agregó él - bien yo estoy más o menos enamorado de ti, pero tu corazón ya esta ocupado.

- No digas eso Cole.

- Oye, no me gustan las mentiras, eso solo hace las relaciones humanas más complicadas.

- Después de esto tan horrible que te he hecho no deberías guardar ningún buen sentimiento por mi – dijo Meimi sin poderlo mirar - debí decírtelo desde un principio, no debí seguir contigo después de que pasó la primera vez.

- Oye princesa, cómo yo lo veo, tú ya tenías demasiadas cosas en la cabeza de las cuales preocuparte. Ahora me explico un montón de cosas que no lograba entender, toda tu tristeza y melancolía, ese afán loco por esforzarte tanto que parecía que quisieras castigarte por algo, así que en realidad creo que no seré egoísta y pondré otra carga en tus hombros.

- ¡Oh Cole! – las lágrimas bajaban ya por su rostro sin control, el joven fue a su lado y la rodeó con sus brazos y la dejó llorar – he sido tan tonta, no debí dejar que me hiciera esto, pero yo… lo quiero tanto.

- Bueno, ve el lado amable de todo esto – dijo tratando de consolarla - vas a ser mamá y en mi record, no creo que haya algo más bello en el mundo, casi siento celos de él cuando sepa que va a tener un bebe contigo.

Eso la trajo de regreso de su miseria en un segundo, lo vio alarmada secando sus majillas con sus puños.

- Él no puede saberlo.

- Meimi…

- Cole, si él lo sabe podría tratar de quitármelo – dijo angustiada - ¡Me odia!, ¿Tú crees que no sacara provecho de esto para lastimarme?

- Caray Meimi también es su hijo, él no podría lastimarlo – dijo el chico incomodo, no quería tener que esconder algo asi.

- Yo también podría creer lo mismo, sino me hubiera utilizado de esta manera.

- Buen punto.

- Por eso, debo irme – dijo apesadumbrada - mañana mismo iré y pondré mi dimisión en la escuela, y hablare con Charly para avisar que ya no puedo seguir trabajando con él.

- Y ¿Qué harás después? – preguntó el chico con pesar de pensar de perderse de la amistad de la chica.

- Supongo que regresare a Seika – le respondió - aunque desearía no tener que hacerlo, el padre de Daiki vive aun allí y es un lugar tan pequeño, en este país todavía esta muy mal visto una madre soltera.

- No es así en Estados Unidos – agregó él.

- Si, supongo que allá la gente es mucho más abierta.

La idea empezó a aclararse en la mente de Cole, miró a la chica con atención. Era su amiga, una amiga en problemas. Hacia ya varios días sabía que había dejado de ser su novia, lo sentía en la forma que se portaba con él, pero el aprecio que tenía por ella, le había dado la esperanza de que podrían conservar por lo menos una buena amistad. Lo pensó por algunos minutos, era muy joven, pero tenía algo mucho mejor que edad o experiencia, tenía un motivo muy fuerte para luchar.

- Meimi – dijo él con total seriedad – ¿Te gustaría tomar realmente las riendas de tu vida?

- ¿Que? – preguntó confundida.

- Si eso quieres, si quieres vivir con tu bebe sin que nadie te juzgue, yo puedo ayudarte.

Meimi miró a Cole con asombro, ¿Qué él podía ayudarla? Pero, ¿Cómo?

_Fin capitulo 15_

_Sábado 10 de Julio de 2010_

_12:28 a.m._


	17. Capitulo 16

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Parte III_**

**_Nueva York_**

**_Capitulo 16_**

**_Nueva York, Estados Unidos_**

**_5 años después_**

_Si tú me dices ven, lo dejó todo,_

_no volveré siquiera la mirada_

_para mirar a la persona amada,_

_pero dímelo fuerte y de tal modo_

_que tu voz como toque de llamada_

_vibre hasta el más intimo recodo de mi ser_

_levante el alma de su lodo_

_y hiera el corazón como una espada_

_Si tu me dices ven todo lo dejó…_

Meimi cerró el libro al ver ese poema en específico, adoraba la poesía, pero ese tipo de verso en especifico aun le recordaba con demasiada dureza la soledad a la que a pesar de todo, no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

- ¿Quinta avenida me dijo? – dijo la taxista frente a ella.

- Si – respondió ella recargando el libro en su regazo.

- Ese libro esta en español ¿verdad? – preguntó la taxista mirándola desde el espejo delantero – ¿Dónde lo consiguió?

- En una pequeña librería, al sur del centro Rockefeller – respondió sin preámbulo la pelirroja.

- Oh si la he visto, es complicado conseguir libros de español aquí la mayor parte de las veces – dijo haciéndole platica – yo soy mexicana sabe, y cuando logro encontrar algo que me recuerde a casa, trato siempre de llevármelo.

- Oh, a mi me parece muy romántico el español – le dijo con una sonrisa Meimi – por eso me interesó aprenderlo desde el año pasado, además me sirve mucho saber de idiomas en mi trabajo

- ¿Alguna embajada o algo? – preguntó la taxista con curiosidad – tiene usted pinta como de escocesa.

- Si me lo han dicho mucho – dijo divertida, pocas personas lograban descifrar en realidad su país de origen – pero en realidad soy japonesa.

- Pensé que todas las japonesas eran castañas de ojos y pelo – reaccionó pronto a lo que había dicho – oh, lo siento no quise…

- No te preocupes – dijo ella sin darle importancia – en realidad así es, la mayoría de las japonesas son castañas, supongo que tengo algún pariente extranjero cuando nunca se lo pregunte a mi madre.

Terminaron de cruzar sobre la avenida Madison para entrar a la quinta avenida. Los escaparates de ropa, joyería y demás artículos de lujo se hicieron presentes y después de recorrer por la avenida Meimi le dijo donde se debían detener. Las puertas de cristal que daban acceso a una gran recepción donde caminaba elegante gente.

- Una agencia de modelos – dijo la taxista mirado el letrero enorme y elegante en la entrada – debo admitirlo, tiene pinta de modelo.

Meimi rió y la taxista le dijo el monto del viaje, Meimi metió el billete en el libro y se lo extendió.

- Disfrutaras esto mucho más que yo.

- Oh no por favor… - trató de devolverle el libro.

- De verdad, además ese poema de "si tú me dices ven…" en realidad me deprimió un poco – dijo con una suave sonrisa triste.

- Todos estamos deseando que un día nos digan eso y por lo regular nunca pasa, así que… – dijo la otra mujer con un suspiró – puedo entenderla, gracias, siempre que necesite un taxi llame de nuevo y pregunte por María Estrada, estoy a sus ordenes

- Gracias María, yo soy Meimi Haneoka.

La taxista abrió el libro y encontró su nombre ya escrito allí.

- Jan… ¿noka? – Meimi sonrió fuera del taxi – Lo practicare hasta que me salga Meimi, hasta luego.

El taxi se marchó después de eso y ella entró en la agencia, saludó a todos a su paso, y subió a la segunda planta donde había oficinas, en una de ellas una secretaria servía un café que olía a gloria.

- Buenos días Srita. Meimi.

- Buenos días Jenny – dijo aceptando el café que la secretaria le tenía preparado - ¿alguna novedad?

- Bueno – dijo un poco incomoda – he tratado todo el fin de semana de encontrar a Yuki, tiene un comercial para Toyota y por más que la he llamado no he podido dar con ella.

- ¿Cuando es el comercial? – preguntó preocupada la pelirroja.

- Hoy a las tres de la tarde.

- Bien – dijo dando un trago al café – llama a Ayumi, ha estado esperando una oportunidad así desde hace tiempo y entra dentro del perfil que pidió Toyota.

- Esta bien Srita. Meimi.

- Sigue insistiendo con Yuki, si no la encuentras para medio día, envía a Max a su casa.

Diciendo eso entró a su oficina. Dejó su bolso y se sentó en su escritorio de cristal, lleno de contratos, solicitudes y portafolios.

Si hubiera sabido en su momento lo que significaba el trabajo que le había ofrecido Cole, se lo hubiera pensando un minuto más.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Meimi miró asombrada a Cole ¿Tomar las riendas de su vida? ¿Cómo podría él ayudarla en algo así?

- Veras – le explicó – mi familia es realmente grande en Estados Unidos, mi prima Jude me pidió hace un año ayuda a empezar un negocio.

- ¿A ti? – dijo escéptica – ¿Cuantos años tenias 16?

- De hecho – dijo con su risueña y adorable sonrisa – pero lo entenderías si supieras que significa ser Cole T. Jordan y creedme lo digo sin ningún tipo de pretensión – suspiró por un sentimiento que no le explicó – bien como te iba diciendo, le preste a mi prima ese dinero y empezó una agencia de modelaje donde yo soy socio en un 50%, pero hace poco me llamó para decirme que ha de casarse y que no podrá hacerse cargo más de la empresa, así que le he comprado su otro 50% y me he quedado con una empresa de la cual no se que hacer con ella.

Meimi seguía sin saber a donde iba su historia.

- Para las modelos no es necesario solo un buen ojo para la belleza, sino también alguien que las proteja – siguió explicándole – una agencia de modelos en un mal giro, se puede volver con facilidad una agencia de acompañantes y mi familia me castraría, si un Jordan se viera inmiscuido en algo así… bien, solo mi familia no se inmiscuye en cosas así.

- Cole, no entiendo lo que tratas de decirme – dijo ella antes de dejarlo continuar con su historia.

- Tú tienes la habilidad para ver la verdad en las personas – le dijo con seriedad – lo siento, por tus antecedentes puedo decir que no te gusta la injusticia y que eres dada a proteger.

- No sé si haber sido una ladrona…

- Lo es – la interrumpió – lo que te ofrezco es ir a Estados Unidos y ponerte al frente de la empresa.

- ¿Que? – dijo fría, ¿Cómo podía estarle ofreciendo algo así?

- Se que no tienes experiencia – continuó Cole – pero Jude te ayudara a ponerte al hilo en un par de meses, y lo que yo quiero de ti en realidad es tu visión aguda.

- Yo… - por su mente empezaron a correr un millón de razones por las que no podía pensar siquiera en poder hacer eso – no podría hacer eso, irme de Japón y dejar a mi familia y…

- Princesa – la interrumpió – quiero en este momento que pienses solo en una cosa – centró sus ojos azules en los de ella y dijo con un grave aplomo – en tu bebe.

Meimi lo miró y luego bajó la mirada a su regazo, abrazó su estomago aun plano con nerviosismo, aun no era más que una pequeña criatura apenas formándose, pero también la cosa más grande y maravillosa que tenía en el mundo.

Su bebe…

Su bebe se merecía la oportunidad de llegar a este mundo sin discriminación, sin lastima de nadie, sin que su padre pudiera de alguna manera herirlo. Si iba donde Cole le pedía tenía esa oportunidad sin duda, como ella misma había dicho ya en Estados Unidos no era tan mal vista a una madre soltera, más a una ejecutiva.

Sabía que no tenía una sola idea de lo que significaba el puesto que Cole le ofrecía, pero…

- Iré – dijo con aplomo – iré a Estados Unidos, por mi bebe.

- Bien – dijo sin ocultar ni un poco su satisfacción – entonces princesa, has todo aquello que habías dicho que tenias que hacer y prepara tus maletas.

Meimi tragó con miedo, pero estaba decidido una vez que había dicho "iré" solo había sido cuestión de poner las cosas en marcha.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bien, tenía que ser sincera, si lo hubiera pensado un minuto más, un montón de minutos más de hecho, igual hubiera decidido lo mismo.

Miró por la amplia ventana de su oficina a la cuidad que la había acogido con amabilidad y se repitió por centésima vez que había hecho lo correcto, aunque al principio no lo hubiera parecido

Una de las partes más difíciles de hacer había sido decirles a sus padres lo que le había pasado. Se había sentado en la sala de su casa con un te que ninguno de los tres había llegado a beber y les había hablado de su aventura. No les dijo el nombre del padre de la criatura, era lo mejor, les había dicho solo lo mejor de aquello: se había enamorado profundamente de alguien y había dado todo por ese amor, que aunque no había sido correspondido, había sido lo mejor de su vida y aquello había tenido consecuencias; les explicó que aunque era un buen chico en el fondo no sería un buen padre para el niño y que para poder darle una vida digna, la que él merecía, debía irse lejos de Japón, les hablo de Cole y de la oportunidad que este le estaba ofreciendo y que iba a tomarla.

Sus padres solo la habían abrazado y deseado lo mejor, deseando que no los olvidara y recordándole que siempre que ellos le hicieran falta estarían para ella. Eso casi había hecho que no quisiera irse a ningún lado, pero la decisión ya había sido tomada,

Abdicar de la escuela, sacar sus cosas del apartamento que Cole le había rentado, incluso despedirse de Charly había sido tan simple como un suspiro.

La parte más difícil había sido, sin duda alguna… irse sin decirle nada a Daiki.

Su conciencia le gritaba que Daiki tenía derecho de saber sobre su hijo, que merecía que le plantara cara antes de irse sin decirle siquiera adiós. Pero un miedo absoluto la llenaba, sobre Daiki tratando de arrebatarle a su bebe.

Antes de darle más espacio a la culpa había ido con Cole al aeropuerto y tomado un vuelo a Nueva York y decidido iniciar su vida en ese lugar.

El sonido del interfono la trasladó de regreso de sus recuerdos y atendió sus obligaciones para la agencia de modelaje Jordan's

.

.

Era medio día cuando alguien llamó con cuidado a su puerta, Meimi sacó su cabeza de los papeles e invitó a entrar. Era Jenny su secretaria.

- ¿Nada? – preguntó enseguida.

- No – dijo la joven de cabello rubio con expresión preocupada – me he cansado de llamar y dejar mensajes y nada. Les he preguntado a algunas de las chicas pero ninguna de ellas la ha visto en todo el fin de semana. Max ha ido a su apartamento y dice que por más que ha insistido nadie respondió.

- ¿Tenemos referencias de ella? – preguntó Meimi igual de preocupada que su secretaria – ¿Algún familiar cercano?

- La chica era huérfana por lo que nos dejó en los archivos – se sentó delante del escritorio derrotada – ni siquiera un novio al cual contactar.

Meimi se reclinó en el sillón, ¡Dios!, debería haber hecho esto desde el principio, pero este tipo de situaciones eran habituales y por extraño que pareciera aun más con las chicas orientales. Daban ganas de odiar las agencias de matrimonios arreglados de mujeres orientales, los americanos parecían pensar que todas las chicas orientales estaban locas por ellos y los hacían actuar de forma horripilare con ellas. Suspiró y se dirigió a su secretaria.

- En ese caso por favor llama a la policía y repórtala como desaparecida – dijo con preocupación – solo esperemos que no sea lo que estamos pensando.

- Si, Srita. Meimi enseguida.

Jenny salió a aprisa de su oficina para hacer la llamada que había estado deseando hacer desde la mañana, solo esperaba que su jefa tuviera razón y no fuera lo que estaban pensando.

.

.

El detective en el teléfono terminó de tomar notas sobre esta llamada con un entrecejo, desde la distancia esto que le reportaban apestaba,

- Entiendo, normalmente este tipo de desapariciones las hace un familiar… - esperó la explicación por el teléfono – esta bien Srita. Anderson, en ese caso, puede darme el nombre de su jefa – garabateo en una libreta – no tienen ninguna relación estas dos personas – le explicaron de nuevo – entiendo, solo fue la referencia del nombre también oriental, investigaremos entonces y según lo que encontremos les informaremos, estaremos en contacto.

Y colgó,

- Oh man, odio estos casos.

- ¿Que tienes? – dijo una detective que se acercaba con un café en las manos.

- Una modelo perdida – dijo con pesadez – la reporta su jefa por que no tiene familia, desapareció hace tres días.

- ¿De una agencia de modelos? – preguntó escéptica la mujer – cual es la posibilidad que solo sea su pimp tratando de hacer una coartada si le hizo algo.

- Imposible – dijo el hombre – es de una agencia llevada por los Jordan en la quinta avenida.

- Tienes razón – la detective levantó la libreta y leyó lo que había anotado – oh odio estos casos, si no la tiene encerrada en un maldito sótano, puede estar muerta. ¡Odio a los acosadores! ¿Por qué no sales con el chico nuevo?, también es oriental así que podría ayudarte en las cosas del lenguaje.

- Si – dijo pensándolo un momento – tienes razón, voy por él.

- Suerte.

La mujer se alejó de su escritorio y el detective empezó a llenar en informe de desaparición y ponerlo en el sistema, dentro de poco la orden de procedimiento le llegó.

Cuando la tuvo impresa en sus manos, levantó el teléfono y marcó a una extensión, pronto respondieron.

- Soy McCallister – se identificó – tengo un caso de desaparición, una chica oriental, quiero que me ayudes – el detective le respondió – bien Asuka entonces te espero en 10 minutos en la entrada de la estación.

Y colgó, Daiki Asuka era nuevo, pero había trabajado bien hasta donde había escuchado y tenía un instinto que lo pondría en orbita en algunos años, diablos casi lo envidiaba.

Tomó su chaqueta y dándole un largo trago a su café se preparó para otro día de aquellos.

.

.

Eran ya las 8:23 p.m. cuando por fin llego a casa, en Riverdale, era una de esas construcciones grandes y elegantes que imperaban en el paisaje del barrio, pagó el taxi deseando de nuevo que el mecánico terminara con su auto y entró en la casa después de atravesar el jardín. Apenas llegó al recibidor y se quitó las altas zapatillas que la venían matando, la casa estaba iluminada y llena de olor a cena, caminó como hechizada la cocina enorme de su casa.

- ¡Dios, que huele tan bien Sra. María! – dijo cerrando sus ojos y aspirando profundo.

- Caldo de verduras con pollo Srita. Meimi – dijo la mujer madura que servía un plato que humeaba – Daisuke y usted cenaran lo mismo hoy, cuando vi que no llegaba temprano, decidí que no podría cenar nada más pesado, pero un caldo bien caliente es tan bueno como una langosta hervida y con mantequilla.

- Iré a meterlo a la cama y lavarme un poco - le dijo la chica mientras la mujer ponía le mesa – ya bajo.

Meimi subió las escaleras escuchando el rumor de una televisión en la habitación a la que iba, cuando entró, lo encontró allí tumbado sobre su estomago en una alfombra con forma de oso y mirando embelesado con sus enormes ojos negros algo en la pantalla. Entró tan sigilosa como pudo y cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, lo tomó por la cintura y lo colgó a su hombro.

- Meimi no hagas eso – dijo el chico tratando de bajarse pero ella no se lo permitió.

- Y no se supone que tu hora de televisión acaba a las 8 de la noche jovencito, son casi las nueve.

- Pero el programa no terminaba hasta las 8:30 Meimi – dijo excusándose - solo eran unos minutos mas.

- Pequeño desobediente.

Lo bajó de nuevo sobre la alfombra y empezó a hacerle cosquillas el niño reía como desesperado tratando de huir de ella, pero era demasiado pequeño para conseguirlo.

- ¡No lo hare Meimi, no lo hare mas, ya para!

- No soy Meimi, soy Oka san, dilo – dijo aun sin dejar de acosarlo – dime Oka san.

- ¡Oka san!

La chica finalmente dejo de hacerle cosquillas, él chico de cabello negro como la noche con una ligera sombra de aceituna trataba de recuperar la respiración.

- Eso es trampa Meimi.

- Igual seguir viendo televisión cuando deberías estar dormido.

- Ok, tú ganas esta vez.

Meimi cargó de nuevo a su hijo y lo llevó a su cama. Apagó la televisión y encendió una lámpara que iluminaba la habitación completa con figuras de estrellas.

- A dormir – dijo besando su frente – Oyasumi nasai, Daisuke.

- Oyasumi, oka san, recuerda, quédate hasta que me duerma.

El niño giró a un lado y cómo solo los niños son capaces en dos minutos ya estaba dormido.

Meimi se quedó mirándolo con adoración, acarició su suave y rebelde cabello, igual al de su padre. Sin duda alguna cada noche que llegaba y lo metía en la cama y lo veía un momento dormir, se podía decir a si misma que todos los cambios que hubieran podido tener su vida esos cinco años, sin duda, solo por él, habían valido la pena.

_Fin capitulo 16_

_03 de Septiembre de 2010_

_01: 23 a.m. _


	18. Capitulo 17

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Capitulo 17_

Quería decir no, quería pararlo, decir que no era correcto lo que le hacía, pero mientras más avanzaba él, más deseaba que continuara y cuando se apoderó de su boca ya no pudo decir nada más, solo tomar, mucho o poco lo que le diera, solo deseaba tener más.

Daiki subió sus manos por debajo de su falda tableada y sostuvo una de sus piernas, ella se arqueó en un momento hacía atrás y su cabeza golpeó contra la pared detrás de ella, en un movimiento hábil él la acomodó contra su cadera apoyándola contra su erección y ella sintió como se despegaba del piso. Su boca volvió a la de ella y ya no pudo escuchar los sonidos fuera del pequeño cubículo.

La biblioteca estaba compuesta por una sala principal donde estaban los libros y ordenadores y varias mesas de trabajo además de cubículos personales donde se estudiaba en privado, Daiki la había visto buscar en uno de los estantes un libro y solo la había tomado de un brazo y arrastrado hasta el cubículo cerrado la puerta y apagado la luz, no sabía quien los había visto, pero allí encerrados antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra él la había besado y no había dejado de hacerlo. Sus compañero y otros estudiantes estaban fuera, si los escuchaban, no quería imaginar lo que pasaría.

Pero a él no parecía importarle aquello ya que había recorrido sus manos hasta su trasero y recargado mejor contra la pared y empezado a tironear de su ropa interior.

- No – dijo en un momento que él dejo su boca libre – Daiki, esto no…

- Si… no puedo esperar.

No le dejó decir nada más, volvió a su boca. Dios, su ansiedad, la expresión de gozo y pura necesidad eran como un afrodisíaco, no se podía convencer a si misma de decirle que no, como podía pedirle a él que parara, cuando nada podría lograr que ella lo hiciera. Sintió cuando pudo sacarle la ropa interior y acarició con el dorso de la mano entre las piernas, soltó un gemido que él se encargó de tragar con su boca, se sentía arder en ese momento, poco le importo el "cómo, dónde o por qué", solo lo quería a él, quería volver a sentirlo parte de ella, compartiendo su cuerpo con él suyo, su calor, su olor, su saliva, todo lo que él estuviera dispuesto a darle.

Y entonces llegó todo lo que ella deseaba, él se había liberado solo lo suficiente para tomarla y de una sola estocada poderosa e intensa había penetrado dentro de ella, sellado su boca junto con la de ella y había empezado ese movimiento de marea, ella solo de aferró a él con fuerza rodeándolo con brazos y piernas y él se movió contra ella, llegando más profundo, más íntimamente cerca, solo hicieron falta unos minutos de aquello para que esa oleada de calor y ansiedad naciera dentro de su pecho bajando por su estomago hasta el lugar donde estaban unidos, y esa sensación eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo parecía encender en chispas por todo su cuerpo, gimió dentro de la boca de él incapaz de controlarse y él empujó más fuerte uniéndose a ella y enterrando sus manos entre su cabello sosteniendo su espalda y desahogándose en su interior.

.

.

Meimi abrió sus ojos un poco desorientada, miró a su alrededor y sintió su respiración desigual, aun estaba oscuro fuera de las ventanas amplias y altas de su habitación. Cuando se supo segura y sola, respiró hondo y trató de relajarse, se levantó de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño, se mojó el rostro y tomó un vaso de agua.

Odiaba eso, realmente lo detestaba, algunas noches, tenía esos sueños, que en realidad no lo eran, sino más bien recuerdos vivido de aquellos momentos con Daiki. Era realmente desesperante que a pesar de todo, su cuerpo aun lo extrañara tanto. No pasaba muy a menudo ahora. Cuando había estado en el sexto a octavo mes de embarazo tenía esos sueños casi a diario, su ginecólogo le había dicho que sus hormonas estarían revolucionadas un tiempo, que eso pasaría. Pero después de tener a su hijo esos sueños habían seguido, no con la misma frecuencia pero nunca se habían ido.

Desearía poder haber retomado su vida también en ese aspecto, pero no había podido, la verdad fuera dicha su vida era su trabajo y su hijo, las citas estarían descartadas no sabía hasta cuando. Pero en noches así sintiendo la capa de transpiración en su piel y la vibración de su necesidad latiendo por toda su cuerpo deseaba tener por lo menos un amante, alguien con quien comparar a Daiki y que este saliera perdiendo, que fueran otras manos y otros besos los que la persiguieran en sueños. Pero sabía que no estaba hecha de esa manera, su cuerpo seguiría solo a su corazón lo sabía y por el momento su corazón estaba férreamente ocupado.

Volvió a la cama y miró el techo por un largo momento.

- Daiki…

Se preguntaba a veces donde estaría o si lo volvería a ver alguna vez… para su pesar y su tranquilidad al mismo tiempo esperaba que la respuesta fuera que él estaba bien, y no, nunca lo volvería a ver.

.

.

Era… bien, había sido una chica realmente hermosa, de aquellas mujeres delicadas y etéreas que salían en las películas antiguas como princesas en enormes kimonos o geishas con el rostro blanco y los labios del color de los rubíes, ese tipo de belleza había tenido Yuki Nakamura. Verla ahora en la cuneta de una sucia calle del sudeste del Bronx, desnuda y golpeada era indignante.

- Uno tiene ganas de golpear a alguien cuando descubres algo así – le dijo McCallister, su compañero en el caso a su lado – no tenía ni 25 años ¡Maldita sea!

- Vamos a golpear a alguien llegado el momento McCallister – dijo mientras los forenses colocaban el cuerpo de la joven en una bolsa negra – lo que más me enferma es que no hay nadie que vaya a responder por ella, llegara a quedar en alguna lapida numerada.

- Su jefa parecía interesada – le dijo – otra japonesa quizá por eso, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe.

- Si lo se.

Tendría que ver quizá con que eran todo isleños, una isla bastante grande pero una isla al final de cuentas, habían pasado como unidad cosas difíciles, nunca habían perdido su identidad del todo, lo que guerras y bombas no habían pedido hacer, poco a poco la globalización se estaba comiendo, pero aun así seguían siendo japoneses.

- ¿Una japonesa dices? – preguntó.

- Si… por lo menos su apellido suena a japonés – se golpeó un par de veces la frente – ¡Maldita sea! después de toda la noche buscando su nombre se me ha ido del todo, pero es una agencia en la quinta avenida.

- ¿Una agencia real? – había muchísimas agencias en NY que se escudaban como agencias de modelos cuando eran en realidad proxenetas los que manejaban todo aquello.

- Te falta conocer la cuidad chico – dijo el otro detective – nada que no sea real tendría el valor de ponerse en la quinta avenida, podrían ponerse en el mejor espacio de la 53 pero se los comerían vivos los propios propietarios de la quinta.

- Bien en ese caso vayamos con la jefa, no le dará gusto saber lo que le ha pasado su chica.

Yuki fue puesta en la bolsa negra de los forenses y la transportaron a la ambulancia, sabía que los crímenes estaban por todos lados y que había verdaderos monstruos en todos lados, pero aun no se acostumbraba a ello, un hueco en su estomago de abría y se colaba una especie de sensación de vació que nada podía llenar si no hasta tener al responsable, y le juro a Yuki en silencio que encontraría al engendro que le había hecho eso.

.

.

- Gracias de nuevo, María.

- No ha sido nada Meimi – dijo la hispana con una sonrisa de sol - conozco muchas personas entre los compañeros deseosos de lucirse – dijo con humor.

Con una piel olivácea, unos ojos oscuros como la noche y un busto considerablemente abundante, Meimi apostaba a que los tenias, pero no se lo dijo.

- Mañana ya tengo mi auto pero en cualquier momento que quiera un taxi o una traducción te llamare.

- A tus órdenes.

Meimi sonrió al bajar del taxi y pagar la tarifa, manteniendo la tarjeta de regalo en su mano, la taxista se despidió con un ademán y se alejo. En el camino habían estado platicando desde que salieron de casa y la joven mexicana le había contado que uno de sus amigos taxistas era japonés y se había dado a la tarea de traducir uno de los poemas del libro al japonés para agradecerle el detalle. A veces Nueva York podía ser atemorizante, no tenía duda que había lugares que se ganaban a pulso su reputación, pero otros y otras personas que la hacían sentir como en casa.

"Anata no aoi hitomi no tsume ga,

sore wa watashi no byōtō

no shi to iu"

O el japonés que conocía María no era realmente japonés, o este había olvidado su japonés o no había una traducción correcta de ese poema, quizá lo ultimo era lo más seguro. "¿Qué es poesía? Dices mientras clavas en mí tu mirada azul… ¿Qué es poesía? Poesía eres tu" aun así era un detalle enorme por parte de la mujer taxista.

Cuando subió al segundo piso y vio la expresión de su secretaria supo que esa quizá era la única alegría que tendría ese día.

- Buenos días Srita. Meimi – saludo con parquedad la secretaria.

- Buenos días Jenny – dijo previendo malas noticias – ¿Alguna noticia?

- Si – dijo con los ojos brillantes – encontraron a Yuki… en el Bronxs.

- ¿Esta herida?, ¿Le hicieron algo?

- Esta muerta – Jenny se cubrió la boca y trató de hablar con normalidad – la violaron y luego la aventaron en una calle en el Bronxs

Meimi sintió una nausea violenta, ¡Maldita sea!, eso era su culpa, Yuki se lo había dicho, que ese hombre no era normal, que la asustaba por que no le hizo caso, ¿Por qué no la escuchó antes?

- Es mi culpa – dijo con los puños cerrados con fuerza.

- No Srita. Meimi – dijo enseguida su secretaria, mientras se limpiaba con rabia una lagrima – la culpa siempre es del maldito que les hace esas cosas.

- ¿Están seguros que es Yuki? – preguntó aunque casi conocía la respuesta.

- Si – dijo Jenny más repuesta pero igual de furiosa – llamaron hace poco, me dijeron que la encontraron muy temprano y la llevaron al forense y allí empataron sus huellas con las del pasaporte que les dimos. El detective McCallister dijo que vendría como a medio día para hacerle algunas preguntas y saber si nos haríamos cargo de su… funeral y arreglos.

- Si, por favor Jenny – dijo enseguida, ¡Kami sama! era lo mínimo que podían hacer – empieza arreglar todo eso, supongo que tendrán que tener el cuerpo algún tiempo pero nos lo devolverán.

- También la ha llamando el Sr. Jordan por teléfono – agregó su secretaria.

- Oh Cole… gracias Jenny, ya me comunico con él.

Meimi se sentía horrible, Cole la había puesto en ese lugar esperando que ella pudiera defender a todas esas chicas, ¿Cómo le diría ahora que una estaba muerta? En esos cinco años no había pasado algo así nunca, era tan cuidadosa, pero aquel hombre no le había parecido peligroso, atemorizante, insistente pero no un criminal.

Entró en la oficina y se sentó en su silla, Jenny había puesto su taza de café allí, pero sentía el estomago tan contraído que seguro lo devolvería si intentaba tocarlo siquiera. En lugar de eso buscó dentro de su bolso y sacó su móvil, rastreó el número correcto y llamó. La llamada entró enseguida.

- Hola princesa – dijo Cole con el mismo animo de siempre.

- Hola Cole – le respondió ella sin el sentimiento.

- Estoy en tu casa comiendo uno de esos maravillosos omellets de María – Meimi escuchó un murmullo de su ama de llaves – lo juro deben tener como 3000 calorías cada uno pero están de muerte.

- Bueno que tengas un metabolismo para quemar todo eso – dijo solo un poco animada, podía imaginar muy bien la apariencia que debía tener Cole con sus casi 1.80 cm. devorando su desayuno junto a la amable Sra. María con sus 1.53 cm. era una imagen agradable – pero en todo caso ni un bocado a Dai.

- No te preocupes tu pequeño terror matinal aun no despierta – dijo con humor – Esperaba aun encontrarte y sonsacarte para compartir un substancioso desayuno pero acababas de partir cuando llegue. ¿Por qué te has ido tan temprano? ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Malo es poco – dijo Meimi con un profundo suspiro pesaroso.

- Me preocupas princesa – el tono jovial de Cole cambio enseguida.

- Cole… - no, no había una forma de decir aquello que sonara bien de ningún modo – han asesinado a una de las modelos

La línea se escuchó vacía por un largo minuto, antes de que Cole reaccionara y soltara un improperio realmente desagradable.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó después de unos segundos.

- Yuki – dijo, estrujó en sus manos en el aparato deseando que pudiera descargar algo de su rabia – ¡Dios Cole me siento terrible!, no se como deje que pasara esto, tenía solo 24 años maldita sea, estaba lista para comerse al mundo, además de bella era realmente inteligente, habíamos quedado este fin de semana para salir a un restaurante japonés que conocía.

- Hey princesa, no es tu culpa – dijo en enseguida.

- Me pusiste en este lugar por algo - le respondió ella.

- Si, y lo has hecho bien – le rebatió enseguida Cole – pero no eres omnisciente, así que no puedes culparte por esto. ¿Quién esta investigando?

- La policía de NY, la reporte apenas ayer como desaparecida y la han encontrado – le explicó - había estado perdida todo el fin de semana. Jenny me ha dicho que vendrán hoy para hablar conmigo.

- ¿Quieres que este allí? – le ofreció.

- No, esta es mi responsabilidad Cole – dijo Meimi – no tienes que venir.

- Tengo que estar en otro lugar al medio día pero en cuanto este libre estaré allí – dijo como si no la hubiera escuchado.

- Cole…

- Ni una palabra Meimi – no la dejó hablar – estaré allí en cuanto pueda, mientras coopera con todo con la policía, son terriblemente suspicaces y pueden hacerte pasar un mal rato si no lo haces, correremos con los gastos de cualquier servicio para Yuki.

- Yo lo haré.

- No – le espetó – las empresas Jordan lo harán o ellos enseguida se preguntaran porque lo haces tú. Se de lo que te hablo Meimi, confía en mi.

- Sabes que en todo el continente no hay nadie en quien confié más – le respondió aliviada de que no la juzgara con dureza.

- Estaré allí cuando pueda, mientras no te rompas.

Y diciendo eso colgó, Meimi guardó su celular de nuevo en su bolso y respiró profundo, examinó su agenda, todo su trabajo programado y decidió hacer caso a Cole, no se rompería y trabajar la ayudaría lograr aquello.

.

.

Era solo medio día cuando llegó a la agencia de modelos, ahora que la veía con detenimiento entendía lo que McCallister le había dicho, aquella avenida pertenecía solo a la elite más elevada de toda la cuidad, había una elegante joyería Tiffany's llena de diamantes a un lado y una tienda de Channel del otro, tan elegante como sus vecinas la puerta de cristal y el letrero elegante que enmarcaba Jordan's, era la única agencia de modelos en la quinta avenida así que esta tenía que ser.

McCallister había sido requerido en otro caso, casi enseguida dejándole a él la responsabilidad de este asesinato, no le importaba aquello, pero McCallister tenía la única información disponible y eso lo hacía empezar de cero, le incomodaba ni siquiera saber ante quien se iba a presentar.

Entró en la agencia, allí en la sala dos mujeres bellísimas leían una revista de moda, una con un color del chocolate y ojos verdes junto a la otra de ojos zafiro y cabellera rubia, podía imaginar a cualquiera con uno de esos vestidos que acaba de ver en el aparador afuera, aunque solo vistieran jeans y sudadera ahora.

- Buenas tardes – lo llamo desde su lugar la recepcionista - ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

Daiki volteó a ver la bonita mujer del otro lado de la recepción, sacó su placa y se la mostró.

- Soy el detective Asuka de la policía de NY, busco a la directora de la agencia.

- ¿Es por lo de Yuki verdad? – Daiki miró de soslayo a las dos mujeres que estaban aun en la sala a menos de un metro que prestaban atención ahora – ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- No puedo discutirlo con usted – le respondió con amabilidad - lo siento, debo ver a la directora.

- Entiendo – dijo con pesar – Permítame un segundo.

La mujer levantó el teléfono y marcó un par de dígitos para comunicarse con una extensión, prestó atención para ver si podía obtener el nombre de la directora antes de entrevistarse con ella.

- Jenny, esta aquí un detective de la policía de NY, busca a la directora, ¿Esta en su oficina? – le respondieron – bien lo dejo subir.

La mujer volvió a mirarlo.

- La directora lo espera en su oficina, suba al ascensor – apunto con su mano a donde la puerta pulida y doble estaba – allí Jenny, su secretaria, lo espera.

- Gracias.

Respiró profundo, y se dirigió al ascensor, bien que la propia directora le dijera su nombre.

.

.

- Gracias Jenny.

Meimi colocó de nuevo el teléfono en su base y respiró profundo, cerró las carpetas de su escritorio y esperó a que el policía llegara a su puerta, no quería escuchar lo que fuera que le iba a decir pero debía hacerlo, si podía ayudar en lo que sea a que se atrapara al asesino de Yuki lo haría sin dudar.

En menos de un minuto la puerta se abrió y Jenny le dio paso al detective, Ella se levantó de su asiento para recibirlo, pero cuando la persona entró en su oficina, sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo, y el aire no llegó a sus pulmones.

- ¿Haneoka?

- Asuka Jr.

_Fin capitulo 17_

_08 de Septiembre de 2010_

_1. 14 a.m._


	19. Capitulo 18

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Capitulo 18_

Después de seis años allí estaba. Solo se quedo de pie allí, delante de ella… no había cambiado en nada y al mismo tiempo en todo.

Su cabello ahora era una mezcla de colores que iban desde el caoba a los castaños más claros con las líneas de rojo una estilista había hecho la obra de su vida en su cabello. Debía tener la misma estatura pero tenía definitivamente otras medidas; en el pasado había sido la perfecta figura de una bailarina de ballet o una gimnasta olímpica, ahora era puramente una mujer. Sus dos ojos color de topacio que lo miraban ahora como su mirara a un fantasma.

- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

Daiki escuchó su voz apenas como un susurro, pero este trajo de nuevo su atención al aquí y ahora.

- Yo… - de verdad que la idea había huido de su cabeza, pero es que era ella… – investigo el asesinato de Yuki Nakamura ¿Y tú?

- Yo soy… la directora de esta agencia – dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Así que aquí era donde estaba. No solo había dejado la escuela hacía cinco años, o Tokio – había ido a su casa un par de veces, nunca se había atrevido a preguntar por ella, pero había esperado poder verla a lo lejos por lo menos – había dejado del todo Japón, había ido a otro continente.

Hacía cinco años… no había una clasificación para ese espacio de tiempo. El Satori, enamorarse de ella, enterarse que había sido Saint Tail y después la locura que había seguido. Hacía cinco años ella había desaparecido, había habido un descanso después del primer semestre y ella no había regresado, la había buscado por supuesto, en la escuela le habían dicho que había dimitido, el departamento que había ocupado estaba vació, Meimi y con ella Cole T. Jordan, había desaparecido también.

Los rumores por supuesto no se hicieron esperar. Había de los más plausibles y los más inverosímiles. Había quien decía que Meimi y Jordan se habían casado y que este se la había llevado a Estados Unidos para que viviera como una reina, que había sido muy astuta al pescar a semejante magnate – cosa que Daiki no había creído ni un segundo, Meimi no era ese tipo de chica, había tenido una oportunidad así antes y no la había tomado – otros, que Cole le había confiado dinero y que lo había defraudado, así que se había largado y él la estaba siguiendo.

Pero Daiki sabía la verdad, Meimi se había ido escapando de él… de nuevo.

Aquello casi lo había vuelto loco, sabía que en lo que los dos estaban metidos solo los estaba lastimando y poner tierra de por medio con Nadeshiko había sido asqueroso, pero a la larga quizá se hubieran podido sentar uno delante del otro hablar de nuevo y perdonarse, había tenido una firme esperanza por ello, pero con su nueva huida había sido inútil cualquier tipo de esperanza.

Él había seguido adelante, había terminado sus estudios en Satori y la escuela lo había incluido en una beca para estudiar en el extranjero. Más que estudios era trabajo de campo, con 3 horas de estudio en una de las universidades de la cuidad, pero lo habían puesto en campo desde el primer día, gracias a la experiencia que había tenido cuando joven y lo mucho que había aprendido con su papá, se había adaptado con velocidad, tenía solo 1 mes en la cuidad y ya le habían conferido un trabajo formal.

Más nunca hubiera llegado a imaginar que eso lo llevaría a encontrar el paradero de la persona que le había obsesionado encontrar en esos cinco años.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Vine con Cole – dijo adelantándose a sus preguntas – él me ofreció este trabajo hace cinco años y lo acepte.

Una quemadura de celos se removió en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. La agencia se llamaba Jodan's claro, entonces…

- ¿Estas aquí con él? – preguntó con ira antes de poderse detener.

- No creo que eso sea de importancia ahora Asuka – dijo ella con cautela – quiero saber que a pasado con Yuki.

Ciertamente era de importancia, de mucha importancia de hecho, pero ella tenía razón, no tenía relevancia para lo que lo había llevado en realidad ese lugar, por lo menos aun no la tenía.

- Reportaste a Yuki Nakamura como desaparecida el día de ayer – dijo tratando de concentrarse, apenas lográndolo en realidad – desde el momento se emprendió una búsqueda por los lugares de costumbre, hospitales, refugios, morgues. No encontramos nada, pero hoy en la mañana se encontró un cuerpo que correspondía a las características en el sudeste del Bronxs, lo llevaron al departamento forense y – exhaló tenso – se identificó la identidad gracias a sus huellas dactilares y la copia del pasaporte que nos ofrecieron de este lugar.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- La violaron y la asfixiaron – dijo con gravedad.

- Kami sama… - dijo llevándose las manos al pecho y sintiendo la boca amarga, Jenny ya se lo había dicho, pero en el fondo había esperado que su secretaria hubiera sacado conclusiones que no hubiera sido eso lo que realmente había pasado.

- Lo siento Meimi…

Ella no lo miró, no quería mirarlo, o desearía que él la abrazara y él era demasiado astuto para leer ese deseo en sus ojos.

- Fue un solo hombre – continuó Daiki en sus lugar mirándola con deseos de consolarla pero eso no era ético y estaba casi seguro que la chica no le permitiría que se acercara – no la lastimaron, si la asfixiaron, pero creo que fue por error, supongo que ha sido un hombre grande que no midió su fuerza y al no querer que gritara no la dejó respirar.

- No – dijo ella mirándolo con rabia – no ha sido un hombre grande, ni mucho menos, es…quizá con tu complexión, y Yuki era más alta que tú en todo caso, y las modelos son engañosamente frágiles, todas se ejercitan tanto que la mayoría en ellas son solo músculos.

- ¿Sabes quien lo hizo? – dijo con apremio, si Meimi podía describir al hombre significaba que lo habían conocido

- Si – dijo con pesar – ¡Dios es mi culpa! Yuki me lo dijo y no la escuche.

- Dime lo que sabes – la apremió.

- La semana pasada Yuki participo´´ en un desfile – empezó a explicarle – allí un supuesto agente le ofreció un trabajo más lucrativo. Yuki enseguida se negó. Les he insistido mucho a las modelos que cuando esas cosas les pasen mejor los manden a la agencia, los investigamos y si es algo legal las dejamos ir por supuesto, siempre busco lo que sea mejor para ellas. Este hombre se negó a venir pero empezó a seguirla y a llamarla a su casa. Se dijo llamar Giles Jones de una agencia llamada "Carpe Noctem", solo con los nombres supimos que no era más que un proxeneta, cuan apropiado debió parecerle el nombre un pirata del siglo XVIII y una agencia que anunciaba "aprovecha la noche".

- ¿Sabes como contactarlo? – le preguntó el joven detective enseguida.

- Dejo sus teléfonos con Yuki y llamamos para tener la dirección, debí haber llamado a la policía, pero en realidad pensamos… – soltó el aire que contenía y crispó sus manos – ¡Que importa lo que pensamos!, ¡Estaba tan equivocada!

- Dame cualquier información que tengas – le dijo de verdad queriendo ir a ella, odiaba verla herida – te prometo que haré todo lo que este en mi mano para atraparlo.

- Tú… - Meimi finalmente lo volteó a ver – ¿Estas en la policía de NY realmente?, pero… no has acabado siquiera…

- Satori – terminó él por ella – el instituto me ha puesto en un programa especial, con mis antecedentes… de… bien cuando era adolescente, adelante varios cursos y en dos años estaba en la universidad de allí me enviaron aquí, se que parece una locura pero si, estoy como detective en la fuerza de NY.

- Bien – dijo y levantó el teléfono en su mesa y marcó un par de dígitos – Jenny, puedes traer toda la información que conseguimos del Giles Jones por favor, gracias.

Daiki guardó silencio con ella un minuto y después agregó.

- Sobre su cuerpo, hemos terminado la autopsia ya, así que si puedes informarme sobre quien se hará cargo de él.

- Yo lo haré – dijo ella – la agencia en realidad.

En ese momento Jenny entró con una carpeta y se la ofreció a Daiki, dentro había recibos telefónicos de Yuki con las llamadas que la agencia fantasma le había hecho, la información que habían conseguido de la dirección y la tarjeta del tal Giles Jones. Meimi era muy inteligente, había sabido que guardar eso era una importante pista.

- Creo que es con todo lo que puedo ayudarte Asuka – dijo sin mirarlo de nuevo desde su lugar.

- Gracias – dijo él sosteniendo la carpeta.

- Agradecería también que pudieras informarme del avance del caso – dijo ella – de verdad quiero saber porque...

- Por supuesto – dijo sin dejar que ella dijera más.

- Toma – Meimi tomó una de las tarjetas de su escritorio – estos son mis teléfonos, de la oficina y mi móvil.

- Tu número personal… - se aventuró a preguntar.

- No creo que sea necesario – dijo ella fríamente.

- Meimi… - como decirle que un día tenían que hablar más que de este asesinato, que sería sano para ellos un día hablar de lo que había pasado y de lo que había dejado de pasar… no sabía como – estaré en contacto.

Cuando se levantaba para irse, la puerta volvió a abrirse, y allí apareció su más grande Némesis. Cole T. Jordan. Este también lo miró como un fantasma.

- ¿Asuka? – dijo mirándolo sin poderlo creer, ¿Qué hacía él allí?

- Jordan – dijo formalmente Daiki.

- ¿Que haces aquí? – dijo con mayor aspereza de lo que había previsto

- Asuka Jr. es el detective del caso de Yuki – dijo Meimi desde su lugar, sin dejar que Daiki respondiera – ha venido a darme la información de lo que le pasó.

- Entiendo… - dijo yendo a donde estaba ella – esto es solo una casualidad.

- Así es – dijo ella.

- Supongo que podemos recuperar el cuerpo de la Srita. Nakamura hoy o no detective – dijo dirigiéndose a Daiki, pero a un lado de Meimi.

- Si – dijo agriamente Daiki – esta en la morgue de la policía – sacó un cuadernillo y escribió en él – esta es la dirección, no se si puedan tenerlo en realidad hoy, pero...

- Lo tendremos – sin importar los favores que tuviera que pedir o lo que tuviera que pagar, ser un Jordan debía también trabajar para su propio bien.

- Bien, con permiso. Haneoka, Jordan.

Y con eso salió de la oficina, toda la entereza que Meimi había demostrado con Daiki frente a ella se evaporó en un segundo y se dejó casi caer en su silla, sosteniéndose del filo del escritorio como si no pudiera respirar, Cole se acercó enseguida a ella y la sostuvo.

- Respira Meimi…

La chica le hizo caso, con verdadero esfuerzo respiró y pudo reclinarse en su escritorio.

¿Ese qué acaba de salir había sido realmente Daiki Asuka Jr? El mismo que había dejado atrás hacía cinco años, lucía idéntico, solo si acaso un poco más desarrollado, pero su rostro, sus ojos, su boca, eran exactamente iguales, los mismos rasgos que también tenía Daisuke por añadidura.

- Yo no creo en las casualidades – dijo cuando recuperó un poco la calma.

- Bien, yo tampoco – dijo Cole con pesar – creo firmemente solo que el mundo es un pañuelo, nadie puede ocultarse de otro indefinidamente.

- Lo se Cole, lo se.

.

.

Cuando estuvo solo en su departamento en la cuidad. Daiki dio por primera vez en el día completa libertad a sus pensamientos.

Meimi…. Meimi Haneoka.

Dios, casi lo había vuelto loco cuando ella había desaparecido de nuevo de la escuela. La suya no había sido una mera necesidad, había sido un amor tan intenso que había sido peor que una enfermedad, más intenso que cualquier tipo de obsesión y había estado tan asustado como molesto por las cosas que había descubierto de ella. Cuando ella se había ido y había puesto tierra de por medio entre los dos se había dado cuenta por fin lo ruin que había sido con ella y lo duro que la había juzgado, intransigente, perverso y desmedido.

Ella… ella había hecho en realidad lo que él esperaba que hiciera, le había ocultado su identidad, si, por supuesto. ¿Qué tipo de vida hubiera llevado si todo mundo hubiera sabido quién era ella? No era una criminal en realidad. Robar en realidad era apropiarse – hacerlo de uno – algo ajeno, pero ella jamás había conservado nada, y si él se había visto envuelto en todo aquello no había sido responsabilidad de nadie más que de él mismo. "Te reto" él mismo le había dado la opción de hacerlo y ella había aceptado. Lo había herido por supuesto, pero también ella se había disculpado mil veces a través de sus ojos y eso solo porque él nunca le había permitido hacerlo través de palabras. Pero lo que ella había hecho no tenía ni la más mínima comparación con lo que él le había hecho. Él había hecho que ella renunciara por completo a su orgullo, la había utilizado y ella se lo había permitido, pero cada acercamiento, cada caricia, cada cosa pequeña y cada elemento enorme y trascendental lo había acercado a ella y lo había hecho descubrí una vez más que a pesar de todo la amaba, la amaba como jamás volvería a amar a nadie, porque estaba seguro que nadie nunca jamás demostraría tanto amor por ella como él.

Había vivido esos cinco años deseando encontrarla, para poder pedirle perdón, para poder darle todo aquello que había acumulado para ella, para pasar años resarciendo cualquier tipo de ofensa.

Y claro la parte más viseral de su ser, también deseaba más que nada volver a abrazarla, besarla y sentir de nuevo esa sensación explosiva de ternura, pasión desenfreno y miedo que había sentido solo con ella en sus brazos. Pero sabía que había la gran, gran posibilidad, casi una seguridad, de que ella no quisiera siquiera volver a cruzar una sola palabra, una mirada siquiera con él y no podía culparla por ella. Y de nuevo como casi todos los días, se maldecía a si mismo por haber hecho las cosas tan mal… tan increíblemente mal.

¿Se atrevería a intentar? Se atrevería si quiera a intentar pedirle perdón, había visto en sus ojos ese día, no desprecio por él, no ira, si no una especie de miedo, algo crudo e inexplicable para él… ¿Vergüenza quizá?, debía decirle que no había nada de lo cual debiera sentir vergüenza, que el equivocado de nuevo había sido él y solo él y que… que…

Sería un tonto si esperaba que ella creyera siquiera por un segundo que él la amaba.

Pero la amaba, la amaba con cada partícula viva y muerta de su ser. Así que sin importar que, debía atreverse y decírselo.

Era egoísta pensar que ahora que estaba a cargo de la investigación de la que había sido su modelo, le había dado la oportunidad de encontrarla, pero así había sido, le debía solo por eso a Yuki Nakamura encontrar a su asesino y lo haría, sin duda lo haría.

.

.

Rezaba ese dicho… "Quien no aprende de su pasado esta sin duda condenado a repetirlo"

Que ironía… que broma del destino. Lo peor de todo es que de nuevo ella misma se había tendido la cama en la que dormía como se decía coloquialmente.

De nuevo estaba inmersa en la misma situación con Asuka Jr., sino era que esta vez era ciertamente mucho más grave. De nuevo había huido de él guardándole un secreto mucho más importante que el anterior y de nuevo sentía en su pecho esa desazón y miedo instintivo de que él la iba a odiar cuando lo supiera.

Meimi vio a su pequeño en sus brazos pacíficamente dormido, ignorante de las mentiras tejidas a su alrededor. Pensaba ahora ¿Qué hubiera hecho al paso de los años?, ¿Qué le habría dicho a Daisuke sobre su padre?, ¿Le ocultaría también quien había sido?, ¿Sería justo para él?

Pero ahora los "habría o podría" estaban fuera de su alcance, conocía muy bien a Daiki y sabía que ahora que se habían vuelto a encontrarla, él no desistiría de ese deseo que había visto en sus ojos por hablar con ella, no sabía que es lo que le diría, no tenía sentido para ella después de tanto tiempo hablar con él.

Era imperdonable, esta vez si que era imperdonable lo que le había ocultado. Cole le había dicho tantas veces que el mundo era un sitio engañosamente pequeño, que en realidad nadie puede ocultarse en ningún rincón de este para siempre. Y la prueba era ese momento, en el justo momento que Daiki Asuka Jr. había atravesado sus puertas y la mirado con sus ojos negros sorprendido.

Miró de nuevo a su hijo, su cabello negro y sus ojos cerrados del mismo color… una copia tan perfecta de su padre, que hacerle creer que no era suyo era una opción inútil, si Daiki conocía a su hijo sabría de inmediato que era suyo y entonces…

Y entonces…

Meimi abrazó a su hijo e hizo una plegaria al cielo, que Dios la ayudara en ese momento, porque no sabía como es que Daiki reaccionaria, pero si intentaba dañarla a ella o por un momento siquiera, planeaba apartar a su hijo de ella, que era el motor de su vida, la única cosa a la cual anclarse, que en medio de todo lo que hubiera a su alrededor tenía, no se lo permitiría, pelearía con uñas y dientes si era necesario.

Solo esperaba que todo lo que tuviera que ver con Yuki terminara pronto y que eso marcara una separación de nuevo entre ellos, sabía que esa posibilidad era poco probable, pero alguna esperanza debía tener ¿O no?.

Ciertamente, quien no aprende de sus errores esta condenado a repetirlos.

_Fin capitulo 18_

_08 de Septiembre de 2010_

_11:49 p.m. _

_nota: oh my que buena racha._


	20. Capitulo 19

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Capitulo 19_

Era extraño, extraño y… sorprendente. Como es que podías llegar a añorar tanto a alguien, desear tanto volverlo a ver que se convertía algo cercano a la necesidad. Por qué… volver a ver unos ojos conocidos, una sonrisa familiar no significa únicamente que estas de nuevo ante una persona, volver a ver unos ojos conocidos significa recordar todas las veces que sus miradas se han cruzado y todos los significados infinitos que esta mirada conlleva. Volver a ver una sonrisa significa todos los momentos felices.

Oh y la mirada de Daiki y su sonrisa llena de sol, tenían un millón de significados para ella.

Eso es lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Jenny había entrado a su oficina para decirle que Asuka Jr., llegaba a verla, le dijo a su secretaria que lo hiciera pasar y sintió una descarga de adrenalina en el cuerpo, su anticipación por verlo era casi infantil, solo se había sentido así cada vez que tenía que enviarle una nota, pensando la forma en que lo haría, esperando con emoción la expresión de su rostro al leerla, ¿Se enojaría?, ¿Sonreirá?, ¿Se sorprendería?, ¿Podría esa expresión infinitamente más hermosa de reto en su rostro?

"Oh Meimi no aprendes" pensó regañándose a su misma.

Daiki entró a su oficina mientras ella apilaba unas carpetas a su lado como si estuviera ocupada y distraída, si hacía contacto visual...

- Oyaho – saludó desde la puerta.

- Oyaho gozaimasu – respondió ella, todo mundo le hablaba en ingles pocas personas en realidad seguían usando japonés con ella, extrañaba oírlo, pero quería concentrarse en lo que llevaba a Daiki allí, con un ademán lo invitó a sentarse delante de ella – ¿Lo encontraron? ¿Lo detuvieron? ¿Han descubierto algo?

- Si – le respondió el joven detective pronto – a eso he venido.

- ¿Encontraste al tal Giles Jones? – le preguntó con premura, después de todo el tiempo que le habían dado podía haber escapado y no resistía la ira del pensar en eso.

- Si, acudí a la dirección que me diste y lo encontré allí, su verdadero nombre es Matew Lane, y si, es un proxeneta que la policía tenía tiempo buscando – le explicó en detalle, cosa que no debería hacer pero Meimi merecía saberlo – una cirugía de nariz y un cambio de nombre y se les había borrado del mapa.

- Hasta que…

- Precisamente eso he venido a decirte – la interrumpió – no fue el tal Lane quien mato a Yuki, estaba en la producción de una película pornográfica en la hora que el forense nos ha dicho que Yuki murió, tiene un montón de actrices y gente de cámaras y demás que lo ubican en otro lugar de donde la encontramos

- ¿No fue él? – dijo con incredulidad la chica había estado completamente segura que había sido él.

- No, y hay más – siguió él, sin saber como tomaría Meimi lo que había descubierto – la chica en realidad no se llama Yuki, sino Sachi Nakamura, buscamos sus huellas en el sistema y esta como desaparecida en Tokio.

- ¿Sachi? – preguntó Meimi.

- Si.

Meimi se sentó en su silla solo dejándose caer. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Ella siempre tenía tanto cuidado con las identidades de las modelos, con tener sus antecedentes, no importaban si fueran buenos o malos, pero quería saber con las personas que estaban tratando.

- No te culpes tanto – le dijo él como si adivinara sus pensamientos – la persona que la reportó desaparecida ha sido su hermana gemela Yuki, son casi idénticas, por lo que nos contó por teléfono su hermana le robó sus documentos y con ellos desapareció.

- Pero ¿Por qué?, ¿De que estaba huyendo?

- Su hermana llega en dos días para explicarnos y recoger el cuerpo de su hermana – le respondió.

- Pobre Yuki… Sachi – dijo con un suspiro pesado – era… el tipo de chicas que podría comerse al mundo, quien podría…

- Lo descubriremos – reitero Daiki – No es tu culpa.

- Cole me contrató justo para que cuidara de las chicas – dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en sus manos – todas ellas, no imaginas a los peligros que estas chicas están expuestas todos los días y Sachi me lo advirtió – dijo con desesperación, ¿Cómo lo había dejado pasar?

- Pero no fue quien creía ninguna de las dos Meimi – dijo él avanzando a ella, a un par de pasos de ella, no sabia como acercarse a ella – escucha no se quien ha sido pero es algo que ninguna de ustedes pudo advertir – se decidió y se acercó para agacharse y verla a la cara, con una mano le alcanzó el rostro – no eres una súper heroína después de todo, no es tu culpa.

Meimi se quedó quieta allí en ese lugar mirando los ojos negros de Daiki tan cerca de los suyos, brillantes trozos de obsidiana y jade que la miraban tan de cerca, tan cálida y comprensivamente. La única vez que la había mirado así había sido…

- Gracias – dijo y alejó su mirada de él – gracias por esforzarte tanto por ella, lo merece, era una gran chica, solo hay 3 modelos orientales en la agencia además de Yu… Sachi, pero ella era con la que más congeniaba, era más que solo una modelo hubiéramos llegado a ser buenas amigas, era lista y ambiciosa, pero era una chica tan sencilla, en una ocasión cuando venia con…

Se detuvo. Había traído un par de veces a Daisuke a la agencia por que la Sra. Maria se había enfermado de resfriado y no tenía con quien dejarlo, Sachi había cuidado del bebe por un rato mientras ella estaba en junta.

- ¿La viste alguna vez con algún amigo o conocido? – dijo tratando de entender la frase que había dejado a la mitad.

- No – dijo ella decidida a no revelar nada – era yo la que venia acompañada por alguien.

- Oh, ya veo – no trataba de ocultar con quien estaba Sachi, sino con ella – Bueno creo que es todo lo que puedo decirte por el momento, seguimos investigando en su apartamento, con sus vecinos y las personas que la conocían, cualquier cosa que escucharan o vieran de extraño con ella en sus últimos días de vida.

- Entiendo, suerte con eso.

- Si, gracias.

Daiki se apartó de ella y caminó a la puerta pero a medio camino se detuvo y la volteó a ver.

- Meimi… – la llamó

- Si – respondió ella.

- ¿Cenarías conmigo? – un "no" estaba tan bien pintado en sus ojos que dolió, un "no" que tenía una sombra profunda de miedo – ¿Un cafe?

- Lo siento, no puedo – dijo ella con pesar – estoy muy ocupada y… me esperan en casa.

- ¿Jordan? – aventuró el chico.

- No – respondió ella con sinceridad – Cole y yo solo somos amigos, pero… hay alguien más.

- Piensa en ello – insistió el detective – creo que nos haría bien hablar, solo un café Meimi.

- Lo pensare.

Él quería decir algo más, tener las palabras para convencerla pero no las poseía, si ella no quería hablar con él más que en un plano oficial, no podía obligarla a nada.

- Cuando haya nuevos descubrimientos vendré a informarte – dijo a modo de despedida.

- Gracias – le dijo ella.

- Matta na.

- Matta ne.

Y así Daiki salió de su oficina, Meimi se cubrió el rostro con las manos y apoyo los codos en el escritorio, miro el pliegue de su falda que era lo único que había realmente en su campo de visión ¡Dios! ojala y él nunca se enterara de quien la esperaba en casa, casi podía enojarse con que no fuera el tan Matew Lane quien no hubiera lastimado a Sachi, ¡Kami sama, ojala descubrieran a su asesino pronto!

.

.

Daiki llegó a las oficinas de la policía y a su escritorio casi trinando de coraje.

"Me esperan en casa" sonó de nuevo en su cabeza, "me esperan en casa" "me esperan en casa" ¡Me esperan en casa! si en ese momento alguien poco astuto se le ponía enfrente, no podía asegurar tener el suficiente control para no molerlo a golpes.

Pudo haber dicho "tengo un compromiso esta noche" lo que significaba que salía con alguien, eso de algún modo era tolerable, pero le había dicho simple y llanamente que ¡la esperaban en casa!, lo que significaba que vivía con alguien, que tenía alguien en su vida con quién compartía sus risas, sus sueños, sus pensamientos, su cama.

Estaba completamente consiente de que esto, era una muy grande posibilidad, que después de esos cinco años ella había podido encontrar a alguien que estuviera a su lado, pero su apuesta había sido siempre por Jordan, no sabía como era posible que él después de conocerla la hubiera dejado ir, el chico había estado enamorado de ella, no la amaba eso también siempre había sido obvio, pero como no enamorarse de ella, eso era evidente, como era que la había dejado que viviera con alguien más, eso era inaceptable.

Su teléfono sonó en ese momento y lo levantó con ira.

- Asuka – dijo con fuerza.

- Hey chico, tranquilo con ese tono – dijo el otro lado el detective McAllister.

- ¿Que pasa? – moduló su voz al reconocer la voz de su colega

- Solo quería saber si habías conseguido algún tipo de información de la jefa de la modelo – dijo con cierta cautela – si necesitas ayuda.

- Nada nuevo, tendremos que esperar a Yuki Nakamura - dijo sin darle detalles de su cita con Meimi, mejor que nadie supiera que se conocían podían sacarlo del caso.

- Ya.

- Iré al gimnasio un rato, si tienes cualquier dato nuevo…

- Ve chico quema toda esa rabia – dijo su compañero - es mejor que trabajes con la mente despejada.

Daiki no agregó nada más, solo colgó el teléfono, tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió al gimnasio, aun tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, pero con esa rabia no lograría dar dos pasos adelante, por lo menos por 30 min. quería aporrear algo para recuperar su calma.

.

.

Todavía no era siquiera la hora de comer cuando Meimi regreso a casa, había puesto en orden las actividades el día y había salido del lugar, necesitaba la paz de su casa, las horas que había estado en la oficina, su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas, quería sostener a Dai y recuperar su rutina y su sosiego. Al llegar el suave aroma a arroz y verduras le dio la bienvenida.

- Tadaima – saludó desde la puerta quitándose los zapatos.

- Okaeri nasai Srita. Meimi – dijo la Sr. Maria desde la cocina, había sido tan amable al aprender los saludos básicos para ella, además de cocina japonesa ahora mismo estaba preparando arroz con curri que olía de maravilla – y ¿Ese milagro que llegue tan temprano a casa?

- Ha sido un día tranquilo – dijo mientras se asomaba a la cocina para oler mejor – ¿Cómo se ha portado Dai?

- Un demonio como siempre – dijo con una sonrisa amplia – no se de donde aprendió a esconderse y de pronto saltar de cualquier rincón gritando "nana"

- Lo has dejado ver los Teletubies quizá – dijo Meimi divertida.

- ¡No! – dijo con un escalofrió la mujer – me dan miedo, no se ni siquiera que son señorita, pero no son bebes y o son normales, pero si ve mucho a los backyardygans.

- Bien supongo que es cien por ciento la televisión – dijo divertida – Iré a verlo.

Meimi subió sin tardanza a la habitación de su hijo, el chico estaba en su cama brincando tratando de ¿Pegar una goma de mascar al techo? ¡Dios! lo pilla 10 segundos después y…

- ¡Daisuke! – dijo en voz alta.

Como un grito de guerra el niño la volteó a ver y se sentó derecho en su cama para levantar sus brazos a ella.

- Oka… Oka san – la animaba a levantarlo – ¡Oka san!

- Aka chan (bebe) – lo levantó de la cama para apretarlo a su pecho – que se supone que estabas haciendo.

- No Meimi, no Aka chan – le gritó el niño en reclamo - Sukko!

- ¿Sukko?… - dijo tratando de entender lo que quería decir, aventuró – ¿Suekko? (niño grande)

- Otona –le dijo haciendo un gesto sobre su cabeza – ¡otona! (grande).

- Bien, suekko.

Meimi las había visto realmente complicadas para poder conseguir series de televisión para niños en japonés, quería que Dai tuviera firmes raíces de quien era, así que en lugar de dejarlo ver las series de América para que aprendiera el ingles había tomado la decisión desde el año pasado de que aprendiera el japonés, trataba de hablarle la mayor parte del tiempo en japonés aunque había introducido mucho de ingles y español a su vocabulario, quizás la combinación de tantos diferentes dialectos fue lo que hizo que su hijo aprendiera a hablar tan rápido, con la misma habilidad que cualquier niño de su edad, pero en tres diferentes lenguas, esperaba con impaciencia poder incluirlo en el kinder garden, su pequeño bebe sería un genio.

La Sra. Maria se asomó por la puerta de la habitación, apenas la vio el niño, le gritó.

- ¡Sobo!

- Por algún motivo me gusta más un suave nani o nana – dijo la mujer cruzando sus brazos - en español un "sobo" es una cosa muy distinta.

- No es nana, Sr. Maria – le explicó con una sonrisa mientras el niño trataba de bajar de sus brazos, era tan inquieto que no podía tenerlo más de cinco minutos en brazos – le esta diciendo abuela.

- Abuela – dijo con un tono fingido de molestia – ya tengo 10 nietos y todos me dicen Mami.

- Si le dejas que te diga mami te pedirá dulces todo el tiempo – le dijo la chica divertida.

- ¿Dulce se dice Mami? – dijo tratando de atrapar todo lo que pudiera de japonés, era más bien un idioma divertido.

- Amamiya, Dulcería, casi – dijo levantando al niño en brazos y subiéndolo sobre su cabeza sugirió – ¿oba chan?

- Sobo – insistió el pequeño.

- Obachan – repitió Meimi cantarina.

- Sobo – insistió de nuevo Daisuke.

Meimi volteó a ver a la señora Maria con una disculpa en los ojos, la mujer fue a su lado y le pidió al niño y lo miró a los ojos.

- Nana – le ordenó.

- Sobo – dijo el niño sin cambiar de opinión.

- Nana – insistió la mujer.

- Banana – gritó el niño divertido.

Meimi soltó una carcajada limpia y Dai la siguió la señora Maria suspiró rendida y volteó a verla a ella y luego de nuevo a su hijo.

- Bien, bien sobo, kodomo.

- Sukko.

- Me rindo – dijo por fin – Srita. Meimi, tiene una llamada por teléfono, su amiga Seira.

- Gracias.

Meimi salió de la habitación mientras escuchaba a su hijo rebatiendo con su niñera mexicana en japonés. Cogió el teléfono que estaba fuera de su base en la cocina

- Seira chan – saludó con alegría.

- Meimi chan, que alegría escucharte. – respondió su mejor amiga – Me avisaron que llamaste buscándome.

- Si, están pasando tantas cosas aquí que realmente quería hablar con alguien – dijo con cierto pesar.

- ¿Todo está bien? – dijo la chica alerta – Le ha pasado algo a Daisuke.

- No, gracias a Dios no tiene nada que ver con él… - suspiró – es su padre.

- ¿Daiki?

- Asuka Jr. esta aquí.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Fue a buscarte?

- No, esta trabajando para la policía de Nueva York – dijo sentándose sin fuerza en la sala con el teléfono inalámbrico - fue una casualidad, tienes tiempo el día de hoy para hablar.

- Si, ¿Nos vemos donde siempre?

- Gracias amiga – dijo Meimi.

- Te espero allí a las 7 ¿Está bien?

- Nos vemos en un rato entonces.

Colgó el teléfono y por egoísta que fuera le alegraba que Seira estuviera cerca de ella.

_Fin capitulo 19_

_26 de Septiembre de 2010_

_1:40 p.m. _


	21. Capitulo 20

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Parte IV_

_Seira_

_Capitulo 20_

¿Sabes qué es la verdadera bondad? La verdadera bondad la que viene de verdad del corazón, es poder amar a quien deberías odiar por un montón de motivos y la verdad fuera dicha es que había pocas personas en el mundo que fueran capaces de la real bondad y tener una en tu vida es un verdadero milagro.

A menudo pensaba en ello, la respuesta natural de los seres humanos cuando nos hacen daño es dar ese mismo daño por multiplicado, tratar de hacer ver a esa persona que no podías tomar algo de ella sin repercusiones, demostrarle a esa persona y a todos los demás que vean que no eres inofensivo, que si te hacen daño lo puedes devolver y que no se atrevan a lastimarte. Pero había unas pocas personas en el mundo, una verdadera anomalía, aquellas personas que si las lastimabas eso solo las hacían más fuertes, más valientes, más bondadosas, que podían ver a través del escudo que todos usamos y ver la tristeza, el miedo, la ira, el dolor o la soledad que esconde una pose valiente.

Seira Mimori era sin lugar a dudas una de esas personas, de las que antes de poner un pan en su boca se lo daría a alguien que viera hambriento, que si le robaban la cartera en una avenida, esperaba que lo que contenía la cartera ayudara a esa persona a comer un par de días y hacía una plegaria verdadera, porque ese dinero no fuera para drogas o alcohol, con su mirada color lavanda la había visto hacer llorar sobre su regazo arrepentidos a ciertas personas que nadie se atrevería a acercarse siquiera a un metro, que se había agachado a levantar a un niño abandonado en la calle para llevarlo a un orfanato, sin importarle si tenía días sin lavarse o estaba enfermo.

Meimi sabía que Seira, más que ninguna otra persona debería odiarla, pero no lo hacía, ella debería estar enojada con ella, sentir por lo menos un poco de rencor, pero nunca había sido así. Por ella – por Saint Tail – había perdido todo lo que significaba su vida, y aun así seguía allí como su mejor amiga y era lo suficientemente egoísta pera acudir siempre a ella en sus momentos de mayor desconsuelo o confusión y ella siempre estaba allí para tenderle la mano.

Justo ahora que estaba entrando al restaurante lucía como un hermoso ángel, los dos meseros que estaban recibiendo gente en la entrada la observaron como si ella fuera una aparición, siempre le pasaba, pero la única que nunca lo advertía era precisamente Seira, a menudo pensaba que ella veía a los hombres como seres andróginos, que si la observaban era solo por que no era una chica con una moda común y corriente.

Siempre vestía de blanco – Meimi sabía muy bien por que – de largas faldas blancas, la que traía ahora mismo era una bella falda blanca de seda que la propia Meimi le había regalado con una bonita blusa sin hombros que mostraba su perfecta piel color alabastro – del alabastro verdadero que tiene una tonalidad no blanca sino un blanco nieve que era traslucido – sus brazos delgados y su clavícula perfecta, con un bonito chal de seda, sin una gota de maquillaje por que ciertamente no le hacía falta y su largo cabello marrón atado en una cinta cayendo hasta el final de su espalda, cuando uno la miraba, con sus ojos lavanda casi podías pensar que mirabas a un ángel. Le había insistido un millón de veces que trabajara en algún proyecto en la agencia pero ella solo reía y decía "¿Por qué querrías a una chica común y corriente como yo como modelo de algo?"

- Meimi – Seira la saludó desde la distancia con una sonrisa y agitando la mano.

Uno de los meseros la acompaño hasta su mesa, le ayudó con su silla y prestó le extendió una carta, la verdad fuera dicha – lo que era una pequeña puya para su vanidad – ni siquiera ella misma tenía tan buen servicio.

- Té verde por favor – dijo la joven de ojos lavanda sin mirar la carta.

- Enseguida – dijo con diligencia el joven mesero.

Meimi rió divertida por primera vez en el día, por la completa solicitud del joven mesero que no había podido mirar a otro lugar desde que su amiga llegara.

- ¿Y si no hubiera té verde? – dijo con una sonrisa Meimi.

- Supongo que me lo hubiera dicho – dijo con calma su amiga mientras se retiraba el chal de los hombros y lo ponía en una silla junto a ella – pero tienes razón fue grosero no haber mirado siquiera la carta.

La verdad era que si no hubiera té verde, seguro que el chico lo conseguiría por ella así tuviera que ir hasta little Tokio en Los Ángeles.

- amiga…

Seira tendió su mano a ella y tomó la suya, con tanta calidez y apoyo que Meimi sintió los ojos pesados de inmediato.

- ¿Has hablado con él? – le preguntó Seira. No había ninguna necesidad de ahondar en quien hablaba.

- No – dijo Meimi parpadeando repetidamente para evitar llorar, respiró profundo conteniendo sus emociones – oh Seira han pasado tantas cosas extrañas a mi alrededor que no se por donde empezar.

- Siempre es bueno empezar por el principio – dijo su amiga con una suave sonrisa.

Y le contó todo, sobre la desaparición de Sachi y como la había reportado extraviada y que el destino o la mala suerte había querido que fuera justamente Asuka Jr. quien se hiciera cargo de esa investigación, le habló de los dos encuentros que habían tenido, sobre la petición de él para tomar café o cenar y de las cosas que sentía al pensar en él estando a su alrededor, del miedo y de la culpa que sentía desde que lo había visto.

- Oh Meimi…

- Es casi como un mal chiste del destino – dijo Meimi mientras Seira le extendía un pañuelo, lo tomó para secarse las lagrimas que finalmente le habían ganado la batalla por salir – siempre habrá secretos entre nosotros dos y ahora…

- Y ahora es justo igual que antes – dijo con cierta dureza su amiga – si él no esta enterado de esta gran noticia, ha sido por su falta de honestidad y de amor, si él no hubiera sido un… - la chica hizo un gran esfuerzo al retener sus palabras – niño, hace cinco años tú no habrías tenido ningún motivo para irte y estarían juntos y seguro serian felices.

- No creo que hubiera un "felices para siempre" de todos modos entre nosotros Seira – dijo Meimi con pesar, no nunca hubiera habido un happy ending entre ellos dos.

- No – dijo con coraje – desde que él se dio la tarea de ser juez y verdugo con algo en lo que todos estábamos inmiscuidos.

En ese momento el joven mesero llegó con una hermosa taza de porcelana que contenía un té verde caliente que tenía desde la distancia un aroma maravilloso.

Quizá este era la actitud más extraña de Seira, ella podía ser profundamente compasiva, pero ante la única persona, quizá del mundo ante quien se comportaba indolente era Asuka Jr.

Había quizá una carga de rencor contra él, en todo caso.

Desde que toda la odisea de Saint Tail, Seira siempre había creído que si aquello que hacían era algo malo, Dios se encargaría de darles su justo castigo, nadie más. Por ello y con esa premisa había avanzado en toda su aventura.

A Seira le había significado perder su vida por entero.

Hacía cuatro años Seira había tomado una decisión quizá equivocada. Consiente de que los secretos son casi tan malos como las mentiras había confesado ante el padre del monasterio donde servía toda la verdad de lo que ella y Meimi habían hecho.

No había esperado que el padre le contara todo aquello al obispo de su congregación y que este tomara la decisión del castigo más cruel que pudieron haber aplicado a Seira, la habían expulsado del convento.

El propio obispo había hablado con ella y le había pedido que abandonara los hábitos – pedir era un simple eufemismo para decir obligó – y la joven monja con el corazón roto había abandonado el lugar que había sido su hogar y su refugio por dos años. Pero no había sido lo único, cuando había regresado a casa de sus padres estos se negaron a recibirla por la vergüenza que les había impuesto que la corrieran del convento, según ellos sus amistades y familiares tenían oscuras y groseras teorías por las cuales Seira hubiera tenido que abandonar el convento. Gracias al cielo Seira había acudido a sus padres que la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, sabían cuan cercanas eran ellas dos y tenían una mente mucho más abierta que nadie más quizá en todo Seika. Así que habían podido volver a ponerse en contacto.

Meimi se sentía responsable por Seira, así que habían hablado con Cole para pedirle ayuda, le habló de ella, de lo que era capaz y del gran corazón que tenía, al día siguiente Cole tenía un boleto de avión y el mismo ofrecimiento que le había hecho a ella "tomar las riendas de su vida" Seira había llegado a Nueva York para ser directora de un asilo para niños y ancianos de la calle que la familia de Cole auspiciaba.

Que ella llegara a Nueva York representó tener que decirle todo lo que le había pasado en el Satori con Daiki.

Por primera vez en su vida Meimi vio a Seira explotar en ira. La había visto dar vueltas en la habitación como un león enjaulado y decir una y otra vez ¡Como se atrevió! ¡No era él el indicado para juzgarte! ¡Quién se ha creído que es, él también estaba en esto, tiene tanta culpa como cualquiera de nosotras! Meimi nunca había escuchado a su amiga decir palabras altisonantes pero ese día lo había hecho.

Escuchando a Seira, Meimi había podido recuperar mucho de su valor ante la vida. Seira sostenía, y ella también lo creía, que no sería un hombre quien tuviera derecho de juzgarla. Sentía pena por lo que le había pasado en su convento, porque ella había sido siempre una servidora de Dios excepcional, siempre que se pedía ayuda para curar enfermos, organizar eventos de caridad o cualquier actividad desde la más complicada a la más simple había sido la primera en querer cooperar, no había sido Dios quien la hubiera juzgado, si no los hombres. Ella había decidido dar su vida al servicio de Dios y aun hoy lo seguía asiendo, no tenía ninguna culpa por lo que ambas habían hecho en esos años de juventud.

Seira había pagado no con sufrimiento, sino con servicio cualquier error que hubiera cometido, aunque nunca hubiera sentido como un error aquello. Mientras ella había pagado con renunciar al amor, Oh, Seira podía ver mucho mejor que ella lo que había significado perder la oportunidad de amar a Daiki y este ultimo había pagado su cuota con el valor de su orgullo, así que… ¡Que derecho tenía él de reclamar un pago por lo que él mismo había hecho!

Cuando el joven mesero se apartó de la mesa, Seira clavó su mirada en la taza de té respirando con calma.

- Asuka Jr. me enoja tanto – dijo Seira sin apartar su mirada del té – verdaderamente me enoja tanto.

- No es enojo Seira – dijo Meimi con una sonrisa amarga – es algo mucho menos amable.

- Lo se, es ira – dijo la chica apesadumbrada – y la ira no es un buen sentimiento, pero no puedo evitarlo.

- Hasta la madre Teresa tuvo alguna vez ira – dijo Meimi consolando a su amiga – no veo por que tu no pudieras tenerlo.

- Y… ¿Qué es lo que harás? – le preguntó – pienso que una vez que te encontró, no será fácil que desaparezcas de nuevo de su mapa.

- Lo sé – de nuevo estaba allí ese frio en su pecho – Él… me odiara cuando sepa lo de Daisuke.

- Entonces no se lo digas – respondió Seira tomando la taza de té en sus manos – no es como si lo mereciera.

- Creo que ocultar un hijo, es como querer esconder a un elefante detrás de un mondadientes – dijo Meimi con pesar.

- Entonces deja que sea él quien descubra que tienes un elefante con lunares verdes y pintado de morado – dijo Seira dejando su té sobre el platillo con elegancia – si Daisuke no fuera idéntico a él, sería fácil hacerle creer que no es suyo.

- Daiki es muy bueno en matemáticas Seira – dijo Meimi – solo le hará falta saber la edad de Daisuke para sacar una conclusión.

- Déjalo que saque las conclusiones que quiera entonces – dijo la chica de ojos lavanda.

- Y si quiere quitármelo – dijo diciendo en voz alta el miedo más arraigado de su corazón.

- ¡Que lo intente! – dijo Seira de forma retadora – no eres la misma chica de hace cinco años Meimi y no estas sola, yo nunca dejaría que él te hiciera daño o intentara siquiera alejarte de Daisuke y seguro Cole diría lo mismo que yo.

- Pero es su padre – respondió Meimi.

- Tienes un acta de nacimiento donde figuras como madre soltera – rebatió Seira – Él no es su padre, ningún padre engendra un hijo solo llevado por un deseo de venganza, ningún juez le daría una patria potestad si se enterara de lo que te hizo.

- Desearía pensar que es tan simple como se oye – dijo la joven pelirroja, ¿Sería realmente así? No sabía que era peor, que él la hubiera usado de esa manera, de algún modo todo aquello había sido siempre consensual así que no había delito, pero debía haber algún tipo de acto ilegal en esconder un hijo a un padre biológico.

- Y lo es – aseveró su amiga y respiró profundo, realmente quería creer eso – Meimi, Daisuke es nuestro y Daiki ni siquiera con un ejercito lo alejara de nosotros.

Meimi sintió de nuevo deseos enormes de llorar, Dios, no sabía que haría sin el apoyo de su mejor amiga, sino estuviera con ella mostrándole toda su entereza y su apoyo incondicional.

- Gracias Seira – dijo secando nuevas lágrimas con más tranquilidad, lo que fuera que pasara en adelante sabía que al menos no estaría sola.

- Y… - dijo Seira con una amplia sonrisa tratando se sacar de lado el tema – ¿Cómo esta mi ángel?

- Será el pequeño demonio – dijo con una amplia sonrisa, ángel era el ultimo adjetivo que usaría para su pequeño Daisuke – antes de salir de casa lo encontramos metido en el lavarropa, como entro allí no me lo explico.

Seira rió divertida y empezó a ofrecerle teorías, ambas rieron y decidieron olvidar al menos por un momento aquello que las preocupaba.

.

.

"Soltera"

Daiki había pedido una investigación de Meimi, no había sido complicada, la embajada de Japón tenía un expediente de todos japoneses residentes en Estados Unidos. En este expediente figuraba su edad, su domicilio, su teléfono, su trabajo y su escolaridad, así descubrió que Meimi estudiaba administración de empresas de tiempo parcial en la universidad de Columbia y un par de cursos de idiomas en Barnard Collage.

Pero esa línea donde figuraba su estado civil era la que más le había interesado y donde no había encontrado lo que había supuesto.

Soltera.

¿Había sido un farol? ¿Una manera educada de decirle que la dejara en paz? Había funcionado por supuesto, durante las horas que había pensado que ella debía estar casada y feliz con alguien que la esperaba en casa había pensado en solo llamarla para informar de sus descubrimientos sobre el caso de Sachi, pensar que en cualquier mañana podría entrar en la agencia y verla del brazo de alguien era algo que teñía de hiel su boca. Pero ella estaba sola, nadie la esperaba en casa, decididamente Meimi no era del tipo que aceptaba solo una "unión libre".

No, no había un hombre que la espera en casa.

Y si no lo había… ¿Tendría una oportunidad más?

Meimi era ahora, justamente como un gato al que él hubiera apaleado, si lograba acercársele siquiera un poco tendría que hacerlo con cuidado dejándole ver que no la lastimaría de nuevo y que quería curar las heridas que él mismo había provocado.

Pero ciertamente no sabía como.

_Fin capitulo 20_

_27 de Septiembre de 2010_

_12:09 a.m. _


	22. Capitulo 21

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Capitulo 21_

- Buenas noches hermana – dijo una voz desde la fila.

- Buenas noches.

- ¿Como esta hermana? – dijo una mujer mayor.

- Bien, me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí. – respondió la joven de ojos lavanda – ¿Como sigue la infección?

- Mucho mejor, gracias hermana – dijo golpeando su estomago suavemente.

- ¿Podría tener una manta extra hermana? – dijo otra voz más delante de una mujer mayor – le juro no es que sea quisquillosa, es que soy muy friolenta y la ultima vez me moría de frió.

- Le llevare una mía – dijo con una sonrisa la joven – no tenemos mantas nuevas pero…

- Oh no – dijo alarmada de que le fuera a ceder una de sus propias mantas – no es para tanto hermana, no quiero darle esa molestia.

- Pasen primero a la cocina ¿Si? – dijo la joven ignorándola – hay ponche de frutas.

- Es usted un ángel hermana Seira.

La joven mujer vestida de blanco entró por la puerta saludando a otras personas a su paso, preguntando por su salud y cosas por el estilo, llevaba una sonrisa hasta que llegó a la puerta de su oficina.

- "Es usted un ángel hermana Seira" – dijo el hombre de pie en la puerta imitando la dulzura de la persona que lo había dicho afuera.

- No lo soy – respondió ella abriendo la puerta de inmediato.

- Lo se hermana Seira – dijo el hombre entrando justo detrás de ella – si ellos supieran el tiburón blanco que hay bajo del hábito.

- No es un hábito – dijo ella con cierta molestia – y no soy una hermana, lo sabes.

- Todos ellos te dicen hermana y nunca te quejas – dijo con una sonrisa desplaciente.

- Ellos se sienten seguros pensando en ello – respondió ella mientras se quitaba el chal que tenía en los hombros, aunque quiso volver a ponérselo cuando noto la mirada ansiosa del hombre en la oficina con ella en sus hombros, pero no le daría esa satisfacción – esa gente necesita toda la seguridad y paz que puedan obtener, si un titulo se los da por mi esta bien.

- ¿Por qué no necesitaría yo la misma paz? – preguntó él.

- No la necesitas Michael – contestó sin vacilar la chica.

Oh, lo conocía demasiado bien. Un hombre mimado desde la cuna, siempre obteniendo todo lo que quería sin casi pelear por eso, que sabía él de ser rechazado o discriminado por nadie, de pasar hambre, frió y sed. Sabía claro que todos los seres humanos tienen su particular parte de carencias, pero había un montón como él que tenía enfrente, aquellos que no importa que hubieran vivido, no aprendían nada de ello.

- Aquí – dijo el hombre extendiéndole un cheque – hay suficiente para mantas nuevas, no necesitas regalar las tuyas a una indigente.

- Julia – dijo Seira tomando el cheque de sus manos – se llama Julia Robertson.

- Debe obtener muchos chistes de Pretty Woman o Erin Brockovich – dijo divertido.

- Si y le encantan – dijo Seira con una sonrisa forzada – ¿Algo más Michael?

- ¿No merezco por lo menos un tazón de ponche por mi aportación? – preguntó risueño.

- Pasa a la cocina – lo invitó ella imitando a la cortesía – esta abierta para todo el que quiera.

- Sería más cómodo tomarlo aquí, los dos lejos de los indigentes – la invitó con una sonrisa llena de blancos y brillantes dientes productos quizá del mejor ortodontista de Nueva York.

- Lo siento, pero yo voy a tomarlo con ellos – dijo sin abandonar su pose.

- ¿Iras a tomar ponche con vagabundos solo por no estar conmigo?

Seira lo miró con ira, y se levantó de la silla, ¡Dios! el hombre era completamente insoportable, respiró profundo, este hombre de todos modos le daba por lo menos diez mil dólares al mes para su casa de beneficencia, Cole le daba una cantidad igual, pero el edificio era su causa, así que suponía era su responsabilidad, pero este hombre…

- Lo siento Michael, pero él que busca excusas para estar aquí eres tú – dijo controlando su temperamento – yo estoy a cargo de esta gente, y la quiero, agradezco tu ayuda pero no estas obligado a estar aquí.

- Tranquila gatita, pero tienes razón, diez mil dórales al mes, son una buena excusa para verte a ti, así que… regreso pronto.

Ella no se despidió de él.

Michael Reich salió de esa oficina con una sonrisa en los labios. Oh, era definitivamente excitante ver a una mujer que la mayor parte del tiempo ostentaba un bonito – muy, muy bonito – exterior lleno de paz y calma perder los papeles delante de él. Si la propia hermosa joven de ojos lavanda supiera que no había nada de malo en sacar a flote de vez en cuando toda esa pasión, si la viviera en lugar de reprimirla, ¡Dios, sería un volcán!

Pero se contenía… suponía él con firmeza, porque tenía mucho que esconder debajo de esa apariencia de princesa de hielo. Tenía sus esqueletos en el armario aunque no hubiera podido encontrar ninguno, limpia, inmaculada, como lo que era…

Un ángel.

.

.

Cuando Seira salió a la cocina, todos los indigentes que hacían fila todas las noches para pasar la noche allí estaban en la cocina tomando ponche caliente de frutas, Ángela, la joven castaña que hacía voluntariado con ella en la cocina le extendió un tazón.

- ¿Ya se fue el bombón? – le preguntó la chica a su lado.

- ¿El bombón? – pregunto Seira confundida

- Ya sabes Seira – dijo Ángela de nuevo - Michael Reich.

- Oh – dijo Seira con una mueca – relleno de… – guardó silencio y respiró profundo – si ya se ha ido, solo vino a dejar un cheque y se fue enseguida.

- Oh, ¿por que no lo invitaste a tomar ponche? – dijo la chica a su lado haciendo un puchero

- Lo hice – le respondió – pero tenía poca disposición a tomar siquiera agua con los "indigentes".

- Lo dice solo para picarte Seira, ya lo sabes – dijo divertida la chica – estuvo antes con la señora Amalia pelando caña de azúcar, acaba de decírmelo ella misma.

- Pues debió ser su gemelo bueno – dijo Seira con el tazón cerca de la cara, olía tan bien – Michael…

- Lo hace solo para picarte – dijo la chica sin dejarla continuar – doña Amalia cree que esta enamorado de ti, que por eso le gusta tanto hacerte la vida imposible.

- Oh vamos Angy, ¿cuantos años crees que tenemos? ¿Siete? – dijo con obvio escepticismo – ese hombre lo ha tomado como su deporte, es todo, no hay nada romántico en nuestro trato.

- Oh no se si romántico pero definitivamente apasionante – dijo divertida – entre ustedes dos saltan chispas.

- Yo… - no supo que decir, no le gustaba la idea de hacer "saltar chispas" con nadie, menos con alguien tan insufrible como Michael Reich – no me interesa tener ningún tipo de relación así con nadie.

- Pues a todos nos alegraría mucho que te interesara – dijo la chica sin sinceridad – tú eres la que se lo dice a todo el mundo, que no eres una religiosa así que no veo que tenga nada de malo.

Seira no respondió si no que pegó más la taza a su rostro y vio los rostros de todos los ancianos indigentes que estaban en su lugar.

Si… si algún día tomaba esa decisión, si intentara amar a alguien de una forma más carnal, seguro no sería de alguien como Michael Reich, desde la primera vez que habían cruzado miradas había habido toque de guerra.

Considerando que fue en una iglesia eso no era bueno.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El ruido que los zapatos altos producían en el lugar era algo tan extraño… habiendo estado siempre habituada a caminar con las sencillas y austeras suelas bajas era un constaste desconcertante.

Caminó hacía el bello altar, en tranquilo recogimiento de espíritu. Había ido a una reunión con un filántropo que había donado cierta cantidad de dinero para su asilo cerca de esta iglesia, en una ciudad tan llena de dicotomías en todos los aspectos, le sorprendía entrar en un lugar así, al entrar estabas ente unos techos tan altos que te hacían sentir indefiniblemente pequeña, unos rosetones enormes de vidrio en figuras azules colaba una luz difuminada que le daba una apariencia entre gris y azul a la piedra en todo su interior, había muchos vitrales con figuras de ángeles y santos. Era inmensa y minimalista al mismo tiempo. Por ejemplo no había los clásicos bancos de madera que había en casi todas las iglesias, en su lugar había filas y filas de sillas acolchadas. Había muchas figuras religiosas, pero al ser un sitio tan grande y estar colocadas con tanto cuidado parecían mínimas en ese lugar. Había una sensación de antiguo al entrar en ese lugar de una piedra caliza y armaduras de guerreros y altos portales trabajados en hierro, fu hasta el altar donde una figura de cristo en su cruz, dos grandes candelabros de 7 velas lo custodiaban, grandes, enormes vitrales azules y 8 columnas detrás de él, era un lugar tan hermoso.

Vestida como iba, con un entallado vestido blanco que le llegaba apenas a las rodillas – vestido que Meimi había insistido que usara, le había dicho claramente que un hombre le da más dinero a una mujer con piernas bonitas, lo cual era ridículo, pero lastimosamente efectivo – y zapatillas negras y altas, se sentía como disfrazada, de hecho siempre que entraba en una iglesia vestida como fuera se sentía igual, extrañaba el habito, extrañaba el significado del albo habito de la capilla del St Paulia.

Las lisas y hermosas losetas de la iglesia junto con su poca pericia con zapatos altos hicieron que en un mal paso cayera al piso. No se quiso levantar.

- Señor – dijo desde su lugar – me siento tan extraña aquí, no dejó de seguir tu palabra pero me siento… tan triste.

Su voz reverberaba en la enormidad de aquella iglesia que parecía vacía. Miró al altar y a la imponente cruz delante de ella y sintió que lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

- Quiero un hogar, quiero un sitio que sea mi lugar y dejar de sentirme triste – dijo sin poderse o quererse mover – desde que he dejado tu casa, me siento tan sola, si solo… si solo tuviera un solo lugar al que pudiera llamar mío, seguiría tu llamado sin sentirme nunca mal, solo deseo un hogar y entregare mi vida para ti pero…

El único sitio donde se había sentido en un hogar había sido en el seminario, la paz y tranquilidad del seminario habían sido maravillosos, su vida tenía un sentido completo, su amor era completamente correspondido. Pero después de que le pidieran dejarlo, se había sentido como desposeída y sola, sin amor, sin propósitos.

Bendeciría siempre que Meimi le hubiera tendido la mano y la hubiera llevado a un sitio donde su vida tenía un cause, pero en ese lugar donde en primera no había podido hablar con nadie siquiera en un principio, donde las costumbres y las personas eran tan distintas a todo lo que conocía solo, no se sentía en hogar.

Tenía tres años con el proyecto que Cole le había otorgado – bendecía a Cole también cada día – y se esforzaba por llevarlo a cabo cada día lo mejor que pudiera, porque era una obra hermosa y se la entregaba a Dios cada día, pero aun así aunque cuidaba de ellos, aunque su vida tenía una dirección…

- No tengo un hogar – dijo con amargura.

- Entonces el cielo acaba en verdad de echarte del paraíso – dijo alguien a su espalda – un ángel caído.

Había un hombre detrás de ella parado justo a su lado. Le recordó levemente a la imagen del arcángel Miguel, con ojos vividamente verdes y un cabello rubio y espeso hasta los hombros, vestido de negro, era… un hombre hermoso.

- Hasta donde yo sé, no importa cuanto ruegue un ángel caído regresar a casa – siguió hablando con esa voz que resonaba en todo el edificio – una vez fuera del rebaño se esta por siempre fuera del rebaño. Pero yo podría darte un hogar tengo un piso en Mannhatan esta realmente cerca.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin entender del todo lo que quería decirle.

- Creedme nada me haría más feliz que tener una mujer tan bella en mi casa y en mi…

Seira detectó enseguida las segundas intenciones del hombre después de escucharlo un minuto más. Para su enorme desconcierto había recibido decenas de ellas en el tiempo que llevaba en esa ciudad. Se levantó del piso con aplomo, acomodándose la ropa y colgando su bolso en su brazo correctamente.

- Vestido de Channel y bolso de Ralph Lauren – dijo con evidente bien ojo – si eres de mi liga querida, ¿Qué dices?

- Con permiso – dijo queriendo pasar a su lado.

- Michael – dijo sin dejarla pasar aun – Michael Reich.

- Sr. Reich – dijo intentadlo de nuevo – si me permite.

- Y ¿tú eres?

- Seira Mimori – dijo siendo evidente que no la dejaría ir si no lo complacía.

- Oh yo decía que los ojos lavanda solo podían producirse en otro mundo y Japón definitivamente entra en la descripción de un mundo aparte.

- Con permiso, tengo prisa.

El hombre se hizo a un lado y finalmente la dejó pasar, lo vio una ultima vez de reojo cuando paso a su lado, era… muy apuesto, acostumbrada a no notar aquellas cosas en los hombres, a no sentir las piernas débiles y el pulso acelerado, con la sola contemplación de unos ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas, la asustó.

- Hey Seira – dijo cuando ella casi alcanzaba el portal – te encontrare.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Oh y claro la había encontrado – un afamado abogado de una de las mejores firmas en Nueva York, debió haber sido apenas un esfuerzo para él – y desde entonces no había parado de perseguirla.

Michael la asustaba, nunca había cambiado eso, porque era el primer hombre que a lo largo de sus 20 años la hacía sentir algo diferente a lo que cualquier otro hombre lo hubiera hecho.

Miró a la gente necesitaba a su alrededor y se repitió de nuevo que este era su camino, su destino, entregarse a los otros, su aprecio y su amor era lo único que necesitaba realmente, el deseo era un sentimiento pasajero y doloroso, solo hacía falta pensar de nuevo en Meimi para confirmárselo de nuevo a si misma. Daiki la había herido usando su deseo, Seira no era tan fuerte como Meimi, ella no lo soportaría, no lo mejor era esto, esta vida que había elegido y no cambiaria su dirección.

- Ángela cuando empiecen a pasar a los dormitorios por favor lleva un par de mantas de mí cuarto a la señora Julia por favor, me ha dicho que anoche paso mucho frió.

- ¿Y tu…? – preguntó la joven castaña a su lado.

- Yo tengo 23 años y sin nada de artritis – respondió ella – puedo con eso.

- Bien trabajan mantas para la novia fugitiva.

Seira rió, considerando todas las películas que Julia Roberts había hecho las bromas con respecto a la Sra. Julia quizá nunca terminarían.

.

.

Michael estaba recostado en su cama sin poder dormir, eran las 1:32 a.m. pero no eran los argumentos finales para su ultimo caso lo que daba vueltas en su cabeza, no era la declaración que debía preparar con su cliente al día siguiente… no, lo que lo mantenía en vela era el recuerdo de la seda blanca fluyendo en el menudo cuerpo de la joven de largo cabello castaño y ojos lavanda.

Seira…

Lo tenía obsesionado desde que la había conocido aquella tarde en aquella catedral. "No tengo un hogar". La oración lo había golpeado como un ladrillo cuando la alcanzo a escuchar. Había estado allí admirando la figura de un ángel negro en una armadura para distraerse mientras esperaba a un informante anónimo para un caso. Hacía ya 4 meses cuando había visto entrar a la mujer más sensual que había visto en toda su vida, no es que Seira fuera deslumbrante, ella no era atractiva… ella era… luminiscente, delicada y perfecta como la imagen de una virgen, había entrado mirando el altar como hipnotizada y él a ella, la mujer ni siquiera lo había notado, cuando cayó al piso sintió el impulso de ir a socorrerla pero ella había adoptado una pose tan reverente, con sus manos unidas contra su pecho y su mirada color topacio. Acostumbrado a un mundo donde las personas que creían que todo podía obtenerse a cambio del dinero la fe era un rasgo extraño, caminó a ella y escuchó su voz delicada "Me siento tan triste… Quiero un hogar, quiero un sitio que sea mi lugar y dejar de sentirme triste…"

Le habló y no pensó un minuto en que decirle, él que era conocido por su maestría en los estrados de su retórica no había sabido que decirle, pero ella le había dado su nombre y lo había visto de la forma en que las mujeres miran a los hombres, no sabía por que eso era tan importante pero con ella lo era.

Poco después supo lo trascendental que aquello era, Seira Mimori originaria de Seika, había sido desde los 13 años novicia de en una pequeña capilla en aquel distrito en Japón, se había convertido en religiosa a los 17 y 5 años después había sido expulsaba del convento, no había un solo registro del porqué, pero no le extrañaba aquello, la iglesia siempre había sido hermética, y los japoneses aun más, sobre todo con los extranjeros.

Tenía un año y medio en la cuidad cuando la había conocido, era la directora de un asilo de personas de la calle que era auspiciado principalmente por la familia Jordan "Los Jordan" una familia con la que era mejor no meterse. La única persona con la que se relacionaba fuera del asilo era Meimi Haneoka, directora de una agencia de modelare que pertenecía al Cole T. Jordan, el heredero de la fortuna familiar. La pelirroja era la mujer más llamativa que había visto en su vida – su cabello rojo matizado en mil colores, y sus ojos azul zafiro con una cuerpo que le envidiarían las modelos de Play Boy – si se hubiera topado con la pelirroja primero, seguro estaría anclado con ella, pero no había sido así. Al parecer la chica había conocido a Cole Jordan durante una estancia que este había tenido en Japón hacía cinco años y había aceptado un trabajo de él, pero aun así no era nada de él, ni siquiera su amante, lo que la ponía en un nivel completamente diferente dentro de su liga – que mujer que conoce a uno de los hombres más ricos de Estados Unidos y no esta haciendo todo lo posible por meterse en sus pantalones – Seira y Meimi se veían por lo menos 2 veces a la semana a veces con el hijo de la ultima – Meimi era madre soltera – puesto lo que sabía de Meimi Haneoka – había vivido en el mismo distrito e ido al mismo colegio de Seira – podía adivinar que las unía una larga y perdurable amistad.

Es decir, había investigado todo lo posible sobre la joven de ojos lavanda y su entorno y no había encontrado nada cuestionable.

Las mujeres así ya no existían… y él quería un poco de ello.

Seira no tenía ni idea de su historia o su vida, lo había calificado en una posición y quizá no se equivocaba del todo, pero ella no lo conocía tanto como creía.

¿Cómo acercarse a una mujer así? ¿Cómo saltar sobre el alambrado de púas que ponía para él a su alrededor…? si la alcanzara… si la alcanzara quizá él podría darle un hogar… el cielo sabía que él también necesitaba uno.

_Fin capitulo 21_

_22 de Octubre de 2010_

_1:20 a.m._


	23. Capitulo 22

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Capitulo 22_

Has llegado a pensar que, tus mejores amigos, ¿Podrían llegar a ser los que en un momento fueron tus enemigos?

Porqué hay valiosas diferencias. A tus enemigos te esfuerzas por conocerlos, saber sus debilidades y sus características más únicas, por que, al tener ese conocimiento tienes ese as bajo tu manga que puede convertirse en tu victoria. Cosa que no haces con tus amigos porque no tienes que defenderte de ellos, y lo podrías llamar… bien… de mal gusto.

Por eso cuando la idea había entrado en su mente, supo que ese hombre insoportable y algo pedante podía llegar a ser la respuesta del dilema.

Seira sabía que lo que le había dicho a Meimi había sido más que para darle un poco de tranquilidad, que puramente sincero. Cuando Daiki supiera de la existencia Daisuke iba a explotar una autentica bomba lo sabía, en realidad si la situación hubiera sido con cualquier otra persona ella hubiera sido la primera en apoyar al padre, no para quitarle el niño – bueno, eso solo si esta madre no cuidara al niño, en todo caso estaría de acuerdo, caso completa y absolutamente contrario al de Meimi – si no para compartir la responsabilidad de esa paternidad, no es que Daisuke necesitara algo, Meimi podía proveerlo de todo, pero menos de lo que a menudo un niño más necesitaba. Una imagen paterna. No el cliché que todos consideraban a la imagen paterna: el proveedor, el que trae el pan, el que impone castigos. No, lo que un niño necesitaba según podía haberlo visto ella. Era un reflejo, mirar a alguien que estuviera constante en su vida, que fuera una persona honorable que inculcara en su mente, que las cosas se hacen con propósito. Bien quizá tenía una idea muy ideal de eso, pero en su opinión eso es en lo que ella creía y a pesar de la cosa tan horrible que Daiki le había hecho a su amiga, él tenía el derecho de representar ese papel ante su hijo.

Le tenía mucho coraje a Daiki, no lo negaba, lo que le había hecho a Meimi estaba completamente fuera de la justicia. Lo que lo había hecho tan increíble e imposible de perdonar para ella, porque, ¡Ese era Asuka Jr. Daiki!, es decir, él era todo lo que algún día Seira había creído de la justicia, la constancia y los sueños.

Ver a Meimi y Daiki en esa persecución constante, en esa aventura que había representado la época de Saint Tail, le había hecho creer que cuando el corazón esta en el lugar correcto aun robar podía ser justificado, que el que Daiki nunca hubiera alcanzado a Meimi había sido por la mano de Dios. En el fondo de su corazón ella había creído que habían hecho lo correcto – aun lo creía – y había pensando que los tres, en algún punto de su corazón, tenían la misma idea y entonces…

Entonces, él había cobrado esta tonta venganza, este resentimiento en contra de su mejor amiga que le había hecho perder algunas de las cosas que más valiosas que eran para ella, y la retribución a ese castigo injusto era muy bien Daisuke. Y a su vez el karma de Daiki, había sido justamente no conocerlo.

Pero… quizá Daiki había pagado ya por aquel karma de aquella venganza, o bien ella se había equivocado. Lo que fuera, es lo que estaba pasando ahora. Daiki estaba aquí, conocería a Daisuke en algún momento y sería como una granada estallándoles en las manos.

Seira deseaba proteger de algún modo a su mejor amiga y por eso, iba a hacer lo que haría en ese momento. Meimi la había salvado en su momento y ella quería corresponder a la bondad de su amiga.

Miró el teléfono en su escritorio, miró la tarjeta que tenía delante de ella, la tarjeta, el teléfono, el teléfono, la tarjeta.

Como profesional sabía que seguro él no tendría igual, pero… ¿Podría confiar en él?

Era un crió, desde luego y seguro le saldría caro pedir su ayuda, lo peor es que no estaría esperando una compensación económica, pero… quería proteger a Meimi, de verdad que lo quería.

Respiró profundo y levantó el teléfono y sin pensarlo más marcó los números de la tarjeta. Una voz delicada le dijo "espere un momento por favor" y después se escuchó el "Canon en re mayor" de Pachelbel. Casi por un minuto entero.

- "Brennan y Reich despacho de abogados", ¿En que puedo servirlo? – dijo una amable y elegante voz por el auricular en un momento cortando la melodía.

- Si – respondió la joven de ojos lavanda – busco a Michael Reich.

- ¿Quién lo busca? – le preguntó la mujer del otro lado.

- Seira Mimori - respondió.

- Tiene cita con el señor Reich.

- No – dijo incomoda – es un asunto personal, podría por favor preguntarle su podría atenderme.

- Permítame un momento – le pidió cortésmente.

Seira esperó casi que pusieran de nuevo la pieza de música clásica o que Michael estuviera o suficiente ocupado para no responderle, pero cuando escuchó ruido en la línea después de segundos se sorprendió.

- ¿Seira? – dijo con obvio escepticismo.

- Si, soy yo – respondió ella.

- Vaya estoy sorprendido – dijo con evidente sentimiento en su voz – no espere que llegara el día que fueras tú quien me llamara a mi, por lo regular es al revés.

- ¿Estas muy ocupado? – dijo con educación – puedo llamar después.

- Ni por todo el oro – dijo Michael escondiendo una sonrisa en su voz – no volverías a llamar seguro, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

¿Podía? ¿No estaría poniéndose a ella y a su mejor amiga en la boca de un lobo? Pero Michael a pesar de ser un snob no había demostrado ser una mala persona, ella por lo regular era un buen juez de carácter, pero podía equivocarse y…

- Seira… – la llamó – ¿sigues allí?

- Si – dijo ella, dudosa – yo… supongo que estoy buscando ayuda legal y se que eres muy bueno.

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Has donado cincuenta mil dólares al asilo – dijo con lógica – si no fueras bueno, no ganarías tanto.

- Buen argumento – dijo él sin perder el humor – ¿Alguno de tus pajarillos heridos tiene problemas legales?

- ¿Pajarillos heridos? – dijo un poco crispada, no le gustaba como se oía.

- Odias que les diga indigentes vagabundos o abandonados – respondió él – así que pajarillos heridos me parece más políticamente correcto.

- Si – dijo dejando pasar el comentario sin darle demasiada importancia – Algo así.

- ¿Te parece si cenamos y me platicas?

Oh, aquí viene. Sabía que el tomaría ventaja de esto.

- Bien – dijo con soltura – hacemos crema de champiñones hoy con pan de maíz.

- De lata supongo – aventuró él.

- No – le respondió enseguida – en realidad Ángela consiguió que un mercado local nos donara los champiñones pero el pan…

- Lo siento – la interrumpió antes de que le hablara del pan – soy alérgico a los champiñones, pero te invito a otro lugar.

- Michael… - estaba a punto de negarse.

- Lo creas o no, esto es un procedimiento normal – se apresuró a decir antes que ella pudiera negarse – incluso en los casos pro bono.

Seira cerró los ojos, y de nuevo, y con más convicción se dijo que esto era por Meimi, podía soportar el humor de este hombre por Meimi al menos una noche.

- Bien – dijo rindiéndose – te espero aquí a las 8.

- Perfecto.

Y Seira colgó, hacía esto por su mejor amiga, eso es todo lo que debería recordar.

.

.

¿Cómo había conseguido la cocina francesa la definición de la comida más deliciosa del mundo, con platos como esos? ¿"ancas de rana"? ¿"caracoles"? y demás clase de insectos o moluscos en la carta, solo de imaginarlos en la mesa… bien, no hacía cosas verdaderamente agradables a su estomago. ¡Además de que los costos!, aunque la carta no los tenía, seguro equivaldrían para una cena normal para por lo menos 10 personas.

- Solo vino por favor – dijo al maitre que esperaba por su orden, de verdad que no sabía ni pizca de francés y tenía miedo de pedir algo que tardara en digerir un mes o solo no tuviera valor de tocar cuando lo tuviera en su plato.

- Por favor traiga murcia la vino y que el vino sea un Anjou blanco seco, después que sea un Chateaubriand Bouquetière, así si la dama se decide podré compartir.

- Enseguida señor.

Y el camarero se retiro con la orden.

- No te ofendas pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de todo o que has pedido – decidió ser completamente sincera con él, casi podía imaginar a una "murcia" como algún tipo de víbora que sacaran de un pantano.

- No te preocupes no pedí escargots o nada por el estilo – dijo divertido, la verdad había que encontrar el gusto por ese tipo de comida, algunas veces pensaba que era como estar en Sudáfrica y ver a la gente comer gusanos o hormigas como manjares – y solo es queso al vino, vino blanco y un platillo de lomito de res acompañado por vegetales y salsa Bearnaise.

- Aun preferiría solo el vino – replicó ella.

- Ya veo, eres incluso reservada para comer – dijo picándola, cosa que realmente disfrutaba – Caray Seira, me gustaría saber si por lo menos en la cama te sueltas el pelo.

- Realmente no se como lo haces Michael – dijo molesta, por la brusca insinuación sexual – pero creedme, en serio, tienes el don de decirme siempre lo incorrecto.

- Ok – dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición – sabes que, no dije nada, no abrí mi boca para nada, mejor dime. Dijiste que querías representación legal para uno de tus…

- Protegidos – lo interceptó ella – si puedes ser lo bastante delicado.

- Protegidos – acordó él – así que adelante, cuéntame la triste y deprimente historia.

- Sabes que, olvídalo – dijo levantándose y tomando su bolso – no sé que te hace tener el derecho de burlarte de las historias de los demás, que piensas que te hace tan superior que…

- Esta bien, espera – dijo levantándose con ella, varias personas los miraban – no haré ningún comentario como ese de nuevo, ¿Está bien?

- ¿Puedes hacer eso? – dijo aun un poco alterada, odiaba esa pose superior que Michael siempre ostentaba – ¿Puedes escuchar una historia sin emitir juicios o opiniones negativas?

- No – dijo tajante – si querías eso no debiste buscar un abogado, sino un sacerdote.

- Perfecto – dijo dejando la mesa – iré a buscar un sacerdote.

- Seira espera, por favor – dijo tratando de detenerla, ella dio un paso y él enseguida saltó de la mesa y la detuvo – mira, haré esto, escuchare tu historia con respeto, y después de eso te daré mi opinión, pero será una opinión respetuosa y útil, ¿Está bien?

Finalmente Seira se sentó de nuevo en su lugar y abandonó de nuevo su bolso en el perchero a su lado. Michael la imitó. El camarero que había esperado discretamente hasta que los ánimos parecieron calmados, llevó el aperitivo y el vino sirviéndoles a ambos porciones iguales de cada cosa.

- Cuéntame – le pidió con tacto Michael.

Seira respiró profundo – quizá por doceava vez esa noche que apenas empezaba – tomó un sorbo de vino y esperó que contarle toda la historia no fuera un gran error.

Le contó parte de la historia. Le habló de una mujer que se había enamorado de un hombre que en el pasado había hecho algo que lo había ofendido, él para cobrar venganza había jugado con sus sentimientos, y ella al saberlo se había ido de su lado, de ese juego ella había resultado embarazada, pero nunca le había hecho saber al padre de la existencia de dicha criatura, ahora, el padre estaba cerca de ella de nuevo y solo era cuestión de tiempo que descubriera que tenía un hijo suyo.

- Vaya – dijo al terminar de escuchar.

- Y que lo digas – Seira se había terminado su porción de queso sin notarlo, era un queso muy bueno en realidad y los nervios debieron haber hecho que echara manos de él sin notarlo.

- Primero que nada Seira – dijo con seriedad en una pose de abogado – ¿Crees que cuando el padre de esta criatura será de su existencia, tenga intenciones verdaderas de reclamarlo?

- No lo se – dijo, antes hubiera dicha si con seguridad, el Daiki que ella había conocido sin duda alguna hubiera tomado esa responsabilidad y ese deber con enorme alegría, pero en realidad el Daiki que había hecho aquello a Meimi, el que era el padre de Daisuke le era un completo desconocido, no sabía que es lo que haría – pero ella esta lo suficientemente asustada por la posibilidad para que tengamos un plan de contingencia.

- ¿Esta mujer tiene un trabajo estable y decente? – preguntó Michael.

- Michael…

- No es una critica Seira – la atajó – es lo primero que un trabajador social preguntara.

- Si – respondió ella – ella tiene un trabajo estable, decente, siempre el niño ha tenido solo amor y respeto y un hogar abundante.

Michael se quedó un momento en silencio, suponía ella ponderando las opciones que la mujer que ella le describía tendría.

- Sabes – dijo él llevándose a la boca el ultimo de sus trozos de queso – los Jordan podrían pagarle a tu amiga Meimi un abogado tan bueno como yo, así que no necesitabas pedirlo como pro bono.

- Lo se – dijo Seira sabiendo que era inútil tratar de negar el hecho de que fuera Meimi de quien hablaban, Michael era listo como un zorro – pero Meimi esta lo suficientemente asustada para hablar de eso aun, yo tengo la mente más clara.

- El padre es… - indagó el abogado.

- Detective – concedió solo ella – trabaja ahora mismo para la cuidad de Nueva York

- Eso es bueno – dijo Michael – un trabajo peligroso no es siempre la mejor referencia para dar una patria potestad, pero sin duda tu amiga debió pensar un poco en el momento que le negó el conocimiento de su hijo a un detective.

- Lo se, pero la situación en ese momento era complicada – dijo con un suspiro – muy, muy complicada.

- Que un hombre se acueste contigo solo por venganza veo que es una situación complicada – dijo él – ¿Meimi ha tenido algún problema legal en algún momento de su vida?

Seira dudó, bien, nunca había sido acusada por lo de Saint Tail, pero sin duda era un comportamiento sumamente ilegal, en lo que a las leyes penales y civiles se refería.

- Una chica en un pequeño distrito en Japón que era la mejor amiga de una novicia – trato de adivinar él – ¿En que problemas de podía meter para que pusieras una expresión así?

- Como sabes…

- ¿De verdad quieres saber? – dijo cortando la pregunta de la antigua religiosa.

- No – sabía que solo la irritaría.

- ¿El detective sabe lo que hizo? – le preguntó.

- Además de mi, es la única persona que lo sabe - respondió.

- Perfecto – dijo triunfante el hombre de ojos verdes – en ese caso no hay problemas a menos que tenga algún tipo de evidencia.

- Meimi se lo confesó a él – le explicó Seira – dudo que ni siquiera nosotras pudiéramos probar lo que ella hizo si lo intentáramos.

- "Doblemente Perfecto" – dijo sirviéndose más vino y llenando de paso la copa de ella – en ese caso no hay ningún problema. En realidad Seira, maquillando un par de verdades Meimi no corre ningún peligro en perder a su hijo, técnicamente el padre nunca lo reclamo así que Meimi no solo estaba en derecho, si no que tenía la obligación de cuidar de su hijo y si declara que el padre la agredió psicológicamente y que temía que lo mismo sucediera con su hijo, no lo estaba escondiendo sin propósito, lo estaba protegiendo.

- Lo que paso entre ellos, fue… - "agredió" no era la palabra que ella usaría, significaba de algún modo obligar y no es lo que había pasado según Meimi – consensual en realidad.

- Un daño psicológico nunca es consensual Seira – le respondió Michael – el sexo pudo serlo, pero el daño emocional nunca lo es. Solo tendríamos que convencer al juez que el padre nunca tuvo una relación real con tu amiga, por tanto la manipulaba para su propio beneficio, que otorgarle algún tipo de derecho sobre el niño solo sería darle un arma más para que siguiera afectando a la victima, creedme ningún juez le daría la custodia a un padre con un argumento así lo que es más, tocando puertas, presionando un par de botones entre los Jordan y yo podríamos conseguir al juez correcto para plantear este argumento.

- ¿En serio?

- Esto es Nueva York – dijo con una sonrisa ante la inocencia de Seira – y los juzgados son Broadway con el suficiente dinero e influencias, y Jordan tiene el dinero y seguro que yo tengo las influencias.

Seira lo miró sonreírle del otro lado de una copa llena de vino, podía ser que su espíritu romántico la hiciera ver las cosas con otro color, pero la forma que había dicho aquello, como si pusiera sus influencias a sus pies para ayudarla había sido agradable, había tantas personas que necesitaban cosas de ellas, que ponían sus necesidades sobre sus hombros que encontrar a quien quisiera ayudarla con ellas era… agradable.

De nuevo sentía el corazón caminar rápido, y el aire caminado más lento en su interior, Michael le producía cosas que no le gustaban, no, no le gustaban nada

- Supongo que eres una persona con los que muy pocos llegan a relacionarse, sin saber las consecuencias – dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Si lo hacen para afectarme de algún modo, sin duda alguna – dijo con seriedad – pero no soy del todo el maldito que supones Seira.

- No quise decir eso – se apresuró ella a decirle, realmente no pensaba tan mal de él.

- Estoy seguro que no con estas palabras – dijo él – pero no me equivoco al pensar que me has etiquetado y puesto en un sitio sin conferirme ninguna oportunidad de cambiar tu opinión.

- No es que hayas hecho eso complicado – sintió la necesidad de defenderse.

- Supongo que no, pero no puedes culparme por eso – le dijo él mirándola con seriedad – tú haces lo mismo, te escondes debajo de esa mascara de completa y total inocencia, cuando en realidad puedo ver debajo toda la inteligencia de un diablillo, estoy casi seguro que puedes meter en un puño la cantidad de personas que realmente te conocen de verdad.

Era molesto… y también desconcertante lo bien que él podía leerla, un par de antiguas hermanas, su nana de la infancia, Meimi, eran las únicas que habían ido más allá de la apariencia angelical que todos decían que poseía.

- Pensaras – dijo con cierta tristeza, muchos pensaban eso – también que mi trabajo de ayuda es…

- ¡Oh no!, eso definidamente es parte de ti – respondió rápido antes de que ella terminara la idea – eres, sin mentirte la primera persona bondadosa, de verdad, que he conocido en mi vida.

Seira no supo que responder a eso, fue el momento oportunidad que el joven camarero llegara con el plato principal. Tardo un minuto entero en poner el plato al centro de la mesa retirar el servicio de los aperitivos y llenar de nuevo las copas, después silenciosamente dejó la mesa

- Yo… - quiso decir ella.

- Seira – la interrumpió – me gustaría que me permitieras estar a tu alrededor, de ser tu amigo. Puede que no lo entiendas pero no sabes lo difícil que en realidad es encontrar a una persona como tú en este mundo, y las personas por eso quieren estar a tu alrededor –siguió con triste sinceridad – posiblemente me beneficiaria mucho una persona como tú, soy por mucho la persona más… mala que puedas encontrar en tu camino, pero… la verdad es que soy yo el ángel caído en busca de un poco de luz, de bondad, de tener por lo menos un amigo que me de algún sentido de pertenencia… de hogar.

Seira sintió un verdadero dolor en el pecho… un lugar al cual pertenecer… un hogar. Sabía que no era la única persona que sentía esa necesidad, eso era lo que la mayor parte de la gente que ayudaba necesitaba por ello se sentía cómoda alrededor de ellos, feliz de poder ayudarlos, pero, este hombre, inteligente, rico, refinado… era impensable que se sintiera solo y aun así al ver sus ojos verdes que la miraban completamente vulnerables…

- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? – le preguntó sin poderse detener – ¿Confiar en que me dices la verdad?

- Por lo regular no – dijo él, y agregó – pero te aseguro que en este momento, si, puedes confiar en mi.

- El trabajo si se presenta, ¿Lo seguirás haciendo pro bono? – preguntó ella antes de conceder.

- ¿Volverías a salir a cenar conmigo? – arremetió el con otra pregunta.

- ¿Comerías un día hamburguesas cerca del asilo? – se defendió ella.

- ¿Te veré vestida con algo que no sea blanco? – dijo siguiendo el juego.

- Solo diré que si, sí tú lo dices también – dijo ella.

- Si – respondió él sin vacilar.

- En ese caso – dijo con una sonrisa – tengo en algún lugar de mi armario una gabardina color miel.

- Color miel – Michael podía imaginar la gabardina tan clara que parecería blanca también – Te regalare jeans azules.

- Si – respondió ella.

Michael sonrió y ella respondió con el mismo gesto, esto podía ser un error peligroso, hacerte amigo de tu enemigo, pero ella nunca se había acobardado ante lo que pareciera peligroso antes, no iba a empezar ahora.

_Fin capitulo 22_

_25 de Octubre de 2010_

_11: 26 p.m._


	24. Capitulo 23

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Capitulo 23_

¿Había manera que hubiera personas que estuvieran escritas en tu destino? Porqué, si no era de esa manera ella simplemente no se explicaba por que Asuka Jr. siguiera regresando una y otra vez a la vida de ella.

Estaba allí de pie en la recepción de la agencia de modelos aparentemente esperando por ella, lo vio mirar en dirección a la sala donde estaba sentada una joven mujer que casi le quitó el aliento.

- Haneoka, ella es Yuki Nakamura – le dijo Daiki.

Meimi miró a la joven que se había levantado e ido a donde ella estaba, eran realmente idénticas. Con la diferencia de que Sachi había tenido un estilo innato y Yuki parecía una chica mucho más tímida.

- Me alegro mucho de conocerte… Yuki – era tan extraño saludarla de esa manera, Sachi seguía siendo Yuki en su cabeza, aunque ahora supiera que no era su nombre.

- Quería venir a agradecerle personalmente todo lo que ha hecho por mi hermana – le dijo la joven y hermosa mujer – supe que ella llegó a trabajar a esta agencia y después cuando ella… – la mujer respiró profundo y se llevó una mano al rostro por unos segundos y siguió – le agradezco muchísimo que se haya hecho cargo de sus restos con respeto.

- Sachi llegó a ser mi amiga – dijo Meimi consolando a la joven mujer – era lo mínimo que podía hacer, le había ofrecido protección y le falle.

- No creo que hubiera manera de protegerla del demonio que la perseguía – dijo con la voz rota.

- ¿Quieren subir a mi oficina? – le preguntó Meimi a la joven incluyendo en la invitación a Asuka Jr. – yo quisiera saber, que fue lo que pasó, no he podido dormir o hacer nada normalmente todos estos días por esta incertidumbre.

- Si – dijo la joven – gracias.

Subieron en el pequeño ascensor que los llevaba a la segunda planta, allí Jenny esperaba a su jefa con el café como siempre. Miró a la joven que los acompañaba asombrada.

- Jenny – le dijo Meimi su secretaria atrayendo su atención – estaré un momento reunida con el detective Asuka y con la señorita Nakamura.

- ¿Es…? - trato de preguntar Jenny

- Es la hermana de Sachi – dijo Meimi comprendiendo el asombro de la chica.

- Era una persona muy agradable – le dijo la joven secretaria a la joven cuando fue dueña de si misma – lamento mucho lo que le paso.

- Muchas gracias – dijo la joven – me alegra saber que mi hermana tuvo personas que la apreciaran mientras estuvo aquí.

- Por favor Jenny, trae más café para ellos.

Sin decir más Meimi los hizo pasar a su oficina, Yuki y Daiki se sentaron en los sillones frente al escritorio, Meimi hizo lo propio en su asiento.

- Yo… de verdad le agradezco mucho toda la ayuda que le prestó a mi hermana – dijo la joven de cabello castaño – desde que Sachi dejó Japón no sabíamos nada de ella.

- No tiene nada que agradecer, al contrario habría deseado hacer más por ella.

- Era imposible Haneoka san – dijo la joven – el detective Asuka me ha dicho que usted estaba muy consternada por lo que le había pasado a mi hermana, por eso le he le pedido que me permitiera venir a verla y hablarle sobre lo que mi hermana se enfrentaba, quisiera poder explicarle para que no se sienta usted más responsable, en realidad lo que le pasó a Sachi era algo que pocos hubieran podido evitar.

En ese momento Jenny entró en la oficina con los cafés y una bandeja de servicio para prepararlos y enseguida salió.

- Desde que éramos muy jóvenes Sachi y yo somos modelos – empezó la joven japonesa con su relato – empezamos con anuncios para una pequeña dulcería y dentro de poco teníamos un show en la TV para juguetes de niños. Pero cuando fuimos creciendo, cambiamos nuestros caminos, yo deseaba estudiar y hacer una carrera en biología marina mientras mi hermana siguió actuando y modelando para marcas importantes de ropa. Hace aproximadamente 3 años, mi hermana conoció a James Yheon un empresario chino que manejaba una agencia de modelos en Japón, la agencia se especializaba en modelaje histórico, campañas completas sobre época histórica, mi hermana se volvió muy famosa en ese campo y después de poco contrajeron matrimonio – se interrumpió a si misma y Meimi casi pudo imaginar lo que pensaba – Al principio pensamos que todo estaba bien, mi hermana vivía como una princesa, una real princesa, tenía uno que verla con esos trajes de princesa de la época antigua todo el tiempo. Pero al parecer, James se sentía como uno de esos príncipes feudales también- la repulsión se notaba en su voz – tenía amantes en todos los lugares, y manejaba su casa y su familia de una forma autoritaria y déspota, por ello supongo que mi hermana decidió escapar. Su esposo enseguida llegó con la familia a exigir que regresáramos a su esposa hasta que supo que no la teníamos con nosotros y así mis padres y yo la denunciamos como desaparecida, su esposo la ha estado buscando por todo este tiempo y mucho me temo que finalmente la encontró y….

La joven no pudo continuar, Meimi se levantó de su lugar y sirvió un café con varias cucharadas se azúcar para ofrecérselo, quizá el azúcar le hiciera bien, lucía pálida y cansada en realidad.

- Asuka… - Meimi miró a Daiki que estaba aun sentado a su lado sin haber agregado nada.

- Lamentablemente creemos que Yuki tiene razón – le dijo con voz calmada – en la policía de Japón, Yheon ha sido investigado por años por trafico de personas, la agencia de modelaje muy posiblemente solo sea su tapadera moral, así recluta mujeres hermosas y las vende. Si ha traficado mujeres en Estados Unidos y no lo dudamos ni un poco, podremos empezar una investigación aquí, además de que es evidentemente sospechoso de la muerte de Sachi.

- Pero asumo que tiene mucho dinero, muy fácilmente puede crearse una coartada para eso – dijo Meimi con molestia.

- Lamentablemente si – dijo el joven con triste sinceridad.

Meimi apretó sus puños y maldijo en silencio. Sachi lo había notado siempre, siempre estaba alerta mirando por sobre su hombro, increíblemente concentrada en su trabajo sin citas, sin chicos a pesar de lo bella que era, había pensado que era precavida, pero nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que en realidad lo que ella tenía era miedo, de haberlo sabido… de haber sabido.

- Ojala me hubiera hablado de ello – dijo Meimi con una mano en el hombro de Yuki – la habría ayudado a defenderse.

- No hubiera sido buena idea Meimi – dijo Daiki a su lado.

- Quizá no hubiera podido hacer todo yo sola – lo enfrentó Meimi – pero estoy segura que Cole me habría ayudado, siempre ha dicho que la influencia de ser un Jordan debía trabajar a veces también en su favor y no solo en su contra, él la habría pedido ayudar.

- ¿Aunque eso lo hubiera puesto en peligro? – agregó el joven detective – se lo protectora que puedes llegar a ser Haneoka y que no te atemorizan las repercusiones, pero no podías hacer algo en este caso.

- Era mi hermana Haneoka san – agregó la chica mirándola al rostro y presionó la mano que Meimi tenía en su hombro – y aun así estoy de acuerdo con el detective Asuka, el alcance de James Yheon es… muy peligroso.

Meimi no supo que fue lo que le afecto más en ese momento, lo que había dicho, Daiki o Yuki. Lo que había dicho la chica frente a ella era una manera demasiado simple de quitarle la responsabilidad que estaba en sus hombros, ese hombre podía ser peligroso, pero no significaba que fuera invencible o intocable. En cambio lo que había dicho Daiki… hablaba sin ninguna duda de las cosas que ella había sido capaz de hacer como Saint Tail, sin ningún tipo de recriminación, sino todo lo contrario.

- Estamos uniendo las piezas y si Yheon fue el responsable, lo atraparemos – dijo Daiki con seguridad – que no te quepa la menor duda.

- Quiero ayudar – le pidió Meimi.

- Haneoka…

- Escucha Asuka Jr.- miró a la chica buscando una aliada – Yuki, tengo que hacerlo, Sachi era mi amiga y se lo debo.

- Haneoka san… - trato la chica decir algo

- Por favor – insistió sin dejarla decir más – quédese un poco más en Nueva York y le prometo que haré lo que este en mi mano para que esto se resuelva.

- ¡No! – dijo él terminantemente – escucha Meimi no te metas en esto, es un tipo peligroso.

- Me gustaría verte deteniéndome Daiki. – lo enfrentó mirándolo a los ojos – Es con tu ayuda o sin ella.

Y él sabía que la amenaza era muy en serio, tenía el valor y las habilidades para encontrar al tipo, hacer espionaje u alguna otra cosa descabellada y…

- Te pondré bajo arresto – la amenazo.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo sin inmutarse ella

- Interferencia policíaca – dijo sin más.

- Quiero verte con las pruebas de ello – dijo con cierta frialdad – Nunca dejó pruebas detrás de mi y lo sabes.

- Haneoka san.

Los dos chicos miraron a la bonita joven que estaba con ellos, en un minuto con sus dos temperamentos compitiendo de nuevo, habían olvidado que estaba allí.

- Deseo que el asesino de mi hermana sea atrapado, pero no quiero poner la vida de nadie más en peligro por ello. – dijo temblando – Nada me devolverá a Sachi y poner a otra persona en manos de un asesino, solo haría que su alma nunca descansara.

- No me pondré en peligro Yuki, se lo prometo – dijo decidida – por favor. Le tendré hospedaje en uno de los hoteles de la familia Jordan, siendo usted la familia de Sachi estoy segura que no tendrán ningún inconveniente en darle una habitación con los gastos pagados, solo durante un par de días.

Yuki miró a Asuka Jr. con aprensión.

- Detective Asuka – se dirigió al joven detective - por favor proteja a Haneoka san, creo que no hay manera de hacerla desistir de su idea.

- Tiene razón, no la hay – Meimi triunfalmente tomó su teléfono en la mesa y presionó una tecla – Jenny por favor pide un taxi para ir al hotel Deveraux, gracias.

- Gracias, en ese caso me retiro – Meimi vio en sus ojos la indecisión de la chica, seguro se sentía culpable por ponerla en peligro, pero debería desear también atrapar al asesino de su hermana, ella en su caso estaría deseando lo mismo, por el medio que fuera posible – Haneoka san, desearía que usted no se pusiera en peligro, pero si averiguara algo sobre el asesinato de mi hermana…

- Lo haré.

Jenny entró a la oficina y después de un momento salió con Yuki para acompañarla al taxi abajo. Asuka Jr. y Meimi quedaron solos dentro de la oficina.

- ¿Qué es lo que intentas Meimi? – dijo con dureza el chico.

- Hacer justicia para Sachi – respondió de la misma manera Meimi – ayudar a capturar a su asesino ya que no pude hacer nada para evitar que la alcanzara.

- Yheon no es Okayima sabes – dijo con aun más dureza que antes – no solo te dejara cómodamente instalada en una habitación, él muy posiblemente podría poner una bala en medio de tus ojos.

Meimi se sintió realmente violenta a la mención de Okajima, era el corrupto alcalde que había robado el cisne de cristal a si mismo inculpándola a ella y había logrado encerrarlos a los dos en una habitación a oscuras.

- Bien yo tampoco tengo 14 años ni la idea de que puedo confiarme de las personas – dijo con frialdad en su voz – fuiste tú quien al final me enseño que las personas pueden lastimarte y traicionarte con facilidad.

- Meimi…

- ¿Me ayudaras – dijo sin abandonar su escudo – o no? Asuka Jr.

- Maldita sea – dijo deseando tener una manera de detenerla pero no tenía ninguna – sabes que te ayudare, no permitiría que nada malo te pasara.

- Es muy irónico que tú – dijo poniendo énfasis en el sustantivo – lo digas.

Daiki no respondió a ello, él tenía la culpa después de todo, había sido él quien sacara a colación a Saint Tail en esa conversación "bravo" se dijo a si mismo "así es como quieres acercarte a esta chica, eso sin duda fue un gran movimiento"

- Escucha – dijo volviendo al tema que trataban diez segundos antes – realmente no veo que podrías hacer para poder sacar evidencia de esto.

- No, del asesinato seguramente no, pero dime… - dijo con una sonrisa falsa – que tan exótica crees que es una japonesa pelirroja y de ojos azules.

- Mucho – demasiado en realidad – y ¿Eso que?

- El tan Yheon es un proxeneta ¿o no? – dijo ella formando un plan en su cabeza, ojala Seira estuviera allí para ayudarla a lijar los bordes – durante años en este trabajo he recibido un montón de propuestas de ese tipo de personas justamente por que piensan eso de mi, si yo lograra…

- Tu no estas pensando lo que estas pensando – la atajó el joven detective.

- Si lo hago – le respondió – si lográramos atraparlo por la trata de personas, buscar las evidencias de asesinato sería más simple o por lo menos podríamos ponerlo en la cárcel por el trafico.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Desde luego que no Meimi! – dijo sin darle siquiera una sola oportunidad de exponer su argumento – eso que estas siquiera pensando es muy peligroso, no lo harás.

- ¡No es tu decisión! – le respondió.

- Y ¿Qué del chico que te espera en casa? – dijo con ira – ¿Crees que tampoco es su decisión?

Meimi sintió un escalofrió, no solo por que Daiki lo hubiera mencionado, si no por que él tenía parte de razón en eso, si algo le pasaba ella, ¿Qué sería de Daisuke?

- Creo que eso es justo lo que debo hacer – agregó el joven de ojos negros – ir y hablar con tu chico para

- ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a Daisuke! – dijo ella antes de poder detenerse – jamás.

Daiki se quedó un momento en silencio estudiando con dolor su reacción. Era real… ya no era solo un "alguien" ahora tenía un nombre. Daisuke, cuan… cruel que sus nombres se parecieran incluso. Y además… ahora podía ver en los ojos de Meimi que no solo era algo casual, algo para divertirse, ella lo amaba, en sus ojos brillaban ascuas de amor con un sentido de protección que solo el amor podía crear sin duda, seguro él no sabía nada de su pasado, y si aparecía él en su vida…

- Entonces… por… - reconocer en voz alta que ella amara a otro… no, no podía hacer eso – por lo que sientes por ese chico, no hagas locuras. Me voy.

En seguida dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

Meimi se quedo en su lugar, se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y se dijo tonta en 20 diferentes lenguajes, ¡Por que tenía siquiera que mencionar a Daisuke!, conocía bien a Asuka Jr. Y eso solo serviría para picar su curiosidad, solo necesitaba un nombre para poder encontrar a la persona que la esperaba en casa y ahora se lo había puesto en bandeja de plata.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué solo él no podía salir de su vida, desaparecer del todo de su camino?

.

.

Abajo recargado en el automóvil Daiki golpeó el capo, ¡Maldita sea!, dudaba que siquiera alguna vez Meimi lo hubiera mirado así a él, amaba a ese tipo, lo amaba y… nada de lo que hiciera podía… ella amaba con la dolorosa intensidad que le había permitido a él lastimarla, este… "Daisuke", seguro estaba curando sus heridas, limpiando sus cicatrices hasta sanarlas, ¿Qué derecho tenía él de meterse en medio y volver a lastimarla?

El derecho… el derecho que le daba que sentía que no podía respirar sin ella, que la vida transcurría en sus manos sin poder hacer algo de ella, que estaba incompleto y roto desde que había entendido lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que ella lo amaba a él y la basura que le había hecho, cada día tenía que vivir con él hecho de que necesitaba desesperadamente su perdón.

Egoísta, era un completo bastardo egoísta, pero a pesar de todo la amaba y no saldría de su camino, seguiría como un complemento de su destino hasta tener su perdón.

_Fin capitulo 23_

_27 de Octubre de 2010_

_7:59 p.m. _


	25. Capitulo 24

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 24_**

La vida puede cambia en un solo segundo, un momento apenas es necesario para que una vida empiece o termine, para que el curso tomado tome un retrecho y te llevé por una dirección completamente distinta y aquello pasa cuando menos lo imaginas, cuando menos desearías que ocurriera. Es fácil pensar en dos posibilidades: que aquello ha sido diseñado de esa manera por algún dios sabio o caprichoso; o que cada decisión tomada en tu vida te conduce a este mismo lugar en una planeación lenta y quizá incluso tortuosa. En realidad eso es lo menos importante, lo único que realmente importa en esto casos es que aquello ocurre, de forma intempestiva sin que nada lo pueda detener… a todos nos guste o no tarde o temprano nos atrapa el destino.

Este llegó en su caso como una llamada telefónica a las tres de la mañana, que la obligó a salir de la cama en ese precisó momento y buscar como loca la tarjeta que habría deseado no tener que usar en ningún momento, pero no era el momento de pensar en lo que deseaba o no, encontró la tarjeta escondida en un rincón mas profundo de su bolso de mano y marcó en número sin esperar un segundo.

- Asuka jr. – respondió una voz medio somnolienta del otro lado.

- Daiki, soy yo Meimi – dijo la chica mientras tomaba un abrigo de su armario – ¿Estas en la estación de policía?

- No, estoy en mi apartamento – dijo alarmado – ¿Estás bien?

- Yo si – dijo ella sin detenerse buscando un par de zapatos - estoy por ti en 15 minutos, dame tu dirección.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo mucho mas alerta el joven detective del otro lado de la línea telefonica.

- Es Yuki, esta con Yehon – dijo mientras tomaba una liga y se sostenía el cabello.

- ¿Qué? – dijo con evidente preocupación el detective.

- Pensó que si se hacia pasar por su hermana podría darle un susto a Yehon – empezó a explicarle - y lo haría confesar, me ha llamado hace un momento para decirme que la tiene encerrada en su casa, debemos ir por ella antes de que logre lastimarla.

- Debo llamar a mi apoyo – le dijo él.

- Daiki, si le damos la oportunidad la matara ¡Entiendes! – dijo ella alarmada, por muy rápido que pudiera poner a su apoyo en ello, les robaría valiosos minutos - debemos sacarla de allí primero.

- ¡Maldita sea! tienes razón – dijo él con un tono enfadado - es la 123 de la 23

- Estaré allí en 10 debes estar listo – le advirtio.

Colgó el teléfono y fue a la habitación de la señora María para pedirle que se quedara al pendiente de Daisuke y sin pensarlo mas salió de la casa, la dirección que Daiki le había dado estaba muy cerca y no había tiempo que perder.

En cuestión de minutos estaba en la dirección, frente a un edificio de departamentos, Daiki estaba de pie en el pórtico, en cuando la vio en su auto subió a su lado.

- Explícame que es lo que ha pasado Meimi – dijo atando su cinturón de seguridad.

- No sé como no imagine que esto podía pasar – dijo aferrando el volante muy molesta - soy una verdadera…

- Meimi… - el detective sabía que la ira no la ayudaría en ese momento.

- Ayer en la tarde Yuki fue a verme a mi casa, yo le dije que lo que fuera que necesitara me buscara en la agencia o en mi casa y estuvo allí. Estaba muy alterada, me dijo que había visto entrar a Yehon a su hotel con una mujer, que estaba horrorizada de solo pensar que pudiera herir a otra mujer como a su hermana – suspiró con pesadez, ¡Lo había visto por dios!, se había dado cuenta por completo de las intenciones de Yuki, pero no había previsto el alcance de su impulso - cuando se fue de mi casa debí imaginar que algo pasaría, ¡Por que no hice algo antes!, tenemos días vigilándolo debimos hacer algo Daiki.

- No hemos encontrado evidencia solida de que este haciendo algo ilegal y lo sabes Meimi – dijo tratando de ofrecerle un poco de perspectiva, él también estaba deseando poder hacer algo para detener a este sujeto pero sin evidencia no podía siquiera acercarse a 100 metros de él - no podíamos hacer nada.

- Y ahora… - guardó silencio, y sostuvo el volante del auto aun con demasiada fuerza.

- La sacaremos de allí.

Meimi volteó a ver a Daiki un momento, y quiso tener su confianza, si algo le sucedía a Yuki no podría perdonárselo, no había podido hacer nada por Sachi, pero no dejaría que algo le ocurriera a Yuki.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Le desgarraba el corazón a Meimi ver a Yuki en el sillón de su sala llorando como una niña, en realidad podía decir que nunca en su vida había visto a alguien llorar así, tenia el alma completamente rota, lucía como si no hubiera dormido o comido nada en todo ese tiempo y como si fuera una burla mayor, el esposo de la que había sido su hermana había estado allí tan cerca de ella que su miedo debió ser enorme tan grande como su impotencia, si hubiera sido ella…

En ese momento Daisuke hizo su arribo a la habitación jalando con el su quinta manta de protección, había tenido que comprar ya la sexta manta con el exacto mismo diseño de macross por que su hijo le daba igual llevarla a la cama como tratar de trepar por los rosales del jardín con ella. Yuki lo miró cuando este se paró a su lado y le extendió un pedazo de pastel de judías dulces que era su favorito

Para sorpresa de Meimi, Yuki aceptó el pastel con una sonrisa y le agradeció al niño en japonés, y su bebe empezó a hablar y hablar hasta por las orejas como pasaba cada vez que alguien le hablaba en japonés. Meimi dejó a su bebe obrar su magia con aquella mujer, con cada cosa que le comentaba la joven mujer parecía recobrar un poco de alegría, hasta que la escuchó soltar una carcajada.

- Oka – la llamó el niño – Yuki… mochi.

- Hai Akachan

- Meimi…

- Hai hai – su hijo había aprendido, no sabía donde que la forma mas fácil que ella dejara de decir "bebe" era cuando la llamaba por su nombre, porqué ¿Qué clase de hijo llama a su madre por su nombre de pila?- suekko.

- ¿Motto? – volteó a ver a Yuki.

- Hai, arigato.

El niño salió con dirección a la cocina para seguramente conseguir mas pastel para Yuki, la joven mujer lo vio irse con ojos tristes.

- Es un niño muy hermoso – dijo cuando el niño salió de la habitación -¿Es tuyo?

- Si, es mi bebe –dijo ella tan orgullosa como siempre que presentaba a su hijo a quien fuera - se llama Daisuke.

- Me lo dijo, es un chico muy inteligente – dijo con nostalgia – siempre he deseado encontrar al hombre correcto y hacer mi propia familia, era el sueño de las dos de hecho, Sachi y yo solíamos preguntarnos si nuestros bebes también serian gemelos si podríamos verlos crecer juntos e ir al mismo colegio y hacerse amigos.

Lagrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de la joven mujer, Meimi fue a su lado y la sostuvo cerca mientras la joven dejaba salir parte de su dolor.

- No debí pedirles nada – dijo cuando pudo recuperarse un instante - ustedes tienen tanto que perder, no podría pedirles que se enfrentaran a un monstruo como ese y dejar a este bebe solo.

- Yuki nosotros…

- Pero estoy segura de que encontrare la manera de poder hacer justicia para mi hermana – dijo interrumpiéndola - su muerte no puede quedar sin castigo. Le arrebataron todo, sus sueños, sus esperanzas para el futuro, para nada y eso no puede y no va quedarse así.

- Te prometo que Asuka Jr. y yo vamos a hacer todo lo posible por encontrar la forma de atrapar a ese bastardo –le dijo Meimi.

- Solo espero que cuando eso pase no sea demasiado tarde – dijo limpiándose los ojos – creo que es mejor que me vaya, disculpa por molestarte y… me voy.

La joven mujer se levantó del sillón en el justo momento que Daisuke entraba de nuevo a la habitación con su pastelillo en la mano.

- Eat – le dijo mientras le tendía el pastelillo.

- Hai, arigatou – dijo la mujer mientras recibía el pastelillo del pequeño niño revolviéndole el pelo, volteo a ver a Meimi entonces – has lo que sea para protegerlo Meimi, nunca tendrá nada mas valioso como la familia… por ellos debes hacer cualquier cosa

Sin decir nada, se despidió con un ademan y salió de la casa con una expresión triste.

- ¿Triste…? - dijo con tristeza propia y completa empatía su hijo.

- Si Dai, esta muy triste.

- ¿¡Mochi, happy!? – preguntó con ilusión.

- Seguro que si mi amor - dijo con una sonrisa ojala y eso fuera suficiente para hacerla feliz - vamos.

Meimi levantó a Daisuke en brazos y lo llevó con ella a la cocina, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho tuvo un mal presentimiento.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Llegaron a la dirección que Yuki le había dado por teléfono para su sorpresa era un hotel de 5 estrellas ¿Cómo era posible que tuvieran a una persona secuestrada en un hotel?

Meimi bajó del auto y caminó a la puerta, Daiki la sostuvo de un brazo antes de que pudiera entrar.

- ¿Que te hace pensar que no tiene personas en la recepción? – dijo él sin soltarla.

- De algún modo tenemos que averiguar en que sitio esta – dijo ella tratando de alejarse de él.

- ¿Es mas fácil si vemos los servicios de habitación en la cocina no lo crees? – propuso él.

Meimi sonrió por la buena idea y fue por la parte trasera del edificio, allí en la puerta de la cocina lograron entrar sin ser vistos, la cocina estaba semi vacía, solo había dos cocineros que dormían en unos sillones cerca del teléfono y la cafetera, Meimi con tanto sigilo como del que era capaz, miró en la línea de notas de la cocina y encontró la habitación, le hizo una señal a Daiki para seguirla a la escalera de servicio.

- Caviar y Escocés, Esta en el penhouse.

- Lo imagine – Daiki miró con tristeza las escaleras – ¿Cómo cuantos pisos serán?

- No vamos a usar las escaleras – le respondió ella.

- Seguro tiene gente en el elevador – dijo él, sabía lo paranoicos que estos criminales eran, siempre tenían gente en entradas y salidas.

- No vamos a usar el elevador – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Sin decir mas, la chica buscó sobre su cabeza y vio el conducto de aire, con un movimiento que le había visto hacer un millón de veces, dio una voltereta y con los pies pateó la trampilla y entró en el ducto de aire, Daiki la miró con asombro, ella se asomó de nuevo esperando.

- ¿Qué esperas? - Le preguntó.

- No esperaba que aun supieras hacer eso – dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

- No es el momento Daiki – dijo con un suspiro.

Con ayuda de la chica subió al canal de ventilación y empezaron a avanzar hasta el ducto del ascensor, la chica saltó con gracia al piso del mismo y miró por una rendija y sonrío.

- Vacio.

- Meimi…

La chica buscó en su bolsa y sacó un dardo, con un movimiento rápido disparó y el ascensor empezó a moverse. Si a alguien le extraño ver un ascensor moverse vacio, pensaron seguramente que era algún tipo de error eléctrico y este avanzó sin detenerse llegando hasta el penúltimo piso. Cuando se detuvo Meimi entró de nuevo al ducto del aire y avanzaron.

- Debe estar en el baño – dijo ella y volteó a verlo en el reducido espacio – quiero que vayas al pasillo y acciones el alarma contra fuego,

- ¿Que? – preguntó.

- Los obligara a salir de la habitación, y no la llevaran – le explicó.

- ¿Como sabes que no la llevaran?

- Seria arriesgado que la llevaran – le respondió - ella esta alterada, no creo que cooperara.

- ¿Y si no salen?

- Saldrán.

Meimi hizo salir a Daiki en el pasillo y ella siguió subiendo, lo hizo con todo el sigilo que le era posible, si no estuviera tan preocupada por Yuki quizá podía hasta sentir un poco de orgullo por no haber perdido su agilidad.

Finalmente llegó al penhouse, el que debía ser James Yehon estaba en la habitación principal mirando un video pornográfico en la TV mientras tomaba una copa. Ayudada por el ruido de la habitación pudo llegar hasta el baño sin problema, como había supuesto Yuki estaba allí, sentada en el piso, evidentemente golpeada y con la ropa destrozada, quitó la trampilla de la ventilación del baño y la vio asombrarse al verla.

- Haneoka san… - dijo levantándose apenas del piso.

- ¿Estas encerrada aquí? – dijo desde lo alto.

- No.

- Entonces busca con que cerrar la puerta, nos vamos.

Yuki se levantó del piso y con el cable de una secadora de pelo amarró el picaporte con la barra del baño y esperó que resistiera. Meimi la sostuvo y la subió con ella y le hizo un ademan de que guardara silencio, avanzó solo un poco y retiró solo una orilla de la ventila de la habitación donde Yehon estaba y soltó una bomba de humo como si estuvieran en sincronía la alarma contra incendios hizo su aparición.

Como Meimi previo el hombre salió de la habitación como loco sin recordar siquiera a Yuki, cuando estuvo vacío saltó al piso y ayudó a Yuki a hacer lo mismo.

- Busca cualquier papel, foto, video lo que sea que encuentres – dijo mientras ya se movía por la habitación - solo tenemos un minuto.

No tuvo que decirle más, la joven mujer fue directa a los muebles con cajones y sacó todo lo que encontró, Meimi hizo lo mismo y en un minuto estaban fuera de la habitación, Daiki las esperaba afuera.

- Toda la gente esta dejando el edificio – dijo él mientras ayudaba a Yuki con los papeles en sus brazos.

- Por las escaleras que es mejor – dijo Meimi con una sonrisa – ya sabes, en un incendio nunca te dejan usar los asesores, pero nunca los desactivan.

Entraron al ascensor y mientras este bajaba ella volvió a llevarlos al techo, cuando se detuvo enseguida entraron a los ductos de ventilación y en un par de minutos estaban en el automóvil alejándose de allí. Cuando estuvieron un par de calles lejos Meimi tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número.

- Seira… si, disculpa la hora amiga pero realmente necesito tu ayuda, ¿Puedes recibirnos en el asilo ahora? – sonrío con amabilidad – recuerdas lo que te conté de Yuki Nakamura, bueno pues necesito esconderla… y Seira, Asuka Jr. viene conmigo, justo por eso no puedo ir a casa – Meimi no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y después colgó.

- ¿Es la misma Seira que…? - quiso preguntar él.

- Si – lo interrumpió - y solo para que lo sepas, no esta feliz de verte.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya lo averiguaras.

En cosa de 30 minutos estaban frente al asilo de Seira y para sorpresa de Meimi su mejor amiga estaba de pie allí a las escaleras del asilo con un hombre, un hombre asombrosamente apuesto, que debía ser Michael Reich.

Bajaron del automóvil ayudando a Yuki que parecía a punto de desmayarse, la tensión que debió haber experimentado había acabado con la adrenalina que la había mantenido en movimiento.

- Buenas noches – dijo Meimi al hombre – espero que tú seas Michael Reich.

- En vivo y a todo color – dijo el apuesto hombre con un amplia sonrisa,

- No veo cuernos, cola o lengua bífida, Seira – dijo con ánimo a su mejor amiga – creo que has exagerado un poco.

- Solo aparecen en luna llena – dijo él sin molestarse y después con una expresión mas seria – ¿Ustedes realmente tiene evidencias de las actividades ilegales de James Yehon?

- No estamos seguros – dijo Meimi – sacamos papeles de su oficina pero no hemos podido leerlos.

- Pues ha de ser justo ahora – dijo Michael – antes de que se de cuenta de que los tenemos y empiece a moverse, lo vez Seira te lo dije tenia que estar aquí en cuanto llegaran.

Entraron todos al asilo y llevaron a Yuki enseguida a una de las camas vacías y la arroparon, la pobre joven estaba dormida incluso antes de poner la cabeza en la almohada.

- Estará segura aquí – le dijo Seira cuando salieron de la habitación.

- Gracias Seira, no sabía a donde llevarla.

- Supongo que no era la mejor idea llevar al detective a tu casa – dijo con voz de reproche.

Solo hasta ese momento Seira reparó en la presencia de Daiki en ese lugar para mirarlo con una suerte de violenta molestia.

- Detective – lo llamó Michael - en la oficina de Seira podemos empezar a ver todos estos papeles, me ayudaría mucho una mano, ¿Puedes quedarte?

- Seira… - intento el detective decirle algo.

- No quiero hablar contigo Asuka jr. – dijo Seira sin hacer un solo intento por ocultar el desprecio que sentía en ese momento - he sido la mejor amiga de Meimi por mucho tiempo, sé lo que le hiciste.

- Eso es algo que solo concierne a mí y a Meimi – quiso defenderse.

- En eso te equivocas, en ese jueguito de venganza que…

- Seira… - la detuvo Meimi – solo te pido que pienses un momento quien saldrá mas perjudicado.

Seira guardo silencio, mirando a su amiga, ella tenia razón, aquí el mas afectado sería siempre Daisuke, si empezaba a hablar inevitablemente el bebé de Meimi saldría a relucir y Daiki sabría de su existencia, sabía que era inevitable, pero era seguro que no sería por su boca.

- Yo era quien fraguaba los crímenes sabes – le dijo Seira – yo planee todos y cada uno – Seira se ganó la completa expresión de asombro de Daiki – solo te diré que al final, tú eres quien perdió mas. Iré a ver a la Yuki me pareció que venía herida.

- Iré contigo.

Meimi y Seira entraron a la habitación, Daiki hizo un amago por seguirlas pero Michael lo detuvo antes de poder hacerlo.

- Tenemos mucho que hacer detective – dijo él tratando de tirar de él – creo que han pasado por una pequeña aventura para conseguir esta información así que…

.

.

El primer pensamiento de Meimi al despertar aquella mañana después de un par de horas de sueño fue para Daisuke, varias veces su hijo despertaba a la mitad de la noche y la buscaba en su habitación, si lo había hecho esta vez y no la había encontrado quizá se habría asustado y… bueno lo mejor era salir de dudas.

Fue a la oficina de Seira y esta estaba ahora vacía, Michael y Daiki habían pasado toda la noche trabajando en las evidencias que habían encontrado en la habitación de Yehon: pagos por casas, viajes, y servicios que eran seguramente para sus casas de citas, estaban por todos lados de la forma mas indiscriminada, había incluso una investigación del paradero de Sachi que serviría para empezar a atar cabos. Cuando se supo sola marcó a su casa, después de dos timbrazos el teléfono fue atendido.

- Sra. Haneoka?

- Si, soy yo señora María – dijo Meimi suponiendo que la mujer había pasado toda la noche en vela esperando tener noticias suyas.

- Gracias al cielo que esta usted bien, nunca es bueno cuando una mujer sale sola por la noche y…

- Estaba con un policía doña María no se preocupe - dijo cortando la oración, agradecía su preocupación pero no era el momento para ello - ¿Cómo esta Daisuke?

- Gracias al cielo esta muy bien – respondió solicita su asistente - no despertó en toda la noche y apenas le fue a dar los buenos días le dije que había salido muy temprano a trabajar.

- ¿Esta despierto ya? – preguntó con entusiasmo.

- Si.

- Déjame hablar con él.

Por un momento la línea sonó vacía y después de poco estaba la dulce voz de su hijo al teléfono.

- Oka.

- Hola mi amor, como has dormido.

- ¡Quiero un Hamtaro! ¡Hamtaro! ¡Hamtaro!

Meimi rio divertida al imaginar los sueños de su bebe con el hámster, justo en ese momento Asuka jr. entró en la oficina de Seira seguida por su mejor amiga y Yuki, escuchaba la voz de su hijo por la línea pero no podía dejar de ver a su padre delante de ella.

- Oka… ¿Estás muy ocupada?, ¡Tienes mucho trabajo?, ¿Podemos ir a buscar un hamtaro?

- Algo así mi amor, pero te prometo que llegare temprano a casa ¿Está bien?

- Yakusoku.

- Prometido – dijo contenta con su rápido avance en el japonés - bueno cielo regreso al trabajo, te quiero.

- Sukida yo oka.

- Sukida.

Y Meimi colgó mientras Daiki la miraba con una expresión que podría demoler una piedra

- Nos vamos a la delegación – dijo con frialdad Daiki – te preguntaría si deseas venir, pero has prometido llegar temprano a casa.

- Quiero ir.

- Meimi, será mejor que vayas a casa – dijo Yuki – estoy segura que no ha dormido nada y la espera su hijo,

El aire en la habitación se volvió helado en un segundo,

- ¿Quién? - le preguntó Daiki a Meimi mas que a Yuki.

- Meimi tiene un hijo – dijo Yuki sin darse por enterada de lo que pasaba con las demás personas de la habitación – habría jurado que era suyo, se parecen muchísimo,

Daiki miró a Meimi con la expresión mas blanca que había visto alguna vez en una persona, ella solo se quedo allí de pie sin poder decir nada, casi sin poder respirar.

- Detective Asuka – entró Michael en la oficina – es momento de irnos.

- No, yo…

- Vete Daiki – dijo Seira que reaccionó a tiempo – tienen cosas que hacer ahora, ¡ahora!

Entre Seira y Michael sacaron a Daiki de la oficina junto a Yuki y fue cuando finalmente Meimi pudo desplomarse.

Finalmente… el destino la había alcanzado.

_Fin capitulo 24_

_16 de enero de 2011_

_12:27 am_


	26. Capitulo 25

Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Secuelas**

**Por Mimi chan**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Capitulo 25**

**Parte V**

**Daisuke**

La espera puede ser por mucho la peor clase de tortura: una fecha, una noticia, una respuesta. En su caso era esto ultimo, la respuesta a una pregunta que estaba destrozando su cordura.

Sacar conclusiones no había sido difícil, solo había necesitado saber la edad de Daisuke, el niño tenia solo poco mas de cuatro años, si él había dejado de ver a Meimi hacia cinco años solo significaba una cosa.

Cuando lo tuvo claro quiso… ¡Dios! un odio profundo se adentró en su pecho. Ella le había quitado a su hijo, ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de conocerlo, que clase de mujer… bien, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente en los 5 días siguientes en que no pudo prácticamente salir de la comisaria. El caso contra James Yehon era literalmente, asunto de primera plana. Como el propio Michael había previsto, habían tenido solo horas antes de que el tipo supiera lo que había pasado y estuviera planeando desaparecer, lo habían encontrado de hecho en el aeropuerto de la cuidad tratando de salir del país. Había sido por mucho el caso mas veloz de su carrera, en esos 5 días habían pasado por alto la interrogación sabiendo que tenían todas las evidencias de él en su contra, sus cómplices habían hecho tratos en cuando habían empezado a caer uno a uno, por condenas menores, dieron toda la información necesaria para poder arrestar a Yehon, desde prostitución de mujeres y niños, pornografía, contrabando, y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, un testigo de lo que había pasado con Sachi Nakamura.

Quizá esto había sido lo mas curioso del caso de ninguna de las cosas que había hecho Yehon había parecido arrepentido, excepto de esto. En cuanto fue interrogado por ello y le dieron a saber que el testigo había declarado en su contra este empezó a hablar como si no pudiera detenerse.

Relató como había seguido a Sachi desde Japón, cuando había averiguado su paradero y la había tenido secuestrada en su hotel, pero que en un ataque de ira había ahorcado a su esposa por error, declaró con fervor que había amado a su esposa y que perderla había sido un golpe duro para él, que la había tenido siempre como a una princesa y que ella había venido a Estados Unidos para exhibirse como una prostituta en la agencia donde trabajaba, que él le había dado todo y que por lo tanto ella le pertenecía, que la había amado y que no había planeado matarla, que había sido un accidente. Bien podía ser que hubiera sido un homicidio accidental, pero estaba seguro que no habría un solo jurado, fiscal o juez en Nueva York que creyera eso.

Pero bien, el tiempo que había pasado en la delegación le había dado tiempo para pensar en lo que sabía de Meimi. Se preguntó fríamente y tratando de apartar sus prejuicios de esa pregunta ¿Por qué Meimi le ocultaría algo como eso? Oh, un millón de respuestas aparecieron en su panorama, desde las más negativas, hasta las sorprendentes y al final concluía siempre en que no tenía ni idea.

Pero la fecha había llegado a su final, al día siguiente lo primero que haría después de dormir, sería llegar a casa de Meimi y hablar con ella y pedirle una explicación.

.

.

- No creo que esto ayude amiga – le dijo Seira a Meimi que la vio servirse otro trago de ese potente licor que tenia guardado en la alacena.

- Lo sé Seira, pero estoy mas allá de lo que ayuda ¿No lo crees? – dijo la pelirroja sirviéndose otro trago de tequila, la señora María lo tenia guardado para algunos guisos, no le haría ninguna gracia encontrarlo vacio al día siguiente, pero para su mala suerte era el único vino que había en la casa – lo único que se es que esta espera me esta matando y si Daiki no viene mañana mismo iré yo misma a buscarlo.

- No lo harás si tienes resaca amiga.

- Así acabara de salir de cirugía iría amiga – dijo tragando, literalmente, el vino que le quemó por un momento la garganta, este era el quinto no era tan malo como el primero.

- Deberías estar lucida entonces para mañana…

- Seira y si decide pelear por mi bebe – dijo la chica mientras sentía los ojos cargados de lagrimas – el cielo sabe que Daiki es de ese tipo, de los que no huye de sus responsabilidades y la verdad… es que sería un padre fantástico, no se como lo se, solo lo se y Daisuke se lo merece… pero… - las lagrimas bajaron calientes por sus ojos – si me lo quita, Seira mi bebé es mi vida, no haría nada si no fuera por él, cada paso que doy lo doy pensando en su bienestar, vine hasta el otro lado del mundo solo para que él fuera feliz, para que nadie lo pudiera mirar y discriminarlo, pero si me lo quita Seira me moriré.

- No lo hará – dijo determinante - tenemos la ley de nuestro lado, Michael me lo ha explicado claramente.

- Soy una criminal Seira – dijo Meimi tomando otro trago de tequila - crees que a la sociedad le importara un comino lo que haya pasado entre Daiki y yo cuando sepan que he sido una criminal y el un héroe.

- Daiki no es ningún héroe.

- No, solo es el policía que ha puesto tras las rejas a uno de los peores criminales de la década en los últimos días – dijo con cierto sarcasmo - abre un periódico Seira, su nombre esta por todos lados,

Seira respiró profundo, su amiga tenia razón en eso, el propio Michael se lo había dicho solo un par de horas antes, no había querido reconocerlo ella misma, pero la verdad es que Daiki era un héroe ahora, todas las historias del corazón de las jóvenes secuestradas de todos lugares del mundo, del reencuentro de hijos con sus padres, Daiki Asuka jr. era noticia en todos lados, si él decidiera pelear por su hijo en ese momento quizá ni todo el poder de la familia Jordan o las influencias de Michael pudieran ayudarlas.

- Yo no podría pelear con él Seira – dijo con amargura la chica pelirroja – lo amo, a pesar de todas las cosas malas y absurdas que han pasado entre nosotros lo amo con toda mi alma y…

- ¿Tu quieres que este contigo?

- Seira, si pudiera vivir mis días con él y con Daisuke a mi lado se que no podría ser mas feliz – dijo con una sonrisa triste sin abandonar el pequeño vaso del potente licor - los pocos momentos que estuve con él sean como hayan sido, lo que sea que haya ocurrido… fueron los mas bellos de mi vida, lo amaba y por un momento pude tener algo de él, sus besos, sus caricias, por momentos… por al menos unos minutos, podía jurar que él me amaba.

Seira fue mas cerca de su mejor amiga y la abrazó mientras esta se soltaba en un doloroso llanto, este era de nuevo un amor verdadero, solo el verdadero sentimiento de amor podía trascender de esta manera… y un sentimiento así debía, tenia que ser preservado.

Como pudo le quitó la botella a Meimi y la acompañó hasta su habitación, una vez allí la dejó en su cama y como un niño pequeño su mejor amiga se quedo dormida. Sabía que tendría de todo, menos dulces sueños y sufrió por ella.

Seira sabía que es lo que tenia que hacer, no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera.

.

.

Eran las 3 de la mañana, de nuevo cuando esta vez llamaron a su puerta, esperando que no fuera un agente que le venía a decir que volviera a la comisaria se levantó, si lo era de verdad sentía pena por el pobre novato, se puso un pantalón y una camiseta que había desechado del día anterior y fue a la puerta.

- Vuelve mañana.

- Abre la puerta Asuka jr.

En ese preciso instante el sueño abandono su cuerpo y abrió la puerta, no era la mujer que esperaba, pero si era una gran sorpresa.

- ¿Seira?

- Gracias – dijo pasando a su lado dentro del departamento.

Asuka jr, no pudo sino solo cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y seguirla dentro de la casa, la chica ya estaba en su cocina buscando algo.

- ¿Tienes algo de beber?

- Como agua o…

- Algo más fuerte.

- En la última gaveta hay un poco de sake y copas.

- ¿Sake de Japón?

- Si.

- Que bueno por que el de América es un desastre.

Daiki la vio buscar en sus gavetas y sacar una larga botella de sake con dos copas y servirlo, tomar uno enseguida como agua y agitarse un poco antes de servir el siguiente

- Nunca le he contado esto a nadie – dijo la chica de pronto – el primer día que entre en el convento estaba tan feliz, servir a Dios es lo único que había sabido siempre que quería hacer, no pedía nada mas. Me entregaron el habito blanco y una cruz que prometí no quitarme nunca… cuando iba de regreso a casa ese día en una calle encontré a un hombre que estaba jalando el brazo de una mujer y repentinamente le dio una cachetada, sentí tanta impotencia que salte sobre él y trate de golpearlo también, ese hombre me tomó del brazo y me arrojó a la mitad de la calle un chico en una moto casi me pasa encima, paso tan rápido que no supe como estaba de pie y había un montón de gente a mi alrededor, ese hombre y su mujer habían desaparecido. – se sirvió algo mas de licor, Daiki se acercó para tomar su propia copa, era la tercera que ella tomaba pero la necesitaba para lo que iba a decir - Solo 3 días después lo volví a ver, estaba en la capilla en un servicio funerario, su esposa estaba muerta. No se como murió, quizá fue un accidente, quizá… quizá él la mato, nunca pude quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, trate de olvidar aquello pero nunca pude, cada persona que llegaba a la capilla y me hablaba a mi de injusticias, de cosas malas que otros le hacían me preguntaba siempre. ¿Sino de detiene en que terminara? ¿Volveré a ver el rostro de alguien conocido aquí custodiando una tumba? Y siempre, siempre pensaba que no podía hacer más que observar, escuchar y orar. Ore tanto, tanto porque un milagro pasara y entonces, una tarde Meimi entró en la capilla y fue como si Dios hubiera escuchado todas mis plegarias,

- Ella dijo que… la obligaste – dijo con cautela.

- Si, lo hice – dijo ella tomando otro trago, se sintió mareada enseguida, nunca tomaba y hacerlo con tanta tensión acumulada no podía ser bueno - porque sabía que ella podía hacer algo que yo no podía y que solo yo podía orillarla a hacer lo que sabía que ella si, ella al principio no quería hacerlo, pensaba que robar era malo, que podría lastimar un día a alguien, pero cuando pudo ver lo que lográbamos… y después… ¿Sabes por que siguió al final?, ¿Cuál era el verdadero motivo por el que nunca renuncio?

- ¿Cual era?

- Por ti - dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos – por que estaba loca y completamente enamorada de ti y la única forma en la que tú la mirabas es cuando ella tenía su coleta.

Daiki se quedo en su lugar sin saber que decir, que podía decir en ese momento. No pudo evitar escuchar de nuevo esas palabras que habían quedado grabadas en su alma "Siempre te he querido, sin importar que eso no fuera lo correcto en su momento… sin ningún tipo de esperanza"

- Siempre pensé que un día tú serias sincero con tus sentimientos también y lograrían estar juntos, era la recompensa que Meimi merecía por lo que hacia por las demás personas – tomó otro trago de sake sin tanto miramiento – pero no, cuando finalmente me entero de que ustedes estuvieron un momento juntos, me percato que en lugar del sueño que siempre creyó que serías para ella, fuiste su peor pesadilla, que lo único que perseguías era una venganza estúpida. Solo dime una cosa Daiki, ¿Pensaste un momento en lo que le hacías?, ¿Era de verdad tanta tu ira para no medir las consecuencias, para no pensar de verdad en el daño que le provocabas?, ¿Tan poco corazón tienes? Realmente quiero saberlo ¿Lo pensaste?

¿Que decirle? La verdad es que si que lo había hecho, había pensado mucho en aquello que le hacía, buscarla, usarla, y aunque una parte de si mismo le decía que era venganza… la otra era esa compulsión loca que había sentido hacia ella por mucho tiempo y que finalmente tenia un escape, la había querido lastimar y al mismo tiempo había deseado amarla.

- ¿Cómo tu amor se convirtió en odio Daiki? – dijo ella cuando no recibió respuesta – podía verlo en tus ojos, tú la amabas, tanto como ella a ti, solo debían dar un paso cerca uno del otro, no entiendo hasta el día de hoy como fue que aquello termino de la forma en que lo hizo.

- Yo… no lo sé – respondió con sinceridad.

- ¿Cometerás de nuevo el mismo error Daiki? – dijo con dureza, necesitaba que él entendiera por que Meimi había decidido guárdale este secreto - La castigaras por el secreto que te ha guardado, aun cuando solo te lo ha ocultado porque sabía que la lastimarías con ello.

- Esto es diferente.

- ¿En qué?

- Tenía derecho de saberlo yo…

- ¿Tú que? – dijo con ira - Eres el hombre que la usaba para satisfacerse, que solo se la llevaba a la cama para usarla y desecharla después de una buena noche.

- Nunca fue así.

- ¿Entonces como fue Daiki? – dijo tratando de no caer encima de él a cachetadas, recordaba la expresión de Meimi al contarle todo aquello, había podido superarlo solo porque era muy fuerte y si, también porque a pesar de todo aquello había sido por amor - No ibas a ella y solo decías "lo aceptas" – Daiki no supo que responder, no había esperado que Meimi le dijera un detalle tan intimo – ¿Por qué crees que ella siempre decía solo "si"? ¿Por qué creíste que aceptaba ello?. ¿Intentaras castigarla ahora por amarte?, ¿Por poder conservar a salvo e intacto a su hijo? ¡Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera quedado en Japón, lo que habrían dicho de su hijo! ¿Que habrías hecho tú de saber que esperaba un hijo?

- Me habría hecho responsable.

- ¿Y eso de que le servía a ella? – le respondió con desprecio - ¿De que le servía a tu hijo? Responsabilidad que bonita palabra para compensar lo que debería haber existido realmente para traer a un ser humano al mundo, el verdadero amor. La castigaras por proteger lo único bueno que resulto de aquella pesadilla.

- Yo…

- No quiero tu respuesta, a mi me importa muy poco – dijo levantándose – me voy.

- No puedes irte así

- Michael me espera abajo, piensa Daiki, piensa realmente lo que quieres.

Sin decir nada más, Seira se levantó un poco tambaleante y salió de su apartamento, poco después el motor de un auto al alejarse es lo que se escuchaba y nada más. En silencio el volvió a la mesa donde había quedado la botella de sake y sirvió un trago mas que bebió como agua, ni siquiera lo sintió.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Asuka jr? realmente ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ojala y alguna voz celestial le hubiera dado una respuesta, pero no fue así.

.

.

"¡Och odio el alcohol"

Michael Reich estaba finalmente donde había deseado estar por meses. En el interior de la recamara de Seira Mimori. La habitación era todo lo que ella debía ser en su interior, lo único que debía ser color blanco era su baño, todo lo demás era austero pero lleno de color, no había televisión, ni reproductor de música, no había siquiera una computadora, solo una cama pequeña, un librero lleno de tratados religiosos y libros en japonés, un escritorio lleno de papeles. Había flores por todos los lugares que podía haber, un hermoso crucifijo que era el único adorno de la habitación. Ella vivía aun como una monja, con mucho color, pero al final era lo que imaginaba que podía haber, igual en una celda en una misión.

Y ahora él estaba sentado en la cama de Seira con ella tendida en la cama tan hermosa como un ángel en medio de sabanas de seda rosada, tan pacifica y hermosa que dolía verla, con el suave matiz de la lámpara a su lado.

Estaba justo allí como había imaginado un montón de veces, con las mejillas rosadas, con su cabello cayendo por todos lados como un manto, con su piel alabastro, tan suave y cálida.

Habían llegado solo hacia 15 minutos, había llorado por todo lo largo de 10, con las lagrimas dolorosas que había visto alguna vez en alguien, escuchó todo lo que tenía que decir sosteniéndola en sus brazos hasta que finalmente la depresión y el alcohol la dejaron dormir, y como el caballero que él no era, la tendió en su cama, la cubrió con las sabanas y la dejó dormir, solo se mantuvo a su lado y se dio cuenta de su propia desgracia.

Por primera vez en toda su vida estaba real, simple y completamente enamorado.

.

_Fin capitulo 25_

_Martes, 22 de febrero de 2011_

_7:42 pm_


	27. Capitulo 26

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 26_**

Alguna vez leí en algún lugar que la vida es como un rio, que esta destinado a seguir y seguir sin detenerse.

Cuando esa mañana lo vio delante de ella, supo que eso era, no más que la verdad. Había ido al otro lado del globo huyendo de él, tratando de poner al mundo entre nosotros, pero no había servido nunca de nada, porque la verdad fuera dicha, quizá desde el mismo momento que había visto sus ojos la primera vez, desde que había entendido lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que lo amaría para siempre, que nunca lo olvidaría porque tenia un trozo de él consigo, supo que él era su encarnación del destino.

Y estaba escrito también en el de Daisuke.

Y supo eso en el preciso momento en que los dos estuvieron frente a frente.

Aquella mañana Meimi amaneció mas enferma de lo que había hecho alguna vez en su vida, esta vez para variar físicamente enferma. Aun durante el embarazo se había mantenido tan activa y ocupada que las molestias propias no habían podido alcanzarla. Los últimos días se había levantado e ido a la oficina por un tipo de inercia empujada por los capuchinos que Cole le había llevado cada mañana. Pero esta mañana sentía que la cabeza se me partía en dos, realmente, sin ningún tipo de exageración, sentía que no podría dar un paso en falso o terminaría hundida hasta los hombros en algún tipo de sombra opresiva que le aplastaba los omoplatos.

Una bellísima taza de café bien cargado le esperaba en la encimera de la cocina, mientras la señora María cocinaba algo que se olía picante.

- No hay más tequila – dijo sin mirarla, pero con evidente reproche en su voz – encontré la botella vacía esta mañana.

- Lo siento.

- Lo más curioso es que no se necesita una botella entera de tequila para emborrachar a una niña chiquitita como usted – dijo sin cambiar su tono - así que supongo que mi tequila fue tónico de "chahuaztli".

Meimi ya había escuchado a la Sra. María hablar estas palabras extrañas, pero hasta este momento no le había prestado demasiada atención.

- ¿Que es eso?

- Los ancianos dicen que es el mal de amores – dijo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa.

Por algún motivo que ella no supo explicar quiso reír y de hecho lo hizo, rio con ganas la primera carcajada que sentía natural quizá en un par de semanas.

- Tome – dijo tendiéndole un platillo de tortillas con salsa que de hecho le encantaba – cómaselo, no tiene ninguna prisa, el Sr. Jordán llamó por la mañana y le dije que hoy no iba usted a salir de la cama que se encontraba mal, así que me dijo que la dejaría descansar de su encanto hoy.

- Gracias – dijo recibiendo el platillo.

- Coma y respire señora – dijo la mujer con un tono un poco mas dulce – el mal de amores solo se cura así, con comida y tiempo.

Diciendo eso la mujer la dejó en la cocina a solas, yendo seguramente a despertar a Daisuke. Ojala que fuera todo lo que hiciera falta, ojala cerrando los ojos todo aquello que había pasado y lo que no dejaba de pensar que pasaría, desapareciera, pero eso no iba a ser así

Miró por la ventana un día gris de otoño, los días soleados quizá habían terminado finalmente, una de las incipientes lluvias de Nueva York seguramente se dejaría venir en cualquier momento.

**_I leave the gas on walk the allies in the dark_**

**_Sleep with candles burning I leave the door unlocked_**

_Deje el gas encendido, camino en callejones oscuros, duermo con velas encendidas, dejo la puerta sin cerrar._

Quizá no tenía ningún sentido pensar en aquellas cosas que habían pasado, después de todo se encontraban allí, en el pasado, imperturbables para siempre, había hecho cosas de las cuales se arrepentía y desearía cambiar realmente y otras que aunque hubieran sido imprudentes y quizá arriesgadas había sido feliz al hacerlas, había sido feliz de hacerlas con él y en ocasiones había pensado que incluso a él le habían divertido, pero nunca puedes estar en la mente de otra persona y aparentemente… no había sido así.

**_I'm weaving a rope and running all the red lights_**

**_Did I get your attention._**

_Estoy tejiendo la cuerda y corro todas las luces rojas para llamar tu atención._

Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba al café caminar despacio por su garganta escuchando los sonidos de su propio hogar, de su lugar, dejando su mente vagar en todos aquellos momentos compartidos, siempre había sido como caminar sobre una cuerda floja, esperando caer y no caer, esperando el golpe, esperando ser sostenida, esperando solo llamar su atención.

**_Cause I'm sending all the signs and_**

**_The clock is ticking and I'll be giving my 2 weeks_**

**_Pick your favorite shade of black_**

**_You'd best_**

_Por que estoy mandando todas las señales y el reloj avanza y estoy dando mis dos semanas, escoge tu sombra favorita de oscuridad, eres lo mejor._

Pero el recuerdo mas persistente, el mas doloroso de todos, era siempre el ultimo en aparecer, la ultima vez que lo había visto en Japón, la ultima vez que había visto sus ojos con sus propios ojos llenos de lagrimas sin derramar.

Habían sido apenas dos semanas de cielo, de amistad, de cordialidad de algo parecido al amor que había terminado en un solo instante y aquello no lo podía olvidar.

Se habían lastimado tanto el uno al otro, se habían ofendido de tantas maneras que era difícil saber incluso porque aun a pesar de ello, lo único que a pesar del dolor seguía como una enfermedad en su corazón era ese tonto, absurdo e inútil amor, escondido en el lugar mas recóndito de su alma, como una sombra que solo ella deseaba mirar, porque a pesar de todo… a pesar de cualquier cosa pasada o que pudiera pasar una cosa sabía, el era su destino y su amor.

**_Prepare a speech_**

**_Say something funny say something sweet_**

**_But don't say that you loved me_**

_Prepara un discurso, di algo divertido, di algo dulce pero no digas que me amaste._

Cuando abrió sus ojos casi sintió que el aire no le llegaba, él estaba allí de pie delante de ella, mirándola y sintió de pronto que era su imaginación.

- Hola – dijo él – no llame porque no sabía si abrirías la puerta.

Meimi se quedó quieta en ese momento, sin saber que decir, ¿Qué podía en realidad decir en ese momento? Él estaba delante de él, y en escenario puesto y coordinado para tener aquella conversación que paradójicamente, llegaba tan intempestivamente, aun cuando la había esperado por años.

- Meimi…

- Si.

- Vengo a hacer algo que debí hacer hace muchos años… - dijo sin rodeos - quiero escucharte.

El extendió su mano hacia ella y ella no pudo vacilar un segundo antes de tomarla, había esperado tanto tiempo por poder decirle, porque él la escuchara, y ahora él solo había llegado diciendo que la escucharía, le habría una oportunidad que había esperado tanto que no sabía por donde podía empezar.

Era… irreal.

La llevó a la sala de la casa donde se sentó junto a ella prestándole toda su atención.

- Es… mío.

- Si – aunque Meimi sabía que no había sido una pregunta – yo…

- Puedo imaginar porque me lo ocultaste… - dijo él - yo me comporte como un… me porte muy mal contigo.

Meimi respiró, había esperado reclamos y reproches de él, pero… respiró profundo y decidió que si él quería escucharla era el momento de hablar.

- Tenia miedo que ese odio que sentías por mi, lo pudieras sentir también por Daisuke – dijo sin poderlo mirar – él… es la ultima persona que dejaría que alguien hiriera, por eso, decidí alejarme de todo.

- ¿Como llegaste hasta aquí?

- Cole – respondió - la agencia es de él, cuando le dije que estaba embarazada me ofreció ayuda y vine trabajar para él, la decisión fue fácil, tú sabes lo que hubiera sido de mi hijo si me hubiera quedado en Japón, no iba a exponerlo a eso.

Y Daiki lo sabía, la sociedad la hubiera señalado, la hubiera juzgado sin darle oportunidad de defenderse siquiera, por un error que ella no había cometido.

**_Cause I'm still breathing_**

**_Though we've been dead for awhile_**

**_This sickness has no cure_**

**_We're going down for sure_**

**_Already lost a grip best abandon ship_**

_Porque sigo respirando, a pesar de que hemos estado muertos por un tiempo, esta enfermedad no tiene cura, nos hundiremos de seguro, en realidad hemos perdido el viaje, lo mejor es abandonar el barco_

Había mucho mas que decir, realmente en la garganta le cocían un millón de cosas mas, lo mucho que había dolido perder su familia, pensar que tenia que estar sola todo el tiempo, no poder tener a su lado a un orgulloso padre que quisiera cambiar pañales, leer cuentos o levantarse en medio de la noche por el llanto nocturno de su bebe, de la vida que los dos habían creado.

Había un millón de reproches, un montón de cosas que decir que… que no servían de nada ya ¿De que servirían esos reproches? ¿Qué caso tenía decir todo aquello que pertenecía solo al pasado y allí se quedaría?

Pero una cosa…

- Me habría quedado sabes… - dijo ella con la mirada puesta en un lugar donde él no la pudiera alcanzar – quizá hubiera podido seguir así eternamente, si hubiera sabido que de algún modo me querías a mi, de la forma en la que tú quisieras, pero a mi, pero… cuando te vi con Nadeshiko… - sonaba como una chica enamorada ¿verdad?, demasiado celosa para compartirlo.

**_Maybe I was too pale maybe I was too fat_**

**_Maybe you wanted better, better luck off in the sack_**

_Quizá era muy pálida, quizá era muy gorda, quizá tu querías algo mejor, mejor suerte fuera de la cama_

Siempre recordaría ese momento como lo que le había roto completamente el corazón, porque mientras había ido a ella, de la forma en la que él quisiera, por venganza, por coraje, por lo que él tuviera en su corazón, parecía masoquista y estúpido, pero en esos momentos era suyo, solo suyo y lo que pasara con el mundo le importaba poco, pero cuando lo vio besándola a ella…

Como toda mujer se había preguntado porque él ya no la escogía, quizá algo faltaba en ella que él había ido buscando en otro lugar, si él no podía ver lo mucho que podía ofrecerle, que lastima por que sabía que nadie mas podría darle mas que ella, habría podido entregarle su alma y de alguna manera mala y retorcida se la había dado ya.

**_No formal education_**

**_And I swore way too much_**

**_But I swear you didn't care_**

**_Cause we were in love_**

_Sin educación formal, y maldecía demasiado, pero juro no te importo, por que estábamos enamorados._

¿Qué se supone que podía decir Daiki ante una declaración así?, era…

- Solo quería… yo solo quería…

- Se que no me amaste – dijo ella interrumpiéndolo – quizá en algún momento algo bueno hubo entre nosotros, pero como llegó se apagó y no puedo culparte por ello, lo que yo hice…

- Lo que hiciste no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso – quiso que ella lo entendiera.

- No digas eso – dijo ella mirándolo de frente – lo que yo hice, lo que yo fui, es la raíz de todo Daiki, sabía desde un principio que lo que yo hacia, lo que nosotros hacíamos tendría secuelas, aunque la verdad jamás imagine que estas nos llevaran hasta este lugar, ha sido tan lejos. – dijo con una sonrisa triste - Nunca me dejaste decirte quien era yo, hubo una ocasión en que Lina estuvo a punto de decirte quien era yo, y tu dijiste… dijiste… "quiero averiguarlo por mi mismo" te admiré tanto en ese momento. Porque, escuchar a Lina hubiera sido tan sencillo y… quiero decirte que nunca trate de humillarte en el pasado – dijo finalmente… Sabía que lo que hacia quizá estaba mal pero… me jure a mi misma de mil maneras que no importaba porque… porque…

"Porque te amaba… y era la única manera de estar contigo" antes y después, antes como Saint Tail después como Meimi, de la forma tan egoísta y vacía, pero… era la única manera de demostrarle amor.

Y una vez y otra vez, lo que sea que él le ofreciera, ella lo tomaría.

Pero si él le negaba lo único que tenia, su tacto, su mirada, incluso su odio… no quedaba nada.

- Porque sabía que era lo correcto en ese momento, aunque no lo pareciera… Es lo único dentro de todo que tenia algún sentido.

**_So as I write this letter and she'd my last tear_**

**_No, it's all for the better that we end this year_**

_Así que escribo esta carta, ella con mi última lágrima, no, todo esto es para mejor, lo que paso ese año termine_

Daiki la escuchó sin interrumpirla, hasta que ella dijo eso, aquellas palabra que jamás dejaba de escuchar en su cabeza sonaban demasiado parecido para ser una mera coincidencia. "Siempre te he querido, sin importar que eso no fuera lo correcto en su momento"

- Pero lo que sea que yo haya llegado a hacer – dijo con entereza - no iba a dejar que un inocente pagara por ello, Daisuke no tenía ni tiene nada que ver en lo que paso y por eso…

- Lo se – dijo él con suavidad.

Meimi lo miró y sintió que el pecho se le oprimía, este era el Daiki que ella había amado por un momento, solo un instante había sido el chico que parecía querer protegerla, que la escuchaba, que… pero no.

- Solo… - dijo sin la misma fuerza - solo quiero dejarlo atrás, lo que hubiera habido entre nosotros, solo quiero que haya terminado en el momento que cada uno tomo su camino, no tiene caso hablar de todo esto y lo sabes

- No puedo esta de acuerdo con eso – dijo Daiki finalmente – hay muchas cosas que hay que decir al respecto Meimi, no todo es como lo piensas.

**_Let's close this chapter_**

**_Say one last prayer_**

**_But don't say that you loved me_**

_Cerremos este capitulo, digamos una ultima oración, pero no digas que me amaste._

- Que mas hay que decir – dijo ella – dime que las cosas no fueron como las imagine, que no comenzó todo como una venganza.

- No puedo – le respondió.

- Dime que… - Meimi tragó con fuerza - que no me usaste como una forma de lastimarme y de tomar revancha.

- No puedo – dijo el con voz casi rota.

- Dime que…

- Pero puedo decirte que aun a pesar de todo… te amaba.

**_Cause I'm still breathing_**

**_Though we've been dead for awhile_**

**_This sickness has no cure_**

**_We've been diagnosed_**

**_So lest's give up the ghost_**

_Por que sigo respirando, a pesar de que hemos estado muertos por un tiempo, esta enfermedad no tiene cura, nos hundiremos de seguro, hemos sido diagnosticados, así que rindámonos a ser fantasmas._

Que dolor en el corazón, Meimi lo miró cómo… cómo… en realidad no podía estar siquiera ella segura de cómo es que lo miraba, ¿Por qué le decía eso?, ¿Qué trataba de lograr al decirle algo así?, ¿Pensaba que sería la forma de que ella lo perdonara, de que le permitiera ver a su hijo de…?

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? – dijo Meimi sin poder detenerse, no era justo que lo dijera.

- Es la verdad – dijo él mirándola.

- No es cierto – dijo ella con algo parecido demasiado al miedo – no pudiste amarme.

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo con cierta desesperación por la reacción de ella.

- Porque no lastimas así a alguien que amas – dijo ella con énfasis - no puedes amarla y desear lastimarla. ¡Por que tienes que decirme algo así!

- Porque nunca he sabido hacer las cosas correctas – dijo él mesándose el cabello – porque en lugar de mirar a mi alrededor estaba obsesionado con un imposible, porque cuando miré y me di cuenta de lo que había perdido, no me di por vencido e intente robarlo antes de ganármelo – la miró a los ojos para encontrar una especie de miedo en ellos, pero no podía detenerse - porque en un momento te tenía conmigo y lo quise todo, no quise dejar ni un solo pequeño pedazo de ti para nadie, y cuando me di cuenta de la verdad sentí tanta desesperación que hice todo al revés, te amaba – la tomó de las manos - te amaba, pero no sabía como podía perdonarte, y un así estaba tan enamorado de ti que no podía dejarte ir.

- No sigas – dijo ella tratando de soltarse.

- Y cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que estaba lastimándote en lugar de hacer frente a lo que había creado decidí que alejarte de mi era la solución – dijo sin soltarla - pero no lo fue, si no todo lo contrario, he vivido todo este tiempo casi como un fantasma sin poder terminar de respirar, sin saber que paso seguir, sin dejar de pensar en ti, en todos estos años, nunca te olvide.

**_Cause I'm still breathing_**

**_Though we've been dead for awhile_**

**_This sickness has no cure_**

**_We're goin down for sure_**

**_Already lost a grip best abandon ship_**

_Porque sigo respirando, a pesar de que hemos estado muertos por un tiempo, esta enfermedad no tiene cura, nos hundiremos de seguro, en realidad hemos perdido el viaje, lo mejor es abandonar el barco_

No podía creerle, solo no podía creer en sus palabras, y al mismo tiempo… cuando deseaba creer en él, cuanta esperanza… esperanza que no quería crear, no la quería, de verdad que no la quería.

- No – dijo soltándose al fin y se levantó alejándose.

- Meimi… - él la siguió enseguida.

- Ya no – dijo volteándolo a ver, enfrentándose a él, aun si ya no podía detener sus lagrimas – ya no Daiki, ya no quiero ese amor egoísta y malo para los dos, ya no. Antes… habría dado la mitad de mi vida por escucharte decir esto mismo, no me hubiera importado si era una mentira, pero deseaba aferrarme a cualquier esperanza, cualquier cosa que hubiera podido unirnos pero ya no.

- No es mentira Meimi – dijo tratando de convencerla.

- Pero no quiero pelear por esto, no quiero.

**_I'm still breathing… I'm still breathing_**

_Sigo respirando, sigo respirando._

- Qué pasó con la chica que una vez me dijo que por amor valía siempre la pena luchar, sin importar qué – le reclamó él.

- La deje atrás… - respondió tratando de que las lagrimas no le ganaran esa carrera - necesitaba seguir respirando.

Daiki pudo haberle dicho algo más pero una persona llegó a la habitación.

- Oka san… - el niño se quedo a una distancia prudente con timidez que no poseía – namida.

Meimi sonrió con esfuerzo y se limpio las lágrimas.

- Chikai Dai (cerca o acércate) – dijo ella y el niño solo dio un par de pasos – lo que pasa es que estoy muy contenta, por eso lloro.

- Uso (mentira) – dijo el niño con un puchero.

- Y por que te mentiría Daisuke?

- ¿La hiciste llorar? – Daisuke volteó a ver a Daiki de repente con reproche.

Daiki no supo responder, era… su hijo, podía ver su propio rostro en el suyo, era idéntico a él cuando tenia esa edad, no había tenido dudas de ello cuando había analizado las fechas, pero verlo… era…

- Si – respondió finalmente - Lo lamento, yo le dije cosas tristes.

- No lo hagas – dijo el niño – ella no llora, no me gusta.

- No lo hare mas.

- ¿Quien eres?

- El es mi amigo – dijo Meimi - Daiki Asuka jr.

- ¿Asuka Jr? – dijo el chico emocionado – ¿el chico detective?

- ¿Chico detective? – pregunto Daiki queriendo saber lo que su hijo sabía de él.

- Seira le ha contado un montón de historias de Saint Tail – dijo Meimi con una sonrisa - si, Daisuke, él es Asuka jr.

- Oh wow – dijo el niño tratando de treparse en el regazo de Daiki y este lo miraba asombrado – es cierto, tú ibas sobre un carro con malos y que volaste en el espacio.

Daiki no supo que responder ¿Volar en el espacio? Suponía que debía de hablar del caso de la joya de la luna.

- Bueno, algo así.

- Eres grande – dijo el niño – levántame.

Daiki no pudo mas que levantarlo y sentarlo en su regazo y escuchar al niño hacerle un millón de preguntas que no sabía como responder, para ser sincero no había esperado que el niño lo aceptara con tanta facilidad.

Meimi miró a su hijo en los brazos de Daiki y sintió el corazón latirle muy fuerte, era solo cuestión de tiempo que esto pasara y ella lo sabía aun así sentía algo que no había esperado sentir y no deseaba sentir.

De nuevo sintió detrás de ella… al destino.

_._

_Fin capitulo 26_

_28 de marzo 20011_

_8:00 pm _


	28. Capitulo 27

Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Secuelas**

**Por Mimi chan**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Capitulo 27**

Creo que cuando las cosas van demasiado bien es cuando mas te asustan, porque, por regla general, las cosas no van demasiado bien siempre y detrás de eso esta cociéndose algo malo, y eso es justo lo que estaba pasando ahora y no dejaba de pensar que es lo que iba a salir mal.

Daiki y su hijo – de los dos, se tenía que repetir a menudo – estaban armando un avión a escala metidos de lleno en el proyecto, el niño estaba arrobado por como el joven detective le mostraba como debía cortar y colocar las piezas, "cosas de chicos" a ella en realidad nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que Daisuke disfrutara tanto de algo como eso, pero era evidente que así era.

Que rápido se había ganado Daiki a su hijo.

Y eso era bueno ¿No? Ella nunca había dejado de pensar que Daisuke debería tener una imagen paterna en su vida, alguien que le mostrara como debían comportarse los varones – por arcaica que la idea sonara – los roles existían y aunque había aprendido que los chicos no deben obsesionarse con esas cosas, también sabía que de algún modo era importante que las supieran.

Ellos se adoraban, podía ver en los ojos de Daiki todo el tiempo cómo se le llenaban de amor y orgullo cuando el niño ponía atención a lo que decía o aprendía a hacer lo que le enseñaba. Y Daisuke lo miraba como si fuera un héroe o un campeón.

Y ella… suponía que era normal que se sintiera tan celosa, no podía estar con ellos, porque en el momento que ella se acercaba, Daiki la miraba con una intensidad que le ponía a cien el corazón y eso solo podía ser malo para ella, siempre parecía que la miraba y le decía un millón de cosas con esas miradas y ella no sabía como debía reaccionar.

Ahora los miraba desde la puerta del jardín con una bandeja con limonada en las manos cuestionándose si debía acercarse a ellos o no. Fue Daisuke quien tuvo que darle el empujón como normalmente lo hacia.

- Meimi ven a ver – la llamó con entusiasmo el niño.

- "Mamá" u "Oka san" – dijo Meimi y avanzó. Miró a Daiki que la veía venir con la misma intensidad que si viniera desnuda – deja de llamarme Meimi no me gusta.

- Sasuke le podía decir a su mamá Lisa – le respondió el niño.

- Sasuke solo es parte de una película de anime Daisuke – dijo extendiéndole un vaso de la limonada – si fueras un personaje de animación te dejaría hacerlo.

- ¡Ayuda Daiki! – dijo su hijo yendo al lado de su padre.

- Lo siento pequeño – dijo cuando estuvo a su lado y revolvió su cabello - pero apoyo a tu mamá.

- Mas te vale Asuka jr. – dijo ella pasándole un vaso mas de limonada – ¿Qué están armando?

- Un Kawasaki 23 – dijo él animado cuando ella se sentó a su lado en el pasto – lo vi en una tienda en Okinawa un día y lo compre por impulso, pero nunca me di el tiempo para armarlo, ahora me alegra no haberlo hecho.

- ¿Un caza de la segunda guerra? – dijo dando un sorbo a su propia bebida, mirando el modelo tratando de no mirarlo a él.

- Justo eso, ¿Cómo lo sabias? – preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

- Podía no entender del todo las matemáticas – lo miró con una sonrisa - pero me gustaba la historia.

- ¡A que es genial! – dijo el niño subiendo por el regazo de su madre – nunca he visto algo mas genial, verdad, ¡genial!

- Si, genial – dijo la chica reconociendo la nueva palabra en el vocabulario de su hijo.

**_Douka ima dake wa furimukanaide_**

_Por favor solo por este momento no des la vuelta_

Cuanto dolor en el corazón... Daiki solo podía mirar a la mujer que amaba y a su hijo juntos y sonrientes, era como esas imágenes que ponen en las postales, tan amorosos entre ellos que... que mientras más unidos estaban ellos dos, él se preguntaba si podría alguna vez unirse a ellos, le parecía que era imposible, solo debía verla a los ojos algunas veces, verse reflejado en esos ojos color turquesa, nublados por una emoción que ella no podía reprimir para pensar que era imposible para él volver a tenerla.

Cada vez que intentaba llamar su atención, acercarse solo un poco a ella, era casi como si saliera corriendo, ni siquiera cuando estaban todos juntos ella dejaba que él se acercara, es más usaba a su hijo quizá como un escudo contra el.

Realmente, realmente le dolía en el corazón.

**_Yuugure sawagu kaze fure sou na kyori_**

**_Kimi wo mitsumeteru_**

**_Zutto_**

_El viento esta noche está tan cerca que casi puedo tocarlo, he estado mirándote siempre_

Las horas siguieron avanzando mientras todos trataban de armar el modelo, Daisuke se había negado a que su padre se fuera antes de terminar el modelo, Daiki por lo regular desaparecía un día o dos después de visitarlo y el niño no estaba dispuesto a esperar tanto para ver el modelo terminado, se había negado incluso a que entraran a comer por lo que habían pillado solo unos sándwich, casi anochecía cuando el modelo estaba terminado y el niño apenas sostenía su cabeza.

- Es... – dio un largo bostezo – genial.

- Igual que la cama pequeño tirano – dijo Meimi tratando de tomarlo.

- Puedo llevarlo – dijo Daiki a su lado.

- Si, claro – dijo ella dándole paso.

Daiki tomó al niño en brazos, que apenas puso su cabeza en su hombro se quedó dormido, Meimi lo guió a la habitación del niño, entraron y pusieron al niño en su cama.

Había un gran ambiente tan dulce en el pequeño espacio que Daisuke habitaba siempre, como su fuera… un milagro, ¿Cómo podía una sola persona crear tanta magia a su alrededor?

- ¿Se parecían? – le preguntó Meimi a Daiki sin dejar de mirar a su hijo – un par de veces me lo he preguntado, pero no pude encontrar ninguna publicación ni siquiera con tu papa de cuando eran mas pequeño que… cuando empezaste a aparecer en los diarios.

- Cantidad – dijo el dejando pasar por alto el titubeo de ella – alguna vez te mostrare esas fotos. Yo era incluso igual de travieso, volvía locas a mis niñeras, cuando no trepaba arboles, me escondía en el sótano o me subía al tejado.

- ¡Dios! casi me da un infarto cuando Dai hizo eso – dijo ella con una suave risa – estaba allí solo sostenido por una cuerda en su cintura tratando de alcanzar el nido de un gorrión, gracias a Dios hizo un nudo tan complicado que en lugar de desamarrarlo cortamos la cuerda.

- Yo estaba tratando de alcanzar una pelota – dijo divertido al imaginar a su hijo haciendo algo como eso.

- Bien, ahora ya se de quien sacó ese espíritu – dijo ella con naturalidad - aunque en realidad siempre lo supuse.

Meimi volteó a ver a Daiki y él estaba allí mirándola con tal intensidad que sintió un escalofrió correr por toda su espalda.

**_Kimi ni todoke… Kimi ni todoke_**

_Quiero llegar a ti… quiero llegar a ti._

Meimi dio la vuelta cuando sintió su mano sostenerla del brazo, podía zafarse si quería, pero ese era el problema ella no quería zafarse en realidad. Quería… quería dar la vuelta abrazarlo y besarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca, nunca.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Daiki tenía que hacerle sentir así?, ¿Por qué a pesar de todo no podía sacárselo del corazón?

**_kanawanai koi de mo ii kizutsuite mo ii_**

**_nan do demo tsutaetai_**

_Está bien si este amor no se hace realidad, está bien si salgo herida no importa que, quiero decírtelo_

- Desearía que dejaras de escapar de mi – dijo Daiki con calma – se que es difícil estar conmigo pero te juro… que nunca volveré a lastimarte, ya he hecho demasiado y has…

Daiki no supo que decir, había un millón de cosas que decirle y al mismo tiempo no sabía que debía decir, que es lo que ella aceptaría escuchar.

- Si – dijo ella – yo te he perdonado.

Daiki la miró y lo que sentía por ella creció aun mas, a pesar de todo ella lo estaba perdonando, miró sus ojos azules nebulosos y deseó que el perdón fuera mas que una sola palabra, que pudieran volver atrás y volver a ser lo que habían sido… si solo se atreviera a intentar.

- ¿Podemos, ser amigos? – se atrevió a decir - al menos, por Daisuke.

**_Kimi ga suki de… Kimi ga suki de_**

_Siempre te amare_

¿Amigos? Meimi lo miró con amargura, amigos… como podía ser amiga de una persona con la que había compartido tantas cosas con la que tenía vínculos tan grandes y tan oxidados, sentía que si cedía un poco, o si jalaba un poco mas de la cuenta, las cosas se podían romper y perder la capacidad de componerse.

Pero… se sentía igual que siempre, ese terco y tonto amor le decía que siempre, siempre lo que fuera que él le ofreciera ella lo seguiría tomando.

**_Nemurenai yoru demo ii asa ga konakute mo ii_**

_Incluso si eso no me deja dormir por las noches, incluso si no puedo alcanzar el mañana._

- Si – dijo ella finalmente – supongo que tienes razón y será bueno para Daisuke que nosotros podamos ser por lo menos amigos, antes de… bien, era bueno cuando éramos amigos. Solo que no será fácil.

Río para ella misma, de hecho era muy posible que eso le quitara el sueño por las noches pero quería tenerlo, a pesar de todo, quería tenerlo.

**_Nan do demo tsutaetai_**

_Está bien, no importa que, quiero decirte_

- No te volveré a fallar Meimi – dijo él – ni a ti ni a Daisuke.

- Eso espero – dijo ella bajando la mirada – por el bien de Daisuke.

Meimi dejó de mirarlo y deseó… realmente deseó tener el valor de mirarlo y decirle que ella también esperaba aquello, que ella también deseaba que el se quedara allí con los dos.

- Tengo que irme – dijo él finalmente – es tarde y seguro también querrás dormir.

- Si, supongo que tienes razón - dijo ella - tú también debes descansar.

- Volveré pronto – y agregó - no puedo decirte cuando, porque no se cuando me enviaran a algún lado por el trabajo, pero me gustaría que saliéramos con Daisuke a algún lado.

- Ha estado durante un mes deseando ir al Dylans Candy Bar , - dijo ella con una sonrisa - pero no estoy segura, ya es travieso, imagínalo con un montón de azúcar añadida.

- Oh vamos no habrías adorado ir a un lugar así. – dijo el con simpatía - Yo conozco tu debilidad.

- ¿Ah si? – lo retó.

- Crees que no sabía que además del helado se te iban los ojos cuando mirabas un Baumkuchen – dijo el joven detective con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Oh dios! ¿Alguna vez probaste el que hacían en Ginza?, - dijo ella con añoranza - debía ser un pecado hacer un Baumkuchen tan bueno, debía ser el mejor de todo el mundo.

- De hecho si lo probé y si era delicioso.

Meimi solo pudo sonreír divertida, no había notado que el le prestara tanta atención como para poder notar algo así.

- Si puedo vendré el fin de semana ¿Está bien? – dijo él de nuevo.

- Está bien.

**_Kimi ni todoke_**

_Quiero llegar a ti._

Daiki le extendió la mano y después de un par de segundos de duda ella la tomó, su mano era cálida y amplia, que cubría por completo la suya, lucía pequeña en medio de su mano.

- Mata na.

- Mata ne.

Sin decir nada más salió de la habitación dejándola a solas con su hijo que dormía profundamente. Ella volteó a ver al pequeño en la cama y acomodó uno de los mechones de su cabello, tan especialmente matizado como el de su padre.

- ¿Cuantas oportunidades de romper mi corazón le daré a tu papá? eh Dai – el niño no respondió solo siguió durmiendo el suave y pacifico sueño de los niños – supongo que una mas.

.

.

**_Kyou mo omoide ga hitotsu fueteku_**

**_Tameiki tamerai sae itoshii kurai_**

_Hoy mis recuerdos de ti siguen aumentando, tu suspiro aun si es de duda es precioso para mí._

Miró el cielo lleno de luz, extrañaba en realidad Seika por eso, porque podías ver estrellas hasta el infinito, aquí solo podías ver las luces de la ciudad desde lo mas alto de el albergue.

Suponía que lo que le pasaba era normal, las cosas cambian, su vida cambió radicalmente así que todo lo que significaba vivir como todas las demás personas, con las mismas reglas, relacionarse como cualquier otro significaba que esto le pasaría tarde o temprano. Por más que intentara concentrarse en tu trabajo allí, tener la misma rutina que había tenido el último par de años no podía. Las cosas indudablemente habían cambiado.

Se preguntaba como había hecho para romper sus defensas, como había podido ver lo que nadie mas había visto y decírselo de frente, como se sentía ella tan contenta por eso.

Poquito a poquito se había ido metiendo mas y mas en su vida, si debía hacer tramites legales por el asilo él siempre estaba allí para hacérselo todo mas fácil, si debía resolver los problemas dentro, siempre estaba para echar una mano, si quería hablar con alguien estaba para escucharla y hacerle ver que las cosas a veces no eran tan complicadas.

Y estaban también allí todas sus miradas cargadas, sus caricias discretas, cuando la tomaba del brazo, cuando le cubría la cintura, cuando acomodaba su pelo, la forma en la que percibía esas caricias jamás le había pasado, nunca había sentido aquello con nadie y por ello, aunque no sabía si estaba bien o mal atesoraba cada una de esas pequeñas o grandes cosas.

**Kimi wo matte ita**

**zutto**

he estado esperando por ti, siempre...

La verdad es que no tenía ni siquiera que preguntarse porque sentía eso, lo sabía, lo había visto en otros un montón de veces, las mismas señales, los mismos sentimientos, que ahora mismo sentía y decidió que no se asustaría.

Estaba… enamorada

**_Kimi ni todoke… Kimi ni todoke_**

_quiero llegar a ti_

De quién estaba enamorada es lo que le sorprendía en realidad, que este sentimiento hubiera nacido con una persona como el. Siempre había imaginado que si un día le pasaba quizá sería alguien espiritual, un poquito infantil o aniñado, que le gustara moverse en la misma dirección de ella, pero al contrario se había enamorado de un hombre calculador, manipulador, inteligente y ágil como un tigre, si se lo proponía él la comería de un bocado y ella no podría ni poner las manos al aire.

Se había enamorado de Michael Reich.

**_Kanawanai koi de mo ii kizutsuite mo ii_**

**_Nan do demo tsutaetai_**

_Está bien si este amor no se hace realidad, está bien si salgo herida no importa que quiero decírtelo_

Había tratado de evitarlo, alimentando la esperanza de que quizá algún día podría volver a ser lo que había sentido por mucho tiempo que era su destino, la vida estaba poniendo todo de nuevo en su lugar, Daiki, Meimi, Daisuke incluso estaban siendo ya pagados por las leyes del karma, así que suponía que la vida le daría una segunda oportunidad a ella también, pero no había sabido como es que la vida había planeado esa segunda oportunidad.

Y fuera como fuera, estaba feliz de que se le diera esta oportunidad, ella había visto lo que el amor podía lograr. Si, era un arma de dos filos, cuando el amor tomaba caminos equivocados, pero cuando las cosas se hacían correctamente, el amor, era un milagro. Podía salir herida lo sabía, conocía de sus sentimientos pero no de los de Michael, pero aunque saliera lastimada quería arriesgarse.

**_Kimi ga suki de… Kimi ga suki de_**

_Siempre te amare_

- Hey.

Seira volteó a ver a la ultima persona que esperaba ver en ese momento, sonrió sin poderlo evitar al ver a Michael en la ventana por la que había salido sosteniendo un par de cafés.

- ¿Que haces aquí? – le preguntó la chica sosteniendo su cabello que era empujado por el aire a lo alto del asilo.

- Quería un café, la cafetería estaba sola y pensé en quien tomaría un café conmigo, apareciste tú – respondió con simpatía - Ahora bien ¿Tú que haces allí?

- ¿Te dan miedo las alturas? – dijo la joven de ojos lavanda como respuesta.

- No.

Con algunos movimientos cuidadosos Michael salió por la ventana y se sentó junto a ella en el alfeizar del edificio, ahora podía ver lo que ella miraba. Si se miraba con cuidado, se podía ver incluso la punta del Empire State.

- ¿Vienes muy a menudo aquí? – dijo tendiéndole un café.

- Solo cuando quiero pensar – dijo ella.

Nemurenai yoru demo ii asa ga konakute mo ii

Incluso si eso no me deja dormir por las noches, incluso si no puedo alcanzar el mañana

- ¿Son las 2:30 am lo sabias? – dijo él tomando un trago de su café.

- Vez toda esa luz – dijo Seira apuntando al paisaje de Nueva York – eso significa que hay muchísima mas gente despierta a esta hora demás de mi, es mas acabo de colgar con Meimi. Daiki y ella intentaran ser amigos de nuevo.

- Och, lo veo complicado – dijo él estando ya al tanto de la situación entera de esos dos.

- Si ella también – dijo Seira con un suspiro - pero lo esta haciendo básicamente por Daisuke, cree que le hará bien tener a su papá a su lado y en realidad estoy de acuerdo con ella, Daiki es un buen chico a pesar de todo.

- Creo que sería mucho mejor padre un chico como Cole Jordán – ofreció, sabía también ya la historia de Cole y Meimi en Japón - y es obvio que esta colado por ella.

- Pero ella es demasiado fiel a sus sentimientos para darle falsas esperanzas, ella es así – dijo con una sonrisa – ¿Qué haces aquí Michael?

- Solo quería café.

**_Nan do demo tsutaetai_**

**_Kimi ni todoke_**

_Está bien, no importa que, quiero decirte, quiero llegar a ti._

Ella solo sonrió y siguió tomando café.

- Michael… - dijo restándole importancia al asunto - ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

- Cantidad de veces – respondió él mecánicamente - he tenido tantas novias que no terminaría de contarte de cada una en toda la noche.

- ¿Y estuviste enamorado de alguna de ellas? – le preguntó de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber? – le preguntó él.

- ¿Por qué no quieres responder? – repeló ella - ¿Alguien alguna vez realmente te ha alcanzado Michael?

- ¿Alcanzarme?

Seira miró a lo lejos, las luces de la ciudad remplazando las estrellas del cielo.

- Hubo una vez hace algunos años alguien que me alcanzo ¿sabes? – dijo recordando con cariño esos ojos azul cobalto que habían mirado por una vez profundamente dentro de ella - Había un chico en mi colegio que… aparentaba siempre lo que no era, siempre parecía interesado por cosas superficiales y una sola ocasión pude ver lo que había dentro de su corazón. Pero lamentablemente nuestra responsabilidad pudo mucho mas que algún sentimiento que hubiera podido nacer entre nosotros – dijo sin poder evitar la tristeza, después de un tiempo se había preguntado que hubiera pasado si ella o Manato hubieran tenido un poco mas de valor - él no quería ser responsable de quitarle una novicia a dios y yo no quería pensar que lo abandonaría todo solo por un chico. Guardo un hermoso recuerdo de unos pequeños instantes juntos y después de eso pensé que nada mas podía alcanzarme.

- Creo que… - dijo él respondiendo con la misma sinceridad que ella - yo nunca deje que me alcanzaran en realidad, creo que hubo mas de una persona que lo intento pero de algún modo estaba en tu misma posición, había tomado una decisión de perseguir algo y dejar atrás todo lo demás.

- ¿Lo alcanzaste? – le preguntó sin tener que preguntar también que quería, ya lo sabía.

- Soy socio mayoritario de mi bufet – dijo él con cierto sarcasmo - y este es café cubano ¿sabes? No es exactamente fácil conseguirlo en EU.

- Y ¿Podrías permitirte ser alcanzado ahora?

**_Kimi ni todoke… Kimi ni todoke_**

_Quiero llegar a ti_

- A mi me gustaría alcanzarte – dijo ella sin mirarlo – la verdad no se que resultaría de eso, nunca me he enamorado, así que no estoy segura de que sea lo que siento, pero… si tú quisieras.

Michael no le respondió con una palabra, si no que envolvió con su mano su nuca y besó sus labios con suavidad, había un profundo sabor a café y a algo mas que no podía identificar, la besó con tanta amabilidad y ternura que sintió un delicioso escalofrió por toda la espalda.

Había soñado algunas veces, que justo así, seria su primer beso.

Era verdad. No sabía que es lo que iba a resultar de todo esto, podía haber empezado bien, pero muchas cosas empiezan bien y no terminan de la misma manera, pero… esta vez tendría fe en el amor.

_._

_Fin capitulo 27_

_Viernes 08 de abril de 2011_

_12:25 am_


	29. Capitulo 28

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Parte VI_**

**_Retruécano_**

**_Capitulo 28_**

La seda resbaló de la forma en la que solo la seda lo hace por el cuerpo, como una caricia de amante, la seda debía ser la mejor tela del mundo. Acomodó los pliegues del pecho con cuidado para que lucieran lo mejor posible y cerró con delicadeza el cierre lateral pequeño y discreto que hacia parecer como si la pieza entallada fuera sin ningún tipo de costura. La fresca y sensual seda negra la envolvió con la intimidad de un abrazo. Tomó los aretes de perlas y se los puso, no usaría mas, cuando una mujer se siente segura de su aspecto se supone puede ponerse poco y sentirse cómoda y ella trataba por lo menos de aparentar seguridad, una seguridad que evidentemente no sentía.

Miró el reloj eran apenas las 8:30 y estaba lista cuando tenia que estar lista hasta las 9:00 pero igual sabía que debía bajar y despedirse de su hijo y… y del padre de su hijo.

Después de lo pasado el día anterior no lo había visto de nuevo a la cara, y no estaba segura en realidad de desear hacerlo.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

Se había tardado en llegar la reacción, pero había sido solo cuestión de tiempo, las cosas entre ellos dos siempre habían sido así, las palabras a veces quedaban en segundo termino.

Michael había invitado a Seira – aun después de una par de semanas que habían empezado esa relación era sorprendente verlos, dos polos opuestos atraídos por las leyes de la física, nunca había sido tan claro como al verlos juntos – a una cena de gala en su bufete por el aniversario de la firma, Seira estaba seriamente aterrada por tener que ir a un evento así, y no podía culparla. Por lo que Michael le había dicho mucha gente – terroríficamente rica – estaría allí, así que Seira le había pedido a su mejor amiga que fuera con ella, Michael que hubiera dado su riñón izquierdo por que Seira fuera con él le dijo que invitaría a un amigo mas como su pareja si accedía. Y no era la perspectiva de la cita con un extraño lo que había convencido a Meimi si no más bien la mirada suplicante de su mejor amiga.

Pero había sido mala suerte que justo ese día, en ese preciso momento Daiki estuviera compartiendo un emparedado con su hijo en su cocina y escuchando la petición de su amiga.

Y más aun el joven se había mantenido en silencio sin mayores comentarios hasta que la noche había llegado y su hijo estaba en la cama.

- ¿Una cita para mañana en la noche?

La tomó tan desprevenida que Meimi no entendió hasta después de unos segundos lo que le había dicho.

- Solo iré con Seira y Michael a una cena en su bufete – dijo con calma, hasta que notó que le estaba dándole explicaciones – además…

- Si ya sé – dijo el joven detective sin dejarla agregar y acertando en lo que ella diría - no es de mi incumbencia ¿No?

- No, no lo es.

Y no dijo nada más, lo que sentía, lo que él y Meimi sentían en ese momento era mas claro que ninguna otra cosa del mundo.

Él se moría de celos, Meimi se moría del miedo de tenerlo cerca y estaba buscando la forma de que estuviera allí, pero al mismo tiempo que estuviera mas lejos. Y al unisonó los dos estaban desesperados por estar juntos.

La tomó de un brazo y entró en la primera puerta al lado de la de Daisuke que sin duda era la de su madre, cerró con un tirón fuerte y después solo pudo sentir.

Meimi había añorado tanto sus besos, sus caricias, su pasión quemándole entera, que solo quería más una vez que ya lo tenía, busco su piel debajo de sus manos y que pronto la sentía, el calor de sus manos sobre su busto, entre sus piernas, separándola del piso haciendo que toda ella me separara entera de la realidad. Cayeron en la cama en ese enredo de piernas y piel que conocían tan bien y tanto ansiaba y…

- ¡No!

Meimi se levantó de la cama y se miró a si misma la camisa abierta, la falda hasta la cintura.

- ¡Ya no lo acepto! – dijo acomodándose la ropa de inmediato – ¡Ya no Asuka Jr.!, no mas.

Y salió de la habitación para encerrarse en la de visitas junto a esta, en cuanto entro, cerró la puerta con seguro y sostuvo la puerta desde el picaporte, como si con eso pudiera dejar afuera lo que la había alcanzado.

Se había jurado a si misma que no volvería a flaquear con el, una y otra vez se había dicho a si misma que no se permitiría de nuevo aquello pero… pero…

Si solo hubiera pasado un minuto más, un solo minuto más, sabía que… sabía que no habría podido salir de esa habitación.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

Había aparecido en su casa de nuevo al día siguiente, pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada, su hijo lo abordó llevándolo a la parte trasera de la casa donde habían empezado a hacer un estanque para peces koi y ella se había mantenido todo el tiempo dentro, ahora podía escucharlos planear el jardín en la sala de su casa, escuchaba la voz de Daiki y sentía escalofríos.

Miró una vez mas el reloj y eran las 8:45, se puso un poco mas de perfume y salió de su habitación, llegó a la sala y allí estaban padre e hijo haciendo garabatos en hojas de papel.

- Ya es hora de dormir Daisuke – dijo ella – Daiki debe ir a su casa también a descansar, lo has acaparado todo el día.

- Debiste venir Meimi – dijo el chico mirando a su mama – Sugoi… que te vez bonita Meimi.

- Oka san - dijo ella con una sonrisa – ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo decirme así Daisuke?

- Bien, Oka san, - dijo a regañadientes - ¿vas a una fiesta?

- Si mi amor – dijo con cariño - pero antes te voy a poner en la cama.

- Ve tranquila Meimi – dijo finalmente Daiki – yo lo pondré en la cama justo a las 9.

- No vas con ella - dijo el chico – deberías llevarlo mama, él te cuida.

- Estaré bien pequeño, iré con Michael y Seira.

- Ah, entonces no lo necesitas - dijo con naturalidad.

- Buenas noches Dai – dijo agachándose a darle un beso a Daisuke – no te duermas tarde esta bien, mañana debes ir al colegio.

- Es kínder garden mama, de todos modos me hacen dormir allá.

- Listillo.

Meimi tomó a su hijo en brazos y le dio un beso en la coronilla trayéndolo cerca, no quería usarlo de su escudo, pero oh, lo estaba haciendo.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Meimi dejo a su hijo en el sillón donde estaba.

- Debe ser Seira, me voy.

Dio media vuelta y avanzo a la puerta en cuanto salió de la sala al corredor, sintió la mano de él sosteniendo su brazo, un escalofrió que la dejo helada la recorrió por entero.

- Meimi…

- No te equivoques Daiki – dijo ella sin mirarlo – un día yo te dije que te amaba sin importar que eso no fuera lo correcto en su momento. Hoy solo puedo decirte que… te amo… - reconocio en voz baja, pero enseguida agregó - pero no estaré contigo ni ahora, ni en ningún momento, porque sé que no es lo correcto.

- Si nos amamos…

- Ya no – dijo mirándolo por un momento, escurriéndose de su agarre – ya no.

Meimi tomó su abrigo y abriendo la puerta salió de su casa.

.

_Fin capitulo 28_

_Lunes 02 de mayo de 2011_

_9:46 pm _


	30. Capitulo 29

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a Megumi Tachikawa, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 29_**

Hacía muchos años había leído el cuento de cenicienta para el colegio. Había parecido un sueño hermoso, un valiente príncipe que busca al amor de su vida entre la ceniza y la convierte en una princesa. Pero cuando la vida sigue su curso, cuando vez que el mundo no es del todo blanco o negro, te das cuenta que los príncipes no tienen realmente mucho que ver con la ceniza y que las princesas casi siempre nacen entre sabanas de seda y allí es donde las encuentran los príncipes.

Pero bien, siempre podrías encontrar una historia como la de Grace Kelly.

Pero… ¿En realidad cual es la probabilidad de ello?

Así que cuando estaba pasándole en realidad no lo podía creer.

Aquella noche el lugar de la fiesta era como estar en un castillo, todo lleno de espejos y velas con una hermosa música de cámara, lleno de parejas de hombres en elegantes trajes negros y mujeres de colores y joyas brillantes. Ya había estado un par de veces en fiestas así cuando era la invitada de Cole, pero no había terminado de acostumbrarse a lo… artificial que de alguna manera parecía todo, todos parecían felices, todos amables con todo el mundo, con grandes sonrisas de cortesía, mas que nada por quien eras dentro del mismo ambiente, ya dos chicas hermosas se habían acercado con la esperanza de llamar la atención de la directora de una de las agencias mas importantes de modelaje de NY, las enormes sonrisas que representaban el ser una de las mejores amigas de uno de los Jordán. Y venir del brazo de uno de los abogados más importantes de la ciudad. Aunque de eso ultimo con mucho gusto se hubiera desembarazado.

Debía haberlo imaginado, era amigo de Michael, y aunque el hombre que estaba del brazo de su mejor amiga había demostrado que estaba mucho mas allá de la fachada de frialdad y actitud calculadora, pero este hombre que iba con ella… habían pasado solo una hora juntos y había dedicado casi todo ese tiempo a tratar de meterse bajo su falda. Oh, si era de esos chicos, que a pesar de tener 30 años parecía un universitario que lo único que le interesaba era cuantas chicas podía llevarse a la cama.

Richard – ese era el nombre de su acompañante – se acercó a ella poniendo una mano tras su espalda baja, ella tuvo que obligarse a dar un paso delante.

- Es en serio ¿Verdad? – dijo él mientras le tendía una bebida que Meimi solo tomó por educación – Michael me esta decepcionando terriblemente esta noche.

- Dudo mucho que por muy buen amigo que fuera para ti, Michael te consiga citas para llevarlas a la cama.

- ¿Quien te quito las ganas de irte a la cama? Eh Meimi – dijo sin mayor reparo aun en medio de la gente – si me das la oportunidad, te aseguro que haría que te volvieran con mucho gusto.

- Nadie me ha quitado nada – dijo ella queriendo poder darle una bofetada – son hombres como tú y nadie más, quienes me han quitado las ganas, los que piensan que todas las mujeres mueren por revolcarse con ellos, ¿Qué intentas compensar tú? – dijo sin perder la calma, incluso dando un sorbo a la champaña que le había llevado – ¿Qué tratas de probar?

- Oh, tú eres de esas que se creen en todos esos rollos psicológicos que hacen a los psiquiatras ganar tanto dinero – dijo con un tono burlón, en apuesto pero antipático abogado - no me hace falta nada nena, para que veas lo bueno que soy te dejare probarme.

- ¡Oh por dios madura! – dijo ella con una risa que hasta a ella le supo cínica, pero había alcanzado su límite.

- Algo me dice que eres tú en realidad la que esta seca por dentro – dijo el demasiado divertido – de esas muñequitas de cristal tan hermosas, pero huecas y frías por dentro.

Meimi estuvo a punto de voltear y allí delante de todos, demostrarle que tan fría podía llegar a ser Meimi Haneoka pero…

- Oh por fin te encuentro – dijo un hombre poniéndose justo delante de ella – debes venir conmigo en este instante es muy importante.

Meimi lo miró con curiosidad, en su vida había visto a un hombre que fuera tan atractivo, de ojos color celeste y cabello rubio, que le llevaba varios centímetros de ventaja en estatura, tenía una expresión ceñuda, pero en ese momento también le guiñó un ojo.

- Claro – dijo ella y le tendió la copa a Richard y le dijo con sarcasmo - fue un placer.

- Pero…

- Lo lamento – dijo el desconocido – pero de verdad debe venir conmigo.

Meimi caminó a un lado del hombre que lucía aun esa expresión sería y que a ella le confundía, ¿Qué es lo que tenia que decirle que era tan importante? Caminaron hasta un rincón algo retirado de todos

- ¿Que es lo que tiene que decirme? Sr…

- Reich, Kane Reich.

Meimi miró a su alrededor, buscando a Seira, este hombre era algo de Michael, si…

- Oh por favor tranquila – dijo el hombre – lo que estaba tratando de evitar es que el idiota de Richard finalmente hiciera que te pusieras en vergüenza y le soltaras una bofetada. Mi hermana hizo eso la ultima vez que el otro idiota de mi hermano la convenció de salir con el, hasta el día de hoy algunas personas se lo reprochan, aunque estuvo completamente justificado.

- Pues llegaste justo a tiempo, estaba de verdad a punto de hacerlo – dijo mas tranquila.

- Es mi culpa, mi hermano me pidió el día de ayer que te acompañara – dijo algo apenado - pero considerando las chicas con las que había intentado que saliera antes…

- Gracias es muy halagador – dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

- Por eso estoy aquí, investigue solo un poco de ti y vi que me había equivocado – dijo con una amplia sonrisa de dientes perfectos - es que mi hermano tiene un gusto en mujeres que deja mucho que desear y antes de que te molestes, tu amiga es la primera excepción que mi hermano hace, finalmente a madurado lo suficiente para salir con una chica decente.

- A diferencia de su amigo – le recrimino, después de todo había tenido que salir con un tipo tan insufrible por que este apuesto hombre de cabello rubio cenizo y brillantes ojos verdes la había juzgado sin conocerla.

- La culpa es mía, desquítate conmigo – expuso su pecho para ella.

Meimi solo sonrió la verdad es que quizá si era su culpa, pero también era cierto que la había rescatado.

- Gracias por rescatarme – dijo en lugar de reclamarle algo más - la verdad no hubiera soportado 15 minutos más con ese tipo.

- Me hubiera sorprendido si hubieras soportado solo 5 – dijo siguiéndole la corriente.

- Si, supongo que tienes razón.

- ¿Puedo ser tu cita entonces esta noche?

Meimi quiso decir que no, una parte de si misma le dijo que sería una mala idea pero… la ultima vez que había sentido una conexión así de instantánea había sido con Cole y había resultado ser uno de sus mejores amigos, así que.

- Solo si puedes hablarme un poco de las personas de esta reunión –dijo ella – por ejemplo de esta chica – apuntó a una chica que se le había acercado apenas entrar a la sala con entusiasmo por el modelaje.

- Oh a Kenya, no, no, no dudo que se haya acercado diciendo que quiere ser modelo, pero solo conseguirías problemas con ella, lo único que realmente le interesa es tener un marido rico, créeme.

- Lastima, creo que podría tener potencial – había estado realmente barajando la posibilidad de darle una cita.

- Y le daría un ataque a su familia – agrego Kane por si ella no estaba del todo convencida - es hija de unos de los magnates de la cuidad, siempre cuidando su reputación, sienten que su hija es la princesa D cuando… bien…

- Eres malo – dijo divertida.

- Si me han acusado de eso antes.

Meimi soltó una carcajada divertida

Bien, si, se sentía en ese momento Grace Kelly

_._

_Fin capitulo 29_

_25 de mayo de 2011_

_18:50 p.m._


	31. Capitulo 30

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a Megumi Tachikawa, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 30_**

¿Quieres saber realmente cómo puedes darte cuenta que amas a alguien? Pasa por ejemplo, cuando vez a esa persona herida y completamente vulnerable y la sola visión de eso te rompe en dos el corazón.

Tenía una escayola en un brazo y una amplia venda en la cabeza donde se veía una mancha de sangre. Nunca lo había visto así, para ella él era un ejemplo de las personas indestructibles, lo había visto subir: bajar, trepar, pelear y no sufrir ninguna herida, nunca, hasta ese momento.

Estaba profundamente dormido, quizá sedado para no sentir dolor y aprovechó para ser ella misma vulnerable delante de él, acarició su cabello e hizo todo lo que pudo para no soltarse a llorar a sollozos, sino con simples lágrimas que no pudieran agitar su sueño.

- ¿Señorita Haneoka?

Meimi volteó a ver a la persona que la había llamado en un susurro a su espalda, allí estaba el agente que comúnmente trabajaba con él.

- ¿Detective McAllister? – aun así preguntó.

- Salga un momento por favor – la llamó con voz muy baja.

Meimi puso una última mirada en el joven detective en la cama. Era una imagen de Daiki Asuka jr. que quizá nunca la abandonaría y por fin siguió al agente fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Usted fue quien llamó a mi oficina? – preguntó Meimi cuando estuvo con el agente afuera.

- Si, pensé que era lo más prudente – respondió él – el detective Asuka tiene como única referencia familiar a su padre… pero al tratar de localizarlo nos dimos cuenta de que el detective Keiji Asuka vive en Japón. Por un par de conversaciones que he tenido con Asuka Jr. creí que usted podría querer responder por él.

- Y lo hare – dijo ella enseguida – le agradezco mucho por haberme avisado.

- No sabía si hacia lo correcto – reconoció el detective – he formado cierta amistad con Asuka y me he dado cuenta de que la situación entre ustedes dos se había vuelto muy tensa.

- Eso no tiene importancia ahora – dijo ella resuelta – ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

El detective suspiró profundamente y pasó una mano por su nuca presionando tratando de aliviar la tensión, se sentó en un sillón de la sala de espera más próximo y ella lo siguió enseguida.

- Es muy complicado explicar eso – dijo con pesadez – no creo que quiera escucharlo.

- Detective por favor – Meimi temía lo peor, algún daño interno importante, un trasplante, un tumor, el espectro de posibilidades era infinito.

- Con respecto a su salud física no me preocupa, el chico esta hecho de titanio – dijo con una media sonrisa – solo se ha fracturado un brazo y un buen golpe en la cabeza pero las radiografías dicen que no es nada grave… es su estado anímico lo que me ha empezado a asustar.

- ¿Su estado anímico? – preguntó ella.

- ¿Usted sabe que ese chico esta loco por usted verdad? – dijo el detective con poca duda en su voz.

**_Cuántas veces nos salvó el pudor y mis ganas de siempre buscarte_**

**_Pedacito de amor delirante_**

Meimi no supo que responder, que podía decir "si, lo sé, tanto como yo por él" que solo era una especie de miedo y pudor eran lo que la había mantenido emocionalmente lejos de él, dejándolo estar a su alrededor pero casi ignorándolo.

- Eso… ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que le ha pasado? – preguntó con cautela.

- El chico ha estado fuera de si últimamente – dijo sin mirarla – el ultimo mes, por lo menos, ha estado como si… se castigara a si mismo. Llega desde el amanecer a la comisaria y se encierra en el gimnasio por lo menos unas dos horas y después trabaja como loco, creo que no se detiene ni siquiera para comer el tiempo necesario, por las noches siempre es el ultimo que sale de la oficina, eso si lo hace.

Meimi escuchó analizando. Si, había visto a Daiki llegar a su casa cansado, más delgado y con unas ojeras que habían hecho que Daisuke empezara a decirle "tanuki".

- Al principio pensé que lo hacia para impresionar a un reclutador del FBI que he visto que lo visita de vez en cuando, pero – siguió el agente McAllister – se metió en una investigación sobre drogas grande y le ha dedicado toda su energía… trató de colarse en medio de una banda como encubierto y algo debió salir mal, porque hace cosa de dos horas me llamó para que lo ayudara, fui a donde me dijo y lo encontré así, le habían dado una golpiza y quizá él para no destapar su identidad se dejó que lo golpearan, se han enterado que es un policía y lo matan.

Meimi sintió frio en el corazón al solo imaginar que hubiera podido pasar, se había convencido a si misma de mantener la distancia de él pero perderlo del todo, no volver a verlo nunca eso… eso…

- Discúlpeme – dijo el agente cuando vio a la joven pelirroja delante de él llorando – escuche no le he dicho esto para criticarla ni nada, al contrario, creo que para lo que paso en medio de su historia usted se ha portado de calidad dejándolo ver a su hijo, pero… he llegado a pensar que el chico estaba buscando el modo de hacerse daño a si mismo, por lo que le ha hecho a usted.

- ¿Él le ha contado…? - Meimi lo miró sin poderlo creer.

- Que la conoció en Japón, que le hizo daño y que la embarazó – dijo el detective en resumidas cuentas – Asuka no es muy abierto, pero pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos para sacar mis propias conclusiones de lo poco que él me dice – vio a la joven tranquilizarse – y no se los detalles, pero se lo que veo, veo que ese chico ama a su hijo y que esta loco por usted y que lo mata no poder tenerla.

Meimi no sabía que decir, no sabía ni siquiera que pensar, mil pensamientos estaban en su cabeza, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo es que le estaba haciendo tanto daño? más que nadie ella había deseado que la venganza y el dolor se acabara, no se había dado cuenta que alejarlo de tajo, de la forma en la que lo hacia de ella lo llevara a tal estado.

- Señorita Haneoka – dijo el detective – sé que no soy nadie para opinar, solo sé que también tengo una familia, dos hijos y una mujer que me ha soportado los últimos 10 años y que aun me recibe con besos del trabajo, sé lo que él necesita, lo que desea y solo hay una persona que puede dárselo.

- Yo…

- Por lo menos hasta que el chico entienda las cosas, sé que usted sale con alguien, que sus vidas están yendo en direcciones distintas y Asuka lo va a entender, pero, al menos por un tiempo… no lo abandone o el chico no sobrevivirá.

Había sinceridad en las palabras del hombre delante de ella, se levantó para dejarla sola en la sala, ella no pudo levantarse enseguida, el peso de una enorme responsabilidad le pesaba encima.

Sabía que sufría y le había permitido sufrir, la última discusión que habían tenido había sido realmente mala. Recordaba sus palabras, había tratado de que fueran una sentencia incluso para ella misma "No te equivoques Daiki… un día yo te dije que te amaba sin importar que eso no fuera lo correcto en su momento… hoy solo puedo decirte que… te amo… pero no estaré contigo ni ahora ni en ningún momento porque sé que no es lo correcto"

**_Colgado de tu cuello_**

**_Un sábado de lluvia a las 5 de la tarde_**

Miró una ventana del hospital y gotas de lluvia caer. La habían llamado a la oficina y dicho que Daiki estaba herido en el hospital, todo lo que había podido hacer era tomar su abrigo y su bolsa, decirle a su secretaria que cancelara lo que tuviera que hacer ese día y que llamara a su casa para que la Sra. María se encargara de Daiki. Había prácticamente corrido al hospital para verlo. Había quedado con Kane para comer y lo había dejado plantado, había dejado esperando a dos modelos en la sala de espera que esperaban una entrevista.

¿Qué podía decirle de sus propios sentimientos eso? No sabía porque se lo preguntaba, ya lo sabía.

**_Sabe Dios cómo me cuesta dejarte_**

**_Y te miro mientras duermes,_**

**_Más no voy a despertarte_**

Se levantó del sillón y entró de nuevo en la habitación, Daiki aun dormía pacíficamente en la camilla, tan tranquilo, tan calmo. La ultima vez que lo había visto dormir aun había esperanza en su corazón, habían pasado aquel día en su cama sin que el mundo existiera, antes de decirle la verdad, si en aquel momento hubiera sabido lo que pasaría, bien, se hubiera quedado callada cada día de su vida.

Quizá desde ese día había sabido que Daiki nunca iba a ser para ella, pero se había negado a reconocerlo. Cada vez que había ido a buscarla… había sufrido lo indecible después de aquello huyendo de todo y de todos… sobre todo de él, ¿Por qué había asumido que a él no le pasaría lo mismo? Quizá había querido una vez mas, ver todo solo desde su lado del espejo, se había convencido de que él no la amaba de la forma en que ella lo había hecho, pero… ahora sabía que de hecho, así había sido.

Se sentó a su lado y solo lo vio dormir, había soñado más veces de las que se atrevía a reconocer verlo dormir a su lado, ver sus ojos negros al amanecer… amanecer, literalmente en sus brazos.

**_Es que hoy, se me agotó la esperanza_**

**_Porque con los que nos queda de nosotros ya no alcanza_**

Pero todos esos años sola, solo deseando, solo esperando que un día quizá, por obra de un milagro las cosas sucedieran, le habían quitado toda esperanza, por más amor que hubiera, por más anhelo, por más que así lo quisiera no pasaría, no ocurriría nunca y había aceptado aquello Cinco años eran una vida, había visto a la vida ir y venir en diferentes direcciones en la vida de muchas personas, como para creer que algo que había pasado hacia tanto aun pudiera funcionar.

Había imaginado a Daiki con otra persona, feliz, pleno, olvidándola, sacándola de su vida después de haber cumplido con aquella venganza…

**_Eres lo que más, he querido en la vida lo que más _**

**_he querido_**

Pero no, él no la había sacado de su vida, la había buscado y la había encontrado por el burlón destino que siempre se sale con la suya. Se preguntó ¿Qué clase de karma estarían los dos pagando que la vida que los ponía una y otra vez delante de otro para seguir con esta complicada historia de amor?

Meció su cabello con cuidado, le gustaba tanto la textura de su pelo que lo habría hecho por horas, pero encontrarse con sus ojos negros, como otras veces la detuvo.

**_Eres lo que más, he querido en la vida lo que más _**

**_he querido_**

Daiki la miró cómo si no hubiera nada más en la habitación, como si no supiera nada a su alrededor mas que ella y quizá así era.

- Meimi…

Y la forma en la que pronunciaba su nombre corrió como un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, recordaba demasiado bien cada vez que la había llamado de esa forma, casi deseaba llorar.

- Hola – dijo ella con amabilidad – por fin despiertas.

Daiki se vio confundido entonces, quiso ponerse de pie y un dolor lo atenazó en el estomago, se destapó para ver un moretón enorme en su estomago, Meimi vio lo mismo y se mordió los labios, ¡Dios!, la golpiza había sido peor de lo que parecía.

- ¿Donde estamos? – preguntó el joven en la cama.

- En el hospital Sinaí – le respondió – ah que el departamento les tiene un buen seguro medico.

Daiki recordó entonces lo que había pasado, como había echado todo a perder. En un momento había localizado al jefe de la banda y en su afán por avisar al FBI lo habían asumido traidor, no sabía como es que no lo habían matado. ¡Como había sido tan estúpido!

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó el detective, de todas las personas que podía imaginar cuidándolo en el hospital ella era la mas deseada, pero la ultima.

- Pasa cuando tu contacto vive literalmente del otro lado del mundo – dijo con una sonrisa – me llamó tu compañero, como sabe que tenemos un hijo juntos, pensó que quizá…

- Voy a golpear a McAllister – dijo con un dejo de frustración.

- Lo harás cuando tengas la fuerza suficiente de levantar por lo menos un peluche – dijo ella tratando de sonar relajada - ahora solo deberías preocuparte por recuperarte.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí?

**_Cuántas veces quise hacerlo bien_**

**_Y pequé por hablar demasiado_**

Meimi quiso ser completamente sincera, quiso decirle que estaba allí porque todo su cuerpo y todo su corazón no le había permitido hacer nada más que correr a su lado. Pero hablar demasiado ya había hecho demasiadas cosas en su contra, en las de los dos, por lo que, por el contrario, sonrió y le respondió.

- Bueno, soy la única amiga que tienes en América que vendría a verte al hospital, - dijo con una sonrisa - por lo menos tu compañero no supo a quien mas llamar, pero si quieres que le avise a alguien…

- No – respondió enseguida – solo estas tú.

**_No saber dónde, cómo ni cuándo_**

**_Todos estos años caminando juntos ahora no parecen tantos_**

- Te has roto el brazo y llevado un golpe delicado en la cabeza – dijo ella como respuesta – pero los rayos X no ven ninguna complicación mas, solo estas mallugado.

- Me sorprende.

- A mi me sorprende que hayas dejado que te pillaran así – dijo sin reproche, solo quería hacerlo sentir mejor – pensé que eras mejor que eso Asuka Jr.

- Hasta a ti te pudo pasar, mira que subir por el conducto de aire de la suite de un maniaco no me pareció muy inteligente tampoco – dijo recordando el rescate de Yuki Nakamura.

- Eh, pero él solo era uno – se defendió ella con una sonrisa astuta.

Él no pudo evitar reír y un dolor en el costado lo golpeó enseguida.

- ¡Dios Meimi! no me hagas reír justo ahora – dijo aspirando aire despacio para no reír - duele.

- Pasaras aquí unos días y luego te llevare a casa – dijo como respuesta - te llevaría antes pero me preocupa asustar a tu hijo si te llevo así.

Daiki la miró sorprendido, ella nunca había dicho "tu hijo" cómo lo había hecho en ese momento.

- Yo…

- No me digas que no lo necesitas – dijo interrumpiéndolo – hasta donde sé, todos los amigos que tienes aquí son policías y no tendrás quien te eche una mano, solo yo. Un día me cuidaste cuando estuve enferma, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es devolverte el favor.

El solo sonrió rendido y ella victoriosa, justo como antes, como había sido cuando eran dos adolescentes y uno de los dos ganaba una discusión. Era maravilloso como en un momento todos esos años pasados no parecían tanto.

**_Sabe Dios todo el amor que juramos_**

**_Pero hoy nada es lo mismo ya no vamos a engañarnos_**

- Iré ver a tu medico – dijo por fin – apuesto que no has comido nada en todo el día y quizá te haga falta un poco de calmantes.

- Meimi… - la detuvo antes de que se fuera

- Si – se detuvo esperando que le dijera si necesitaba algo.

- Gracias – dijo con suavidad - imagino lo difícil que esto resulta para ti y…

- Hagamos un paréntesis ¿si? – dijo ella – por lo menos hasta que estés bien, por el bien de los dos… - él solo asintió – vuelvo enseguida.

Daiki se quedó solo en la habitación, la presencia de ella se llevó la calidez y la luz de la habitación.

Cuanto quería mentirse a si mismo, cuanto deseaba solo poder pensar que ella estaba allí por los motivos que él deseaba que estuviera allí, aunque no fuera cierto. Pero en este justo momento se sentía como seguramente se había sentido ella alguna vez, tomando solo lo que pudiera tener de ella, la poca atención, cariño o consuelo que pudiera prestarle aunque fuera solo un momento.

Ya sabía que la había perdido, no podía engañarse en ese sentido y no iba a hacerlo. No importaba si lo amaba, ella había tomado una decisión y el tiempo que había pasado desde que se lo había dicho no era más que un recordatorio constante de esas palabras que lo habían perseguido desde ese momento.

**_Que soy una mujer en el mundo_**

**_Que hizo todo lo que pudo_**

**_No te olvides ni un segundo_**

Aun en esa relación, retorcida que él había creado mientras estaban en el Satori Daiki había sabido a cada momento lo mucho que ella lo amaba, sus ojos se lo gritaban cada día aunque él no la dejara decirlo con palabras, su cuerpo había sido la mejor evidencia de ello, la entrega que había tenido siempre exponiendo su cuerpo y su alma desnuda para él, siempre, desde la primera vez, aferrándose al igual que él a esa enfermedad que habían sentido uno por el otro. Solo hacia unas semanas cuando la había tocado ella solo había respondido con tanta pasión, con tanto delirio como si aquellos cinco años no hubieran pasado, sino todo lo contrario, cómo si todo ese tiempo solo lo hubieran alimentado.

Ella lo había amado más que ninguna mujer que él hubiera tenido a lo largo de todo ese tiempo. Había estado con varias buscando la respuesta a una pregunta que solo entendía con ella, con ninguna había disfrutado de la misma sumisión que ella hubiera demostrado, con ninguna reía de la misma forma espontanea y pacifica, con ninguna había sentido alguna vez la confianza de presentarse vulnerable cómo con ella, lo había buscado, tratando de sacarla de su alma con cada una de ellas, pero así como ellas no podían entregarle todo, él tampoco lo había hecho, solo porque no lo tenia.

Ella se lo había llevado consigo.

**_Que eres lo que más he querido en la vida_**

**_lo que más he querido_**

Que difícil era amarla, cuan difícil era saber que ella sería quizá para toda la vida la mujer que más querría, imposible de remplazar, inútil tratar en dejar atrás… como ella lo dejaba atrás a él.

Lo había entendido… solo deseaba que su corazón lo entendiera también.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Meimi regresó con una bandeja en las manos, comida y un vaso demasiado pequeño para agua.

- Comida de hospital, ¿podrás con ella un tiempo?

- He hecho cosas mas complicadas.

Meimi arrimó la bandeja con la mesa móvil y lo ayudó a acomodar la camilla para comer. Después de comer le dio los calmantes y estos lo pusieron a dormir casi enseguida.

Una vez dormido Meimi se dio la oportunidad de mirarlo de nuevo dormir. Y trato de no llorar. Cuanto tiempo, cuanto tiempo más él seria lo más que más querría en el mundo.

**_Eres lo que más he querido en la vida_**

**_lo que más he querido._**

_._

_Fin capitulo 30_

_05 de octubre de 2011_

_11:23 p.m._


	32. Capitulo 31

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a Megumi Tachikawa, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 31_**

Hablando una vez más del destino al que le gustan las bromas pesadas… dentro de todas esas cosas extrañas que imaginas que te pueden pasar, pero que das por seguro que hay una posibilidad en un millón de que te pasen, cuando suceden, cuando esas cosas sorprendentes, inexplicables y locas que imaginas realmente ocurren… se los digo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir la corriente sin demasiada resistencia.

Una de esas cosas que había descartado del todo de su vida había sido tener que vivir con Asuka jr. bajo su mismo techo.

Había pasado solo 5 días en el hospital antes de que los médicos lo dejaran ir, solo se había quedado tanto para prevenir alguna herida interna, afortunadamente nada así había pasado. Así que después de salir de allí, sin nadie más que cuidara de él, cómo le había dicho desde un principio, lo llevó a casa para que descansara al menos 3 días mas… no con toda la cooperación de un hombre tan impaciente como él.

- Podría meterte en problemas – dijo él cuando el taxi se estacionó en la calzada de la casa de Riverdale.

- ¡Podrías dejar de quejarte! – dijo con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, había estado poniendo excusas desde que saliera del hospital y a la mitad de ellas solo quería decirle "si, tienes razón, vete a tu casa, no debería estar cerca de ti" – solo serán tres días.

- Pero la banda en la que estaba podría buscarme, podría estar poniéndolos en peligro a ti y a mi hijo.

- Se lidiar con el peligro Daiki – dijo ella una vez mas.

- Meimi…

- ¡Dios! – dijo bajando del taxi en cuanto se detuvo - ¡Como te aguantaban en el hospital!

Una vez abajo dio la vuelta para ayudar al herido detective a bajar también, una escayola en el brazo derecho no lo dejaba moverse con toda la libertad que él quisiera. La Sra. María apareció en la puerta para ayudarla con Daisuke a su lado.

- ¡Corcholis! – dijo el niño al ver a su mejor amigo bajar del taxi con vendajes y yeso - ¿Te dispararon en el brazo?

- No, solo me lo rompieron – dijo el detective saliendo con cuidado del taxi con la ayuda de Meimi.

- ¡Daiki! – lo reprendió enseguida.

- Hey – dijo él con un movimiento de hombros – no le voy a mentir.

- Kami… - suspiró y se dirigió a la mujer a su lado - ¿Esta lista la habitación de invitados Sra. María?

- Si, Sra. Meimi.

- ¿La voy a poder firmar? – preguntó de nuevo el niño.

- Claro – dijo con una sonrisa Daiki – serás el primero.

- ¡Sugoi! Iré por mis crayones - el niño corrió dentro de la casa.

Meimi quiso reñirle de nuevo, pero decidió no hacerlo, ¿Qué tenía después de todo de malo que dejar que le hiciera un par de garabatos en la escayola? Lo guio hasta la habitación de invitados, cómo había dicho la Sra. María, había sabanas frescas, el aire acondicionado cálido y lugar suficiente en el armario junto con toallas limpias y algunos artículos de limpieza.

- Espero que estés cómodo – dijo ella mientras lo ayudaba a dejar su maleta – le digo a…

- No – la interrumpió – solo son un par de cosas en mi maleta, lo hare yo mismo.

- Pero… - suspiró, no sabía ya cual era el numero de ocasiones ese día, suponía no tenia ningún sentido discutir - ¿Te duele el brazo?

- Solo un poco – dijo él con una sonrisa – lo que es un verdadero incordio es la escayola, me da muchísima comezón.

- Pues trata de acostumbrarte – dijo ella con una sonrisa amable – que faltan por lo menos 20 días hasta que puedan quitártela.

El chico solo hizo un gesto de dolor y ella no pudo evitar burlarse un poco, con cuidado lo ayudó a acomodarse en la cama, cuando ya estaba recostado sus ojos conectaron con los suyos… ¡Oh sus ojos, siempre sus ojos!, parecían decir mas de lo que cualquier palabra haría.

Afortunadamente – o desafortunadamente no estaba del todo segura – su hijo Daisuke entró a la habitación a todo tropel con los brazos cargados de marcadores que regó por toda la cama buscando un color especifico.

- Iré por tu pastilla para el dolor – dijo alejándose de él mientras su hijo se sentaba en sus piernas y trataba de alcanzar su escayola – la necesitaras.

Daiki la vio irse de allí con un hondo suspiro, por un momento… Ouch Daisuke se había recargado de más en su brazo y el dolor lo alcanzó enseguida, quizá Meimi tenia razón y necesitaría esa pastilla realmente.

.

.

Meimi estaba en su estudio checando algunos portafolios y contratos nuevos de modelos que siempre estaban mandándolos a la agencia. Con lo que había estado pasando los últimos días, había dejado un poco de lado el trabajo y no debía hacerlo, Cole estaba justo ahora de viaje en Colorado y es cuando mas al pendiente de la agencia debía estar. Estaba justo analizando el curriculum de una nueva modelo, cuando Daisuke entró en la habitación como un torbellino brincando con alegría, Daiki venia detrás de él lo mas cerca posible.

- ¡Te lo juro, yo no le he dicho nada! – dijo antes de que su hijo dijera una sola palabra – yo solo le enseñe un par de fotos.

Meimi dejó su escritorio cada vez mas confundida se acercó a su hijo que la enfrentó con una extraña expresión.

- ¡Meimi! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Daiki era mi papá?

Meimi quedó blanca. Sabía que más tarde o más temprano debía decirle a Daisuke que Daiki era su padre, pero había deseado que se conocieran mejor, que se trataran por más tiempo. Había esperado para ella misma encontrar las palabras correctas, la forma adecuada para que un niño de esa edad pudiera entender algo así. Ahora la tomaba a espada destemplada, no sabía que decir.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso Daisuke? – le preguntó Meimi deseando saber que es lo que el niño sabía exactamente.

- Porque él me dio esto – dijo tendiéndole un par de fotos.

Meimi tomó las fotos, la primera era de Daiki y su padre el detective Keigi cuando él era un niño, quizá de la misma edad de Daisuke, el detective Keigi le revolvía el cabello mientras Daiki trataba de quitárselo de encima. Como había supuesto siempre, a esa edad Daiki y Daisuke eran prácticamente idénticos. La segunda foto era… en realidad una foto que ella ni siquiera habría imaginado que existiera, era una foto de ellos dos juntos, alguien les había tomado una foto mientras bailaban en un festival de la escuela, en el festival de los candados para ser mas especifica, ambos sonreían mientras estaban tomados de las manos, sin poderlo evitar tuvo que sonreírle a esa fotografía.

- Daiki y su papá se parecen - dijo Daisuke sacándola de sus pensamientos – y yo me parezco a Daiki, y solo los novios se toman de las manos, así que si tú y él eran novios y yo me parezco a él, quiere decir que él es mi papá ¿O no?

Meimi no supo que responder, no podía mentirle, y no debía hacerlo, además Daisuke era demasiado inteligente para notarlo y… allí mismo estaba Daiki, no tenia ningún derecho de negarlo.

- Si, mi amor – dijo al fin con una sonrisa un poco preocupada – Daiki es tu papá.

- ¡SUGOI! – dijo el chico brincando en su lugar – lo sabía, yo lo sabía, él tenia que ser mi papá, es tan genial que debía serlo – el niño repentinamente se calmó y la enfrentó de nuevo – pero… Meimi, tú habías dicho que yo no tenia un papá, que solo te tenía a ti.

Meimi tuvo que mirar a Daiki apenada, a ningún padre debía gustarle que lo negaran y Daiki no podía ser la excepción, pero, al verlo no encontró ira en su mirada, si no otra cosa muy diferente, era… tristeza.

- Daisuke… - quiso explicarle Meimi

- Yo te contare porque Dai – la interrumpió Daiki. Con cierto temor ella se lo permitió, tenía después de todo ese derecho – hace tiempo tu mamá y yo fuimos novios, es verdad. Pero yo no era bueno con tu mamá y ella pensó que yo no iba a ser bueno contigo tampoco.

- ¿Eres malo? – dijo a la defensiva el niño - ¿Le pegabas?

- ¡No! – dijo enseguida – pero la hice llorar muchas veces.

- Pero tú no eres malo – dijo el niño de nuevo – has sido bueno conmigo, juegas conmigo y me cuentas historias geniales – le dijo a su mamá – él tiene historias geniales de Saint Tail sabes Oka san, mejores que las de tía Seira, ella era genial mamá, de veras increíble.

- Lo sé mi amor – dijo Meimi sintiendo curiosidad sobre lo que Daiki podía haberle contado a su hijo de ella, pero no era el momento adecuado para ello.

- Yo no soy malo ahora Daisuke – le dijo arrodillándose a su lado con esfuerzo, la escayola lo sacaba de equilibrio – pero fui muy malo antes

- No Daiki – dijo ella poniéndose al mismo nivel mirándolo a los ojos – solo… estabas muy enojado.

- Bueno eso si - dijo Daisuke con atención – uno es malo cuando esta enojado, el otro día Heather me tiró al piso en deportes solo porque quería, no estaba jugando con ella ni nada, solo quería que me cayera al piso, así que yo vacié mi pegamento en su cabello.

- ¡Daisuke!

- Meimi, uno es malo cuando esta enojado – le dijo antes de que lo regañara por eso.

Meimi no sabía si reprenderlo o solo echarse a reír, era curioso como un niño de 5 años podía entender mejor, algo que en su momento ni Daiki ni ella habían podido comprender.

- Pero la "miss" me pidió que le pidiera perdón a Heather y entonces ya no estábamos enojados – siguió el chico – pídele perdón Daiki, así ya no estarán enojados.

- Yo le he pedido perdón Daisuke – le respondió el joven detective.

- ¿Y lo perdonaste Meimi? – preguntó el pequeño a su mamá.

- Si.

- Entonces ya no están enojados, ¿Pueden ser novios otra vez?

Meimi se mordió los labios, ya entendía por donde iban las intensiones de Daisuke, por algún motivo, que quizá tenía que ver que la Sra. María que siempre insistía que ella debía tener un compañero, su hijo siempre había deseado que ella tuviera un novio.

- Mi amor… yo no puedo ser novia de Daiki.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya tengo novio mi amor – dijo esperando que la mentira no regresara y le golpeara.

- ¿Quien? – dijo el niño escéptico.

- Kane mi amor, ¿te acuerdas de él?

- Oh… - dijo el chico – lastima, me gusta más Daiki para tu novio, pero Kane está bien. Pero, Daiki de todos modos es mi papá ¿o no?

- Si cariño – dijo Meimi jugando con su cabello – aunque Daiki y yo ya no seamos novios él va a ser siempre tu papá.

El niño se sostuvo de las rodillas de Daiki y le preguntó con emoción.

- Te gusta el beisbol, el abuelo siempre nos graba los partidos y son geniales, mejores que los Yankees, oh si los Yomiuri Giants le patearían el trasero a los Yankees ¿Te gusta? ¿Sabes jugar?

- No soy tan bueno como un profesional pero me defiendo – respondio Daiki con una sonrisa, sorprendido por lo bien que había tomado Daisuke la noticia de que él era su padre.

- ¿Ahora? – dijo emocionado el niño

- Daisuke – dijo Meimi – que no vez que tiene una escayola.

- Corcholis, si, es cierto.

- Pero cuando me la quiten, prometo que te enseñare – lo animó el detective - hey hasta podría conseguirte un autógrafo de El pícher Oikawa, somos amigos sabes.

- ¡Sugoi!, gracias Daiki.

- Bueno amor habrá mucho tiempo para eso – llamó su atención Meimi - ahora porque no vas con la señora maría y le preguntas si ya esta la comida, tienes hambre ¿Verdad Daiki?

- Mucha.

- Ok Meimi voy, ya regreso Daiki.

El niño salió corriendo del estudio dejando a Meimi y Daiki solos, ella ayudó a Daiki a ponerse de pie correctamente.

- Bueno tampoco te dice papá – dijo ella con ironía – al menos sé que no solo es conmigo.

- Lo ha entendido muy bien – dijo con tranquilidad – es un chico muy inteligente.

- Daiki yo…

- Lo entiendo Meimi – sabiendo lo que quería decirle – no le hablaste mal de mi, aunque quizá me lo merecía y ahora me dejas estar a su lado, te lo agradezco.

¿Por qué no se enojaba?, ¿Por qué no le hacía recriminaciones? o… ¡Lo que fuera!, daría al menos sentido a todos los miedos que alguna vez había tenido, lo que hacía ahora la hacía sentir tan culpable, quizá… quizá…

- Debí buscarte – dijo sin poder evitar que una lagrima se le escapara – debí buscarte en Japón y decirte, yo…

- No te culpes Meimi – dijo él mientras con su mano útil limpiaba con delicadeza la lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla – estaba enojado, es cierto, pero también es cierto que sin importar cuan enojado estuviera, te amaba, y no debí ser tan cruel contigo, tenias motivos de sobra para tener miedo – acarició su mejilla mientras ella cerraba sus ojos – lo que realmente lamento es haberte lastimado tanto y que por eso, aunque aun te amo te haya perdido irremediablemente.

Diciendo eso ultimo Daiki se separó de ella y salió de allí dejándola sola en el estudio. Meimi sentía el corazón en la garganta, no quería darle esperanzas, no quería dárselas siquiera a ella misma, no había forma de ir hacia atrás… solo adelante.

_Fin capitulo 31_

_28 de octubre de 2011_

_4:03 p.m._


	33. Capitulo 32

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a Megumi Tachikawa, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 32_**

¿Cómo respirar normalmente? ¿Cómo hacer que el corazón no se detuviera? En d'javu increíble y maravilloso la envolvió por entero.

Abrir los ojos y volver a verlo dormido a su lado, pacifico y tranquilo, de la misma forma que lo había visto aquella vez, esa única vez que habían compartido la misma cama en aquel pequeño departamento de estudiantes.

Su corazón latía de la misma manera que lo había hecho aquella mañana, de la misma forma que aquella mañana soleada en la minúscula cama. Su mente tratando de entender lo que pasaba, que no era un sueño mas como los muchos que había tenido con este joven de tés clara y cabello negro.

Poco a poco, acompañado del respirar suave y acompasado de una tercera persona en esa cama recordó lo que estaba pasando.

La noche anterior como cada viernes en la noche ella y su hijo hacían un enorme tazón de palomitas y veían una película acurrucados en su cama, había sido solo natural para su hijo invitar a Daiki también a la película para verla todos en familia. Como casi todos los niños Daisuke no se cansaba de ver la película de "Ponyo" quizá su película favorita, la había visto por lo menos 10 veces, lo que significaba que por lo menos para ella no tenia nada nuevo, mientras su hijo miraba arrobado una vez mas la historia.

Mientras Daisuke miraba la película ellos habían hablado, la mayor parte de la platica había rondado sobre su hijo, Daiki había querido saberlo todo, lo bueno y lo malo.

La mayor parte de la historia había sido en realidad buena, se había sentido sola por supuesto, pero aquello la había hecho fuerte. Lo más difícil había sido llegar a Estados Unidos, había sido un alivio y al mismo tiempo una suerte de impotencia dejar que Cole la guiara en cada paso, había tenido que dejar que él escogiera para ella casa, medico, trabajo, había tenido que aprender a carreras forzadas el trabajo de la agencia, y el idioma. Al principio se había hecho cargo de las muchas modelos japonesas que habían llegado a la agencia, de esa manera había aprendido el trabajo a fondo, después como Cole le había dicho desde un principio, su prima se había casado y la agencia entera había quedado en sus manos.

Afortunadamente el embarazo había caminado correctamente, le había costado un poco ganar el peso correcto para su bebe pero el medico con el que Cole la había llevado había sido un verdadero profesional, entre vitaminas y comida especial y una dieta estricta, el bebé había ido ganando peso, y formándose bien, había prometido enseñarle todos los videos de ultrasonidos. Le habló de lo asustada que había estado en el parto, Daisuke había nacido al octavo mes, el medico le había dicho que era posible que, por la actividad tan pesada que ella llevaba en el trabajo había provocado un embarazo adelantado. El parto había sido natural, como el medico mismo había dicho "tienes músculos elásticos y fuertes y una gran flexibilidad" todo ese tiempo de gimnasia y saltos sobre tejados la habían ayudado en ese gran momento.

En esos días había tomado la decisión de ponerle el nombre de Daisuke (el nombre significa: gran apoyo, ayuda, justicia), él había sido desde el momento que había nacido su mas grande apoyo, su mayor razón, su eje de vida, había dejado todo lo conocido, llegado a un sitio completamente desconocido solo por él, porque su hijo fuera feliz, lejos de la discriminación de Japón. Pero al mismo tiempo lo había querido ver crecer sabiendo que era japonés. Había un extraño sentimiento de pertenencia en todos los japoneses que aun del otro lado del mundo no podían alejar de ellos mismos y por ende se inculcaba en sus hijos.

Daisuke había crecido en medio de Japón y Estados Unidos. Habían estado viajando a Japón por lo menos dos veces al año para que Daisuke conociera Japón, para que sus padres lo conocieran y él a ellos. Tenia que reconocer que cada vez que ella viajaba a Japón, Cole hacia una pequeña investigación sobre los movimientos de Daiki, para que el encuentro no se diera.

Daiki escuchó con paciencia aquella parte de la historia no la juzgó, solo le pidió que le siguiera contando.

Había tantas pero tantas anécdotas que contar, Daisuke tenia un espíritu inquieto, travieso y alegre, era como un pequeño torbellino, era el tipo de niño que no estaba quieto ni siquiera cuando estaba dormido, le conto algunas de sus travesuras mas grandes, Daisuke miraba por tercera vez Ponyo con mas sueño que atención mientras ellos dos reían de las cosas que el niño junto a ellos había hecho, prácticamente desde que había aprendido a gatear.

Platicaron por casi toda la noche, Daisuke llevaba dormido por un largo rato mientras ellos aun susurraban con el brillo de la tv. Y sin notarlo se quedaron dormidos.

Ahora su reloj interno la despertaba a ella, debían ser solo las 6:00 am y era un sol distinto el que la despertaba hoy (Daiki significa: brillante, resplandor) estaba tan cerca de él que el impulso de recargar su frente en la suya fue inevitable, sentir por lo menos en una pequeña proporción su piel cálida y fresca al mismo tiempo.

Lo amaba… solo dios sabía cuanto lo amaba.

- ¿Lo vas a besar? – dijo una voz delgada en un susurro.

Meimi volteó a ver a su hijo que la miraba con ojos brillantes de anhelo, miró un segundo a Daiki delante de ella que aun parecía profundamente dormido, se alejó un poco de él, bajo la mirada de su hijo que fue perdiendo vida.

- Pensé que ibas a besarlo – dijo desanimado pero aun susurrando – como Ponyo cuando termino la película, ella lo besa y apoya su frente en la suya.

- Allí esta – dijo valiéndose de lo que le ponía de frente – ella primero lo besó y luego se recargó, cuando lo haces al revés no significa lo mismo.

El niño hizo un puchero. Meimi se levanto y cargo a su hijo para ir a la cocina y dejar descansar a Daiki un poco mas.

.

.

Es extraño lo que el corazón dicta, ojala fuera igual de obediente que muchas otras funciones de nuestra mente – dándole al "corazón" su centro correcto – había muchas otras tantas funciones que podías dictar a tu conciencia, que sin tomar lugar a error eran llevada a cabo, pero el corazón… no, por lo regular él nunca lo hacía.

Estaba sentada en una elegante mesa con una hermosa farola en la que tintineaba una llama amarilla suave, a lo lejos podía escuchar a una cantante acompañada por un piano. La cena había sido deliciosa, el ambiente hermoso, la cantante era de una banda japonesa que estaba sonando fuerte en su país natal, no sabía como Kane había averiguado que estaba en América o si tenia algo que ver con aquel hecho pero… debería estar encantada, debería, debería poder sonreír con real sinceridad a las bromas y el buen humor de Kane pero… no podía ni siquiera engañarse a ella misma, su mente no dejaba de rondar una y otra vez hacia la persona que esperaba por ella en casa.

- He Meimi – dijo Kane llamando su atención – ¿Quieres bailar?

No esperó una respuesta, sino que se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse para llevarla a la pista de baile donde algunas personas ya estaban reunidas. Con completa elegancia y delicadeza la tomó de la cintura y empezó a llevar el ritmo a través de la pista.

**_Nee wasurenaiyo anatanokoto hokanohitowo sukininatta_**

**_imademomada ushirometaku omoidashiteru_**

_Sabes, nunca me olvidare de ti, aun sabiendo que me estoy enamorando de otra persona, sigo sintiéndome culpable cuando te recuerdo._

Meimi apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Kane mas que por buscar intimidad, sino por no tener que mirarlo a la cara… casi podía jurar que todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento podía leerse en sus ojos, todos los pensamientos de los que parecía no poder escapar.

Aquella tarde mientras todos estaban preparándose para salir a comer una pizza había sonado el teléfono. Kane había estado de viaje y acaba de llegar "eres a la primera persona en la que pensé en llamar" había dicho de una forma convincente y dulce. La había invitado a cenar diciéndole que tenia una sorpresa para ella. Había querido negarse, había querido poder decirle "ahora estoy con el padre de mi hijo, no puedo salir más contigo" pero había una pelea entre su razón y el corazón… había aceptado la invitación bajo la amarga expresión del hombre que le había tendido la mano a su hijo y salido a esperarla fuera de la habitación.

**_Nee wasurenaiyo "ground" no suminiatta aoi "bench"_**

**_futari no na wo kizamikonde furikaeru anata wo_**

_Sabes, nunca olvidare aquella esquina en el parque o el banco azul, grave nuestros nombre a allí y te voltee a ver._

Y aunque había estado ya un par de horas con Kane escuchando como había estado su viaje, como habían estado sus negocios, no había estado allí, había estado deseando dejar ese lugar y regresar a casa y…

Solo hundirse en sus ojos negros y nada más, dejar que sus ojos le dijeran un millón de veces que la amaba, que todo había pasado, que era un nuevo principio para todo

**_Tadaosanasugite tsunaidate asebandemo hanasenakattane_**

_Éramos tan jóvenes, incluso solo sosteniendo nuestras manos estas sudaban, pero no podíamos soltarlas ¿verdad?_

Sintió la mano de Kane pasando por su espalda, sosteniendo su mano mas fuerte y quiso maldecirlo a él, y a todos y a ella misma por no sentir nunca lo mismo que sentía con Daiki, sentir que solo al sostenerla sus manos sudaban de nervios, que cuando la tocaba solo… solo la hacia feliz, por sencillo o intenso que resultara su tacto, ella se sentía mas feliz que con nadie más en el mundo a excepción de Daisuke.

**_Jyuunentattemo nanimokawaranai omoigafuiniyomigaeru_**

**_antanikurushii koi"wa"moushitenai nandetarou nakitakunaru_**

_Aunque han pasado ya 10 años, aun recuerdo de repente esos sentimientos, nunca un amor "fue" tan doloroso me pregunto porque tengo deseos de llorar_

Había nacido en un momento, solo lo había visto a los ojos una vez descubriendo cosas que no había descubierto en ninguna otra persona, solo un momento casi 10 años atrás y en lo profundo de aquel hombre que ahora estaba bajo su techo aun estaba ese joven y podía suponer que por eso, a pesar de todo ese tiempo el amor que le tenía no se podía terminar. Había encontrado algo en él, no sabía a ciencia cierta que, que la hacia sentir completa, que la hacia sentir mas viva de lo que se sentía con ninguna otra persona en el mundo, que solamente ver su rostro, solo recordar por un momento la forma en que solía sonreír con ella, la forma en la que la había hecho reír, la hacia desear llorar.

Si al menos no estuviera tan cerca… si al menos pudiera esconder lo que sentía… pero no, no podía.

**_Sotsugyou "album" saigono "page" ni chiisakunokoshita "message"_**

**_sanjyuunengomo dareyorianatawo konomune"wa"oboeterukara_**

_En la ultima pagina de tu álbum deje un pequeño mensaje aun después de 30 años "este" corazón te recordara mejor que a nadie_

Apretó sus ojos fuertemente y quiso alejar su mente de esos pensamientos, estaba con otro hombre, un hombre dulce, amable, divertido, que era increíblemente guapo y aun así… 30 años no bastarían para poder sacar al primero y… posó sus brazos por la cintura de Kane y quiso imaginar, por lo menos por un momento que este era Daiki, que estaba en los brazos que había querido siempre a su alrededor, que no la dejaran ir nunca, nunca más.

Nee wasurenaiyo sekaichizuni rakugakishita futarinokuni

kodomojimita yakusokudane waratteshimauyo

Anokyoukashoni tsumekonda omoidegaboroboro ochita

_Sabes, nunca olvidare cuando garabateamos nuestro propio país en el globo terráqueo, fue una promesa de niños que me hizo reír, los recuerdos guardados en este libro caen en jirones_

Que pudieran volver a ser aquellos chicos que habían visto al mundo desde el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo, que habían construido un mundo secreto, en el que solo ellos podían entrar, en el que solo una nota era el más fuerte llamado para él, para acudir por las noches a una cita más, a una persecución más, a una mirada más… a enamorarse un poco más.

Pero eso se había acabado, tenía que convencerse a si misma de la realidad de aquello, todo aquello había terminado hacía mucho tiempo.

**_Jyuunentattara nanimokamokawari futari "wa" aukotomonakute_**

**_Isogashii hibini miwomakaseteru nandedarou nakitakunaru_**

_Diez años han pasado y todo cambio, ya nunca nos veremos otra vez, cada uno siguiendo "su" camino, me pregunto ¿Por qué eso aun me hace llorar?_

No supo porque, la canción seguía, pero Kane la había jalado fuera de la pista a una de las ventanas más cercanas del salón.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es lo que yo quisiera saber – dijo él sacando un pañuelo de su pantalón – estas llorando.

Meimi se llevó una mano al rostro y notó enseguida las lágrimas tibias bajando por sus mejillas, recibió el pañuelo de Kane y se limpió el rostro.

- Lo lamento.

- No quiero que te disculpes por llorar Meimi – dijo el amablemente limpiando el resto de las lagrimas de la joven pelirroja con sus pulgares - pero tampoco me gusta ver a una chica bonita hacerlo. Dime ¿Por qué?, al menos así podre ofrecerte un poco de consuelo.

**_Awaikoidatta soredemoyokatta chiisakufuruetamunenooku_**

**_Sanjyuunengomo dareyorianatawo konomunedeoboeterukara_**

_Fue un amor con muy pocas esperanzas, pero aun así te quería, me palpita el pecho, aunque pasen 30 años mi corazón te recordara mejor que a nadie._

- Te dije que tengo un hijo ¿Lo recuerdas? – dijo Meimi mas tranquila.

- Sí.

- Lo que no te dije es que es muy probable que siga amando a su padre… - dijo con tristeza - y que justo ahora está viviendo en mi casa.

Meimi se sentó en una silla alejada del escenario y todos los espectadores y le contó la historia, por lo menos la parte que no le suponía muy duro o demasiado complicado explicar. Le dijo que lo había conocido desde hacía por lo menos 10 años atrás y que había habido un momento de una intensa relación emocional, pero que las cosas por diferentes y demasiado complicados motivos para explicar se había terminado, pero de nuevo la vida los había puesto en el mismo lugar y ahora por el bien de su hijo, tenía que hacer un espacio a Daiki en su vida.

- Lo que muy posiblemente acabe conmigo – dijo por ultimo.

Era sorprendente como un peso considerable había caído de sus hombros, se había sentido hasta cierto punto poco honrada al ocultarle toda esta historia a Kane. Él después de todo le había contado ya toda la historia sobre su vida. Había estado un par de años casado y había enviudado hace poco menos de un año, de ese matrimonio conservaba el regalo de dos hijos hermosos, pero hasta ese momento ella no había tenido el valor de hablarle del padre de su hijo, aunque si de el propio Daisuke, era imposible no hacerlo, su hijo era el centro de su vida, pero la historia que había vivido con Daiki… era algo complicado. Algo que a veces pensaba que solo ella podría entender y aceptar.

**_Ittainaninotameni watashitachi "wa" imawo owareruyouni ikiteiruno_**

**_darenotamedemonaku tashikamerusubemonai_**

_Por cualquiera que sea la razón que vivimos, persiguiendo al tiempo, ¿por el bien de alguien?, no podemos saberlo._

- Por algún tiempo pensé que había quedado completamente en el pasado – dijo ella con un profundo suspiro – pero supongo que existen cosas que no es tan fácil dejar atrás… solo desearía que… todo aquello, solo… me hizo sufrir demasiado.

- Y sigue haciéndote sufrir ¿no es así? – preguntó el hombre frente a ella.

Meimi no supo responder, si había sufrido en ese momento… pero no todo había sido malo, la verdad era que a pesar de todo, aquellos momentos que Daiki había entrado a su vida había sido feliz. Ya sea como St Tail o como Meimi las cosas pasadas con él habían sido divertidas. Incluso cuando había querido lastimarla, su pasión, su contacto estaban labrados dentro de sus memorias, nunca se irían, le traerían siempre recuerdos agridulces, pero… a pesar de todo… era su ausencia lo que más había dolido, lo que más había quemado por dentro, el saber que no estaba a su lado, que no lo había deseado nunca.

Al menos eso es lo que había creído todos esos años, el Daiki que ahora la miraba como si ella significara su vida, le contaba una parte completamente distinta de la historia. Y eso es lo que mas culpa y confusión le causaba ahora, porque ella había decidido seguir adelante vivir su vida según sus términos, reconciliada con un pasado que había sido todo el tiempo una seguridad… ahora, la insidiosa y absurda esperanza de que las cosas habían sido diferentes, la estaban dejando atascada en el mismo lugar.

**_Dakedoshinjitaiyo itsukawakarutte_**

**_Itsukatodokutte koredeyokattatoii_**

**_kirerutokigakuruto_**

_Pero quiero creer que algún día lo entenderé, algún día lo alcanzare, y cuando ese momento llegue quiero confiar en que así fue mejor._

- Meimi – dijo Kane tomando su barbilla con amabilidad – realmente me gustas pero…

Meimi acercó su rostro al suyo y besó sus labios, solo un segundo le tomó a Kane saber responder en un beso cariñoso y lleno de gentileza. Ella sabía lo que Kane le quería decir, quería que estuviera segura, quería la seguridad que muchas personas tenemos al buscar el amor, y no, no la tenía, pero quería seguir, necesitaba seguir con desesperación. Lentamente se separó de él mirándolo al rostro, tratando de demostrarle solo lo mejor de sus sentimientos.

- ¿Estás segura? – fue lo único que dijo Kane mirándola al rostro.

- No lo estoy – dijo ella respondiendo con la verdad, no era su estilo mentir – pero quiero intentarlo… si tú quieres intentarlo conmigo.

**_Sotsugyou "album" saigono "page" ni mouhitotsu nokoshita "message"_**

**_Sanjyuunengomo anata "wa" anatade watashini"wa" hajimari no hito_**

_En ese álbum había en la ultima pagina un pequeño mensaje mas, aunque pasen 30 años, tu "serás" siempre para "mi" el primero._

Las últimas estrofas de la canción la envolvieron junto con un nuevo beso de Kane y esperaba de verdad no lastimar a Kane y no estarse equivocando. Esperaba poder, en contra de todas las reglas, poner en una dirección a su corazón y que este lo siguiera.

_Fin capitulo 32_

_Lunes 23 de abril de 2012_

_8:17 pm_


	34. Capitulo 33

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a Megumi Tachikawa, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 33_**

Desde el principio sabía que no sería fácil, que desafiar al corazón sería una pelea que sería todo, menos simple.

Podía decir que, por lo menos, la parte que había pensado sería la mas complicada había sido la mas simple. Decirle a Daisuke que tenía "novio" no le había hecho demasiada gracia, porque él, evidentemente, quería que Daiki fuera su novio, pero cuando se lo había presentado, Kane había tenido la genial idea de ir con sus gemelos, eran los niños mas traviesos que había visto en su vida, se habían reunido en central park y los tres había brincado, saltado y corrido, casi parecía por todo lo largo del parque, se habían caído tan bien entre ellos, que cuando regresaron solo dijeron que estaba bien que fuéramos novios, ellos estaban mas interesados en que si éramos pareja ellos podían ser amigos o incluso hermanos, que en otra cosa.

Mike y Seira estaban felices por la noticia, incluso Cole parecía contento con ello. Los ramos de rosas en la oficina habían hecho correr por la agencia la noticia, todo mundo estaba o feliz o francamente celosa de ella, por haber atrapado a uno de los solteros mas solicitados de la ciudad – Kane tenía acciones en la bolsa y ganaba como él mismo lo había llamado "dinero de verdad". – Había fotografías de los dos en muchos eventos sociales y en cosa de un mes se habían convertido en una de las parejas mas sonadas de la cuidad.

Solo había un rostro que evidentemente reflejaba cuanto odiaba esa situación.

Solo tres días después de que ella hubiera empezado su relación con Kane, Daiki había sido dado finalmente de alta y había podido regresar a su propio apartamento, siempre que iba a su casa trataba de hablar o tratar con ella lo mínimo posible. La mayor parte de las veces iba por Daisuke y lo llevaba fuera de la casa, no había hablado con él sobre Kane y aunque sabía que no tenía porque, aun dentro de su pecho estaba esa sensación de ser infiel, ninguno de los dos tenía que guardarle nada al otro, ella sabía que él también tenía que tener citas, salir con mujeres, no lo imaginaba célibe o solo, un hombre tan guapo, tan divertido, tan dulce y tan apasionado… bien veía difícil la posibilidad de que estuviera solo, pero hasta el momento no debería tener nada serio con alguien porque sabía que Daisuke se lo diría.

Lo echaba de menos, en el poco tiempo que tuvo que estar con él, viviendo en el mismo lugar, a pesar de que casi todo el tiempo lo evitaba. Esos pequeños momentos que no lo hizo, que hablaron de Daisuke, que rieron juntos, habían alimentado de nuevo esa sensación de esperanza en su alma y…

Ella había elegido, sabía que había elegido bien y sin en cambio aun se sentía mal.

No dejaba de decirse a si misma que él lo superaría, que tenía que entender en algún momento que ellos no iba a estar juntos de nuevo, que seguiría adelante y que ella tenía que hacer lo mismo, si ella lo entendía tendría que entenderlo él también más tarde o más temprano.

Había sido todo lo demás tan sencillo, que la verdad fuera dicha, se había sentido sorprendida cuando aquello había pasado.

La temporada de invierno llegaba y así como se cambiaba de modas en la ropa, se cambian las tendencias de las modelos. Las pasarelas estaban mucho mas interesadas en invierno por pieles níveas y cabello rojo o rubio que por latinas de piel morena o asiáticas de pelo negro, una diseñadora había ido el día anterior especialmente para pedirle el contrato de 5 modelos nuevos con esas características específicas. Así que eso significaba hacer entrevistas, revisar portafolios, pedir referencias, comprobarlas, y hacer contratos, en síntesis mucho, mucho trabajo.

Cuando aquella bellísima mujer entró en su oficina con su postura de reina de belleza en su corto y elegante vestido rojo y se sentó frente a ella, Meimi solo pensó "es demasiado bella para ser modelo". Las modelos, aunque la mayor parte de la gente pensara lo contrario, por lo regular eran chicas comunes y corrientes, muchas de ellas llegaban incluso en jeans y sudaderas a las entrevistas, la mayoría de ellas lo que poseían era evidentemente, un cuerpo bien esculpido y alguna característica prominente, los labios, los ojos, el cabello, algo que un excelente estilista pudiera usar para hacerlo exótico e inconfundible. Pero esta mujer vestía, casi podía estar segura un Dior que había visto en la primavera de París de ese año, dejó una cartera con la CD inconfundible sobre la mesa de café frente a ellas.

- Muy buenos días – dijo Meimi con la misma educación que usaría con cualquiera de las modelos, aunque sabia que esta no era una - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Katie Long – dijo ella acomodándose en el sillón cómodo y grande que estaba en la salita donde hacia las entrevistas.

- ¿Tienes alguna experiencia? – empezó con las preguntas de rutina, aun confundida pero esperando.

- ¿Como modelo? – preguntó despectivamente – ¡Por Dios! ninguna, mi padre me mataría si se me ocurriera dedicarme a algo como eso.

Meimi soltó los papeles que sostenía donde había estado tomando notas, era evidente ahora que esa mujer no era modelo y entonces, ¿Quién era?

- Srita. Long en este momento estoy haciendo entrevistas para algunas modelos, supongo que mi secretaria pudo confundirla con una – le explicó ahora que por lo menos sabía que no era una modelo - si necesita hacer algún contrato para…

- Tu secretaria no se confundió – la interrumpió la bella mujer - le dije que venía a una de esas entrevistas para poder tomarte con la guardia baja.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Vengo aquí a hablar de Kane – dijo la mujer con una deliciosa sonrisa.

Con sinceridad Meimi estaba a cada minuto más y más confundida, y aquella mujer no ayudaba, esta se había dado tiempo de sacar un pequeño espejo en un estuche de plata y revisar su perfecto maquillaje.

- Hable – dijo de forma directa Meimi.

- Me alegra que tomes esa actitud – dijo la mujer guardando su espejo – solo al verte sé que los rodeos no van contigo. Tengo el ojo puesto en Kane desde hace un año. Cuando quedo viudo muchas mujeres hacían fila para remplazar a su esposa pero no se fijo en ninguna, supongo que su matrimonio debía de funcionar.

- Se amaban – le dijo la joven pelirroja.

- Si, eso es completamente extraño – dijo como si le resultara o demasiado sorprendente o divertido – y entonces apareces de la nada y acaparas toda su atención, las revistas de corazón ya te ven vestida de blanco incluso.

- Señorita Long, cada vez la entiendo menos.

- Me encanta Kane.

La forma en la que lo había dicho, bien, le había hecho pensar que hablaba de un hermoso caballo, de un perro o un vestido.

- Y ¿eso que significa? – dijo con franqueza - ¿Qué me debo quitar de en medio o algo por el estilo?

- Oh eso me encantaría – dijo divertida aquella mujer - pero solo quería verte para decirte eso, que me encanta y las cosas que me gustan de uno u otro modo las consigo.

Meimi estaba haciendo de verdad un esfuerzo enorme por no echarse a reír, se preguntó de inmediato si había sido la clase de niña que quería un poni y sus padres corrían a comprárselo.

- Pues, solo puedo decirle una cosa Srita. Long – dijo Meimi casi con una voz cándida – peleé por él si lo quiere, pero tengo que decirle que no creo que Kane sea del tipo que solo se consigue extendiendo la mano y esperando que caiga dentro de ella.

- Pues nosotros ya tuvimos una aventura sabes – dijo con una amplia sonrisa, Meimi olió la mentira enseguida - algo apasionado y muy muy… tú sabes.

- Pues – Meimi suspiró - espero que haya sigo divertido para los dos.

- ¿No te importa? – dijo la mujer sin abandonar.

- No se me ocurriría que Kane hubiera sido un monje desde que su esposa murió – le dijo como respuesta.

- Pero – agregó aquella mujer - fue cuando él aun estaba casado.

Meimi la miró casi sin poderse aguantar la risa, la mera idea de que Kane le hubiera sido infiel a su esposa, era irrisoria, cada vez que había hablado de ella había habido tanta pasión y tanto amor en su voz, que si lo quisiera de la forma en la que deseaba quererlo se sentiría incluso celosa. O la idea de que esa mujer le estaba insinuando si ella se casaba con Kane le sería infiel.

- Srita. Long… usted no tiene ninguna ganancia al decirme esto, no confiare mas o menos en Kane por las cosas que me esta diciendo – le aclaró, porque estaba segura que eso es lo que estaba buscado - podrían ser mentira o verdad, pero lo cierto es que no me importa. – se puso de pie - Ahora bien, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer y…

- Se encontró una lista para variar – dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie junto a Meimi con una luminosa sonrisa, la verdad es que no podía ver cómo se sentía al no resultar las cosas como las había planeado – que tenga bien día.

- Igualmente.

La elegante mujer salió de su oficina dejando un profundo aroma de channel y en todo lo que ella podía pensar en que eso, había sido sin duda… poco cotidiano.

.

.

- Así que ¿A ti también te ha ido a ver? – dijo el hombre con lo que no podía ser mas que diversión.

Meimi detuvo su bocado a medio camino y miró a Kane con curiosidad. Aquella misma tarde cuando había terminado la mayoría de las entrevistas había aparecido en su oficina y prácticamente obligándola a ir a comer con él, eran las 4 de la tarde y la verdad es que solo tenía café en el estomago.

- Oh – dijo casi con diversión, la mujer que la había visitado esa mañana no había salido de su cabeza, no estaba molesta o contrariada, solo moría de curiosidad - tienes que contarme que hay con ella.

- Bueno - Vio a Kane tomar un largo trago de vino como si estuviera ordenando sus ideas y finalmente le dijo - Katie era amiga de mi esposa, todavía no entiendo cómo, porque eran completamente diferentes, en fin, Katie siempre quiso tener algo que ver conmigo pero estaba tan enamorada de Hanna que de verdad no tenía ojos para nadie mas, Katie evidentemente nunca lo entendió.

- Sabes que me dijo – dijo ella con menos diversión que había sentido con aquella mujer, porque no sabia como es que lo tomaría él – que habías tenido una aventura con ella, cuando habías estado casado.

- Ella lo deseo – dijo enseguida con una sonrisa - me lo propuso un millón de veces pero no, nunca paso.

- ¿Ni siquiera después de que tu esposa muriera? – preguntó la joven pelirroja con cautela.

- No – dijo con tranquilidad – Katie es… bueno no es mi tipo en realidad. Quiero una compañera no otro bebé.

Meimi no pudo retener su risa ante el comentario de Kane, tan alto que llamó la atención de las demás personas a su alrededor, poco a poco pudo controlarse apenada solo para ver que Kane era quien estaba riendo aun mas alto que ella.

.

.

Por algunas semanas Kane y Meimi tuvieron la insidiosa presencia de Katie Long, tal pareciera que los siguiera, porque se la topaban en los lugares mas extraños, ahora bien ella también era una persona importante en la sociedad de Nueva York y podía ser solo coincidencia. Pero el instinto de Meimi decía otra cosa. Ella ya había sido perseguida antes, sabía lo que se sentía tener unos ojos mirándote constantemente, analizando la forma en la que te movías o que es lo que hacías – quizá cuando había sido Daiki no había sido molesto o no lo había podido advertir tan bien, pero cuando había sido Lina, bien había siempre querido salir corriendo y era lo mismo que sentía ahora – y aquella mujer la estaba siguiendo por lo menos a ella, pero cómo no había vuelto a abordarla o no había hecho nada para dañarla la había tachado como inofensiva, y le preocupaba, porque cada vez que había catalogado a alguien como inofensivo, la mitad de las veces era todo lo contrario.

Y esta mujer había sido de las de ese tipo.

Después de casi un mes desde que la había abordado en su oficina, ella y Kane habían sido invitados a una exposición fotográfica. Era un evento abierto, todas las personas que así lo desearan podían asistir, así que había un poco de todo, desde personas en trajes elegantes, hasta gente con ropa de lo más casual y uno que otro turista. A ella personalmente la fotografía le encantaba y las tomas de este fotógrafo eran muy buenas, había una fotografía fantástica de la cuidad al atardecer a punto de una tormenta, con nubes rosadas y naranjas y el rio reflejando al cielo anegado de un brillo del ultimo sol que sabía se vería fantástico en su oficina.

Se separó solo un segundo de Kane para buscar al artista y preguntar por el costo de la fotografía, cuando volvió allí estaba Katie Long a un lado de Kane con una expresión mortalmente sería como si le dijera a Kane algo muy importante, en ese momento el hombre la volteó a ver con esa mirada.

De una forma que solo una persona en toda su vida la había mirado y la era la única persona que ella consideraba, que tenía derecho de mirarla de esa manera.

Con la frente en alto se acercó a Kane y Katie que la dejaron llegar a su lado.

- Buenas noches Sita. Long – saludó Meimi con educación a la hermosa mujer de vestido negro.

- Buenas noches Srita. Haneoka – dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha – hablaba con Kane, espero no le importe que haya tomado un momento a su acompañante, pero seguro es un tema que le interesa también, hablábamos sobre Japón, sabe.

- ¿Ha visitado Japón? – preguntó con educación Meimi, si le seguía la platica quizá se fuera mas rápido.

- Si, fui solo en una visita relámpago – le respondió aquella mujer - y en el camino me enteré de cosas muy interesantes sabe. En mi estadía me invitaron a una exposición de arte, un muchacho muy joven que tiene una pieza muy interesante llamada _Steel Weathercock_, quizá lo conozca, Daisuke Noguchi.

Una ola de memorias la inundaron hasta el fondo de su pecho, la escultura de acero, los pasillos del edificio Misato, el aire frio, Daiki prestándole su chaqueta, el olor de su jabón y su piel y su voz desde el otro lado de la pared de metal "tienes mucho valor, hay una chica muy testaruda en mi clase también, no se por qué pero siempre terminamos peleando, no se porque solo así pasa" alejándose en el aire y diciendo "dale mis saludos a tu testaruda amiga" solo para saber si era ella misma de la chica de la cual estaba hablando. Tantos recuerdos emocionantes y bellos, pero peligrosos al mismo tiempo, por eso mismo los había puesto bajo llave, que esta mujer viniera a desenterrarlos no le gustaba nada.

- Tal vez también conozcas la compañía Misato - continuo Katie Long - una desgracia se vio implicada por el robo de esa obra de arte, hace algunos años, según dicen la robo una famosa ladrona de aquella época, una tal Saint Tail, que nombre mas curioso para una ladrona.

- Si, conozco la historia – dijo Meimi temblando por dentro, St. Tail parecía ahora tan lejana, como si todo eso le hubiera pasado a una persona diferente, pero sabía que no era así.

- Todo paso en la cuidad de Seika ¿no es así? – dijo la mujer demostrando una obvia falsa curiosidad – según sé, tú vienes de la misma ciudad.

- Si, así es – respondió Meimi casi mecánicamente.

- Imagínate Kane – dijo colgándose de su brazo mirándolo con lo que podría ser adoración - dicen que era poco menos que una niña hace just años, una pequeña chica de unos 14 años, ligera como una hoja y pelirroja, debería ser fácil que la atraparan pero no lo fue. Pero ¡vamos!, una pelirroja en Japón, debía haber brillado como una centella.

No la afectaba la mirada de la mujer, suspicaz incluso incriminatoria, lo que no le gustaba ni un poco era la expresión de Kane, confusa pero interrogante, se había prometido a si misma no volver a traer el nombre de St. Tail o volver a hablar de esa historia, la había dejado atrás y la había enterrado, así era, y nada ni nadie la haría cambiar de idea y lo que era mas importante de todo aquello ella…

- Pero al final la capturamos sabe – dijo una voz masculina entrando en aquella conversación.

La voz casi fantasmal a su espalda la sacó de su ensimismamiento, volteó a ver a la persona que había hablado y como siempre, allí presente en un retruécano nuevo de ese destino suyo… Daiki.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo la mujer con cierta molestia bien camuflada – ¿Quién es usted?

- Mi nombre debe sonarle si tuvo curiosidad por la historia de St. Tail – dijo avanzando hacia la mujer de vestido negro – soy Asuka jr. Daiki, mucho gusto.

- Claro, es usted el chiquillo que pusieron en el caso – dijo con una sonrisa falsa, seguro eso no lo esperaba - no sé como lo hizo, me parece tan increíble que se lo permitieran.

- Japón es diferente sin duda – dijo como respuesta.

- Nunca atraparon a Saint Tail, Asuka Jr. – dijo Meimi sin mirarlo, ella estaba allí, no había sido atrapada.

- Hace como 3 años reapareció – dijo como respuesta Daiki.

Meimi lo volteó a ver completamente sorprendida, no tenía idea de que hablaba.

- Supongo que a ti no te causó curiosidad, no tenías nada que ver con eso – siguió Daiki – pero para mi era como una obsesión, nunca dejé a un lado ese caso. Hace cosa de tres años, reapareció, era una joven que venia de Kisagawa, empezó a robar de nuevo, pero quién sabe, quizá la falta de práctica o que ya no era tan joven, no fue tan buena esta vez y la atraparon, el mismo traje y claro una peluca roja.

- ¿En serio? – dijo mientras sentía el estomago revuelto – y los otros robos…

- Bueno, en realidad nadie presentó cargo por aquellos casos – dijo Daiki con una sonrisa simpática - se le juzgó solo por los que había cometido, pero ella misma se adjudico los casos anteriores.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Meimi sin poder detenerse.

- Porque ella debió cometerlos – respondió el pelinegro.

Meimi se sintió físicamente enferma, la verdad fuera dicha es que después de su decisión de cerrar esa historia no había querido saber nada más sobre que había pasado con el caso en la policía. Eso quería decir… que…

- Vaya – dijo con desagrado la joven mujer de vestido negro – sabes Meimi casi había pensado que esa joven podías haber sido tú, habría sido tan divertido tener a una criminal retirada como amiga.

"¿Amigas?" Meimi miró la mujer como si le hubiera salido una cola bífida o algo por el estilo, se sentía ahora de verdad enferma, nauseabunda.

- Daiki acompáñame al tocador – dijo poniendo una mano en su brazo cómo su fuera una ancla - no me siento bien.

- Meimi – la llamó Kane.

- Ahora regreso – le dijo por respuesta, no se podía olvidar la forma en la que la había mirado, no sabia si lo podría pasar por alto.

Daiki la tomó por un brazo y la acompañó pero no al baño si no a una puerta que daba a una terraza que estaba semi vacía, el aire un poco viciado de humo y polución le llenó los pulmones, no era tan bueno como el aire fresco pero la estaba ayudando, sostuvo sus manos en un barandal, 10 pisos altos caían a sus pies.

- Pensé que lo sabrías – dijo Daiki con suavidad.

- ¿Qué alguien se echó la culpa por lo que yo hice? – dijo con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundo – no, no lo sabía.

- Lamento que lo supieras así – dijo, el joven aun en voz baja - pero por un momento al escuchar hablar a esa mujer, sentí como si estuviera a punto de decírselo a todo el mundo a su alrededor y sabía lo mucho que eso podía afectarte.

- ¿Es en serio? – dijo ella por fin repuesta, la nausea se había ido de su garganta pero aun sentía una piedra fría en su estomago – esa mujer…

- Terada Saki – dijo en voz baja parado a su lado – al parecer averiguó detalles de la historia, ya sabes que en su momento la prensa te… - se detuvo y aclaró - adoraba a Saint Tail en ese entonces, quizá solo se le ocurrió, le dieron una fianza de poco mas de un millón de yenes y salió libre. Ya nunca debes preocuparte por ello Meimi – dijo solo para ella tan cerca que casi era un susurro - si hubiera sabido que no lo sabías te lo habría dicho antes, el mal rato que esa mujer te pudo haber hecho pasar si no hubiera estado yo aquí, y ¿Quién es?

- Eso no importa – respondió y entonces lo pensó – y ¿Tú que haces aquí?

- No quieres saberlo – dijo él abandonando la reserva.

- Si, si quiero – insistió ella.

- Quería hablar con Kane – dijo con sinceridad – por las cosas que me ha dicho Daisuke, parece que van muy en serio.

Meimi volteó a ver a los ojos a Daiki, mil interrogantes se le cruzaron por la mente.

- ¿Qué tienes tú que decirle? – esperó con violencia, a su parecer Daiki no tenia nada que decirle

- Solo una cosa – dijo con una sonrisa triste sin responder a su ataque – solo quería pedirle que te tratara bien, que ya habías sufrido lo suficiente por mi culpa.

Meimi no supo que decirle, sintió los ojos pesados, y se sentía tan triste, cosas extrañas habían pasado en un lapso tan corto de tiempo.

- Pero supongo que no sería la mejor idea en este momento – dijo con esa misma expresión triste – me voy.

- Daiki…

Meimi no pudo evitarlo, solo sintió el impulso y lo abrazó, no tardó un solo instante para que Daiki también la abrazara a ella.

- Gracias – dijo ella.

Él no respondió, ella no esperaba que lo hiciera, solo deseaba que siguiera sosteniéndola de la forma en la que lo hacia, tan íntimamente, con tanta calma.

Sabía que estaba peleando con su corazón, lo había decidido así, pero en ese preciso momento se preguntó ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tenía que luchar contra el mejor sentimiento que alguna vez había guardado?, allí estaba su lugar, su alma lo sabía, allí en medio de los brazos de aquel joven que sería su verdugo y su héroe.

Daiki la dejó ir después de un momento y sin decir nada mas la dejó sola en el lugar que estaba. Meimi sintió tanto frio y soledad… se dio cuenta en ese momento que había pasado lo que ella había esperado, pero que no sabía sin en cambio que en realidad no lo deseaba, Daiki estaba abandonando.

_Fin capitulo 33_

_Domingo 29 de abril de 2012_

_4:03 am_


	35. Capitulo 34

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a Megumi Tachikawa, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 34_**

Toda relación entre dos adultos debe llegar a este punto. Lo sabía.

La habitación era preciosa, parecía sacada como de un sueño, un intimo comedor que era iluminado por una enorme araña que parecía hecha de piedras preciosas, con un ventanal de piso a techo, donde se dominaba toda la cuidad, el atardecer de un desdibujado azul mezclándose con un dorado y naranja los había acompañado para una cena deliciosa del restaurante del hotel, El _central park_ salpicado de pequeñas luces, podías perder tu vista hasta topar con la estatua de la libertad. Toda la suite de hecho estaba rodeada por 8 ventanas que miraban en dirección a los sitios mas interesantes de Manhattan, era un sitio tan decadente que casi te daba la impresión que todo a su alrededor estaba hecho de oro – y de hecho por lo menos por el comentario que había hecho el mayordomo privado así era, oro, platino y piedras semipreciosas – una hermosa chimenea de mármol donde habían tomado una copa de champaña antes de que el mayordomo se retirara, un piano, que debería sonar como si solo lo tocaran angeles, un baño del que seguro no querrías salir nunca y por ultimo la habitación… una hermosa cama de dosel, con sabanas de la mas fina seda que alguna vez hubiera tocado, parecía tan fresca y nueva como si nunca nadie la hubiera ocupado, todo el dulce color crema… era como estar dentro de una obra de arte… pero…

**_Comparisons are easily_**

**_turned once you've had a taste of perfection_**

**_Like an apple hanging from a tree I picked the ripest one_**

**_I still got the seed_**

_Es fácil hacer comparaciones una vez que hayas probado el sabor de la perfección. Como una manzana colgando de un árbol, escogí la más suculenta, mantengo la semilla_

Habían estado juntos alrededor de 4 meses, siempre la había tratado todo tiempo con respeto y caballerosidad, pero la atracción demanda, y la propuesta de pasara una noche juntos había sido mas que natural.

Kane de verdad le gustaba, era imposible que fuera de otra manera, era tan guapo como esos vaqueros de Texas, de piel leonada y cabello rubio tostado con unos ojos verde claros y luminosos y la constitución física de un jugador de Rugby, con músculos bien definidos pero no exagerados como los culturistas, era en síntesis era un hombre increíblemente apuesto.

Había visto a varias mujeres ir tras de Kane como si fueran abejas tras la miel – Curiosamente después de la incomoda situación el mes pasado en la exposición de fotografías, no habían sabido mucho mas de Katie Long – y ella a veces se perdía en la cadencia de su voz y la forma en que ocasiones la miraba era electrizante… si fuera otra la situación seguro hubiera caída rendida de amor por él y en ese momento mientras miraba central park en la oscuridad estaría tan nerviosa que apenas se podría sostener, pero justo ahora solo se sentía… insegura.

**_You said move on where do I go_**

**_I guess second best is all I will know_**

_Tu dices sígueme a donde voy, creo que el segundo mejor es todo lo que sabré_

En la opulencia de esa habitación, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en aquella pequeña habitación casi claustrofóbica donde había tenido su primer amante y hasta ese momento el único. Mirando las luces de la cuidad podía recordar con tanta exactitud aquel momento de plena felicidad.

Nunca había sentido nada igual con nadie, había tenido citas, había salido con un par de chicos cuando Daisuke se sentía cómodo por fin con la señora María. Pero estúpidamente siempre, siempre, era la misma historia. Siempre intentaba encontrar algo de aquel antiguo amor en esas personas y casi siempre no lo encontraba y cuando lo hacia era más duro porque se daba cuenta enseguida que no era la persona a la que ella quería ver.

Con Kane había sido diferente, porque era un hombre encantador, que quizá si, tenia cualidades que solo había encontrado en Daiki pero que habían destacado por si mismas antes de tener tiempo de hacer comparaciones.

Pero en ese momento… lo que debería estar allí, mientras Kane pasaba su mano por sobre su estomago volteando su cuerpo para besarla, la sensación ardiente e insostenible que se cernía sobre tu cuerpo anidando en tu estomago no estaba allí.

**_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_**

**_Thinking of you_**

_Por que estoy con el y estoy pensando en ti, pensando en ti_

Kane estaba siendo tan tierno, su beso tan amable y cálido, sus manos recorriendo a lo largo de sus brazos y sus hombros desnudos hasta su espalda, su respiración templada mientras la atraía aun mas cerca. Cualquier mujer con sangre en las venas iría por más, moriría por un poco más de aquella caricia, pero no ella, no podía sentirlo, no podía mas que… oh, era horrible, no podía mas que pensar en Daiki yendo a ella cuando estaba de pie en la entrada de su habitación mojada y asustada y mostrándole, por lo menos por un pequeño instante robado al tiempo que la amaba, con cuerpo y alma.

Aquel atractivo hombre la hizo caminar a espaldas dirigiéndola a la habitación que estaba iluminada solo por el brillo de la cuidad que la rodeaba, ventanas tan grandes, pero que en el punto donde estaban les confería completa intimidad. Un escalofrió la recorrió cuando la parte trasera de sus rodillas topó con la seda de la cama. Kane solo soltó una ligera risa tranquilizadora y fue por un beso mas, esta vez mas tórrido, y ardoroso.

**_What you would do if you were the one_**

**_Who was spending the night Oh I wish that_**

**_I was looking into your eyes_**

_Que harías si fueras el único, desperdiciando la noche, Oh, desearía estar mirándote a los ojos._

El corazón le iba tan rápido que sintió que la cabeza incluso le dolía, mientras el buscaba la cremallera de su vestido, se esforzó por respirar normalmente mientras posaba sus manos bajo su saco y trataba de relajarse, respirar y tratar de tener su mente solo allí, en las manos de Kane recorriendo su espalda, besando sus labios de una forma perfectamente seductora, abrió sus ojos y vio sus ojos negros… negros perfectos con sobras de aceituna y subió sus brazos por su cuello y sintió el vestido resbalar por su piel y caer en sus pies desnudos. Sintió casi desesperación por sacar la ropa de su cuerpo, atrapada en esa corriente de pasión que la envolvía hasta casi quemarla, era tan, tan potente lo que sentía, la había buscado tanto tiempo que solo quería que la consumiera de nuevo tan rápido como fuera posible.

**_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter_**

**_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_**

_Tú eres como un verano Indio en medio del invierno, igual que un caramelo macizo con sorpresa en el centro._

Se recostaron juntos en la cama que se amoldó perfectamente al cuerpo de los dos en un soport perfecto, sus manos recorrían con tanta tranquilidad su cuerpo, acariciando la cima de sus pechos, el contorno de sus costillas, la longitud de sus piernas, ella completa era tan pequeña en proporción de él, parecía que podía abarcarla solo en sus manos morenas, hundió sus manos en su cabello negro, cerro sus ojos y dejo que el recorriera con besos todo su cuerpo, sintió sus pezones rígidos y sus pechos endurecer, sus respiración profunda le trajo el olor de su piel y su caro perfume, ya no olía igual, ¿Por qué no olía de la misma manera?, él abrió sus piernas y la evidencia de su excitación se alojó en donde se encontraba la suya a la perfección.

Tomó aire muy profundo para llamarlo, para pedirle que le ofreciera lo que tanto deseaba, lo que quería con una fuerte desesperación y… no supo como llamarlo, abrió sus ojos y vio su cabello dorado en sus manos, sus ojos verdes que devoraban su piel.

Pero Daiki no tenia el cabello dorado, era negro como una noche oscura con un verde mas como reflejo, y sus ojos aceitunados, no lucía como siempre, no lucía como Daiki… no era Daiki.

**_How do I get better once I've had the best you said there's_**

**_Tons of fish in the water so the waters I will test_**

**_He kissed my lips I taste your mouth_**

**_He pulled me in I was disgusted with myself_**

_Como puedo conseguir algo mejor una vez que lo he tenido, tú dices que hay toneladas de peces en el agua que debería probar las aguas. Él besa mis labios, yo saboreo tu boca, me empuja, estaba disgustada conmigo misma_

Sentía todo el cuerpo temblar mientras Kane no se detenía, él seguía recorriéndola con sus manos calientes pero ella sentía todo y al mismo tiempo nada, ¿Cómo rayos podía ser eso?, ¿Por qué diablos se sentía así?

- Kane…

Lo llamó con suavidad y quizá algo en la inflexión de su voz llamó su atención, porque se detuvo y la miró, dudaba que pudiera ocultar lo que pasaba por su mente mientras lo miraba desnudo a su lado, mientras se miraba desnuda a ella misma.

- ¿Qué esta mal Meimi' – dijo él con preocupación, pero sin alejarse de su cuerpo – si estas pensando en bebés, no debes preocuparte por eso.

- No, no estoy pensando en bebés.

Quería que me dejara ir y quería quedarme, quería acabar de una vez con mis fantasmas, quería saber lo que era hacer el amor con otra persona que no fuera él, quería poder comparar las caricias de él y lo que era mas, quería que terminara perdiendo en comparación, las veces que no le había quitado la ropa siquiera buscando su calor no podían tener comparación con la dulzura que le había demostrado hasta ese momento Kane, pero…

Estaba tan claro en su memoria ese día, aquel día que había despertado pensando que estaba soñando y había tocado el cielo, sin temor a exagerar, la había amado con tanta franqueza que aun en su inexperiencia, aun en el dolor de la primera vez había sido tan completamente suya y él había sido por completo de ella, había sido un intercambio completo, no solo sus cuerpos se habían amado, su mente y su alma se habían mesclado por completo en la experiencia.

¿Cómo una noche con cualquier otro hombre podría tener mas valor que aquella experiencia?

**_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_**

**_Thinking of you_**

**_What you would do if you were the one_**

**_Who was spending the night Oh I wish that I_**

**_Was looking into…_**

_Porque estoy con él y estoy pensando en ti, pensando en ti. Que harías si fueras el único, desperdiciando la noche, Oh, desearía estar mirándote a…_

- Meimi…

- No puedo… todavía no puedo.

Ella se levantó de la cama y él no se lo impidió en ningún momento, se sentó mirando un ventanal en un lado de la cama sintiéndose miserable, no quería ni imaginar lo que Kane estaba pensando de ella en ese momento, no era esa clase de mujeres que deja que las cosas avancen mas de lo que en realidad están dispuestas a avanzar, y había pensando que estaba lista para ese momento, pero ahora, justo ahora que había tratado de ir mas allá de la línea se había dado cuenta de que en realidad no lo estaba.

- Kane…

- No tienes por qué sentirte mal ¿Sabes? – dijo él que se había puesto ya sus pantalones y se estaba arreglando el cabello con sus dedos – duele como una patada, pero fuera de eso…

- Solo he estado con un hombre en toda mi vida Kane – decidió ser completamente sincera con él - nunca he hecho el amor con nadie que no fuera Daiki… pensé que estaba lista, de verdad que si pero… aquello…

- ¿Te hizo daño acaso?

- No en este sentido, cada cosa que paso con él fue… no creo que sea buena idea hablar de eso contigo.

- Esta dentro de ti – dijo él – es esa clase de sensación de que quieres que sea la única piel que este junto a la tuya, que solo sus manos te toquen, esta dentro de ti de un modo que nadie más puede estar.

- Yo…

- Hanna también me hizo sentir así, mientras estuve con ella – dijo con suavidad el apuesto hombre que cerraba los botones de su camisa - jamás considere siquiera ver a otra mujer, ella era mi mundo, supongo que la diferencia esta en que ella esta muerta y que el hombre que tú amas, aun esta contigo.

- Yo no…

- Claro que si, ¿Por qué si no, no ha podido salir de ti a pesar de todo este tiempo?

**_You're the best and yes I do regret_**

**_How I could let myself let you go_**

**_Now the lesson's learned I touched it I was burned_**

**_Oh I think you should know_**

_Tu eras lo mejor y si, lo lamento, como pude yo misma dejarte ir. Ahora que he aprendido la lección, lo toque y estaba quemada, oh creo que deberías saber…_

No supo que decir, después de todo lo que Kane decía era justo la verdad, si ya no lo amara no tendría por qué seguir peleando con su mente para conservar ese momento. Porque nadie mas mancillarla lo que había habido entre los dos. Ya no quería pelear contra lo que sentía, pero no quería volver a sufrir, Daiki la había lastimado, había esta enfermedad llamada amor entre los dos, pero no sabia si alguna vez habría lo demás, si algún día habría la confianza, el respeto mutuo, las cosas que eran tan necesarias para que una relación funcionara… era imposible que esa pasión entre los dos, que esa obsesión loca que había entre ellos pudiera llevarles a algo bueno.

Pero lo que era más, ahora ya era tarde, aquel día cuando él había dicho "solo venia a decirle que te cuidara, que no te hiciera sufrir" él había renunciado, Daiki había aceptado su decisión de alejarse de él. Desde ese mismo día no había vuelto a hablar con él iba por el niño cuando sabía que ella estaba en el trabajo y lo dejaba solo en la puerta de la casa sin bajar de su auto para no tener que hablar con ella.

- Debes luchar por el Meimi – dijo Kane a su lado, ella lo miró mas que sorprendida – lo que hay entre ustedes quizá te asuste, pero sin duda es lo mas grande que alguna vez vas a tener… si Hanna estuviera viva… su ella estuviera viva, aunque estuviera en el otro lado del mundo iría por ella y lucharía por lograr que me amara, porque hasta el día de hoy ella ha sido lo mas grande de mi vida.

- Kane…

- Gracias por intentarlo – dijo el dándole un beso en la frente – estoy seguro que me hubiera podido enamorar de ti, pero tú no de mi y si, busco mas.

**_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_**

**_Thinking of you_**

**_What you would do if you were the one_**

**_Who was spending the night Oh I wish that I_**

**_Was looking into your eyes_**

_Porque estoy con el y estoy pensando en ti, pensando en ti. Que harías si fueras el único, desperdiciando la noche, Oh, desearía estar mirándote a los ojos._

Kane no le dijo nada mas, recogió sus cosas y la dejó sola en la habitación, después de un momento lo escuchó salir de la suite. De nuevo estaba sola, Kane le había dicho exactamente lo mismo que una vez le había dicho Cole, "gracias por intentarlo", se acurrucó en la cama y dio rienda suelta a sus lagrimas, no quería solo intentar, no quería solo quedarse con la sensación de que nunca volvería a poder amar, ella tenía mucho amor que dar, tenía tantas ganas de enamorarse como cualquier mujer de su edad, quería una familia grande para su hijo, que tuviera hermanos, quería ser feliz y entonces, allí estaba Daiki de nuevo, con sus ojos color de aceituna, con su mirada luminosa y valiente… quería ver sus ojos, quería ver sus ojos hasta el ultimo día de su vida si eso era posible. Lo amaba. No había vuelta atrás hacia esa afirmación, no tenia ningún motivo para amarlo, pero lo amaba con cada lugar de su alma y aparentemente también de su cuerpo.

**_Looking into your eyes… Looking into your eyes_**

**_Oh won't you walk through_**

**_And bust in the door_**

**_And take me away_**

_Mirándote a los ojos… mirándote a los ojos. Oh, no caminaras alrededor, y llamaras a la puerta y me llevaras_

Después de un rato cuando seguramente ya era muy tarde en la noche, ella también recogió sus cosas y llamó a recepción para pedir un taxi, la recepcionista le dijo que la suite en la que estaba tenía a su disposición un automóvil para transportarla y que evidentemente la habitación estaba pagada ya hasta el día siguiente. Pidió que le prepararan el automovil, no había nada más que hacer en ese lugar.

**_Oh no more mistakes_**

**_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._**

**_stay..._**

_Oh, no mas errores, por que en tus ojos me gustaría quedarme… quedarme._

El mayordomo subió de nuevo y la acompañó abajo por su auto en el ascensor privado, la puso en un elegante automóvil de lujo y dio le pidió que avanzara, sin mas comentarios la llevó quizá estaba acostumbrado a que la gente de esa habitación quisiera aprovechar el lujo del elegante auto y recorrer nueva York.

El chofer no le hizo platica, quizá verla agazapada en el asiento color crema del elegante automóvil mirando por la ventanilla con lagrimas en los ojos le dio el mensaje alto y claro que no quería conversación.

Meimi solo miró por largo rato las luces de la ciudad, la gente que aun a esa hora iba y venía en la cuidad que nunca duerme.

No quería regresar aun a casa, no quería ir a la cama, no quería dormir… y sobre todo, no quería soñar con cosas imposibles.

_Fin capitulo 34_

_Martes 01 de mayo de 2012_

_2:03 am_


	36. Capitulo 35

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a Megumi Tachikawa, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 35_**

**_Parte VII_**

**_Turn Around_**

Seira se despertó desconcertada, ¿El timbre de su puerta de verdad había sonado? Estaba segura que era ese el sonido que la había despertado, pero ¿Lo era en realidad? Esperó un par de segundos antes de que se escuchara de nuevo. Se levantó de la cama y miró por su ventana, vio un elegante _rolls royce_ en la puerta principal del albergue y la luz de una de las habitaciones encenderse, seguramente alguien más había despertado para averiguar. Salió de la cama tan rápido como pudo y fue primero a la habitación de la luz encendida, la señora Roberts estaba mirando por la ventana.

- Hermana Seira ¿Espera que la secuestren esta noche? – dijo la mujer mayor divertida - seria muy romántico en un royce.

- No Sra. Roberts – dijo sin poder evitar su confusión - vuelva a la cama, yo investigare.

Después de que la mujer se recostó de nuevo ella apagó la luz y fue a la puerta, miró por la mirilla y vio allí a su mejor amiga. Con tanta prisa como pudo abrió la puerta y la recibió, Meimi estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, solo volteó para despedir al chofer con un gesto y entró con ella al albergue.

- Perdóname Seira no quería regresar aun a casa – dijo limpiándose el rostro con las manos - no quería que ni por error Daisuke me vea así.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

- Termine con Kane – dijo la chica con un suspiro – y sigo enamorada de Daiki, fuera de eso todo va bien.

Seira dejó que Meimi entrara en el albergue y la llevó directo a la cocina, preparó un te de hierbas mientras ella le contaba lo sucedido esa noche, tenía que reconocer que los aspectos del sexo en el noviazgo aun le causaban algo de estandarización, pero sabia que entre las parejas de adultos que se amaban debía ser natural aunque la iglesia lo mirara con malos ojos. Meimi no se guardó ningún detalle y Seira no pidió que lo hiciera, aunque le resultara un poco incomodo, estaba segura que su amiga así lo necesitaba. Sintió su corazón apachurrarse cuando le confesó que durante todo el tiempo había querido tanto que fuera Daiki quien estuviera con ella, que por un momento se había engañado a si misma y así lo había sentido, pero al momento de darse de verdad cuenta de que no lo era él, pánico, la culpa y la repulsión que sintió por si misma la habían hecho querer salir corriendo, de lo avergonzada que se sentía con Kane y lo acongojada que estaba de haber perdido su amistad, pero sobre todo…

- A pesar de todo, sin importar cuanto haya sufrido, no puedo dejar de amarlo – dijo tomando lo ultimo de su té, mirando el fondo de su taza vacía – ¿No tendrás algo mas fuerte amiga?

- Lo lamento amiga – se disculpó - tengo muchos alcohólicos en recuperación, no puedo tener nada de alcohol aquí.

Seira se sentó a su lado y suspiró profundamente, solo había una cosa que podía sacarla de ese estado de melancolía. No había querido decírselo en un momento así, pero quizá la ayudaría a despejarse.

- Sabes, hace 3 días recibí una carta de Japón – su amiga volteó a verla con toda su atención puesta en ella – más concretamente de la capilla del Saint Paulia.

- Supongo que para pedirte una disculpa – dijo Meimi, si su intención había sido distraerla, lo había logrado - es lo mínimo que podrían hacer.

- Fue algo más que eso – dijo entrelazando sus dedos y mirando sus manos fijamente – me han restituido.

Meimi la miró con la boca abierta, Seira no supo que decir por un momento la verdad es que ella también estaba muy sorprendida.

- Recuerdas lo de aquella mujer que arrestaron hace 3 años por ser St. Tail – su amiga afirmó con su cabeza – bien solo tú y yo sabíamos que era yo quien encontraba a las personas para que las ayudaras, así que cuando interrogaron a aquella mujer negó tener ningún cómplice, porque en realidad no lo tenía. La noticia llegó a la arquidiócesis metropolitana de Japón estudiaron mi caso, cuando me confesé le dije a mi confesor que había sido yo quien escuchaba los problemas tan graves por los que la gente pasaba y que le había dicho a aquella ladrona que es lo que debería robar. ¿Como pasó?, no lo se, pero mi confesión se transformó a que yo había escuchado a esas personas y eso había provocado los robos, es decir ellos piensan que la ladrona solo escuchó lo que yo hablaba con las personas.

- Bien, ellos en realidad nunca te vieron o escucharon a hablar con la ladrona, solo con tu mejor amiga – agregó Meimi en ese momento, sabía que Seira nunca había mencionado su nombre en su confesión en un afán de protegerla.

- Por tanto – dijo Seira con pesar – técnicamente ahora soy de nuevo religiosa.

Meimi no supo que decir, es decir ser religiosa había sido el sueño de toda la vida de su amiga y mientras había estado dentro del convento había sido feliz y había consagrado su vida a esa vida pero…

- Seira…

- Me han dicho que han estudiado las obras que he hecho aquí en América y que saben que mi vocación es fuerte, porque a pesar de todo nunca abandone la obra de dios, pero también saben que he vivido todo este tiempo una vida profana. Me darán solo 3 meses para decidir que tipo de vida quiero vivir, así puedo volver al convento en Japón o declinar su ofrecimiento.

- Y… ¿Qué has pensado? – preguntó Meimi con suma cautela.

- No lo se – dijo Seira mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas – siempre imagine mi vida en un convento, siempre fui feliz de esa manera, ayudando a los demás, dedicando todos mis esfuerzos y mi amor a dios pero… - apretó mas fuerte sus manos y apretó sus dientes un momento, intentando detener sus lagrimas - pienso que aquí soy de mas ayuda, es decir también ayudábamos a las personas en Japón, pero en realidad eran siempre familias de bajos recursos que necesitaban una pequeña ayuda o cuando íbamos a misiones… la verdad adoraba poder ayudar a las personas de otras culturas pero en mi interior sentía a veces que les robábamos lo poco que podían guardar de sus orígenes – le costaba reconocer eso, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, porque no era correcto, pero eso era lo que sentía - me alegraba que conocieran a Dios, pero la madre superiora que iba con nosotras era tan estricta que cualquier asomo de lo que ellos sabían era casi castigado, no me gustaban mucho las misiones, y aquí – dijo dejando sus lagrimas correr – aquí la gente es tan pobre aun en esta ciudad de cristal, no tienen nada, ni un techo siquiera, y cuando les hablamos de Dios están tan agradecidos, tan ansiosos de paz y de caridad que reciben en mensaje con alegría… me gusta estar aquí.

- Además… - agregó Meimi limpiando con cuidado sus lágrimas.

Seira la miró, sabía de que hablaba Meimi, sabía que había un ingrediente más por el que la vida de ahora le gustaba tanto, algo que la había hecho mucho más brillante y divertida.

- Michael – dijo en un susurro – yo… creo que me he enamorado de él.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron con compañerismo, la cocina debería empezar a trabajar en cualquier momento pero nadie se atrevió a entrar e interrumpir a las dos mujeres que se abrazaban como hermanas.

- Se supone que el amor debe ser bonito – dijo Ángela para ella misma.

- Si hija – dijo la Sra. Roberts a su lado aunque el comentario no había sido para ella – pero rara vez lo es, la vida nunca es como en los cuentos de hadas.

- Podemos desayunar un poco más tarde ¿O no? – dijo a otras 5 personas que estaban allí como voluntarios – vayan a su habitación otro ratito.

- Les diré a los demás que esperen – dijo la Sra. Roberts – no te preocupes Angy esperaremos todos.

Todos se fueron del pasillo que daba a la cocina dejando a las dos mujeres llorar juntas tanto como les fuera necesario.

.

_Fin capitulo 35_

_Jueves 03 de mayo de 2012_

_1:17 am_


	37. Capitulo 36

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a Megumi Tachikawa, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 36_**

Ciertos lugares tienen la cualidad de parecer inamovibles a pesar de los años. Las personas son felices con lo familiar y cómodo y tal parecía que Seika era uno de esos lugares.

Al llegar a la cuidad y recorrer las calles en el taxi camino a su hotel Seira se sorprendió de lo poco que había cambiado la cuidad, de lo familiar que todo lo resultaba. Seika era lo suficientemente grande para que el alcalde tuviera siempre dinero para conservar parques y demás sitios de importancia y en Seika había muchos, museos, auditorio, incluso un observatorio y la economía era prospera, la mayoría de los negocios que siempre habían estado allí desde que ella podía recordarlo, seguían allí.

En realidad casi había deseado que las cosas lucieran diferentes, de cualquier modo, no importaba cual, recorriendo las calles casi podía sentirse de nuevo como la novicia que había vivido allí cuando tenía solo 14 años.

Había viajado sin decirle a nadie, la primera que se había dado cuenta había sido Meimi, que le había llamado al celular cuando el avión apenas estaba despegando, estaba molesta por no haberle dicho nada sobre su decisión de regresar al monasterio, pero con calma le había explicado la verdadera razón de su viaje y le había pedido que no se lo dijera a nadie aun. Estaba allí precisamente porque no sabía que decisión tomar, por más que lo había pensado desde que había recibido aquella carta, no tenia idea de que hacer.

Los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento eran tan ambivalentes, todos sus recuerdos como monja la llenaban de un sentimiento cálido y lleno de paz pero… tenía que reconocer, por lo menos para ella misma que estaba muy molesta con la gente que la había corrido. Le habían pedido que se fuera sin darle siquiera una oportunidad de defenderse y peor aun, violando el secreto de confesión que era sagrado. Y si las personas en las que había confiado que la acogían como una familia amorosa le habían mentido, no sabia en quien podía confiar.

El taxi llegó rápidamente a uno de los primorosos hoteles de Seika donde muchos turistas solían llegar, habría podido llegar a casa de Meimi cómo hacían a veces cuando viajan juntas con Daisuke pero había decidido que esto fuera todo lo discretamente posible, sus padres aun no sabían que la habían reintegrado a el monasterio y quería que así siguiera siendo. Tomó una bonita habitación, se refrescó un poco y salió rumbo al destino que había decidido.

Caminó por las conocidas calles del centro de la cuidad, sin que nadie la reconociera a pesar de que conocía a muchas de las personas que veía al pasar, ¿Tanto habría cambiado o era simplemente que nadie la podía reconocer sin su habito? Votaba por lo último.

Llegó rápidamente a la capilla de Saint Paulia junto al colegio, el lugar lucía exactamente igual al lugar que había sido su segunda casa durante cinco años, el pequeño atrio donde había bancos de piedra sombreados por frondosos arboles donde ella y Meimi se sentaban a menudo a comer patatas dulces, o donde jugaba con los niños después del catecismo… caminó a la capilla y al entrar aquel aroma a incienso y cera de abeja la recorrió con un escalofrió, no es que lo hubiera olvidado, cada domingo sin falta iba a un servicio religioso cerca del albergue, pero suponía que el especifico olor de aquella cera y ese incienso, aunque fuera él mismo, era también diferente, no sabia explicar cómo, una joven novicia con el mismo habito que ella había usado a su edad apareció junto a ella.

- Muy buen día – saludó la joven de ojos negros.

- Buen día – respondió Seira – estoy buscando a la madre superiora.

- Podría decirme su nombre y le diré quien la busca.

- Dígale por favor que la busca Mimori Seira.

La joven la miró con sorpresa, Seira se preguntó si la conocía, pero realmente lo dudaba mucho, quizá alguna de las niñas del coro que había tomado el habito.

- ¿Mimori Seira? ¿En serio? – dijo con incredulidad la chica.

- ¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó con educación Seira.

- Oh no – dijo la joven con presteza – solo que he escuchado muchísimo de usted – dijo sonriente – no sabe con cuanto cariño la recuerdan aquí y las cosas que se dicen…

La joven guardó silencio como si hubiera dicho algo malo.

- Espere aquí por favor, iré a llamar a la madre superiora.

La joven novicia se fue por el pasillo que llevaba a las oficinas y los claustros, y ella se quedó allí esperando en el altar, la sencilla cruz desnuda. Era tan distinto de América, algunas de las iglesias a las que había ido en la ciudad de Nueva York estaban tan… exageradamente adornadas, las pinturas, los cristos llenos de sangre o ricamente vestidos, había sido impactante las primeras veces, pero era suponía ella, la cultura que habían heredado y con el tiempo se había acostumbrado, pero estando en ese lugar, se sentía tan cómoda.

- Seira.

Seira volteó contenta al reconocer la voz de la madre superiora que corrió a abrazarla con cariño, una de las pocas personas dentro de la congregación que la había defendido siempre de las acusaciones que la habían hecho abandonar el monasterio, había sido siempre la madre superiora.

- Oh cuanto gusto verla madre superiora – dijo Seira cariñosamente – me alegra encontrarla aquí aun, casi temía que hubiera otra madre superiora.

- Oh querida lamentablemente no es como en América, somos tan pocos cristianos que no nos podemos dar el lujo de abandonar nuestro puesto – dijo jocosamente – además la escuela ha insistido mucho en conservarnos a todas, ya sabes que la mayoría de las hermanas trabajan en el colegio Saint Paulia. Me enteré de la decisión de la diócesis – dijo cambiando el tema – me alegra tanto que tu nombre haya quedado limpio, yo nunca pude creer que tú colaboraras para nada malo querida, siempre fuiste tan buena.

- Muchas gracias madre superiora.

- ¿Has regresado para quedarte? – dijo esperanzada – oh, eso le daría tanta alegría a las hermanas, todas te recuerdan con tanto cariño.

- Aun no lo he decidido madre superiora.

- Te entiendo – dijo enseguida – la vida fuera de este lugar es tan distinta, que nunca se sabe si una puede regresar después de haberla vivido, ¿Te has casado acaso? Te has convertido en una mujer tan hermosa que no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

- No, madre superiora, he tratado de no alejarme del camino de dios – le respondió sin querer confesar aun que tenía un novio - vivo en América y llevo allí un refugio.

- Oh, querida por favor ven, tomemos un poco de te y cuéntame todo.

La madre superiora la tomó cariñosamente de la mano y la llevó a su oficina para que platicaran cómodamente.

.

.

Meimi estaba por fin terminando con los contratos para la temporada de invierno. Dentro de todas las emociones vividas esos días, no podía dejar de lado el trabajo, de alguna manera trabajando casi podía dejar de lado toda esa maraña de ideas que ahora habitaban cómodamente en su cabeza, cómo una araña en la equina de una habitación después de haber tejido una enorme tela.

- Srita Haneoka.

La voz de su secretaria desde el comunicador la trajo a tierra, atendió enseguida.

- Dime Jenny – respondió al aparato.

- La busca el Sr. Reich – le respondió su secretaria del otro lado

- ¿Kane?

- No, su hermano Michael.

- Hágalo pasar por favor.

No sabia que era peor que fuera Kane o su hermano, sobre todo por que sabía porque Michael podía estarla buscando a ella. Michael entró sin mayor demora a su oficina, la expresión en sus ojos le decía ya un montón de cosas de entrada o no, esa charla no le gustaría ni tantito.

- Michael, hola ¿Cómo estas?

- No lo bien que podría estar – dijo sentándose frente a ella – vengo del albergue y nadie sabe donde esta Seira, fuera de "salió de la cuidad"

- Bien pues lo hizo – dijo la joven pelirroja incomoda.

- ¿A donde?

- Yo, no estoy segura de poder decírtelo.

- Pues yo estoy seguro de que puedas o no me lo vas a decir – dijo con cierta violencia, se mesó un momento el pelo y cambió su tono – lo siento Meimi, solo… ella ha estado de lo mas extraña en los últimos días, no ha querido casi ir a ningún lado conmigo, ella esta evitándome y por lo que se las mujeres te evitan solo cuando están tratando de terminar contigo.

- Dudo que alguna vez una mujer haya terminado contigo – trató de bromear con él.

- Pero lo he visto en otras personas, supongo que podría aplicar lo mismo conmigo – dijo sin tomar nada de humor.

Meimi suspiró profundamente, le había dicho a Seira que no le diría a nadie lo que estaba pasando, pero…

- Michael… ¿Tú amas a Seira? – le preguntó directamente.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – le respondió.

- Depende de tu respuesta si te cuento lo que se – le dijo Meimi.

- Si – dijo con seguridad – y no lo digo a la ligera Meimi, la amo.

Meimi vio al hombre a los ojos, había hecho de descubrir la verdad en los ojos de las personas casi un arte, y supo que Michael no le mentía, oh, si ese hombre la amaba…

- Seira esta en Japón – dijo antes de cambiar de idea – la han… readmitido en el monasterio. Supongo que tú debes haberte dado cuenta de que ella fue expulsada de su congregación hace uno años por un terrible mal entendido, eso se ha resuelto y la han readmitido.

- ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada? – dijo aun son podérselo creer.

- Pensé que lo había hecho – dijo Meimi.

- No, no lo hizo – dijo sintiendo como la sensación de ira empezaba a crecer en él - ni a mi ni a nadie, excepto a ti aparentemente.

- Soy su mejor amiga – respondió la joven pelirroja - nos conocemos casi desde siempre.

- Y yo solo soy el hombre con el que ha salido un par de meses supongo – dijo apretando sus puños.

El hombre se levanto aun más alterado de lo que había entrado hacia un momento y antes de que pudiera detenerlo se marchaba.

- Michael espera…

- Oh no, esto ella me lo va a decir a la cara – dijo Michael – eso te lo aseguro.

El hombre salió de su oficina casi golpeado la puerta, Meimi no supo ni que reaccionar, oh, Seira no se lo tomaría nada, nada bien.

.

.

Ya era de noche cuando había regresado a su hotel, a pesar de que la madre superiora le había ofrecido una habitación en la capilla le había dado como excusa que todos sus artículos personales estaban en la habitación del hotel y que le resultaría mas cómodo estar allí. Entró en la habitación y se quito los zapatos que había tenido puestos todo el día.

Tenia un ligero cansancio físico, el trabajo en la capilla no era mayor al que llevaba todos los días en el refugio, lo que le dolía era el corazón.

Había querido aparentar que no se había dado cuanta, había querido pasar por alto aquel momento pero no había sido así

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

Había convenido ayudar a servir la cena que se ofrecía cada noche a la gente que iba al servicio religioso por un módico precio para recaudar para diferentes obras de beneficencia, no era un trabajo realmente duro, había muy pocos católicos en Seika en realidad, la gente estaba tan apegada a las tradiciones que la iglesia católica aunque tenia una presencia en ese lugar nunca había sido demasiado popular.

Las novicias mas jóvenes eran las encargadas junto con la madre superiora de organizar aquellas cenas, había pensado que podría ser divertido departir con las jóvenes novicias pero a medida que pasaban los minutos se daba cuenta que ellas se sentían incomodas alrededor de ella. Había sido su mala suerte que la madre superiora mandara a llamar a dos novicias que tenían mucho rato en la cocina trayendo una olla de ponche caliente.

- Pero luce como una chica tan inocente.

- Y ¿Cómo crees que se financio un viaje a América?, ¿Tienes una idea de cuanto puede costar eso?

Seira se quedó del otro lado de la puerta escuchando lo que las chicas decían.

- Pero tú también escuchaste cuando atraparon a esa ladrona, no tenía ningún cómplice.

- Ahora, pero en ese entonces, eran solo una chica de 14, tenía que tener ayuda y has escuchado lo que dicen las mayores, que Mimori era inteligente, muy inteligente.

Seira sabía que era mejor quedarse del otro lado de la puerta, que no tenía nada que decir para defenderse, porque después de todo era la verdad, ella había ayudado a una ladrona, pero nunca había sido por su propio beneficio, nunca había ganado un solo yen, ni ella ni Meimi aunque habrían podido hacerlo. Antes de saber porque lo hacia, había abierto la puerta y mirado de lleno a las dos chicas de no mas de 15 años que se quedaron quietas allí mirándola con los rostro rojos.

- Mi familia es rica – dijo ella y avanzó dentro de la cocina – mi padre posee un muy rentable negocio de exportaciones.

- Mimori san…

- Saben que si le dijera a la madre superiora lo que están diciendo de mi, a mis espaldas las castigaría muy seriamente – las chicas la miraron con suplica en sus ojos – pero no se preocupen, no le diré nada – dijo y tomó la olla que las chicas habían ido a buscar – nuestro señor Jesucristo nos dijo una vez "yo ni vine a juzgar a nadie" si no tienen eso en su corazón, quizá no están en el lugar correcto.

Salió de la cocina dejando a las dos chicas detrás

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

No podía volver a Seika nunca… al menos no para quedarse, ahora era claro, la gente nunca olvidaba una cosa como esa, y ella era un nombre y un rostro, Meimi había salido librada de eso, porque delante del mundo siempre estaría el nombre de "St. Tail" nunca el de Meimi Haneoka… quizá las personas en general nunca lo sabría, pero si las personas que realmente contaban, las personas que amaban y eso, quizá era mas duro, el mundo podía culparlas, y señalarlas pero si las personas que las amaban estaban a su lado, podías vencerlo todo.

Se puso su sencillo camisón de dormir y se metió en la cama, cerró sus ojos y quiso dejar de pensar en las secuelas que aquel momento había dejado para toda su vida.

.

.

Al día siguiente muy temprano Seira fue rumbo a la capilla de nuevo. La mayoría de las novicias estaban en ese momento en el colegio y la mitad de las religiosas que servían como profesoras también estaban allí, así que la capilla estaba mucho mas tranquila que en cualquier otro momento, se arrodilló frente al altar y rezó por un largo momento con profundo recogimiento, "solo quiero un hogar…" había pedido la ultima vez "un lugar donde no me sienta triste, un lugar que pueda llamar mio y seguirte…" y ese lugar… no era Seika.

- Seira…

Seira volteó a ver a la madre superiora de pie detrás de ella, se levantó con calma y fue a ella.

- Buenos días madre superiora…

- Extraño verte aquí rezando con esa clase de devoción – dijo la mujer mayor con dulzura - son muy pocas las religiosas que lo hacen de la misma manera en que tú lo hacías.

- Dios siempre me da respuestas cuando le hablo madre – dijo con sinceridad la joven de ojos lavanda - así que nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

- ¿Te ha dado una respuesta ahora?

- Si – dijo con amabilidad Seira, pero al mismo tiempo con tristeza – este ya no es mi lugar Madre

- Pero Seira…

- Dios no me necesita aquí madre – dijo con sinceridad – vine por que quería saber donde Dios me decía que yo era mas necesaria, aquí la congregación tiene acogidos a todos sus fieles con amor y cuida bien de ellos. En cambio en América madre, hay tantos desamparados, tanta gente que necesita un hogar y yo, he construido uno para ellos, no puedo irme… además… mi corazón... mi corazón ya no pertenece solo al señor.

La madre superiora cogió con dulzura sus manos, pero con su ojos cristalinos de lagrimas.

- Voy a extrañarte hija – dijo con verdadera emoción.

- Yo también madre superiora – y era verdad, aquella mujer había sido casi como una madre para ella.

- Ve entonces donde Dios te llama y se muy feliz.

Seira la abrazó con verdadero afecto, de esta mujer se llevaba solo los mejores recuerdos y el mayor cariño. Pero ahora sabía donde estaba su hogar y que es lo que debería hacer.

Después de un rato de oración, se despidió de todas las religiosas y fue rumbo a su hotel a recoger sus cosas para regresar a América, tenía que hacer reservaciones y quizá comprar un par de cosas que pudiera llevar a Meimi y Daisuke.

Apenas llegar a la recepción del hotel se quedó helada. La ultima persona que se le ocurrió que podía llegar a ver en ese lugar estaba allí… pero ¿Qué hacia allí?

- ¿Michael?

- Si crees que yendo al otro lado del mundo puedes escapar de mi, estas muy equivocada.

.

_Fin capitulo 36_

_12 de mayo de 2012_

_1:29 am_


	38. Capitulo 37

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a Megumi Tachikawa, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 37_**

Todas las preguntas tienen una respuesta. De algunas solo no te gustaría conocerla, porque resulta mucho más complicada que la propia pregunta o algunas son tan complejas que parecen simplemente no estar allí, pero solo es cuestión de seguir buscando, de esforzarte por encontrarlas. De cualquier manera siempre es mejor tener una respuesta a quedarte en la incertidumbre.

Para ella no había sido tan complicado en realidad, solo había tenido dos preguntas que responder. Una había sido ¿Dónde era más necesaria? Estando solo un día en la capilla había recibido su respuesta. La segunda… suponía que al estar Mike allí delante de ella cuando había tenido que atravesar la mitad del mundo para hacerlo tenía que darle la otra.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo sin terminar de creérselo.

- Meimi me dijo que te habían readmitido en el convento – dijo muy serio – y que habías venido aquí.

- Se supone que Meimi no tenía que decirle nada a nadie – dijo cruzando sus brazos, he tendría que hablar con su amiga.

- Lo hubiera averiguado de todos modos – dijo el hombre que lucía desaliñado y cansado.

- Y te habrías ahorrado un viaje de casi diez mil dorales – le dijo el en un tono de regaño - porque dudo mucho que hayas venido en clase turista.

- Tengo un avión privado y eso es lo último que me preocupa.

Seira se tuvo que reír, por supuesto que tipo que tenía un hermano que invertía su dinero en la bolsa y donaba diez mil dólares a un refugio cada mes no tenia un avión privado, lo miró y si era posible estaba un poco más molesto que antes.

- ¿Quieres subir? – dijo con una sonrisa – podemos platicar en mi habitación, la verdad tener esta platica en la administración no me llama mucho la atención.

Tuvo la satisfacción de ver que Mike mirara a su alrededor, como dos turistas europeos si no se equivocaba no habían perdido nada de la platica.

La tomó por un brazo y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

**_._**

**_Saigo ni kimi ga hohoende_**

**_Massugu ni sashidashita mono wa_**

**_Tada amarini kirei sugite_**

**_Koraekirezu namida afureta_**

_Lo que me ofreciste, la ultima vez con una sonrisa, era tan bello que me hizo llorar._

_._

Una vez adentro lo vio repantigarse en un sillón sencillo color rojo a un lado de la ventana, era una habitación realmente sencilla, una pequeña cocineta, un pequeño comedor y un par de sillones de un bonito terciopelo algo desgastado color rojo, al fondo la habitación estaba oculta por una fusuma que era lo único que habían respetado del estilo de la casa japonesa, los hoteles con el viejo estilo, por lo menos en Seika que era una cuidad bastante occidental, resultaban ser muy caros.

Mike miró a su alrededor buscando algo.

- ¿Este hotel no tiene minibar? – preguntó con cierta violencia.

- Lo siento pero no – le respondió Seira - es un hotel lo bastante sencillo para no hacer eso, pero si una buena cafetera si quieres un café instantáneo.

- Bien tengo 24 horas sin dormir supongo que ayudara – dijo con dejando ver su cansancio acumulado.

- ¿Por qué no dormiste en el viaje?

- Porque estaba tratando de encontrar el mejor argumento para convencerte que no te volvieras de nuevo monja – le respondió siguiéndola con la mirada.

- Perdiste tu tiempo – dijo la joven que ya estaba en la cocina.

Seira río para ella misma, de espaldas a él yendo a la cafetera a preparar café, le habría gustado poder decirle porque. Tardó solo un par de minutos, en hacer un café cargado, solo una cucharada de azúcar. Tomó en suyo con bastante crema y azúcar y fue a sentarse a su lado, él se veía casi deprimido. Sabía que estaba siendo mala, pero quería estar segura de algo.

- Y ¿Qué argumentos encontraste? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- De que sirve – dijo él tomando un trago del café que sin duda lo reanimó – no acabas de decirme que es una perdida de tiempo.

- Bien ya invertiste tu tiempo en ello, lo mas justo es que te dejara que me lo dijeras ¿No lo crees? – dijo ella con una pose pacifica que pareció sacar de los nervios a su acompañante.

Mike vacío la taza en dos tragos con todo y que el café estaba caliente y muy cargado, si ella hubiera hecho eso estaría temblando.

- Eres más necesaria en América – dijo Mike como el inicio de su argumento – y tú lo sabes, no puedo creerme que como una monja puedas hacer más, que como directora de una asociación.

- Muy cierto – le dio la razón dejando que su taza de café le calentara las manos - pero el asilo no se caería sin mi, Cole solo pondría a alguien mas en mi lugar.

- ¿Y esa persona trataría a las personas con el mismo respeto y cariño que tú lo haces? – refutó el – ¿Crees que alguien más le daría su manta a la Sra. Robertson? o ¿Qué Ángela la apoyaría igual? o ¿Qué…?

- No estoy segura – dijo interrumpiéndolo – pero estoy segura que Cole podría escoger bien. Mike yo no soy indispensable para nadie. ¿O si?

Mike la miró con sus labios temblando. Ella sabía lo que sentía y aunque le parecía egoísta no admitirlo, quería que él lo hiciera primero, si es que sentía algo real por ella.

Lo que ella sentía por él era tan grande, que más de una vez la había querido hacer llorar, porque nunca había imaginado que ella tendría a su alcance esa clase de sentimiento. Ese que toca a los humanos y los hace sentirse capaces de cualquier empresa, de lograr cualquier milagro, aquel sentimiento que mueve montañas y te hace cruzar el mundo con tal de encontrarlo. Solo tenia que verlo a los ojos y recordar las risas que habían compartido, los momentos que estaba a su lado para apoyarla en las cosas grandes y pequeñas en unos pocos meses de estar juntos él había sido un amigo que, cómo la podía hacer reírse a carcajadas también estaba allí cuando algo la preocupaba y que siempre tenía un buen consejo. Mike era inteligente, paciente, comprensivo y muy en el fondo, oculto de todos menos para ella que tenia esa capacidad de ver a lo profundo, tenía un alma noble y amable que era imposible no amar… y aquellos momentos íntimos cuando la había abrazado muy fuerte, cuando la había besado con tanta delicadeza y ternura que la hacia pensar que él creía que ella era de cristal… aun cuando nunca había experimentado eso con nadie mas, sabía que era tal y como debía de sentirse cuando había amor.

- Eres irremplazable para mi – reconoció el por fin.

- ¿Por qué? – insistió ella.

- ¡Maldita sea! Porque iba a ser, por que te amo.

**_._**

**_Ano _****_hi kitto futari wa_**

**_Ai ni fureta_**

_Con seguridad ese día el amor nos envolvió a los dos._

_._

Ella no pudo detener su risa y vio encenderse su temperamento, soltó la taza de café en el alfeizar de la ventana y lo rodeó con los brazos y lo besó en los labios. Sintió como Mike cerró sus brazos a su alrededor y la atrajo mas cerca y correspondió a su beso con una suerte de desesperación.

Se separó de él después de un momento.

- Esperaba que fuera un poco mas romántico ¿Sabías? – dijo ella pero igual había lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas – después de todo es la primera vez en mi vida que alguien me dice que me ama.

Mike besó sus mejillas y secó sus lágrimas de esa manera, sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y recargando su frente contra la suya dijo con un susurro profundo y roto.

- Te amo.

- Si así sonó mejor. Te amo también.

Y después de eso se volvieron a besar.

**_._**

**_Watashitachi wa sagashiatte_**

**_Tokini jibun o miushinatte_**

**_Yagate mitsukeatta no nara_**

**_Donna ketsumatsu ga matte ite mo_**

_Nos buscamos el uno al otro, estuvimos separados por mucho tiempo, pero finalmente nos encontramos, sea lo que sea que tenga que pasar nos debe estar esperando._

_._

Permanecieron allí un largo momento solo absorbiendo el calor uno del otro en un apretado abrazo. El descubrimiento de esto era algo grande. Dos personas que habían pensado que quizá nunca podrían enamorarse, que habían vivido sus vidas en pos de un propósito y habían renunciado a esto para alcanzarlo. Ahora la vida los había llevado por otro camino y se habían encontrado, si eso no era un milagro no sabía como si no podía denominarlo.

- Pensé que habías venido para quedarte – dijo él después aun sin soltarla – cuando tu amiga dijo que te habían readmitido, pensé que habías venido corriendo apenas saberlo.

- Lo se desde hace una semana – dijo ella – no he salido lo que se dice corriendo.

Mike finalmente la soltó, se sentó correctamente en el sillón, en realidad casi habían terminado arrodillados en el piso, pero la jaló con ella y la sentó casi en su regazo

**_._**

**_Unmei to iu igai_**

**_Hoka ni wa nai_**

_No es nada más, que el destino_

_._

Y mientras Mike la sostenía con fuerza tuvo la completa seguridad esta vez, de que había hecho lo correcto, sentía que… más que el albergue, América o la gente que allí la esperaba… allí, en medio de los brazos de alguien que la amaba, de alguien que quien amaba, bien, ese era su hogar… ese era destino.

**_._**

**_La la la la la la la la la la_**

**_Kimi ga tabidatta ano sora ni_**

**_Yasashiku watashi o terasu hoshi ga hikatte_**

_Te pusiste a buscar en el cielo, estrellas que brillaran tiernamente sobre mi._

_._

Seira lo miró a los ojos y lo encontró mirándola detenidamente de una forma por demás curiosa.

- ¿En que piensas? – preguntó ella esperando que no se rompiera el encanto del momento.

- Que este es el momento en que debería pedirte que hicieras el amor conmigo – dijo con seriedad – pero por algún motivo aun no lo he hecho…

- Mike…

- Lo cierto es que supongo que alguna parte de mi sigue queriendo que seas tal cual eres – le dijo con suavidad - no quiero ponerte en el mismo estandarte que a todas las mujeres con la cuales he estado.

Seira no sabia que decir, tener intimidad… esa era una de las cosas a las cuales había renunciado voluntariamente al volverse religiosa, quizá porque lo había sabido desde que era casi una niña, la curiosidad atribuida a ese tema en especifico no la había alcanzado nunca… en cambio él.

- Yo tampoco quiero estar allí – dijo Seira por fin después de un minuto de silencio – pero… ¿Ellas te han importado Mike?, ¿Alguna te ha importado como yo?

- Créeme por ninguna de ellas he abandonado siquiera una cita de negocios – dijo con una sonrisa - mucho menos viajado al otro lado del mundo… por ti, podría hasta bajar estrellas del cielo.

Seira no pudo si no reírse se la frase mas cursi que alguna vez algún enamorado haya creado, se preguntó quien sería y porque la había dicho de aquella manera, pero le daba aun mas risa que cada mujer del planeta la quisiera creer.

**_._**

**_Soba ni ite aisuru hito_**

**_Toki o koete katachi o kaete_**

**_Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni_**

**_Nee konnanimo nokotteru kara_**

_Permanece a mi lado, amor mio, cambiando la forma de las cosas a medida que pasa el tiempo, ¿sabes? el futuro aun no lo hemos visto, mientras tanto quédate aquí._

_._

Se quedaron un largo momento sentados en aquel sillón. Seira no se quiso mover porque no sabía que es lo que debería hacer a continuación. Había definitivamente renunciado a una vida conocida por él, ¿Cómo debería enfrentar el futuro de allí en adelante? ¿Podría darle todo de ella misma cómo había pensado hacer con dios? Para ella el amor era así, lo entregabas todo esperando que esa persona te ame igual y al mismo tiempo sin esperar nada a cambio, así se amaba a Dios, pero ¿Debía amarse al hombre igual? Nunca nadie se lo había explicado, nunca había considerado la opción de amar a un hombre hasta que Mike había aparecido en su vida, y ahora estaba ante esta puerta abierta, una puerta que solo podía atravesar.

Bien, si podía abrirle su corazón primero podía hacer lo demás ¿cierto?

**_._**

**_Soba ni ite aisuru hito_**

**_Toki o koete katachi o kaete_**

**_Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni_**

**_Nokotteru kara shinjite_**

_Permanece a mi lado amor mio, cambiándola forma de las cosas a medida que pasa el tiempo, el futuro aun no lo hemos visto, permanece aquí confía en mi._

_._

Y entonces empezó a decirle las cosas que no le había dicho nunca a nadie, ni siquiera a Meimi. Le habló de su niñez. Su padre siempre trabajando, mas interesado en hacer crecer su negocio, ser mas y mas rico, su madre que había llenado el vacío gastando aquel dinero, saliendo con otros hombres y con amigas, y como había sido criada por una amorosa nana que la había llevado al amor de Dios, en único amor que siempre había creído que era el único verdadero. Eran cosas que nunca había pensado en decirle a nadie mas, cosas que había preferido poder olvidar. Él solo la había escuchado con atención y respeto. Le habló de lo decepcionados que habían estado sus padres cuando les dijo su decisión de ser religiosa, era hija única, su madre no había querido tener más hijos y siempre le habían dicho que tenían otros planes para ella, aunque nunca le dijeron cuales planes eran. Por primera vez pudo reconocer que entrar al convento había sido además de un fuerte llamado a Dios, una vía de escape de esa vida que había tenido en su casa, de la envidia que le tenía a veces a Meimi por sus padres que se amaban y siempre estaban juntos. Le habló de como había ayudado a St. Tail y de lo caro que eso le había costado, de como sus padres la despreciaron después de aquello, y porque había ido en realidad a América, a la protección de su única y verdadera amiga.

Casi se hacia de tarde cuando terminó de hablar, cuando había sacado todo aquello de su alma. Mike solo la había sostenido con fuerza escuchando sus secretos e infundiéndole fuerza.

- Pero ¿Crees en el amor? – dijo cuando ella había terminado su largo relato – ¿Crees que el futuro puede ser diferente?

- ¿Tu crees en ello? – le pregunto mirando sus profundos ojos verdes.

- Si. – respondió él.

- Bueno… no lo se pero… – ella no estaba realmente segura de nada, nunca lo había sentido ella misma, no por lo menos la clase de amor de la que él hablaba - creo en ti.

**_._**

**_Aisuru hito_**

**_Watashi no naka de kimi wa ikiru_**

**_Dakara kore kara saki mo zutto_**

**_Sayonara nante iwanai_**

_Amor mio, tú vives en mi interior, y por eso nunca podre decirte adiós._

_._

La noche cayó sobre la cuidad finalmente mientras ellos estaban aun allí. Había sido tan increíblemente fácil abrir su corazón para él y decirle cosas que no le había dicho nunca a nadie, él no la había juzgado o reaccionado de una forma negativa ante nada de lo que le había dicho… quizá, sería igual de fácil abrir su cuerpo para el.

Lo miró a lo ojos buscando alguna manera de expresar para él lo que estaba pensando, lo que estaba deseando en ese momento, pero lo encontró mirándola también, cuando estuvo a punto de decirle algo, Mike se adelantó.

- No – dijo con ternura – no quiero apresurar nada Seira, a pesar de que pienses que lo deseas, no quiero aprovechar la situación.

- Mike… yo…

- Lo se, pero hacer algo para lo que no estas lista hoy puede significar un adiós después y no me voy a arriesgar… puedo esperar.

Seira solo sonrió y sintió de nuevo deseos de llorar pero se tragó sus lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas, no, no más lágrimas por lo menos no hoy.

- Tengo hambre – dijo ella con cierta timidez y esperó que su estomago no empezara a protestar, sería embarazoso.

- No me gusta la comida japonesa – confeso él.

- Me conozco un buen restaurante francés dijo con una sonrisa amplia, después de años en América… bien, la comida americana era mas divertida.

- Hecho.

**_._**

**_Ano hi kitto futari wa_**

**_Ai ni fureta_**

_Con seguridad ese día, el amor nos envolvió a los dos._

_._

Mike se puso de pie ayudándola a levantarse, la envolvió con uno de sus fuertes brazos y la llevó afuera, arrebujada en su brazo cálido y fuerte, Seira sintió algo, algo realmente grande que tenía la esperanza los envolviera a los dos… no lo sabía con seguridad pero quería pensar, que era… amor.

.

_Fin capitulo 37_

_21 de mayo de 2012_

_8:42 p.m._


	39. Capitulo 38

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a Megumi Tachikawa, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 38_**

Y allí estaba de nueva cuenta, esa sensación ardiente y alocada que no me dejaría huir, que haría que respondiera de nuevo a cada uno de sus avances, que haría ajustarse cada una de mis terminales nerviosas a sus manos, que buscaría el aire extra para mantener mi corazón a blasón latiente, enviando más sangre como marcha de guerra a los lugares donde yo la necesitaba, que hacía palpitar ese lugar secreto y escondido entre mis piernas, que hacia que mis pechos se hincharan, mis pupilas se dilataran y mis labios se hicieran mas rojos. Era la sensación más escalofriante pero también más maravillosa del mundo. Había querido convencerme que no era por él, que no era él quien hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionara así. Pero ahora, justo en este momento, en medio de aquella situación en la que incluso debería sentir miedo, nerviosísimo o cualquier otra cosa, que no fuera esta excitación loca que parecía no podía dar cabida a ningún pensamiento racional. Solo tuvo que rozarme la boca diciendo algo que yo no pude entender, para que este fuego que tenía años consumiéndome me comiera. Lo quería todo sin ninguna reserva, nuestras bocas se unieron en un beso violento y completamente sexual, enrede mis piernas en torno a su cintura y él me recargó contra un mueble alto a mi espalda, escuche algún adorno de cristal romperse contra el piso, pero no me importaba nada, nada salvo la deliciosa protuberancia de su cuerpo empujando entre mis piernas y el dulce olor de su pelo y su piel llenando mi nariz, su lengua explorando mi boca. Solo quería una cosa, solo quería que me hiciera el amor allí mismo, quería sentirlo de nuevo dentro de mi otra vez y después una vez mas y luego una vez mas hasta haber tomado todo de él, todo lo que nos habíamos prohibido esos años. No me importaba nada, no quería pensar ¿Cómo? o ¿Por qué diablos estábamos haciendo allí?, yo solo quería que en ese momento me hiciera el amor, que sus manos recorrían con codicia mis muslos llegaran hasta donde yo más lo necesitaba y me hiciera llorar y gritar de placer.

Dios, ¿Por qué tenía solo él, el poder de hacerme sentir así, ¿Por qué con ningún hombre había sentido la mitad de esta hambre enloquecedora que hacía que no me sintiera dueña de mi misma, que me hacía solo una substancia ansiando arder hasta desaparecer en el infinito? Cuanto la había odiado en un momento, porque me había hecho ir a lugares donde no estaba lista para llegar pero ahora… ahora sabía que no había muchas personas que lograran sentir algo así, que era algo tan increíblemente único que, sería una completa estúpida si no tomaba, cada cosa de esta experiencia, tantas veces como pudiera… pero oh, ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tenía que sentirla solo con él?

- Daiki… - su nombre salió de mis labios como un gemido profundo que me destrozaba, él tenía que entender lo que yo necesitaba

Estaba haciendo justo lo que me prometí mil veces no volver a hacer y lo había hecho por mi propia voluntad…

Un par de días antes…

La joven y hermosa mujer entró en la comisaria de policía atrayendo las miradas de muchos de los agentes de su alrededor, no todos los días una mujer tan atractiva entraba en ese lugar después de todo. Fue directo a las mesas de los detectives y se detuvo delante de una en específico.

- _Konichiwa._

El joven que estaba concentrado en unos papeles levantó su vista al escuchar la voz de aquella persona. La vio de pie en ese lugar y sintió como siempre el corazón correr por un momento más rápido.

- _Konichiwa_ – respondió y levantándose a prisa le acercó una silla frente a su escritorio.

- ¿No interrumpo algo importante? – preguntó la chica sentándose en el lugar que le había acercado.

- No – dijo regresando a su silla – ¿Está todo bien? ¿Le pasa algo a Daisuke?

- No, no te preocupes – dijo ella enseguida – nuestro hijo esta bien, solo… bien vengo a pedirte consejo – dijo con un obvio gesto de preocupación.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarte? – se ofreció enseguida al notar el tono de Meimi.

- No creo que este sea un lugar para poder platicar – dijo con reserva - ¿te importa si salimos por un café o algo?

- Dame solo 5 minutos – dijo con una mirada luminosa recogiendo los papeles que había estado revisando - espérame justo aquí.

El joven detective se levantó de su asiento, dejándola allí esperando. Meimi se sentía nerviosa, no estaba realmente segura de que debiera estar allí. Desde que había terminado con Kane, había estado tratando de mantenerse alejada de Daiki, pero lo cierto era que no podía, él estaba constantemente en casa con su hijo, y ella se veía sin remedio entre ellos dos. Su hijo hacia todo lo posible por que pasaran tiempo juntos y la cercanía… bien, ella ya sabía lo que sentía por el, y tenerlo cerca solo hacia que aquella emoción creciera todos los días… y justo ahora ¿Qué hacia allí? Estaba a punto de levantarse e irse por el mismo camino por el que había llegado, cuando él llegó poniéndose su chaqueta para salir a la calle.

Cerca de la comisaria había un pequeño café, entraron y tomaron una mesa apartada de los demás. Pidieron un par de cafés y una vez los dos juntos sentados, Meimi no sabia por donde empezar.

- Bueno, háblame – dijo Daiki notando la indecisión de ella.

- Empiezo pensar que la mala suerte me persigue – dijo ella, suspiró profundamente y lo dijo sin más rodeos – me robaron unos archivos de mi computadora.

- ¿Eran cuentas de banco o…? –pregunto él.

- Me lo robaron todo – dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo – todo lo concerniente a bancos ya lo he reportado y al parecer no es lo que realmente le importaba al hacker, además acceder a las cuentas de los Jordán y tratar de robarlos no es tan fácil, al ser una familia tan rica los bancos tienen una cantidad de candados que… en fin, en realidad supongo que ese no era el objetivo de la persona que me robo mis archivos, dentro de mi computadora tenia todos los portafolios de las modelos.

- ¿Portafolios?

- Todas las modelos hacen una sesión de fotos y las llevan a sus entrevistas para mostrar. – le explicó la pelirroja - Los usamos también para algún cliente que quiera ver a las modelos y no pueda hacerlo personalmente – la joven mujer estaba cada vez mas nerviosa – en el contrato les decimos a las modelos que su material no se usara para ningún mal provecho…

- ¿Para que las están usando? – preguntó él porque era obvio que ella sabia para que.

- Para hacer pornografía – dijo con rabia en los ojos apretando las manos - han tomado los rostros de todas las chicas del portafolio y lo están usando en fotomontajes, Cole ha contratado a alguien para seguir las paginas y cerrarlas pero cierra una y aparece otra enseguida.

- Si, entiendo de lo que hablas.

- Me siento tan mal con las modelos – continuo Meimi sin poder disminuir su furia - todos esos archivos estaban en mi computadora, se supone que estaban protegidos.

- ¿Como podías evitar que un hacker entrara en tu computadora?

- Yo… – Cole, Seira e incluso Michael le habían dicho ya eso, y sabia que era la verdad, pero ahora que se lo decía él… - Cole ha decidido hacer finalmente la denuncia pero… las chicas se enteraran, y la agencia sufrirá muy mala publicidad… después de lo que paso con Yuki tuvimos un par de problemas al respecto, pero aquello era inevitable, teníamos que hacer todo lo que estuviera en nuestras manos…

- Deberías hacer la denuncia en victimas especiales – dijo el tratando que no le diera mas vueltas al asunto - conozco un par de personas que podrían hacer que las cosas avanzaran mas rápido.

Meimi lo miró con seriedad, no sabia si debía decirle esto, pero, sino era él quien la ayudara, ¿Quién?

- Quiero recuperar los archivos por mi misma – dijo ella con nerviosismo pero decisión.

- ¿De que hablas? – preguntó Daiki.

- Sabemos donde están, los archivos siempre llegan a la misma IP – le explico - si pudiera hacerme de los archivos por mi misma nosotros…

- Detente allí – dijo el joven detective que sabia ahora exactamente por donde iba Meimi.

- Sé que puedo – dijo ella con énfasis – Daiki, era mi responsabilidad cuidarlos, solo debo entrar y recuperar los archivos o borrar su disco duro yo…

- Te das cuenta que le dices a un policía que vas a cometer un robo – le espetó con cierta violencia.

- Son mis archivos – dijo ella con energía - no es un robo.

- Independientemente de eso Meimi – dijo tratando de hacerla entrar en razón - seguro es un lugar de mala muerte, no puedo dejar que vayas allí sola.

- Por eso quise buscarte – dijo ella con ímpetu – ven conmigo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo él sorprendido

- Daiki si vas conmigo puedes decir que solo salíamos – le respondió, había sido en lo que ciertamente había estado pensando - que descubriste algo turbio en ese lugar y entonces ya no tendría por qué estar implicada.

- No puedo hacer eso.

Meimi se levantó molesta de su lugar. A veces… a veces solo odiaba las leyes que Daiki tenia que seguir.

- Si no quieres ir conmigo lo hare a mi manera - dijo colgándose el bolso para irse – pero te diré una cosa… me lo debes.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso lejos de él. Daiki la detuvo.

- Es una completa locura sabes – dijo el - pero esta bien, te lo debo.

.

.

Solo paso un día para que el plan estuviera en marcha.

Había sido relativamente sencillo entrar en aquel lugar, un vendedor de droga había hablado sobre el sitio y un contacto era lo único que en realidad necesitaban.

Daiki iba a investigar la persona que distribuía la droga – el detenido era apenas un chico de 17 años – y ella… bien, ella solo había estado allí por "casualidad" al menos eso es lo que constaría en el reporte que Daiki tendría que dar a sus superiores, si es que tenía que hacerlo, así es como ella tenía que figurar.

Cuando Daiki había ido por ella a su casa casi se cae de espaldas, él no iba mas que con un jean azul y una camisa blanca remangada, pero ella… ella iba con un vestido negro tan ceñido que ni una sola curva de su cuerpo quedaba a la imaginación, con un collar de piedras rojas que llamaba la atención a un escote mas que generoso, su largo cabello rizado en un moño suelto que hacia flotar su cabello a todo su alrededor y unos estiletes rojos que la levantaban del piso por lo menos 15 centímetros.

- Diablos Meimi… - dijo Daiki tomando aire despacio – ¿Por qué rayos…?

- Evidentemente para distraer Daiki – dijo ella caminando a él disfrutando de la sangre que le había subido al joven a las mejillas, no esperaba que a esta edad aun pudiera sonrojarse.

- Tú no vas vestida para distraer Meimi – dijo más repuesto mesándose el cabello – vas para dar infartos.

- Gracias.

No dijo más si no que subió por ella misma al asiento del copiloto del auto que le habían prestado en la comisaria para ir encubierto. No dijo nada hasta llegar al lugar.

El sitio resulto ser lo que parecía un tranquilo bar en medio del Bronx, había unas 5 personas en grupo esperando en la puerta. Antes de salir del automóvil se retocó los labios, acomodó varias hebras de su cabello y esperó a que Daiki le abriera la puerta. Sintió la extraña satisfacción que todas las mujeres hermosas deben sentir al llegar a la puerta del lugar y ver como el cadenero abría la cadena para ella y para Daiki que iba a su lado, sin esperar un solo minuto el línea ante la envidia de las demás chicas que esperaban afuera tan arregladas o mas que ella pero de lejos tan apabullantes.

- Y dudabas que nos fuera útil venir así – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Cómo toda respuesta Daiki lo único que hizo fue sostenerla con algo de fuerza por la cintura para recargarla en su cadera, el mero gesto hizo que Meimi aspirara profundo.

Dentro del lugar el ambiente estaba impuesto, la música sonaba alto con un buen DJ haciendo mesclas de la música electrónica que debía escucharse ahora. Era un sitio elegante en realidad, todo moderado en negro y gris, podría pasar fácilmente como un lugar para solo divertirse, pero las cosas nunca son como parece.

Casi enseguida se acercó un apuesto hombre de ojos azules que debía ser el encargado, antes de hablarles siquiera la miró de arriba para abajo.

- Buenas noches, bienvenidos – dijo sin poder apartar su mirada de su escote.

- Hola – dijo ella con coquetería - ¿tú eres Josh, verdad?

- Si – dijo el hombre con cierta reserva.

- Hola Josh – dijo con una amplia y seductora sonrisa – Natches me dijo si un día venía podía buscar a Josh, ya sabes para – paso su índice con discreción bajo su nariz y rio – tener cositas divertidas.

- Kate – dijo Daiki sosteniéndola con mas fuerza – creo que deberías ser mas discreta.

- Oh vamos Mak – dijo ella recargándose en su brazo aplastando sus pechos en su costado – no seas tan aburrido - se dirigió de nuevo al hombre frente a ellos – mi novio lleva conmigo dos semanas y parece que todavía no sabe como divertirse de verdad, entonces, nos ¿ayudarías Josh?

- Por supuesto – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa cómplice – todos nuestros clientes encontraran aquí todo para divertirse. Les gustaría tomar algo antes.

- Mataría por un buen Martini seco – dijo con un gesto sensual mordiéndose los labios - Y Mak adora un buen whisqui en las rocas.

El encargado con velocidad les buscó una mesa libre y fue a la barra para pedir sus bebidas, después avanzó a una puerta al fondo del bar que abrió con un código en un pequeño tablero a un lado, Meimi estuvo a punto de levantarse de su lugar e ir allí, pero Daiki la detuvo de un brazo y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

- ¿Que es lo que haces?

- Mis archivos debes estar en ese lugar – dijo ella – y tus drogas también.

- Y ¿Qué vas a hacer? - la reprendió - entrar allí y esperar que te metan un tiro.

Meimi se relajó apenas, lo odiaba pero tenía razón. Llegó una bonita camarera con las bebidas. Meimi miró la bebida en la mesa, casi tenia miedo de beberla, considerando que era un lugar donde se vendían drogas no quería imaginar que podía tener el coctel.

- Dijiste que matarías por un trago – dijo él mirándola.

- Bien, tampoco podía pedir solo agua ¿Verdad?

- Supongo que debemos arriesgarnos – dijo él, dando un cuidadoso trago a su whisqui – los tragos los hacen a plena vista así que a no ser que estuviera ya en la copa o en el hielo, supongo que…

Cuando Meimi vio al encargado acercarse a donde ellos estaban, levantó su copa y con el corazón a mil, la tomó toda de un solo trago, que Dios la ayudara si se les había ocurrido poderle algo. Cuando el encargado estuvo a su lado, se sentó en la mesa y pasando una mano por la pierna de ella, puso un pequeño empaque en su regazo, ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para sonreír a pesar de la repulsión que sentía por que ese hombre le tocara las piernas, solo duro un segundo de todos modos.

- Como podrá imaginar no todos los clientes saben que tenemos este servicio – les explicó con una sonrisa casi jovial - y hay un lugar privado para ello, ve aquella puerta – dijo señalando una puerta al otro lado de la pista, como a 20 metros de la puerta de la que había salido – es un salón especial para este servicio, solo dos a la vez y justo ahora esta vacío.

- Genial - dijo tomando en su mano el pequeño paquete – eres estupendo Josh, te prometo que serás bien recompensado por esto.

- Lo se muñeca – dijo sonriente.

Antes de que Daiki pudiera decir algo por la lanzada de aquel tipo, este se levantó y fue a recibir a otro grupo que había entrado.

Meimi se levantó tomando la mano de Daiki y sin mas vacilación avanzó a la habitación que les habían indicado, entraron y había una pequeña y discreta sala de sillones de un rojo intenso, una mesa baja color violeta y una vidriera donde se exponían piedras de diferentes colores, arriba un gran florero con unas flores pasticas de un intenso color naranja. Era la decoración mas extraña del mundo.

- Supongo que es para las personas que usan alucinógenos – dijo él – toda esta decoración debe hacer la experiencia mas "rica".

Meimi miró el lugar como si se sintiera divertida por él, pero en realidad estaba buscando la cámara que debía estar en ese lugar, había cámaras en todo el local, habían sido todas evidentes, porque bien se suponía que el local era un lugar normal y debían tener su seguridad, pero allí no, mas sabía ella que debía haberlas, escondida seguro en el decorado.

- Mira que piedritas tan curiosas – dijo como una niña – me pregunto si me podría llevar una.

- No creo que les haga mucha gracia – dijo el como si le siguiera el juego.

"Bingo" había una malaquita verde con muchos ojos, pero se notaba evidentemente la perforación para quien quería verla, debía dominar todo el primer plano de toda la habitación.

- Pones el seguro Mak – dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras hacía girar la piedra como si admirara las tonalidades, la dejó en dirección a una pared – vamos a divertirnos un poco.

Daiki fue y cerró la puerta, y fue a ella que apuntaba la piedra, había sido puesta con tan poco cuidado que podía leerse la marca del aparato.

- Solo video, conozco esa marca – dijo Daiki aliviado.

- Bien.

Meimi no perdió ni un solo momento, con un movimiento rápido se saco los zapatos altos para moverse con mas libertad, busco la ventilación en el techo, y esta estaba justamente en el centro de la habitación, se subió sobre la mesita de centro, la trampilla saltó fácilmente con solo empujarla con una mano.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Daiki al verla.

- ¿Qué crees que hago? – dijo ella – voy por mis archivos.

- Esto es peligroso – dijo tratando de encontrar la forma de detenerla – y ¿Cómo vas a subir con ese vestido?

Meimi sonrió con diversión, sacó el collar de su cuello y se lo dio, buscó la orilla de su vestido y abrió una cremallera que subió hasta su cintura, dejando al descubierto un pantalón corto muy entallado.

- Milla Jovovich hizo toda una película de zombies con algo así – dijo realmente divertida - así que no veo porque yo no pueda hacer esto, espera aquí, controla la puerta.

- No puedo dejarte ir sola – dijo queriendo decir algo que pudiera detenerla - esta también es mi investigación.

Meimi tomó su mano y dejó con un golpe la bolsa pequeñita de droga que le habían dado.

- Tienes tu evidencia, yo voy por mis archivos – él se negó a soltar su mano – Daiki…

- Sé que sabes lo que haces – dijo realmente reticente, si, ella sabía lo que hacia y sabía cómo hacerlo mejor que nadie - pero ten cuidado.

- Si – él soltó su mano, ella pudo buscar algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón corto, conéctalo en un enchufe en 5 minutos.

- ¿Que es? – dijo mirando un pequeño casi improvisado aparato.

- Un aparato que crea un corto de luz, envía una descarga pequeña que quema el cable y cortara la luz hasta que alguien cambie el fusible.

- ¿De donde sacaste esto?

- A Seira le encanta la electricidad – dijo con una risa indecisa, si la gente que conocía a Seira supiera esto, no se lo creerían - su padre le enseñó desde que era niña, creamos un montón de aparatos de estos… tengo que confesar, que solo la mitad de lo que viste cuando éramos jóvenes, era realmente magia.

Sin más que decir subió por el conducto de luz, la oficina estaba solo a 20 metros así que la alcanzó enseguida, la música se escuchaba fuera, lo que era perfecto, porque no escucharían su andar en los ductos de aire, en la oficina había dos personas en un par de sillones tomando algo mientras otro mas escribía en la computadora, sus archivos tenían que estar allí. Con tanto cuidado como pudo dejó caer una pequeña canica, los hombres que estaban sentados enseguida la vieron y sacando armas se acercaron a ver que era, la canica explotó liberando un chorro de humo a presión que era somnífero, la habitación se llenó del somnífero enseguida, dejando inconscientes a las personas allí dentro. Bajó de un salto rápido, y fue directo a la computadora, puso una pequeña memoria externa y empezó a copiar todo lo que había allí, seguro algo le serviría a Daiki, al mismo tiempo empezó a tomar fotos con el celular que había tenido escondido en el escote, adoraba la tecnología actual sobre todo por eso, todo era tan pequeño y delgado que era indetectable, pronto los archivos estaban en la memoria, encontró sin dificultad la pagina web y corrió un virus que venía en la tarjeta de memoria, quemaría la pagina web y seguiría la pista a las imágenes que vinieran de esa pagina diseminadas por la red. No sabia quien era el amigo de Mike que podía hacer un virus así, pero se alegraba mucho de quien fuera, las personas que encontraran el virus casi se lo merecían. Justo cuando el virus terminó de pasar a la pagina web el corte de luz se dio, las luces y evidentemente las computadoras se apagaron, ella sacó la tarjeta de memoria y la escondió dentro de su celular, subió a la trampilla y justo cuando estaba poniéndola la rejilla en su lugar, alguien entró a la habitación, se quedó quieta mientras el hombre veía a las personas inconscientes dentro del lugar, salió dando un portazo y gritando porque alguien hiciera que regresara la luz. Reptó rápidamente por el ducto de ventilación, hasta llegar a la habitación donde Daiki estaba, saltó dentro de la estancia donde Daiki la esperaba y la sostuvo de la cintura mientras ella volvía a colocar la rejilla y la luz volvió al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría y actuaron tan rápido como les fue posible, Daiki la rodeó, la bajó de la mesa y la besó…

Pasó por lo menos un minuto completo antes de que Daiki la soltara, con toda la reticencia del mundo.

- ¿Qué diablos quiere? – dijo Daiki con suma violencia, muy probablemente autentica, a la persona que los había interrumpido.

- Lo siento chicos, pero no mas diversión por esta noche – dijo admirando a la mujer que estaba tan descompuesta pero evidentemente tan sexualmente atractiva y estimulada – tienen que irse.

- Pero ¿Por qué? – dijo Meimi por fin recobrando sus papeles – apenas estábamos empezando.

- Regresa mañana hermosura, hoy deben ir a otro lugar.

Meimi buscó el broche de la cremallera y la bajó, buscó sus zapatos y su bolsa, cuando todo estuvo en su lugar buscó dentro de su bolso y sacó un fajo de billetes.

- ¿Cuanto es?

- 100 dólares dulzura.

Meimi sacó el billete y se lo metió en el bolsillo de su saco, tomó a Daiki del brazo y salió del lugar en medio de todas las demás personas que estaban saliendo también, les habían dado la excusa que había problemas eléctricos y tenían que repararlo antes de que fuera un fallo más grande y resultara algo más peligroso.

Daiki arrancó el auto y salieron del Bronx. No dijeron nada por lo largo de 10 minutos. Aquello ultimo no debió pasar, Meimi aun sentía que le palpitaba el corazón y sabia que él sentía lo mismo, porque respiraba con cierta velocidad.

- Obtuve todos los archivos – dijo ella por fin – y saque fotografías a todo lo que vi en esa oficina, había gavetas llenas de recipientes con drogas, supongo que la administración esta en la memoria que cargue.

- Me importa un… - él se contuvo – ¡Maldición Meimi!, eso no me importa ahora.

- Obtuvimos lo que queríamos.

- Obtuvimos mas de lo que queríamos – dijo sosteniendo con fuerza el volante del automóvil – esto va mas allá de lo que cualquiera de los dos podemos controlar Meimi, la verdad no se porque lo seguimos intentando.

- No hay tiempo para hablar de esto Daiki – dijo Meimi con una suerte de desesperación, ella ya sabia eso, estaba caminando sobre una cuerda floja que a cada paso sentía perder mas y mas el equilibrio.

- Lo se – dijo él con impaciencia – pero al menos admítelo.

Meimi no dijo nada, admitirlo era… caer.

- Si, lo admito – dijo la hermosa pelirroja al final.

Daiki giró repentinamente a un edificio con un estacionamiento, detuvo el auto y la tomó de la cintura sentándola sobre su regazo para devorar sus labios.

Había tratado de correr… había huido todo lo que había podido… pero en ese momento sabia que nunca había podido realmente escapar.

.

_Fin capitulo 38_

_1 de julio de 2012_

_2:47 am_


	40. Capitulo 39

Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a Megumi Tachikawa, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro, aclarado el punto aquí vamos

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Capitulo 39_**

Y al final… todo parecía indicar que había estado corriendo en la dirección en la que había empezado… a su lado. Había corrido tanto, había corrido hasta que se había dado cuenta que era como haber corrido a lo largo de una banda de moebius, sentía como sí hubiera estado corriendo en dirección a él, como sí hubiera estado esperando todo el tiempo que en algún punto de su camino él apareciera y… bien, lo que pasaría aun era un misterio.

Aquella noche la había llevado a casa con la promesa de regresar para hablar con ella en cuanto resolviera el asunto del que se acaban de encargar. Había tardado 3 días, drogas, pornografía, estafa, y la lista seguía, la gente que había sido detenida en ese lugar estaba inmiscuida en todo lo ilegal que se pudieran imaginar.

Pero al tercer día solo llegó, saludó a su hijo y después de platicar un poco con su Daisuke se ofreció llevarlo a la cama y le dijo de una forma demasiado seria que "regresaría por ella". No pasaron mas de 10 minutos para que él regresara y ella ya hubiera tomado un abrigo y su bolso esperando por él.

En realidad no sabía donde la había llevado, en algunos minutos estuvieron en un bar muy discreto que estaba casi vacío, raro aun en medio de la semana en la gran cuidad, pero la música sonaba muy baja y las conversaciones de las pocas personas en el lugar hacían eco, la luz tenue invitaba a la intimidad. Se sentaron en una mesa donde les sirvieron una botella de un licor fuerte que le quemó la garganta al primer trago pero que ayudó a templar su tembloroso estomago, estaba tan nerviosa como la primera vez que había visto sus ojos negros y había descubierto algo único en ellos.

Lo vio tomar dos tragos seguidos del potente licor y mesarse el cabello era muy probable que él estuviera tan nervioso como ella. Habían dicho que tenían que hablar, pero en realidad ¿Qué mas que había que decir? ¿No habían dicho todo lo que debían decirse ya? Se habían dicho todas las verdades que debían decirse, se habían pedido perdón por las cosas que habían hecho mal uno al otro, se habían dicho incluso que se amaban así que ¿Qué más había que decir?

_. _

**_Bokutachi wa kokoro ni onaji_**

**_Kizuato o nokoshi nagara_**

**_Se o muketa mama furikaerazu ni_**

**_Sotto tsuyoku arukidashi mashita_**

_Comenzamos a andar tranquilamente y con determinación con la misma cicatriz en nuestro corazón dimos la espalda el uno al otro sin mirar atrás._

.

Lo vio tomar un trago más antes de apartar la botella de su lado, y mirarlo con seriedad.

- No solo eres tú quien ha intentado dejarte atrás – dijo él con un dejo de amargura – he tratado toda mi vida dejarte detrás y hasta el día de hoy… creo que he vivido mas que solo enamorado de ti, obsesionado. Casi malsanamente desquiciado por ti. Nunca una mujer me ha hecho sentir solo la mitad de lo que he llegado a sentir por ti y siempre me preocupe porque aquello no podía ser sano. Nos hicimos mucho daño, las cosas que pensé que nunca perdonaría, la mentira, la traición, no pude mas que desear desesperadamente poder perdonarte para regresar a ti. Hubiera pasado con el tiempo y me asustaba y molestaba lo débil que me hacías sentir, pero en el fondo no me importaba por que ciertamente no tenerte era aun peor.

- Daiki…

- Aun hoy me pregunto si lo que siento por ti… - continuo sin dejarla aun hablar - en realidad es amor. Se muy bien que no es solo pasión, pero no se supone que el amor sea así, esto la mitad del tiempo…

- Duele… - dijo ella con una sonrisa triste.

Daiki la miró con algo parecido a la nostalgia, había realmente tomado la palabra de su boca. Si, dolía esa sensación que te asaltaba el pecho al contemplarla, tan bella, tan fuerte, pero lo que le dolía en realidad era no tenerla, estar a su lado había sido especial, pero ahora dolía saberla tan lejana

- Pero me duele mucho mas estar lejos de ti – dijo con un profundo tono - eso no solo me duele, me corroe vivo.

- Creo… que a mi también – dijo ella sirviendo de nuevo su copa – me he sentido como si por mas que corriera sigo llegando junto a ti, me guste o no y la verdad es que me he cansado de correr. Y a pesar de todo sigo deseando estar junto a ti. Solo me he llegado a preguntar también si hay más en nosotros que solo esta obsesión, hemos pasado tantas cosas malas…

- Y también buenas…

- Si, también buenas – reconoció ella – pero han sido tantas que me pregunta si tal vez no nos hemos agotado.

_._

**_Kawaranai hitotsu no mono o_**

**_Mitsuketa to shinjite ita_**

**_Futari wa sore ga kawatte iku no o_**

**_Kanjite ippo hanareta_**

**_Yagate sarani ippo hanareta_**

**_Kizutsukanai you ni_**

_Creímos haber encontrado algo que nunca cambiaria pero sentimos que estaba transformándose y dimos un paso atrás, seguimos retrocediendo paso a paso para no lastimarnos._

_._

- No hay modo en que yo me pueda sentir agotado de ti – dijo él con una amplia sonrisa – debería porque ¿Sabes?, muchas veces a lo largo de todos estos años me he preguntado "¿Qué pensaría Meimi sobre esto?" "¿Qué haría Saint Tail en esta situación?" veo a mi alrededor a veces esperando que estés allí y me respondas.

- ¿En serio? – dijo demasiado sorprendida.

- Si – dijo el con un poco de vergüenza – tú tienes una habilidad especial de saber distinguir con facilidad lo que es cierto y lo que no lo es, he envidiado muchísimo esa habilidad tuya en muchas ocasiones y…

- Y… - lo animó, deseaba con fervor saber que más pasaba por su mente.

- Por las noches… - respiró profundamente. Era complicado admitirlo delante de ella, pero si ella sabía como se sentía, eso quizá ayudaría - la verdad es que nunca imagine que algo así pudiera llegar a sentirse. Yo pensaba que la gente exageraba con respecto al sexo, cuando era mas joven ni siquiera me interesaba ver las bragas de las chicas y esas cosas que otros chicos hacían, pero cuando aquello nos alcanzó… casi tenía miedo. Algunas cosas… solo…

Meimi bajó la mirada un poco sonrojada. Si, algunas de aquellas cosas, como encerrarse en la biblioteca de la escuela o un salón donde solo había tres paredes y la ultima era un largo ventanal que daba a los jardines traseros… muchas veces solo la pasión los había alcanzado y no se habían detenido a pensar donde estaban. Quizá si lo hubieran llegado a pensar no lo habrían hecho, o lo hubieran hecho de una forma distinta.

¡Dios!, solo quería cerrar los ojos, un escalofrió la recorría el cuerpo entero al recordar algunos de esos momentos.

**_._**

**_Arigatou tte iitakatta_**

**_Arigatou tte ienakatta_**

**_Datte sore ja marude eien no_**

**_Sayonara mitai de kanashi sugiru kara_**

_Quería darte las gracias, pero no pude decirlo sonaba como una despedida eterna y era demasiado triste._

_._

Aunque… si por lo menos por un momento se hubieran detenido cualquiera de los dos a pensar, quizá nada de aquella historia habría realmente pasado. Sí ella hubiera analizado lo que había comprendido después, que no importaba lo que ella hubiera hecho, que ningún tipo de venganza jamás debe estar justificada, que convertirse voluntariamente en victima no había estado bien… pero en aquellos momentos…

Casi pensaba ahora lo mismo que en aquel momento, quería lo que fuera, aunque fueran solo migajas, lo había amado tanto que decir no habría significado una despedida y no, no quería perderlo, además, gracias a aquellos momentos ella había conseguido tener en su vida al más grande tesoro del mundo.

Y ahora estaban aquí, y ella casi deseaba darle las gracias, le había regalado momentos dolorosos si, pero también mágicos y al final solo por Daisuke todo había valido la pena.

**_._**

**_Itsuka mata boku wa boku ni umarekawatte_**

**_Kimi o sagasu tabi ni deru n darou_**

_Quizá debería encontrarme a mi misma y comenzar un viaje en tu búsqueda después._

_._

- Me arrepiento mucho de no haberte seguido – dijo Daiki sacándola de sus propios pensamientos – tengo que reconocer que primero fue mi orgullo lo que no me dejo ir detrás de ti – dijo sirviéndose una copa mas – deberías haber escuchado las cosas que se dijeron después de que tú y Cole se fueran de Japón aparentemente juntos, hasta yo lo creí en aquel momento. Pero después en el fondo supe que no era posible, no tú, cuando pude entenderlo no tuve el valor suficiente para seguirte y tú no volviste.

- Yo… yo solo quería… - ¿Quería mas que solo alejar a Daisuke de él, en el fondo, todo el tiempo, ella sabía que no le haría daño a él, pero ella… – supongo que quería alejarme de ti, por ti hice cosas que no imagine que algún día podría llegar a hacer, cosas que no estaban bien y…

- No se como poder decirte que…

- No, por favor – dijo ella deteniéndolo – creo que ya nos hemos pedido demasiado perdón todos estos meses, yo ya no estoy lastimada por ello.

- Yo tampoco.

- Y hoy… creo que ya no haría algo así – dijo con una sonrisa tranquila – me costó trabajo entender porque lo había hecho, en ese momento fui… ambiciosa, nunca había tenido tu atención, nunca me habías mirado de la forma en que empezaste a mirarme y estaba tan feliz, que no quería que terminara aunque eso me hiciera daño, no debí hacerlo, pero en el fondo… no me arrepiento, ya no.

**_._**

**_Aru hi futo shita shunkan ni_**

**_Jibun ga eranda hazu no_**

**_Atarashiku te minarenu keshiki ni_**

**_Sukoshi tomadotte ita ra_**

**_Marude kimi no you na yasashii_**

**_Kaze ga fukinuke mashita_**

_Un día de casualidad me sorprendió el descubrimiento de un nuevo y desconocido punto de vista que debería haber elegido desde un principio, el viento al igual que a ti empezó a soplar en mi contra._

_._

- Yo tampoco nunca pude olvidarte, no tuve muchas citas porque el trabajo y Daisuke absorbían la mayor parte de mi tiempo pero si pudieras ver a esos chicos, todos eran igual a ti – dijo con una sonrisa verdaderamente divertida, hacía un par de meses habría jurado que tendría que torturarla antes de que le hiciera una confesión así, pero allí estaba – todo ellos siempre de cabello negro, de ojos oscuros, era verdaderamente malo.

Cuando lo miró después de hacer esa revelación solo vio la forma tan intensa en que la veía, aquella misma mirada por la que se había enamorado de él por primera vez, aquella que le había dedicado a Saint Tail y después a ella en Satori y ahora de nuevo, aquella mirada que parecía decir "tú eres todo lo que quiero y lo que necesito" su estomago brincó y su corazón perdió su ritmo.

Y podía jurar que ella lo miraba igual que lo había mirado siempre, como si fuera la persona mas especial en la tierra, no sabía en este momento si aquello estaba bien o mal, pero no podía evitarlo, nunca lo había dejado de amar en realidad y esa era la única verdad.

- ¿Puedo decírtelo? – dijo él de pronto.

- ¿Qué?

- Te amo.

Sí no lo había creído nunca antes, ahora, después de todos esos años, después de todos los malos entendidos, las mentiras, los golpes. Sí después de todo eso Daiki podía decírselo, es que era verdad, solo había una cosa que ella podía responder.

- Te amo también – dijo con el estomago apretado, como una adolescente.

- Vamos – dijo él de pronto, sacó un par de billetes de la cartera y los dejó en la mesa que compartían levantándose de prisa.

- Vamos.

La tomó de la mano y salieron de aquel lugar, la verdad fuera dicha no importaba a donde, finalmente después de todo ese tiempo estaban tomando el camino que habría deseado que hubieran seguido desde el primer día, un camino que los llevaba en la misma dirección tomados de la mano. No quería pensar en el pasado, ni siquiera quería pensar en el futuro, solo quería pensar en ese momento, en lo que podía tomar en ese momento, en lo que esta vez ambos estaban tomando por partes iguales.

**_._**

**_Aishiteru to iitakatta_**

**_Aishiteru to ienakatta_**

**_Dakedo sore wa boku no saidai no_**

**_Uso de ari shinjitsu datta you na ki ga suru_**

_Quería decirte te quiero, pero no pude hacerlo, sentía que era mi mayor mentira y a la vez mi mas grande verdad._

_._

Como sí el tiempo no hubiera pasado, salieron de aquel lugar y afuera caía una lluvia pesada y fría, pero sin pensarlo un segundo salieron y dejaron que esta los envolvía y empapaba, no importaba, realmente no les importaba a ninguno de los dos, se echaron a andar sin buscar refugio, sintiendo la epifanía rodeándolos, la respuesta a esa pregunta que nunca se habían hecho cuando el tiempo se los había preguntado, aquello que se habían demostrado con actos pero nunca con palabras, pero a veces, las palabras eran necesarias, a veces las cosas deberían decirse porque el corazón es necio, por que es medio sordo y a veces debes asegurarte de decirle en voz a grito, aquellas palabras que a veces todo parece dar por sentado. Pero haberlo dicho en aquel momento habría sabido quizá a mentira, cuando para los dos era incuestionable que era la mayor verdad.

Tan lejos de casa, habiendo atravesado la mitad del mundo habían encontrado el lugar que pertenecía a los dos, en una cuidad cosmopolita y ajetreada, pero que les ofrecía el refugio que necesitaban en ese momento.

**_._**

**_Itsuka mata boku wa boku ni umarekawatte_**

**_Kimi o sagasu tabi ni deru n darou_**

_Quizá debería encontrarme a mi misma y comenzar un viaje en tu búsqueda después._

_._

Llegaron a un sencillo departamento en la 123 de la av. 23 subieron una oscura escalera mientras un relámpago explotaba cerca de ellos, entraron a un departamento y no se molestaron en buscar las luces, solo se buscaron a ellos mismo en la oscuridad.

Esta vez no hubo ninguna prisa, no hubo esa ansiedad loca que los consumía cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron en un tácito acuerdo harían las cosas bien, tal y como la primera vez, pero esta vez sin ninguna escusa, sin la curiosidad de los casi niños que habían sido la primera vez. Esta vez irían con los ojos bien abiertos, sin ocultarse detrás de ningún sentimiento que no fuera el que realmente sentían. La vida les había enseñado lecciones, e iban a demostrarle a ella y a si mismos que no se equivocarían de nuevo.

Ráfagas de luz iluminaban la sencilla habitación, dibujando en contorno de los sillones en la sala y la sombra de los muebles de la cocina al fondo, todo en un tono de sepia casi romántico, verdaderamente un mundo aparte. Un charco de agua se formaba a sus pies mientras están de pie a un lado de la puerta sin romper el contacto entre los dos en un beso que estaba lleno de calma, de la tranquilidad de dos personas que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo delante de los dos, de dos personas que han emprendido un largo viaje y que querían recuperar todo el tiempo perdido

**_._**

**_Arigatou tte iitakatta_**

**_Arigatou tte ienakatta_**

**_Datte sore ja marude eien no_**

**_Sayonara mitai de kanashi sugiru kara_**

_Quería darte las gracias, pero no pude decirlo sonaba como una despedida eterna y era demasiado triste._

_._

Meimi le había dicho tantas veces "adiós para siempre" en su mente, que tenerlo allí en ese momento parecía casi irreal, se había prometido tanto a si misma no estar cerca de él de nuevo que tenerlo al alcance de su mano, que sentir su piel cálida bajo la ropa mojada y fría y sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, era… casi como estar tocando el cielo con las manos. Se sentía tan, pero realmente tan feliz que aquel pequeño y precioso instante parecía borrar todos los años pasados de soledad, dudas y recriminaciones, y las cosas no deberían ser tan fáciles ¿no es así? Pero, misteriosamente lo eran, había esperado, soñado con ese momento por tanto tiempo que verdaderamente toda su esperanza, todos sus deseos y sueños empañaban con facilidad todo aquello que había sentido antes, porque, después de todo eso es lo que hacía el amor, de una forma que solo el amor es capaz, este lo curaba todo.

Cuando rodeó su cintura y separó sus pies del piso sintió que su estomago se contraía de nuevo con fuerza, se aferró a su cuello y escondió su rostro en su hombro, el aroma a lluvia lo envolvía por completo. Llegaron a una habitación desordenada, había ropa en algunos muebles y las sabanas estaban revueltas, pero en realidad no importaba, no había importado la primera vez en la pequeña habitación de estudiantes en Tokio, no importaba ahora en una sencilla habitación en Nueva York, verdaderamente solo importaba que eran ellos dos, por fantasioso y cursi que aquello sonara, mirando sus ojos apenas iluminados por alguna farola en la larga avenida vio en sus ojos las promesas plenas para el futuro y a esas promesas no dichas hizo las propias.

Si, el mundo se abría delante de los dos.

**_._**

**_Aishiteru to iitakatta_**

**_Aishiteru to ienakatta_**

**_Dakedo sore wa boku no saidai no_**

**_Uso de ari shinjitsu datta you na ki ga suru_**

_Quería decirte te quiero, pero no pude hacerlo, sentía que era mi mayor mentira y a la vez mi mas grande verdad._

_._

Hicieron el amor con calma, contrarrestando todo lo que alguna vez había sido urgencia y desesperación, no eran las mismas personas que habían sido en el pasado y por increíble que eso fuera a pesar de que los dos habían cambiado, seguían amándose quizá de la misma forma en la que se habían amado cuando habían sido no mas que dos niños. Lejos de cualquier otra experiencia esta vez todo se sentía solo… correcto.

Era la persona correcta.

Era el momento correcto.

Era la emoción correcta.

Habían cometido muchos errores uno con el otro, se habían dicho mentiras si, pero al mismo tiempo en este nuevo encuentro habían empezado a demostrar la confianza, el valor y la ternura que el verdadero amor merecía.

Se habían entendido siempre sin tener que hablar demasiado y en ese momento mientras uno recorría el cuerpo del otro era lo mismo, no había que dar instrucciones para nada, todo era completamente claro para los dos, no había que decir en voz alta lo que deseaban, lo sentían, podían percibirlo por el escalofrió que sentía el cuerpo del otro ante determinada caricia, por el suspiro que salía de su boca completamente complacido, no tenían que darle a su amante la instrucción de que fuera otro, porque no estaban buscando a nadie, durante todo ese tiempo hasta en un beso habían buscado a otra persona ahora era los dos, aquellos dos que a través de otros se habían buscado, los que estaban compartiendo la misma cama, los que daban ese calor maravilloso y ese grado de placer a su amante… a su amor.

Si el tiempo esta vez era amable, si habían realmente pagado toda la retribución que habían acumulado, quizá este era el momento en que debían de ser felices.

La lluvia acabó y el amanecer llegó pintando el horizonte de violetas, naranjas y rojos mientras ellos estaban aun despiertos, descubriéndose de nuevo, regocijados en la presencia del otro, sin aparente cansancio, tal como había sido desde un principio.

Hartos habían dicho solo hacia unas horas, hartos… juntos en ese pequeña habitación, compartiendo su calor y su presencia, se preguntaban como habían podido siquiera haber dejado que la mera idea entrara en su mente.

Una persona, dudaban, no podría llegar a hartarse del amor.

**_._**

**_Moshimo betsu no dareka ni umarekawatte mo_**

**_Kimi o sagasu tabi ni deru kara_**

_As que si algún día vuelvo a nacer comenzare un viaje en tu búsqueda._

_._

La luz de un sol precioso en un día claro y amable entró por la única ventana de la habitación, iluminando el desorden y a los amantes desnudos en la cama. La joven abrió sus ojos y esta vez, él estaba allí, había soñado tantas veces en noches como esa para despertar a la soledad de su vacía habitación que de pronto se sintió asustada. El sentimiento rápidamente desapareció, no podría estar asustada e él, podía sentir temor de cualquiera, pero jamás de él.

- _Ohayo_ – dijo somnolienta la pelirroja cubriéndose un poco con la sabana, se preguntaba porque el pudor aparecía solo en ese momento.

- _Watashi to kekkon shite, kudasai?_ – dijo él con un susurro en su oído.

Meimi se quedó helada en ese momento realmente no supo que contestar.

.

_Fin capitulo 39_

_25 de julio de 2012_

_9: 36 pm_

_._

_._

NdA. !Oh, cómo me he acordado de el final del capitulo 39 del anime!


	41. Capitulo 40

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a Megumi Tachikawa, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Capitulo 40_**

**_Interludio_**

**_Un Recuerdo de Japón_**

_3 años antes…_

Creo que todos hemos estado allí alguna vez. Delante de aquel momento en el que, un comportamiento del que estamos seguros esta mal y estamos a punto de cometer, pero, tomamos un salto de fe y lo realizamos y al final resulta que estábamos en lo correcto.

Y allí estaba ella, descalza sosteniendo unas altas zapatillas en sus manos caminando por la suave arena, dentro de un laberinto, para encontrar a alguien a quien no había siquiera mirado a la cara, pero que con dos ojos negros la había convencido para una cita a ciegas.

Había llegado hacía una semana a Seika para visitar a sus padres. Ellos la habían convencido de dejar a Daisuke a su cargo por un par de días para que ella descansara y por primera vez, en los tres años que había salido de Japón, se había separado de su hijo, porque para ser sincera estaba un poco agotada, no de su hijo, si no de su imparable estilo de vida hasta ese momento.

Desde que había llegado a Estados Unidos y empezado a trabajar en la agencia de Cole y su familia no había parado, había tomado pocos días libre y aquellos días los había dedicado cien por ciento a su hijo, y había llegado el momento de tomar un momento para ella misma.

Había viajado a Okinawa hasta la playa de Yohama Maehama y había dormido por 12 horas seguidas en un hermoso hotel, después se había dedicado a pasar horas en un bonito spa donde se había consentido todo lo posible – manicura, pedicura, tinte y un largo masaje - después de eso se había puesto un bikini y se había tirado en la blanquísima arena de la increíble playa que tenía mar a su espalda y frente. Se había dado el gusto incluso de dejar que la invitaran a una fiesta de disfraces donde podría bailar, y comer ostras y beber cocos con ginebra cosa que bien… nunca había hecho.

Lo que la había conducido a ese acontecimiento. En aquella fiesta había encontrado por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, algo que había pensado que no encontraría en mucho, mucho tiempo.

La chispa de la atracción.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

La fiesta estaba muy animada, quizá demasiado animada. El chico que la había invitado a esa fiesta estaba casi dormido en la mesa donde algunos de sus amigos habían estado bebiendo, mientras ella había estado bailando con otras dos chicas con las que había llegado, había sido en realidad divertido, habían comido delicioso, y los cocos habían sido dulces y con la medida justa de licor, había logrado una ligera simpatía con aquellas chicas con las que había bailado toda la noche hasta que se habían agotado y no habían tenido más opción que salir a la playa fresca con la brisa marina nocturna y descansar.

Y allí lo había visto la primera vez.

Era un chico, quizá tenía su misma edad, no podía creer que tuviera mas de 20 años, vestía todo de blanco, lo que era muy normal para la playa, ligero y fresco, pero lo que realmente llamó su atención, fue, como casi siempre, lo mucho que se parecía a Él. Daiki… un cabello negro tan obscuro que parecía carbón, y una piel color arena, que incluso lucia cálida. Pero estaba acompañado, estaba platicando con naturalidad con una joven risueña de largo y lizo cabello rojo, al verla casi se sentía arrepentida de haber pintado su pelo de negro, había sido un capricho al estar en el spa, esos días quería olvidar quien era ella misma y de hecho les había dicho a todo mundo que se llamaba Meiko.

Se sentía casi sorprendida por la repentina atracción que sentía por ese chico, desde que había dejado Japón no había tenido ninguna cita, con la única persona con la que salía era con Cole y en realidad solo como amigos, pero desde que había terminado con él no había hecho ningún intento por regresar, era su mas grande amigo y había aprendido a apreciar tanto su amistad que era lo único que quería de él y Cole lo había entendido. Quizá tenía que ver con la cultura, los chicos americanos eran definitivamente diferentes y suponía ella se sentía fuera de lugar aun después de 2 años en américa, relacionarse íntimamente con algún americano era algo de lo que no se sentía aun capaz, aunque no le habían faltado propuestas.

Aquellos eran sus pensamientos cuando aquel joven la había volteado a ver, no pudo si no más que sonreír al ver dos luminosos y seductores ojos negros detrás de un antifaz color blanco, e increíblemente él le sonrió también. No sabía si sentirse contenta por haber llamado su atención, o molesta porque bien, él estaba con otra chica y ahora coqueteaba con ella.

Las chicas se habían levantado por un trago, pero ella decidió quedarse un poco mas en la playa, la noche era fresca y muy agradable, casi podría quedarse allí dormida. De hecho, cerró sus ojos y dejó que la brisa marina la rodeara. Cuando abrió sus ojos, aquel chico de antifaz blanco estaba a su lado, ella miró casi por reflejo a donde había estado él y la pelirroja antes y no la vio allí.

- Hola – dijo el chico a su lado, tenía una voz algo ronca y cansada.

- Hola – no pudo si no más que responder ella.

Y después no supo que decir, y al parecer él tampoco, porque solo se sentó a su lado y miró al mar.

- No tendría que estar aquí, ¿Sabes? – dijo el joven a su lado de pronto – estaba en una conferencia en Taipéi hace 12 horas, y tengo otra conferencia mañana, por favor no me preguntes de que.

- De acuerdo.

- Los últimos 6 meses he estado tan increíblemente ocupado que he venido arrastrando un resfriado persistente – siguió el chico con su historia, bien ahora ya sabía por que su voz se escuchaba así - iba y venía cada mes, y allí estaba yo cansado y dándolo todo de mi, hasta que decidí que no más, tomé un avión y llegué aquí y en lugar de descansar, estoy ligando con una chica que conocí en el aeropuerto.

- ¿La pelirroja? – preguntó ella con curiosidad.

- Si ella – dijo divertido – hace años me enamore perdidamente de una pelirroja que me rompió el corazón y aun no puedo terminar de salir de mi caja, me siguen gustando las chicas pelirrojas y ninguna otra.

- Oh – dijo ella jugando con un mechón de su cabello ahora negro, de verdad se arrepentía de haberse pintado el pelo.

- Pero solo me hizo falta hablar un rato con ella para ver que… - suspiró - es bonita y sin en cambio no me gusta.

- Y ¿entonces…? – dijo como preguntando ¿Qué haces aquí conmigo? Y el pareció entenderlo.

- Miré a una chica preciosa con vestido rojo y ojos azules del otro lado de la playa y solo quise hablar con ella – dijo con una sonrisa amable que era realmente atractiva - salir del molde.

- No estoy segura de que me guste que experimenten conmigo- dijo con completa sinceridad.

Él no le respondió, solo se levantó del lugar donde había estado sentado y se puso de pie a su lado.

- ¿Has visto el laberinto de arena detrás del hotel? – le preguntó y ella afirmó asintiendo con la cabeza - en el centro hay una agradable fogata y a esta hora es posible que este vacío, si te animas a experimentar un poco con la vida allí te espero.

Y se fue.

Cuando estuvo fuera de su vista lo pensó con atención, él había dicho "experimentar con la vida" ella quería de verdad, de verdad quería… bien quería demostrarse a si misma que podía volver a sentir esa clase de sentimientos y emociones. No quería cerrar su corazón, en algún momento quería reconstruir esa parte de su vida, enamorarse, quizá casarse y hacer una familia mas grande para ella y para Daisuke y con eso en su mente y su corazón se levantó de la arena y caminó justo donde sabía estaba el laberinto.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

Así que allí estaba, se había perdido un par de veces en su camino al centro del laberinto, hasta que había visto la luz de la hoguera que él chico había dicho, que estaba en el centro. Entró algo nerviosa y allí estaba él, sentado alrededor de la hoguera, a su lado había una botella de vino y dos copas.

Mientras se acercaba él la volteó a ver, todavía tenía su antifaz blanco y ella su propio antifaz rojo en realidad ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre, o él le había dado el suyo y de alguna manera tampoco hacia falta.

- Viniste. – dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

- Bueno – dijo ella soltando sus zapatillas en la arena - supongo que también quiero demostrarme algo a mi misma.

Sin decir mas, fue hasta donde él estaba sentado poniéndose delante de él y sin pensarlo demasiado descendió a la altura de su rostro y lo besó… ¡Oh si!, ¡lo sentía…! casi había pensado que no podía sentir de nuevo esa sensación de nudo en el estomago, de cosquillas sobre la piel cuando una mano la tocaba, sintió como era acostada gentilmente en la arena y en realidad no le importó, se sentía tan bien, las manos de ese joven en su cintura y brazos delicadamente. Rompió el beso y lo miró a los ojos.

Y allí estaba el familiar error… eran los ojos de Daiki.

Con reticencia se empezó a alejar de él, y el chico enseguida lo notó pero no hizo nada por detenerla.

- Pasa algo malo – dijo apenado - ¿hice algo mal?

- No – dijo ella también ligeramente apenada – solo… es muy complicado.

- Cuéntamelo – le pidió el con sencillez.

- Yo… solo quería demostrarme a mi misma algo… que yo… - no sabía por que iba a confiar en este perfecto extraño, pero tenía que decirle a alguien lo que sentía todos los días, quizá el hecho de que nunca lo volvería a ver y que los dos iban con un antifaz le daba el valor de hacerlo – toda mi vida he estado enamorada de solo un chico, un chico que quizá nunca vuelva a ver, pero yo quería saber si podía volver a sentir lo que había sentido con él.

- Y ¿lo has sentido? – le preguntó el joven.

- Si – dijo con una sonrisa – si, lo he sentido.

- Y ¿entonces…? – preguntó de nuevo.

- Sigo viéndolo a él – dijo apenada, quizá algo sonrojada, suponía que no era algo que ningún chico quería escuchar – créeme estaba siendo muy, muy agradable, de verdad muy agradable, pero…

- Entiendo… - dijo el sin dejarla agregar nada mas

- ¿De verdad? - ¿Cómo podía entenderla? La verdad fuera dicha la mitad de las veces ella misma no se entendía.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de aquella chica? – le respondió el joven

- Si.

- Yo la veo en ti – dijo el con sinceridad – quizá lo único en lo que se parecen sea en tus preciosos ojos… pero sigo sin poder dejar de buscarla en cada chica que conozco, no es algo que pueda fácilmente evitar.

Meimi no pudo sentirse ofendida, después de todo a ella le pasaba lo mismo, al menos era casi un consuelo saber que no era a la única persona a la que le pasaba lo mismo así que hizo lo único que le pareció natura en ese momento. Empezó a reír a carcajadas y pronto él la siguió. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que pudieran controlarse de nuevo.

- Creo – dijo Meimi después de un largo respiro – que tenemos que trabajar en eso verdad.

- Supongo que si. – dijo él chico aun sentado en al arena.

- Ha sido divertido – dijo ella a modo de despedida – pero debo irme, mañana tengo que tomar un vuelo temprano.

- Gracias – dijo él con una sonrisa – supongo que es un adiós.

- Bueno el mundo da muchas vueltas – dijo ella con otra sonrisa amable – quien sabe, quizá en algún momento podamos volver a cruzar nuestros caminos, pero por el momento si, es un adiós.

Sin decir mas salió del laberinto dejando allí al joven a un lado de la hoguera.

Daiki vio alejarse a la bella joven de cabello negro, quería detenerla al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre, pero no lo hizo, de cualquier modo no le seria difícil preguntar por allí, sí alguien la conocía, y así debía ser, porque la había visto con un grupo de chicas y preguntar su nombre… era la primera vez que alguien entendía lo que pasaba dentro de él. Aun después de dos años le impresionaba a si mismo el amor tan intenso que sentía por Meimi. Aquel sentimiento que había quedado gravado a pesar de todas las cosas malas por las que habían pasado. Y lo que había sentido con esta chica… vaya, no había sentido tanta química con ninguna chica antes, y si, había salido con un montón de ellas buscando justo eso, la misma química casi explosiva que había sentido con Meimi y no había vuelto a sentir, hasta esa noche.

La había visto en un principio en la fiesta en el hotel, su largo cabello negro que caía desordenado y ligero por toda su espalda, vestida de rojo era realmente llamativa, pero había llegado con una chica y bien no era la clase de chico que coquetea con una chica si esta con otra, pero cuando estaba en la playa, ella lo había mirado, había sentido el peso de la mirada de aquella chica sobre el y había volteado a verla…

Sus ojos…

Dos brillantes ojos azules iguales a los de ella y era quizá en lo único en lo que se parecía, su piel estaba tostada por seguro una larga sesión de sol que la había dejado morena y lucía completamente como una mujer a pesar de que era muy joven, Meimi… ella tenía la figura de una joven gimnasta compacta y armónica, esta chica tenía las curvas que solo la mujeres que han sido madres podrían tener, mucho mas voluptuosa, pero sin en cambio era la primera chica que no se parecía a Meimi que llamaba su atención, y ¡Cielos! Cuando la besó… si ella no se hubiera retirado en ese momento casi se podía jurar a si mismo que estaría allí mismo, sobre la arena haciéndole el amor, la chispa que había encendido había sido tan intensa que casi lo había quemado.

Pero no se había quedado allí… una lastima. Bien, al menos como la joven había dicho, se había podido demostrar algo a si mismo, que si, que aun tenía la capacidad de sentirse así, con alguien.

Se levantó de la arena y caminó rumbo a su hotel a un par de manzanas, debía descansar, por eso había huido de todos modos, para descansar y recuperarse de una maldita vez de esa gripe. Al final casi podía decir, que había curado algo mucho más importante que esa gripe.

.

_Fin capitulo 40_

_Miércoles 22 de agosto 2012_

_11:41 p.m. _


	42. Capitulo 41

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a Megumi Tachikawa, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_._**

**_Capitulo 41_**

**_Parte VIII_**

**_._**

**_Sanar_**

Los sueños sin engañosos sabes, porque hay cosas que has soñado en un momento de tu vida y estas segura de que es lo único que desearas durante todo lo largo de ella. En ese momento el anhelo es tan intenso, tan fuerte y tan puro que parecía completamente inamovible, pero el tiempo sigue su curso, la vida propia sigue su curso y tus sueños deben cambiar, tu propia vida debe cambiar porque sí no lo hace, te da la impresión de que algo no es como debe ser.

Ella había soñado con aquel momento de mil maneras distintas, había visto ese momento en su imaginación mas veces de las que podía soñar, en mil escenarios distintos y la única cosa que nunca había variado había sido su respuesta, siempre había dicho que si, siempre había estado completamente segura de que quería que él le hiciera esa pregunta y ella solo respondería que si y entonces serian felices para siempre pero ahora… la verdad fuera dicha no estaba completamente segura que responder.

Él estaba allí, con su cabello revuelto, desnudo de la cintura para abajo con una expresión mortalmente sería en su rostro. Y ella lo miraba solo sin saber que hacer.

- Yo… - dijo con esfuerzo – no puedo responder esa pregunta en este momento.

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo contrariado.

- Porque no somos solo tú y yo en este momento Daiki, nuestras vidas son otras a… - dijo llena de dudas - a la vida que teníamos, cuando yo solo te hubiera dicho que si sin dudar.

- Todavía tienes algo que aclarar – dijo con un tono apremiante - dímelo, lo haremos ahora mismo.

- Aun tengo cosas que resolver, si - respondió ella – pero no contigo, quiero estar segura esta vez de lo que hago, antes de dar un salto del que no pueda regresar.

- Ese salto ya lo diste Meimi – dijo el con cierta desesperación – lo dimos los dos anoche.

- Aun así – dijo ella incomoda – necesito pensarlo.

- No quiero que lo pienses – le respondió con cierta violencia, no entendía que es lo que tenía que pensar.

- Creo que hemos tomado demasiadas decisiones precipitadas en nuestra vida Daiki – dijo controlando su tono, no le gustaba que la acorralaran - no nos hará daño pensar por lo menos una de ellas.

Daiki se dejó caer en la cama a su lado y se llevó las manos al rostro, ¡Oh dios!, esperaba que no se pusiera a llorar en ese momento o le rompería el alma.

- ¿Cuales? – dijo sin mirarla a la cara – ¿Cuáles son las decisiones que quieres tomar?

- Debo resolver cosas – dijo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué cosas? – insistió él.

Meimi suspiró, conocía demasiado bien esa actitud de Daiki, se había planteado un reto, un objetivo y no dejaría pasar aquel duelo sin encararlo de frente y con toda la carne al asador.

- Yo no funciono bajo presión Daiki – dijo decidida, no iba a dejar que él la persiguiera esta vez.

- Que lastima por que yo no funciono de otra manera – dijo respondiendo al reto.

- Pues tendremos que llegar a algún punto medio – dijo ella sin abandonar su postura - porque no voy a dejar que me acorrales de nuevo.

Meimi se levantó de la cama buscando su ropa por la habitación, la recogió y entró al baño, dejando al joven de cabello negro solo.

Daiki hizo un verdadero esfuerzo por quedarse en ese lugar y no seguirla, por no presionarla. Tenía que aprender de su pasado, tenía que ser diferente esta vez, ella tenía razón, nunca se habían detenido a pensar en nada en el pasado, siempre habían ido en pos de todo solo por la emoción del momento y eso en todas las ocasiones, es lo que lo había echado todo a perder. Él lo sabía, incluso en su trabajo como detective cuando se había arrojado sin pensar, era cuando las cosas realmente se habían descarrilado hasta estrellarse contra alguna pared sin control. Así que se quedo allí son moverse hasta que ella regresó con el rostro lavado y con su ropa puesta.

- Debo irme – dijo colgándose su bolso al hombro - Daisuke…

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? – dijo él levantándose de la cama – no tardare mas de 5 minutos, lo prometo.

- ¿Puedo tomar un poco de café?

- Adelante, estas en tu casa.

Meimi lo vio ir al baño esta vez sorprendida, había esperando un round 2 saliendo del baño pero él no había insistido… bien no había insistido por el momento, pero sabía que quería la respuesta a esa pregunta lo antes posible, pero si algo había aprendido a través de esos años era ser mas prudente.

Caminó a la pequeña cocina del departamento encontró enseguida la cafetera y el café instantáneo, puso suficiente café para los dos y mientras este se hacía pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. Necesitaba el consejo de Seira, era sin duda la primera persona con la que necesitaba hablar. Apenas servía las tazas de café cuando el chico regresó vestido con un inconfundible traje negro.

- Me pregunto si algún día te desharás de ellos – dijo dando un trago al café sin azúcar.

- ¿De que cosa? – dijo recibiendo de sus manos otra taza.

- De tu traje negro – dijo con una amplia sonrisa - me pregunto si de pequeño tu papa también te los ponía – dijo sinceramente divertida – creo que si te he visto vestido con algo diferente, mmm no lo se, 20 veces han sido muchas.

- La verdad – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – creo que me sentiría casi desnudo si alguna vez lo hiciera.

Meimi no pudo si no reír por el comentario, si, había algo en esos trajes negros que eran casi como parte de él, si un día lo viera con un traje de otro color seguro no lo reconocería.

- Bien – dijo él sin abandonar su postura relajada – si no quieres casarte conmigo…

- Daiki…

- Por el momento – siguió hablando – al menos si querrías ser mi novia ¿verdad?

Meimi lo miró entre sorprendida y divertida, Daiki no se rendía, nunca se rendía y la verdad fuera dicha no quería que él lo hiciera de todos modos.

- Si, supongo que probar con noviazgo no nos haría daño.

No lo pensó un segundo mas, soltó su taza de café y fue a ella para rodear su cintura y poner un beso en sus labios, un largo y profundo beso que una vez mas les robo la respiración.

.

.

- Así que, ¿Qué piensas? – dijo la pelirroja.

- Que solo era cuestión de tiempo – dijo la joven de larga cabellera castaña.

Meimi miró a Seira con un poco de fastidio. Una parte de ella sabía que iba a decir justo eso, pero la verdad había esperado equivocarse. Seira sacó una tanda de suaves toallas de la secadora en la lavandería que estaban las dos, ella tomó una y empezó a doblarla con diligencia. Seira había regresado hacía poco de Japón, y retomado su vida. Bien, todo lo que Michael le permitía de su tiempo que parecía querer monopolizarlo todo.

- ¿Qué esperabas que te dijera amiga – dijo Seira mientras también doblaba las toallas blancas y tibias – desde que Daiki reapareció en tu vida, sabía que en algún momento estarían juntos de nuevo.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – dijo la pelirroja algo enojada, ella había hecho todo lo posible porque no fuera así – yo…

- Si, yo sé que trataste de que eso no pasara – dijo Seira con una semi sonrisa – pero Meimi, aunque la mitad del tiempo no me gusta reconocerlo, ese chico… - suspiró profundamente – es tu destino.

Meimi no respondió nada, no le decía nada que ella no supiera también, sabía perfectamente que la vida le ponía a Daiki Asuka jr. una y otra vez en su camino y bien debía de ser por algo, ¿No?

- Tú lo amas – dijo Seira, por supuesto sin tono de pregunta, si no como el hecho que era, y como otro hecho sin discusión agregó – y Daiki te ama a ti, así que…

- Y todo lo que paso – quiso replicar su amiga.

- ¿Tienen alguno de los dos algún resentimiento aun guardado? – dijo Seira sin abandonar su trabajo.

- Yo no – respondió la pelirroja.

- Y estoy segura que Daiki tampoco – dijo con aquella tranquilidad que parecía nunca abandonar a la joven ex religiosa - porque si no, bien solo no estaría pidiéndote matrimonio.

Meimi se quedó en silencio, no había nada más que agregar después de todo. Seira terminó de ordenar la ropa recién lavada y tomó por los brazos a su mejor amiga.

- Meimi – dijo con un tono de voz cálido - ahora puedo decirte sin temor a equivocarme, que el amor solo se encuentra una vez, que es algo que no veo como podría repetirse o encontrarse en más de un ser humano, es un sentimiento tan grande que el alma se te acabaría si tratas de repetirlo con mas de una persona, y si tu ya encontraste a la persona que amas, no puedes dejarla ir.

No había nada como que te arrojaran una verdad a la cara de vez en cuando. Ella sabía eso, había vivido 5 años sin siquiera volverlo a ver y aun así lo que había sentido en aquel momento y lo que sentía ahora no era realmente diferente, así que significaba que era real. Miró a la cara a su mejor amiga y ella sonreía, ella sonrió igual, realmente no había nada más que decir.

- ¿Te quedas a comer? – dijo animada - hoy tenemos unas enchiladas de muerte, Angy tiene muy buena mano para la comida mexicana.

- Me gustaría – se excusó - pero Daiki esta esperándome en casa con nuestro hijo.

Seira puso su mejor sonrisa, un brillo especial iluminada sus ojos. Amaba a su amiga, había sido siempre una persona importante en su vida y de verdad la quería, había deseado tanto tiempo, había orado tanto por que este momento llegara, por que ella fuera feliz.

- Que lindo suena eso ¿No amiga? – dijo emocionada.

- Si – dijo con una amplia sonrisa Meimi, era sin duda una frase a la que le gustaría acostumbrarse – suena realmente bien.

.

.

Cómo le había dicho a Seira fue directo a casa. En el jardín estaban Daiki y su hijo montando un nuevo modelo, esta vez era un modelo de casi un metro del apolo XI, Meimi se preguntó de pronto si Daiki no estaba formando un futuro ingeniero o algo por el estilo. Apenas la vio Daisuke corrió a su encuentro como siempre con un abrazo, que ella recibió encantada.

- Mamá, papá es tan waiii – dijo con entusiasmo – trajo la nave que viajo a la luna.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Meimi cargando a su hijo y caminando en dirección donde Daiki estaba junto al modelo.

- Bueno es un modelo a escala – dijo el joven detective con una sonrisa - pero realmente se eleva, tiene un motor y todo.

Meimi miro un poco alarmada, el enorme – en comparación con otros modelos – juguete que había traído esta vez.

- Si la llevaremos a _central park_ y la haremos funcionar desde una distancia muy segura – agregó el joven de cabello negro solicito al ver la expresión de la joven pelirroja – sin un solo peligro.

- ¡Pero eso no será tan emocionante! – se quejó el niño aun sostenido por su madre.

- Es eso o nada – dijo con decisión el joven.

- Esta bien – dijo el chico que corrió donde él estaba cuando su mamó lo bajó de sus brazos – ¡Ya quiero verlo, va a ser tan cool!

Meimi miró con atención a los dos chicos más importantes de su vida allí juntos trabajando. Se unió a ellos mientras leían con atención un mapa de ensamblaje.

- Daisuke… - lo llamó su mamá.

- Si Meimi – dijo el chico sin abandonar su trabajo.

- Mamá – insistió Meimi, era demasiado raro que su hijo insistiera en llamarla por su nombre de pila.

- Pero Sasuke puede… - su mamá solo lo miró con una ceja levantada – si mamá.

- Dime, ¿Te gustaría que papá viviera aquí con nosotros? – dijo mientras miraba a Daiki detener todo movimiento y concentrar toda su atención en las dos personas a su alrededor – ¿Qué fuéramos como los demás papas?

- Cantidad – dijo el niño emocionado – sobre todo por que yo sé que tú quieres mucho a papá.

- Y ¿como sabes eso? – preguntó Meimi.

- Porque siempre lo miras como Ponyo mira a Sasuke – respondió el pequeño enseguida - cómo si quisieras hacerlo pequeñito y meterlo en tu bolsillo y llevártelo contigo, tú nunca mirabas así a tu novio Kane pero a papá si. Y papá te quiere también.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó de nuevo Meimi deseando saber que mas había observado su hijo.

- Si – dijo respondiendo lleno de inteligencia - Él te mira como Haku miraba a Chihiro cuando caían en el cielo, como si quisiera llorar porque nunca más la va a volver a ver y no quisiera que eso pasara. Y yo digo si papá te quiere y tú lo quieres, ustedes deberían ser novios de nuevo.

Meimi miró a Daiki que estaba solo ligeramente sonrojado. De nuevo se preguntó porque algo que era tan claro para un niño de 5 años no lo era para ellos. Daiki la miró, tal y como su hijo acababa de decir, como si fuera algo precioso y entonces no tuvo mas dudas.

Equivocada o no.

- _Ukeireru_. – dijo mirándolo a los ojos y asombrada vio como de hecho esas lagrimas que el chico guardaba bajaron por sus mejillas.

- Mamá – dijo el chico alarmado cuando vio a su papá llorar – que le has dicho.

Meimi no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que Daiki literalmente saltara sobre ella y la besara como si su vida dependiera de eso. Escuchó a Daisuke bailar y cantar a su alrededor y pensó que después de todo, quizá no estaba equivocada, que el sueño de toda su vida estaba cumpliéndose finalmente.

.

.

_Fin capitulo 41_

_Lunes 03 de septiembre de 2012_

_12:12 am_


	43. Capitulo 42

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a Megumi Tachikawa, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Capitulo 42_

Nota de autora: Solo una cosa que decir… yo quiero un lemon y lo voy a poner si señor.

.

.

Si, el amor se puede demostrar de muchas maneras, la confianza, el respeto, la dulzura y la ternura, los pequeños y grandes detalles de esa persona especial para ti, de esa persona que es única y que piensas "nadie mas que él o ella podría hacer esto por mi" Pero a veces llegamos a olvidar que el amor también es pasión. Quizá sea porque el sexo se ha vuelto una moneda de cambio por casi todos los favores, porque el sexo se usa para vender y comprar cómo el oro, vemos a todo nuestro alrededor y en cada lugar encuentras algo que se venda atreves de la imagen de una bella mujer o un hombre bien dotado, es irónico porque un día esa demostración de amor mediante el intercambio físico antes era solamente eso, amor, el día de hoy, creo que muchas personas se han olvidado de ello.

Pero algunas personas podría decirse estaban fuera de época, unas pocas personas siguen distinguiendo lo real de lo que la sociedad nos impone día a día.

Reconocimiento… reconciliación.

.

.

Reconocimiento

Ella había vivido toda su vida dentro de un amor espiritual, ese tipo de amor único que solo se siente en el alma, aquel que solo es sostenido por una gran fe, y cuan más grande la fe más grande el amor y su amor había sido inmenso.

El descubrir el amor terrenal nunca había estado dentro de sus planes. Claro amaba a muchas personas, como una hermana, como una amiga, como una consejera y casi como una madre, pero la verdad fuera dicha nunca había considerado siquiera la opción del amor de mujer.

Y era maravilloso.

Se sentía maravillada y feliz, de lo hermoso que podía ser el amor que un hombre y una mujer pueden llegar a sentir uno por otro. Todos los días escuchaba las historias de las personas que habían llegado a ser heridas por esa clase de amor; Muchas algunas personas del refugio eran personas que hoy huían de una persona que un día habían amado, porque en lugar de amarlas en correspondencia habían usado ese amor, solo para si mismos. Otras aun después de mucho tiempo extrañándolo, estando lejos de la persona amada, aun a pesar incluso de la muerte, aun guardaban amor en su corazón.

Y hoy cuando Mike la miraba a los ojos de una forma que casi la hacia temblar, cuando la sostenía cerca y cuando la besaba, sentía esa sensación, pesada, inquieta y cálida y cada día iba creciendo mas y mas. Ella había solo escuchado porque sentía eso, nunca lo había experimentado, esa parte donde las adolecentes experimentan sus primeros besos, su primer amor ella se la había saltado en pos de un amor mucho más grande. Pero hoy, cuando sentía todo eso que le era desconocido la asustaba, pero al mismo tiempo la entusiasmaba, se sentía como un explorador en medio de una selva, perdido pero sin miedo, siguiendo un sendero inexistente pero que de algún modo sabía lo llevaba a un lugar seguro. No, ella no sentía miedo. Curiosidad, emoción, nerviosismo, y muchas veces una sensación electrizante recorrer su cuerpo que no sabía de ningún modo explicar, pero no miedo.

Incluso sentía veces algo vergonzoso, Mike muchas veces se encontraba riendo divertido de sus reacciones, claro, él tenía toda la experiencia que ella no tenía después de todo, él había estado con toda clase de mujeres, menos de su tipo, de las que no tenían ni un poco de experiencia, se divertía generando reacciones en ella que ella no podía controlar o entender. Y cuando le preguntaba porque un hombre como él estaba con una chica como ella volvía a escuchar sin ninguna duda en su voz "porqué eres la única que podría siquiera imaginar que quisiera conmigo"

**_Heartbeats fast, colors and promises_**

**_How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_**

_Latidos del corazón rápidos, colores y promesas, ¿Cómo ser valiente? ¿Cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo a caer?_

Y le creía, porque como toda la gente, lo que se podía ver del interior de Mike era verdad, alguna vez le había dicho que el también buscaba un hogar. Así que dos personas que estaban rodeadas de gente que los buscaba para resolver sus problemas, pero que no tenían a nadie que les ayudara a resolver los suyos propios; dos personas que demostraban carácter y fuerza delante de todo el mundo, pero que en el fondo solo querían alguna que otra vez dejar caer el escudo y sentirse cansados y tener con quien descansar, se parecían, más de lo que toda la gente a su alrededor pensaba y quizá por eso al final habían terminado enamorándose uno del otro.

Al contrario de ella Mike venía de una familia muy grande, y como él le había dicho en su momento: "estar tan rodeado de personas, te hace invisible, en mi casa cuando algo tenía que hacerse sí no estabas tú para hacerlo se lo podían pedir a cualquier otra persona. Algunas veces deseaba oír «necesito a Mike y solo a Mike» o «no hay nadie mas que pueda hacer esto por mi más que Mike», por eso cuando pude deje mi casa materna. Pero después de que la esposa de Kane murió él estaba devastado y decidí que estaba bien tenerlo cerca, pero él esta siempre tan ocupado con sus gemelos que rara vez tiene tiempo siquiera para necesitarme para algo. Sé que suena infantil, pero es la forma en la que me sentía.

Ella había sido la cara de la moneda distinta, había sido hija única y sus padres habían estado tan ocupados con su propia vida que su nana había sido mas madre para ella de lo que su verdadera madre había sido y cuando había descubierto el amor de Dios, no lo había siquiera pensado, ella quería sentirse también amada, necesitada, y quería amar y ayudar.

Pero la vida o quizá el propio Dios la había llevado donde mas la necesitaban, si se atrevía a creer en el destino, podía pensar que aquellas decisiones que había tomado cuando había visto un truco mágico en una capilla la habían llevado a su destino.

**_But watching you stand alone_**

**_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_**

_Pero viendo que estas solo todas mis dudas de repente desaparecen de alguna manera._

Durante los últimos meses su vida había dado más giros de lo que se sentía preparada para realizar, pero en cada uno había tenido la mano de una persona que la amara para sostenerla y hasta el momento no se había caído. Se sentía en realidad cómo su estuviera en una noria que no parecía detenerse y tenía que reconocer que las norias le encantaban.

Y ahora estaba en la parte más alta de ella.

Mike había organizado una pequeña comida con algunos de los familiares que vivían en New York que como él había dicho "se morían de ganas por saber que tipo de chica me había finalmente atrapado". Había sido divertido, la familia de Mike era bulliciosa, alegre pero gente increíblemente amable, todo mundo de verdad le había caído bien y habían sido muy agradables con ella.

Cuando la reunión se había acabado, se habían quedado solos en el departamento de Mike recogiendo y lavando los platos sucios.

- Deja eso Seira – dijo el hombre tratando de apartarla de la cocina – mañana llega la persona que me ayuda con la limpieza y se hará cargo.

- No me gusta sentirme inútil – dijo ella sin dejar que Mike la apartara – debiste dejarme, prepara algo para la cena, no creo que ofrecer solo pizza haya sido…

- Si lo fue – dijo antes de que la joven chica pudiera sentirse mas culpable – es mi familia Seira, créeme, nos conocemos lo suficiente para no esperar una cena de 5 platos.

- Si, es tu familia – insistió la chica – y te conocen, pero a mi no.

Cuando la chica acomodaba un último plato en su lugar, el joven hombre la abrazó por la espalda con la fuerza suficiente para despegarla del piso y empezar a caminar con ella fuera de la cocina

- Aun faltan los cubiertos – se defendió la chica sin moverse demasiado porque en esa posición le podía hacer daño a Mike.

- No, es cierto – dijo con un tono jocoso.

- Yo se lo que puse en el lavaplatos – rebatió ella.

- No, no es cierto.

La llevó hasta la sala donde se dejó caer sentado en un amplio y cómodo sillón, con todo y la chica que quedó sentada en su regazo. Él no la soltó, si no que más bien enterró su cabeza entre su largo cabello y aspiró profundamente.

- Deberías patentar tu aroma – dijo respirando sobre su nuca – si lo vendieras como perfume en la 5ta avenida te harías rica.

- El Shampoo de lavanda lo venden en casi todos lados así que, gracias, pero no creo que eso funcionara.

Él no respondió si no que puso un largo beso sobre un hombro desnudo de ella y de nuevo sintió esa cosquilla eléctrica caminando sobre su piel.

- No se exactamente cuanto más podre esperar – dijo el joven hombre mientras rodeaba a la joven de ojos lavanda por la cintura con sus dos manos acercándola mas a él – me siento exactamente como un adolecente contigo.

- ¿Como un adolecente? – dijo con curiosidad la chica mientras sentía la cálida respiración de Mike sobre su hombro derecho.

- Imprudente desesperado, con deseos de tomar sin hacer preguntas.

- ¿Tomar?

- En este momento casi desearía que tú te sintieras igual, o al menos que supieras de lo que estoy hablando.

En realidad ella casi podía entender en realidad de lo que estaba hablando, pero le daba un poco de vergüenza admitirlo abiertamente, pero suponía que se refería a esa sensación cálida y fría que la recorría completa al mismo tiempo.

- Y ¿Qué es lo que estas esperando? – dijo mientras disfrutaba de el sostén de sus manos sobre su estomago, sentía que casi la abarcaba toda, se sentía aun mas pequeña de lo que era en esa situación.

- Estoy esperando el momento en que no pueda asustarte.

Seira giró un poco su cabeza para verlo a los ojos era una posición incomoda, pero no imposible.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes asustarme?

**_One step closer_**

_Un paso más cerca_

Nunca le había demostrado que pudiera tener a nada, de hecho se consideraba una mujer muy valiente y no porque no supiera lo que él quería decirle, significaba que pudiera asustarla con ello.

- Segura – preguntó el hombre de brillantes ojos azules.

- Segura – dijo reflejando de hecho eso, seguridad.

Mike dejó que la mitad de su cuerpo se recargara sobre el amplio sillón azul marino sin sacarla de su regazo y la besó, quizá como nunca la había besado, de una forma tan intensa que sintió como la piel se le enchinaba y un escalofrió la barría entera, enredando sus manos en su cabello mientras dejaba recargar su cuerpo en el suyo. Ella actuó por puro y mágico instinto, él era tan, tan cálido y se sentía tan bien que solo quería sentir mas, subió sus manos por su pecho y sus hombros para colgarse de su cuello, sintió el peso de su torso sobre sus pechos y como una sensación de casi… hambre le royó el estomago.

Era tan maravilloso, nunca imaginó que pudiera sentirse así, tan intenso, tan cálido, tan poderoso.

Sin aire Mike quiso salir de encima de ella pero ella no se lo permitió, lo aferró del cuello y lo abrazó buscando con sus labios espacio para besar.

- Seira…

- No estoy asustada Michael – dijo ella sin dejarlo ir – y no me voy a asustar ahora.

- ¡Santo cielo!

Como si ella no pesara nada Michel la levantó en sus brazos, Seira escuchaba en su cabeza el único poema de amor que podía recordar «_Mi amado habló, y me dijo: Levántate, oh amiga mía, hermosa mía, y ven_.» suavemente le reclinó sobre una cama de frescas sabanas de seda color gris perla. Se inclinó con ella, delineando casi con demasiado cuidado su mejilla y la dura columna de su cuello «_Paloma mía, que estás en los agujeros de la peña, en lo escondido de escarpados parajes, muéstrame tu rostro, hazme oír tu voz_»

- Seira…

Se inclinó sosteniendo su espalda para besarla una vez mas, buscando la esencia de sus labios, «_Como panal de miel destilan tus labios, oh esposa; Miel y leche hay debajo de tu lengua_» mientras ella trataba de sostenerse mas fuerte de su espalda. Las manos de él bajaron hasta sus piernas buscando su piel atreves de su ropa «_Los contornos de tus muslos son como joyas, obra de mano de excelente maestro_». Mientras ella trataba de sacar su ropa y entrar en contacto con su cuerpo, cuan dulce sabía la urgencia por sentir más, por descubrir más. No tardaron en descubrir más y más su cuerpo, por recorrerse uno al otro con las manos, con los labios. No se sentía nerviosa, ni siquiera se sentía confundida o inexperta, este era un rito humano y divino creado desde que el tiempo era tiempo y si lo hacían dos personas que se amaban era correcto, solo se sentía correcto.

**_I have died everyday waiting for you_**

**_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_**

_Yo he muerto todos los días esperándote, querido, no tengas miedo_

- Dios, Seira… - dijo el hombre junto a ella casi sin aliento – eres, tan bella.

Y se sentía así, a lo mismo que él, los planos duros y pulidos de su cuerpo, su cintura compacta, su amplio pecho, sus hombros fornidos, era bello en realidad, pero antes de poder decírselo, él reclamo de nuevo sus labios y sus manos separaron sus piernas para acomodarse entre ellas, la respiración se fue por completo de su pecho cuando sintió la evidencia de su excitación empujar contra la humedad entre sus piernas, el aferró sus hombros, con casi demasiada fuerza, bajando sus labios hasta sus pechos, amamantándose de ellos «_Deja que tus pechos sean como racimos de vid_», sus manos la sostenían como si temiera que se pudiera alejar, pero ella solo quería permanecer allí con todo su cuerpo tenso sobre las suave sabanas de seda de la cama mientras la boca de Michael la recorría por entero. Casi grito cuando el sostuvo sus piernas en alto y su boca descendió hasta su entrepierna mostrándole algo que nunca, realmente nunca había siquiera imaginado que pudiera sentirse. «_Las mandrágoras han dado olor, y a nuestras puertas hay toda suerte de dulces frutas, nuevas y añejas, que para ti, oh amado mío, he guardado_».

El continúo explorándola mientras su cuerpo más y más se tensaba, en algún momento dejo de usar sus labios y con un par de dedos empezó a explorar dentro de ella con un movimiento rítmico y ardiente que la tenía más allá del control

- Michael… - salió su nombre de sus labios estrangulado, su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Demasiado concentrado en lo que sentía para pensar con un mínimo de claridad.

- Infiernos Seira, esto no debería sentirse así.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Es demasiado… demasiado.

- Está bien.

Atrajo su cabeza cerca de la suya y exigió un beso más, él se lo concedió con toda la pasión que el momento poseía. Su sexo caliente y robusto se coloco entre sus piernas y empujó. «_Huerto cerrado eres, hermana mía, esposa mía; Fuente cerrada, fuente sellada… Fuente de huertos, pozo de aguas vivas»_ Sintió la abrasión que sabía que vendría en ese momento, sabía que dolería pero el ritmo demasiado candente de sus caderas la introdujo casi de inmediato al placer que había estado sintiendo todo ese tiempo, cerró sus brazos en torno a él, y ella aferró su espalda despegándola de la cama sentándola en su regazo, lo escuchó gemir contra su oído, abrazándola con tanta fuerza que casi perdía el aire pero no importaba, no necesitaba mas aire, al contrario esa cercanía, el calor intenso de su cuerpo era lo que realmente necesitaba, «_Ponme como un sello sobre tu corazón, como una marca sobre tu brazo; Porque fuerte es como la muerte el amor_». Pronto gracias al vaivén de las caderas a la caricia interna, sus sentidos se amotinaron, sus terminaciones nerviosas se alborotaron a la locura y algo parecido a un rayo la alcanzó. «_Sus brasas, brasas de fuego, fuerte llama. Las muchas aguas no podrán apagar el amor, ni lo ahogarán los ríos_». Ni siquiera supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pudieron ser minutos u horas pero al abrir de nuevo los ojos solo había oscuridad en la habitación y el bellísimo hombre dorado y desnudo a su lado. Alargó su mano para tocarlo, pero como si él pudiera sentirla alcanzó a tomar su mano y la atrajo cerca de su cuerpo.

- Mike…

- Voy a tener que casarme contigo después de esto – fue lo primero que dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- No tienes que…

- Claro que tengo – dijo levantándola para que quedara recostada sobre él – nunca había sentido algo así y que me aspen si después de esto te dejo escapar.

Seira solo río divertida y se recostó sobre su pecho, el suave y continuo sonido de su corazón la hizo dormir.

**_For a thousand years_**

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

_Yo te he amado durante mil años, te amaré por mil más_

.

.

Reconciliación.

**_Time stands still beauty in all she is_**

**_I will be brave_**

**_I will not let anything take away_**

**_What's standing in front of me_**

_El tiempo se detiene, la belleza es todo lo que ella es, voy a ser valiente o voy a dejar que nada aleje lo que está parado delante de mí_

Ellos eran así, esa era la forma en la que se entendían sus cuerpos, no había mayores explicaciones. Habían acumulado una montón de pasión todo ese tiempo que tenía que tener su salida natural, y esto es lo que era natural para ellos dos.

Su pasión era hasta cierto punto violenta e incivilizada pero eso era lo correcto entre los dos.

Quizá desde el principio no había tenido nada que ver la violencia de sus negativas emociones, sino mas bien la intensidad de sus sentimientos, desde la primera vez que se habían visto quizá la afinidad que habían sentido, a la comunicación tacita, la aventura que había significado solo estar juntos, había alimentado algo que se había vuelto demasiado difícil de expresar.

**_Every breath, every hour has come to this_**

_Cada respiración cada hora que ha llegado a esto_

Apenas habían puesto a su hijo en la cama. Habían avanzado a su habitación y habían cerrado la puerta con llave. Se habían dedicado una sonrisa uno al otro durante un instante ¡Oh si!, era algo que los dos querían, que los dos habían estado deseado por mucho tiempo, sentir se nuevo, ese fuego que parecía infinito, que solo habían podido experimentar entre ellos dos. Meimi buscó primero sus labios que él no le negó, subió sus piernas rodeando su cintura mientras él sostenía sus muslos y se devoraron el uno al otro en este beso, caminaron a trompicones por la habitación hasta llegar a la cama y se dejaron caer juntos allí.

Se quitaron la ropa entre suspiros y risas, deleitándose de volver a tener esto entre ellos, esta mecánica única entre sus cuerpos, cada uno sabía como moverse y cual sería el resultado, eran una maquina, ensamblada de una forma correcta que creaba esto, esta explosión que los envolvía a los dos en esta estela de energía pura. Era casi como la primera vez, una marea continua que solo les permitía seguir sin descanso, deleitarse del tacto de las manos sobre la piel de sus bocas ansiosas buscando una a la otra, de descubrir de nuevo los lugares especiales que los llenaban de placer.

Cuanto tiempo perdido, cuantos días desperdiciados, huyendo uno del otro. Una venganza injustificada. Un odio mal interpretado. Una vida creada. Un mundo de distancia. Había habido un millón de cosas que los habían mantenido uno lejos del otro y que por gracia del destino, lo que había parecido una broma cruel en su momento, hoy era la respuesta a un ruego siempre hecho en secreto. Siempre habían querido estar juntos, quizá antes incluso de saber expresarlo con palabras, pero habían tenido demasiado miedo, demasiados rencores entre los dos para permitirse la oportunidad que hoy estaba delante de los dos, y esta vez no había nada de miedo, solo valor por que se habían dado cuenta que valía mil veces la pena. Tenían algo verdaderamente único, algo incomparable y solo no, no lo podían perder.

Se dedicaron a rencontrar todas las sensaciones antes descubiertas, a reconciliarse con esa forma de hacer el amor que habían en su momento pensado, que se debía más a la desesperación a la pasión de un impulso juvenil. No era así, ellos se sentían así, tan ansiosos de comerse la vida que ese aspecto los alcanzaba hasta las sabanas de su cama, uno sobre el otro, uno dentro del otro, meciéndose, ofreciéndose placer, intercambiando su humor su sabor, su saliva. Él recorriendo ansioso sus piernas, sus pechos, hundiéndose en su cabello arrebatándole suspiros con sus manos, con su boca, con la rasposa textura de su lengua sobre sus pechos, con el solido frotar se su miembro dentro de ella. Ella aferrada a la fuerza de su espalda, aspirando profundamente el aroma almizclado de su sudor, el aroma dulzón de sus sexos juntos en el aire, respirando profundo, controlando su respiración solo para poder tener mas y mas.

**_One step closer_**

_Un paso más cerca_

Debería haber cansancio, deberían estar agotados después de las primeras tres veces, pero siempre se miraban de nuevo, se volvían a besar y todo volvía a empezar.

Quizá… quizá tenían miedo de nuevo de que su tiempo juntos estuviera contado, que de nuevo ocurriera algo que separara sus caminos y los llevara a diferentes lugares uno lejos del otro, se amaron esa noche de nuevo como si no hubiera un mañana, como si fuera la ultima noche que compartieran juntos.

Todos los detalles eran importantes ahora. A forma en la que él mordía suavemente en su hombro. Cómo la pequeña mano de ella se aferraba con fuerza a su brazo. Cómo la mano de él sostenía con firmeza su muslo. La forma de ella que trataba de rodear desesperadamente su cintura con sus piernas. Su torso aplastando sus pechos suaves. El olor de ceniza de su cabello contra su nariz. La fricción, oh la fricción de un sexo contra el otro, incansable, imparable.

**_I have died everyday waiting for you_**

**_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_**

**_For a thousand years_**

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

_Yo he muerto todos los días esperándote, querido, no tengas miedo yo te he amado durante mil años, te amaré por mil más_

Trataban de hacer el amor en silencio pero iba mucho mas allá de ellos, los gemidos y suspiros los hubieran ahogado sino los hubieran dejado libres, las sabanas los habrían quemado si no las hubieran apartado, solo eran ellos dos desnudos sobre el colchón de la cama disfrutando de ningún otro tacto que no fuera el de sus pieles demasiado calientes, cubiertos por una patina de sudor, iluminados solo por la débil luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana, la noche era demasiado oscura, demasiado callada a excepción de los sonidos que los dos producían, los suspiros cargados de pasión, el suave vaivén de la cama que los acompañaba en sus movimientos. Sus gritos ahogados contra el cuerpo del otro cuando un nuevo orgasmo los alcanzaba.

Se sentía casi como la primera vez.

Se habían amado siempre, era tan simple cómo eso, de pronto todas esas miradas de lejos, esas peleas infantiles… todo ese placer de solo estar uno al lado del otro, todo el dolor que en su momento había significado que hubiera habido una traición entre los dos, todo aquello solo les había dicho una sola cosa en su pasado y hoy en su presente. Se habían amado siempre. Era tan simple y tan complicado como eso. Y posiblemente lo que habían sentido en un principio y lo que sentían ahora no era demasiado diferente, por algún motivo que quizá nunca llegarían a comprender, lo que ellos habían sentido la primera vez y lo que sentían ahora era puro, quizá nunca había sido claro, o había sido fácil, pero había sido un verdadero sentimiento sin diluirlo en nada. Podría haber pasado mucho mas tiempo, podrían haber pasado mil años y quizá habría sido igual que en ese justo momento.

**_And all along I believed I would find you_**

**_Time has brought your heart to me_**

**_I have loved you for a thousand years_**

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

_Y todo lo que duró, creí que te encontraría, el tiempo ha traído tu corazón a mi, yo te he amado por miles de años te amaré por mil más_

Era casi de día cuando el cansancio los venció, se habían amado demasiado esas horas, pero no era importante, sino tuvieran que darle la cara al mañana quizá se habrían quedado más, felices en la reconciliación que habían estado buscando.

Se tomaron de las manos mientras se miraban a los ojos cansados, a punto de quedarse dormidos.

- Me alegra - dijo el joven de ojos negros – me alegra haberte encontrado…

- Sabía que un día lo harías – dijo ella con voz baja.

- Te amo – dijo cerrando los ojos – realmente, realmente te amo.

- Y yo a ti.

Cerraron los ojos antes que el primer brillo de amanecer entrara por la ventana.

**_One step closer_**

**_One step closer_**

_Un paso más cerca… un paso más cerca_

Reconocimiento… reconciliación.

Si, el sexo es un placer que nos ha heredado la vida al ser humano, pero, sin temor a equivocarme puedo decirte que el sexo, también puede ser la mayor y mas hermosa expresión de amor cuando es mas que solo un instante de placer, cuando lo aceptas como una experiencia, un acontecimiento que es capaz incluso de transformar tu alma.

_Fin capitulo 42_

_Jueves 06 de septiembre de 2012_

_12:42 am_


	44. Capitulo 43

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a Megumi Tachikawa, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_._**

**_Capitulo 43_**

**_._**

En algunos aspectos de la vida, no importa cuanto te prepares, no importa cuanto te hagas a la idea de que algo va a pasar, ese nudo de ansiedad, de emoción, de nerviosismo, de anticipación no se termina hasta que el momento que estas esperando finalmente hace su aparición.

Meimi despertó con esa sensación en el pecho. Miró a su lado Seira estaba sentada a un lado de la ventaba de su habitación y no sabía cuanto había pasado allí.

- Buenos días.

Seira brincó en su lugar y la volteó a ver, estaba sin duda alguna tan o mas nerviosa que ella.

- ¡Kami sama Meimi! – dijo sosteniendo su pecho - ¡Casi me da un infarto!

- Espero que no – dijo divertida aunque sabía muy bien como se sentía - Michael no parece del tipo que le guste que lo dejen plantado el día de su boda.

Meimi vio como Seira se estremecía en su lugar, incluso como la luz del sol contra su piel delataba que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se habían erizado, le habría gustado reírse pero la verdad era que ella estaba tan nerviosa como ella.

Hacía solo un mes, Daiki y ella habían tomado la decisión de casarse. Después de 3 días Seira había llegado a hablar con ella y le había dicho que Michael le había propuesto lo mismo. Mike solo había dicho una sola vez "y ¿Por qué no hacemos una boda doble?" apenas la idea había estado en la mesa, los planes se habían empezado a armar.

La parte fácil había sido avisar a sus pocos y muchos amigos en América, Cole se había mostrado en un momento aprensivo, no por nada había estado en medio de la peor parte de la historia entre Daiki y ella, pero al final se había convencido de que estaba casándose por que al final de cuantas el amor había logrado derrotar todo aquello malo que había pasado y había dado todo su apoyo, de hecho había hecho un par de llamadas, y antes de saber cómo una partida de sus muchas primas había llegado a su casa y decirle cual es el tipo de boda que quería y que ellas lo organizarían todo, por el puro placer de hacerlo, habían casado a la mayor parte de las mujeres de la familia de Cole de su generación y estaban felices por apoyar. Ella se había sentido incomoda al principio porque no era más que una amiga de la familia de Cole, con los años había conocido a muchos de sus familiares y habían simpatizado, pero tanto como dejarles la organización de su boda… el sentimiento pasó rápido cuando vio lo sinceramente emocionadas que estaban al hablar, comparar y sugerir, salones, banquetes, diseñadores y demás necesidades para un evento así, se pusieron la mar de contentas cuando dijo que seria una boda doble y después de que Seira se uniera a la reunión se habían dejado llevar por la corriente.

La lista de invitados parecía inmensa, la familia de Michael era colosal también y varias de sus hermanas habían llegado a la cuidad desde Colorado para ayudar con todo, con todo lo que las jóvenes Jordán les permitían. Daiki había llamado a su padre de inmediato para darle la noticia y avisarle que tenía que posponer todos sus compromisos como importante conferencista de la policía de Japón para llegar a la boda que estaban preparando en Estados Unidos, los amigos y colegas que había hecho en Estados unidos ya tenía su invitación preparada. Por esa parte todo había estado bien, lo complicado había sido las familias de las novias.

Seira había enviado una carta a sus padres con los que había estado distante desde siempre haciéndoles conocer su boda, no había tenido respuesta así que habían tenido que viajar a Japón… había sido triste y alegre al mismo tiempo.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

Meimi había estado antes frente a la casa de Seira, era curioso pero nunca había estado dentro de la casa de su mejor amiga, siempre que hacían una pijamada o algo por el estilo, mientras estudiaban en el Saint Paulia había sido en su casa. Seira en realidad había sido una de las pocas novicias que al iniciar su noviciado había decidido quedarse en la capilla.

Por fuera no había una sola cosa occidental en la casa, de hecho, la familia Mimori era conocida por ser una de las pocas familias en Seika que no se había occidentalizado. La empresa de navios y bodegas en la costa era tan vieja como su propio apellido, eran una de las familias mas pudientes de toda la cuidad. Esa había sido una de las absurdas razones por las que cuando el nombre de su hija había sido inmiscuido con el de una ladrona la habían abiertamente repudiado, buscando salvar su reputación.

Allí estaban las dos jóvenes esperando que les abrieran la puerta después de que la habían tocado hacia un minuto. Ni Daiki ni Michael las habían acompañado, en primer lugar porque Meimi le pidió que les dejaran hablar primero con sus padre en privado, sería una conversación complicada y ella pensaba que era lo mejor así, Michael porque estaba a cargo de un caso que estaba a punto de entrar a juicio y era imposible abandonarlo.

- Seira…

- Ojala hubieras ido directo a casa de tus padres – dijo Seira demasiado sería, apretando sus puños con fuerza – hablar con mis padres…

- ¡No voy a dejarte sola! – dijo Meimi con energía – fue por mi que tus padres…

- ¡No Meimi! – dijo Seira enfática – no te sientas culpable nunca de eso, mis padres solo… ellos nunca… es demasiado complicado.

En ese momento un hombre mayor finalmente abrió la puerta vestido con un elegante kimono de mayordomo a la antigua usanza de Japón. En cuanto vio a Seira sonrió ampliamente.

- Mimori san.

- Tatsumi sama – lo saludó Seira sosteniendo sus manos – cuanto gusto me da volver a verlo.

- Lo mismo digo Mimori san, hace no demasiados días Megumi sama y yo hablábamos de usted – dijo con evidente cariño.

- ¿Como esta Megumi? – dijo con curiosidad la joven de ojos lavanda.

- Algo un poco más afectada por el reumatismo, pero muy bien – respondió con amabilidad el mayordomo.

- Cuanto me alegro, tengo muchos deseos de verla también, tengo una importante noticia que darle.

- ¿Una noticia?

- Si – la sonrisa de Seira se borró un poco – pero primero debo dársela a mis padres, ¿Están ellos en casa?

- Su señora madre esta en el invernadero y su padre en su estudio trabajando. Por favor pase y la anunciare.

- Gracias – Seira pasó y entonces se dio cuenta de que no había presentado a Meimi – Oh Tatsumi sama, ella es mi mejor amiga Haneoka Meimi, él es Tatsumi sama, ha sido el mayordomo de mi familia desde que recuerdo.

- Mucho gusto – dijo Meimi haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Haneoka? ¿Cómo la familia que recibió a Mimori san cuando salio del convento? – preguntó solicito el hombre mayor.

- Si, ellos son mis padres – le explico la joven pelirroja - nosotras hemos sido amigas desde que íbamos en la secundaria, así que…

- Muchas gracias – hizo una amplia reverencia el hombre mayor, Meimi quiso detenerlo, pero no supo cómo – estamos enormemente agradecidos de que haya auxiliado a Mimori san en un momento tan triste.

- No tiene por qué agradecerme.

- Vamos Meimi – dijo su amiga antes de que ella o su mayordomo se sintieran mas incomodos – estaremos en la sala principal Tatsumi sama.

El mayordomo hizo una última reverencia y se dirigió a su casa. Seira la llevó al interior a una gran sala principal. La casa tenía la misma apariencia oriental por dentro como por fuera. Se sentaron sobre unos sabutones amplios pero poco cómodos, la mesa baja, el juego de te, un enorme arreglo florar con flores del paraíso, poemas en viejos papiros en kanji en las paredes, casi podías pensar que habían regresado a la época feudal.

- Vaya…

- Si lo se – respondió Seira sabiendo de ante mano lo que su mejor amiga había de estar pensando.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que una elegante mujer con un kimono color café entrara en la habitación y sin decir palabra se sentara delante de ellas, ni siquiera saludó a Seira lo que puso un nudo en la garganta de Meimi, miró a su mejor amiga y estaba estoica en su lugar, pronto la fusuma se corrió de nuevo y un hombre con un yutaka de rayas azules y negras entró y todos se pusieron de pie, ella los imitó.

- Otou sama – hizo una reverencia Seira – Oka sama.

- Seira – le respondió su padre y de nuevo todos tomaron asiento. Nadie dio por aludida a Meimi pero no iba a sentirse mal por eso, estaba allí para apoyar a Seira y eso haría.

- Supimos que el mal entendido que tuviste hace años en tu convento se solucionó – dijo su padre – supongo que regresaste a retomar tus responsabilidades.

- No, renuncie a ello – dijo con tranquilidad casi fría.

- ¿Deseas regresar a casa entonces? – dijo su madre con cierta emoción en su voz que cualquier otro no habría podido ver, pero que sin duda estaba allí.

- No – dijo con el mismo tono que había usado desde que había llegado.

- A ¿que has venido entonces? – le preguntó su padre.

- Vengo a decirles que me voy a casar – les respondió.

- ¿Casarte? – dijo confundido su padre.

- Si.

- ¿Con un americano?

- Si.

Un momento verdaderamente incomodo se creó, era obvio que una familia tan tradicionalista nunca vería con buenos ojos que su hija hubiera decidido casarse con alguien que no fuera japonés.

- Esta bien, ya puedes irte entonces – dijo su padre – sigues estando desheredada Seira, y supongo que casada finalmente renunciaras a tu apellido.

- Si padre, seré Seira Reich.

- Seira Reich – increíblemente, el acento ingles de su padre era muy bueno – si esa es tu decisión la respetamos, pero no colaboraremos con ella.

- Lo se Otou sama.

Meimi estaba a punto de levantarse y gritarles un par de frescas a los padres de Seira ¿Cómo podían tratarla así? ¿Qué había hecho ella para que la desconocieran por completo?

- Otou sama – dijo Seira antes de que Meimi pudiera interrumpirla - ¿Cuál es la función de Megumi sama en su casa?

- Ninguna – dijo su padre con tranquilidad – fue tu nana y cómo tal tiene un lugar en esta casa.

- ¿Le permitiría ir conmigo a América?

- Si Megumi se va, Tatsumi la seguirá.

- Lo se.

El silencio de su padre duro mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente se decidió.

- Le daré el puesto a Satorou - le respondió finalmente - si ellos aceptan, pueden ir contigo.

- Gracias Otou sama – Seira extendió una de las invitaciones de la boda en la mesa – esta es la fecha y el lugar si cambian de opinión.

Seira se levantó y Meimi la siguió sin siquiera despedirse. Estaba demasiado enojada no sabía lo que podía decir si la dejaban en ese momento.

- Seira… – dijo con evidente ira contenida.

- Tranquila Meimi – dijo Seira con una sonrisa – las cosas con mis padres son imposibles de arreglar, lo se, por eso vengo por mis papas.

Seira caminó al fondo de la mansión donde estaban las casas de los sirvientes, en una hermoso jardín de flores la esperaba una mujer de blanco cabello y kimono rosado que apenas verla le tendió los brazos y Seira corrió a ella.

Entraron todos en la pequeña, pero acogedora casa que debía ser el único lugar occidental de la casa y tomando té de menta, Seira les anuncio su matrimonio, los dos ancianos estaban verdaderamente felices por ella.

- ¡Oh mi niña! – dijo la mujer mayor conmovida hasta las lagrimas - cómo desearía poder estar con usted.

- Por eso vine Megumi sama – dijo Seira con una sonrisa – vengan conmigo, empezare un nuevo hogar y desearía muchísimo que estuvieran conmigo, yo sé que es difícil dejar todo lo que tienen aquí y que américa es muy diferente pero…

- ¡Claro que si! – dijo la mujer mayor sin pensar – hija, he deseado poder dejar a su familia e ir a buscarla desde hace años.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto la joven mujer con emoción.

- Pero sus padres…

- Les he pedido permiso y quizá como regalo de bodas nos han dicho que si – dijo Seira animada.

- Mi niña, gracias – dijo la mujer mayor sosteniendo las manos de la joven que había sido como su hija con ternura - oh gracias por volver por nosotros.

- No podía dejarlos aquí. Tenemos que resolver aun algunos asuntos con los papas de Meimi, pero mañana vendremos por ustedes esta bien, oh cierto, tienen su pasaporte.

- Desde hace años niña.

La anciana abrazó de nuevo de Seira para despedirse. Solo hasta el día siguiente.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

Ahora los dos ancianos debían con sus fuerzas renovadas y su muy limitado ingles tratando de ayudar a organizar todo en el enorme jardín de la casa en Maine de la familia de Cole, donde se había organizado toda la boda.

Las dos se levantaron de la cama cuando la puerta se abrió y una hermosa mujer pelirroja entró en la habitación con un servicio de desayuno en un carrito.

- Buenos días – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – traigo café negro y té de manzanilla para los ojos hinchados.

- ¿Cómo sabías que lo necesitaríamos mamá? – dijo con una amplia sonrisa Meimi.

- Me case hace mucho tiempo mi amor – le explicó su madre - pero aun recuerdo la noche antes de la boda.

La mujer llevó el carrito cargado de fruta, pasteles, café y mucha mas comida a una mesa cerca de la ventana de la habitación.

- La cocinera de los Jordan es un amor – dijo sirviendo abundantes cantidades en tres platos – ha estado trabajando sin descanso desde ayer y aun así no se enojo de pedirle comida para desayunar. Vengan deben comer mucho, pues quién sabe si podrán siquiera probar su platillo de bodas, y necesitan toda la energía posible.

- Gracias mamá.

- Gracias Eimi sama.

- De nada Seira, hija.

- Y ¿Papá? – preguntó la joven pelirroja haciendo caso a su madre y sorbiendo un buen trago de café con un croissant relleno de mermelada.

- Discutiendo con Daiki afuera.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Meimi alerta enseguida.

- Oh, esta vez porque tu padre insiste en hacer trucos de magia en la boda y Daiki no esta seguro que sea una buena idea – la tranquilizo su madre - conoce muchos trucos de tu padre, no sé porque y sabe que no siempre salen bien.

Meimi se escondió detrás de su taza de café, no quería tener que explicar que no, no conocía los trucos de su padre sino los de Saint Tail.

Hablar con sus padres en su momento no había sido fácil tampoco, solo de recordarlo.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

Después de que habían ido a casa de Seira, se habían dirigido a casa de sus padres. Por lo regular cuando iban a visitarlos, se quedaban algunos días con ellos, así que la idea de su padres era aquella, pero cuando llegaron a casa sin Daisuke sabían que era por algo diferente.

Apenas entrar el aroma dulce del guiso de la comida de su madre estaba en el aire y le trajo buenos recuerdos,

Se sentaron todos juntos en la sala hablando del vuelo, de cómo estaba Daisuke, de cómo iba la agencia y el asilo, hicieron un par de horas de una charla tranquila y neutral antes de llegar al verdadero meollo del asunto.

- Mamá, papá… - Meimi estaba nerviosa, tragó saliva – quiero… quiero hablarles del papá de Daisuke.

El silencio reinó en la sala. Hacia años, cuando había tomado la decisión de dejar Japón y les había dicho a sus padres, les había explicado como había sido concebido su hijo, pero nunca les habló de quien había sido el padre, sus padres la habían apoyado en ese momento, pero no significaba que no hubieran querido siempre averiguar quien había sido el cobarde que le había hecho algo así a su hija.

- También necesito confesar algo importante sobre mi pasado, que tiene mucho que ver con todo ello – decidió en ese momento, debían saber la historia completa para poder entenderlo.

- Háblanos hija – dijo su madre sentándose a su lado y sosteniendo sus manos

- Mamá… papá ¿Ustedes recuerdan hace mucho… cuando hubo una ladrona famosa en la cuidad?

- ¿Lucifer? – pregunto su mamá un poco incomoda por la presencia de Seira con ellos, era como de la familia pero…

- No – dijo Meimi aclarando enseguida – Saint Tail.

- Si, yo la recuerdo – dijo su padre – sus trucos se parecían mucho a los míos.

- Bueno eso es fácil porqué… - Meimi inhaló profundo y exhaló. – yo era… Kaitou Saint Tail

El silencio se hizo de nuevo en la habitación por algunos segundos, antes de que su padre se levantara triunfante y mirara a su esposa.

- ¡Ha, te lo dije! – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – nadie mas que ella podría ser.

- Papá…

- Tu papá y yo teníamos una ligera idea de ello querida – dijo su madre – muchas veces no estabas en tu habitación por la noche y al día siguiente en los periódicos siempre estaba una foto de la ladrona de largo cabello rojo con trucos que eran iguales a los de tus padres.

- Y ustedes…

- Estábamos muy orgullosos de ti – dijo su padre – seguimos con atención lo que hacia la ladrona y nos dimos cuenta de sus intenciones y nunca fueron malas.

La verdad fuera dicha, Meimi nunca imaginó siquiera que sus padres podían darse cuenta de que ella había sido la ladrona fantasma, pero aun cuando lo sospechaban no la reprochaban, a pesar de todo se sentía muy aliviada. Bien ahora seguía la parte realmente complicada de el asunto.

- Bueno… ¿Ustedes recuerdan a… el chico que estaba a cargo de atrapar a St. Tail?

- Si, tu compañero de clase, el hijo del detective Asuka – respondió su padre haciendo memoria.

- Bueno… Asuka Jr. y yo… - ¡Kami sama!, que complicado era eso – nosotros nos acercamos durante todo ese tiempo, él no sabía quién era yo, pero supongo que, aun así después eso hizo que nosotros formáramos un vinculo.

Sus padres la miraban confundidos, pero casi podía ver en su expresión que sabían que era lo que seguía.

- Cuando yo fui a Tokio a estudiar al Satori, Asuka Jr. también fue a la misma escuela y allí nos encontramos de nuevo… nosotros… nosotros nos enamoramos.

- Ningún hombre enamorado hace lo que él te hizo hija – dijo su padre dejando que su rabia empezara a formarse.

- Mamá, papa… - no podía defenderlo, por lo menos no aun, sus padres se sentaron silenciosos, dándole a entender que la dejaban continuar – cuando nosotros nos enamoramos yo quise ser sincera con él, le dije quien había sido. Él había estado tan involucrado en el caso que cuando le dije que había sido yo aquella ladrona, lo interpretó como que le había mentido y lo había traicionado… entre nosotros ya… - era aun demasiado bochornoso para reconocerlo, pero era mejor que decirles que de hecho Daisuke había sido concebido después en su plan de venganza - solo quiero decirte que nosotros ya habíamos… intimado antes de que yo le dijera la verdad, y cuando reacciono de la forma en la que lo hizo, yo pensé que nunca podría perdonarme, que en su ira podía lastimar a nuestro hijo, por eso decidí irme sin decirle nada.

- ¡Oh Meimi! – dijo su mamá entendiendo tantas cosas.

- Hace alrededor de 6 meses Daiki y yo nos rencontramos en Estados Unidos y aunque en un principio tuvimos demasiadas cosas en nuestra contra y tardamos mucho en darnos cuenta, nos hemos dado cuenta de que, seguimos enamorados.

- Hija – dijo alarmado su padre.

- Papá, yo sé que lo que hizo Daiki no estuvo bien, pero quiero que comprendan que no todo fue su culpa, las decisiones que yo también tome en ese momento estuvieron equivocadas u aunque lo hice todo para proteger a mi hijo también le cause un mal a Daiki… - les explicó - pero hemos logrado perdonarnos uno al otro todo.

Sus padres se miraron entre ellos con cierta aprensión, pero miraron a su hija con cariño.

- Bien, el amor debería ser capaz de curarlo todo – dijo su madre mirando un momento a su esposo con amor, seguramente recordando su propia historia de aceptación y perdón – somos solo seres humanos y cometemos muchos errores que él amor puede curar.

- Eso es verdad – dijo de acuerdo su padre.

- Daiki y Daisuke han estado juntos todos estos meses – agregó la joven pelirroja para que sus padres empezaran a reconciliarse con la idea de que Daiki estaría en su vida - conociéndose y tomándose el cariño que un padre e hijo deben tener.

- Eso es tan bueno – dijo su mamá.

- Si… - inhaló profundamente de nuevo – nosotros… vamos a casarnos.

En ese momento sus padres explotaron en alegría y la abrazaron emocionados. Meimi sonrió tranquila y agradecida de que lo hubieran tomado tan bien.

- Eh, que Seira también va a casarse con su novio – dijo Meimi en medio de su abrazo.

Y antes de poder detenerlos atrajeron a Seira al abrazo familiar, increíblemente contentos, casi brincando sobre el sillón.

- ¡Oh por dios que emoción! – dijo su mamá llena de entusiasmo - hay tanto que hacer, tantos preparativos.

- Me gustaría que vinieran con nosotras a América – les dijo Meimi - los necesito conmigo.

- Por supuesto que si hija - dijo su mamá feliz – ¡Oh, mi niña por fin va a casarse que felicidad.

- Bueno mujer vamos a hacer las maletas – dijo su papá levantando a su mujer de el sillón y cargándola en brazos.

Y así salieron de la sala rumbo a su habitación. Dejando a las dos jóvenes sentadas solas en la sala.

- Bueno eso ha salido mejor de lo que pensé – dijo Meimi aliviada.

- Te lo dije amiga – dijo Seira con confianza – ahora que no sé que tan bien salga cuando vean a Asuka jr.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

No, no había sido fácil cuando habían enfrentado a Asuka jr, pero cuando el joven les aseguró que amaba a su hija y que jamás y nunca la volvería a hacer sufrir, y que protegería con su vida a ella y su familia, las cosas habían tomado su cause natural.

Bien, solo habían terminado de desayunar antes que el pandemonio se desatara, de pronto la casa estaba llena de gente, de flores, de comida y de actividad, Seira y ellas se vieron sometidas a maquillaje y peinado por horas, cuando finalmente las dejaron "perfectas" les entregaron los maravillosos vestidos de novia que aun pesar de ver un montón de veces ya les seguían quitando el aire.

Eran dos vestidos gemelos con amplias faldas y caudas blancas como la nieve, una cintura pequeña sin florituras, sin demasiados adornos de una brillante y suave seda con mangas abultadas, curiosamente lo bello de los vestidos era la sencillez de los mismos. Un tocado lleno de rosas blancas con un velo transparente, era tan sencillo que destacaría aun más de un vestido lleno de pedrería o detalles en encajes finos.

Las dos amigas se voltearon a ver entre si con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Lista? – le preguntó Meimi a Seira.

- Lista – dijo esta – y ¿Tú?

- Cómo nunca en mi vida – dijo Meimi mirando a su mejor amiga – cómo nunca.

.

.

La ceremonia había sido hermosa, en la capilla privada de la familia de Cole en la propiedad, casi no había cabido la gente, pero la verdad fuera dicha había sido lo ultimo que las parejas habían notado, la ultima persona además de ellos que había habido a su alrededor había sido el sacerdote, el padre de Meimi y el Mayordomo que había sido como un padre para Seira.

Habían intercambiado los votos, se habían puesto los anillos y cuando el padre había dicho "puede besar a la novia" se habían besado con amor.

La recepción habían sido enorme, debía haber por lo menos unas mil personas, toda la familia de Cole que había viajado de diferentes lugares de Estados Unidos, solo porque adoraban las bodas y la familia de Michael y los pocos invitados de las novias. Habían pasado horas antes de que algunas de las dos parejas dejara de saludar invitados, recibir regalos y felicitaciones, el atardecer ya había caído cuando se habían podido finalmente sentar y tomar una copa de vino. Los invitados ya habían comido y una orquesta entera frente a una tarima para bailar tocaba música, apenas habían podido dar un bocado a su comida cuando Cole había subido a la tarima y había hablado por un micrófono.

- Meimi – la llamo, su voz sonó por todo el jardín y entre las mesas – tengo un regalo especial para ti, me ha costado cantidad conseguirlo pero espero que sea de tu agrado.

Meimi miró a Cole con una sonrisa amable, había hecho tanto por ella durante todos los preparativos de la boda y a lo largo de todos esos años, que no se sentía capaz de recibir nada más.

Una cantante salió de entre la gente, enfundada en un elegante vestido rojo carmesí, Meimi la miró con curiosidad, se parecía bastante, pero no podía ser.

- Quiero dar mi felicitación a Meimi y Daiki y a Seira y Michel – dijo en un japonés autentico – mi regalo, deseo que sea su primer baile, espero haber escogido una buena canción.

Meimi escuchó los primeros compases de la canción y miró asombrada, no podía ser que fuera ella. Daiki se levantó de la mesa y le tendió la mano ella la tomó acercándose a la tarima al verla de cerca la reconoció aunque no sabía como había hecho Cole para lograr contratarla.

Daiki la sostuvo cerca, Seira y Michel estaban a su lado y empezaron a bailar.

**_Bokutachi wa shiawase ni naru tame kono tabiji o yuku n da_**

**_Hora egao ga totemo niau_**

_Viajamos por este camino buscando la felicidad. Lo vez, esa sonrisa luce hermosa en tu rostro._

**_._**

**_Iro aseru koto naku yomigaeru hakanaku utsukushiki hibi yo_**

**_mabushii umi kogareta kisetsu mo_**

**_yuki no maiorita kisetsu mo_**

**_itsu datte furimukeba anata ga ita_**

_Esos hermosos, frágiles días, renacen no se borran, en la estación en la que los mares pareen arder o en la estación en la que los copos de nieve bailan. Cada vez que mire a mi lado, allí estabas tú._

**_._**

**_Bokutachi wa shiawase ni naru tame kono tabiji o yuku_**

**_dare mo minna ienu kizu o tsureta tabibito nan darou_**

**_hora egao ga totemo niau_**

_Viajamos por este camino buscando la felicidad, todos somos viajeros cargando nuestras propias heridas que no se cierran, Lo vez, esa sonrisa luce hermosa en tu rostro._

**_._**

**_Nando michi ni mayotta no darou_**

**_sono tabi ni atatakai te o_**

**_sashinobete kureta no mo anata deshita_**

_cuantas veces me he perdido y cada vez quien ha extendido su calida mano para guiarme has sido tu._

**_._**

**_Bokutachi wa kono nagai tabiji no hate ni nani o omou_**

**_dare mo minna ai motome samayou tabibito nan darou_**

**_tomo ni ikou akiru hodo ni_**

_Al final de este camino ¿Qué hay que pensar?, todos somos viajeros vagando en busca de amor, vayamos juntos hasta que nos cansemos de caminar._

_._

La canción términó con un aplauso de todos los presentes, la propia Hamasaki Ayumi se acercó a ella y Seira para felicitarlas y desearles lo mejor, y después de esa única canción se retiró.

Meimi fue casi enseguida con Cole para reclamarle por ese exceso.

- No te preocupes, el productor que esta manejando su nuevo disco es amigo mio, estaban grabando en la cuidad de Nueva York, cuando recordé lo mucho que te gustaba, le pedí de favor que cantara un tema para ti y aceptó encantada.

- Oh Cole, era Hamasaki Ayumi, - dijo aun escandalizada sin poder creer que realmente la superestrella asiática había cantado para ella - ¡Debió cobrarte un ojo de la cara!

- Algo asi – dijo el hombre de ojos azules con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuanto? – exigió saber ella

- Cosa de cien mil dolares.

- ¡Cole! – dijo Meimi escandalizada

- Vamos princesa, si tanto te afecta puedes pagarlo tú – dijo divertido.

- ¡Y de donde sacare cien mil dólares!

- Del banco.

- Ni dejando mi cuenta en ceros podría pagar algo así.

- Tienes una cuenta con un millón.

- Oh vamos Cole.

- ¿Tu no me creíste verdad? – dijo divertido – cuando yo hago una apuesta la hago para ganar y cuando la pierdo nunca la dejo de pagar.

- Cole…

- Pero que haces aquí, ve a tu boda y celebra, la has esperado ya demasiado.

Cole prácticamente la empujó de regreso al lado de Daiki que no tardo un solo momento para llevarla de nuevo a la pista y bailar con su ahora esposa.

.

.

La boda duro horas, enteras hasta que todos cansados entraron en las habitaciones que habían sido preparadas para los invitados en la gran casa. Pronto solo las dos parejas estaban en la pista sin dejar de bailar.

Años esperando ese momento. Una pareja pensando que nunca encontrarían a la persona que los complementara, que nunca vivirían siquiera este momento. La otra pensando que después de todo el dolor y las mentiras que los habían separado un día nunca estarían juntos.

Pero allí estaban, y el futuro estaba delante de ellos.

.

.

_Fin capitulo 43_

_Viernes 07 de septiembre 2012_

_2:58 am_

_Nota de autora: Si lo quieren saber, y no lo he aclarado en ningún otro capitulo por que me parecía muy obvio jajaja es que la canción es Voyage de Ayumi Hamasaki._

_._


	45. Epilogo

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Secuelas_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Epilogo._**

**_._**

¿Deseos de cosas imposible? Las personas toda la vida estamos soñando con cosas inalcanzables, si es cierto. Pero si no fuera justo de ese modo, todo aquello que realmente un día pensamos que seria imposible y que en realidad todo lo que necesitaba para llevarse a cabo era valor, jamás habrían sido alcanzadas.

Había pasado un año desde que Daiki y ella se había casado y todo el viento parecía ir finalmente a su favor, después de todo aquello por lo que habían tenido que en su momento pasar.

El día de hoy había tres cosas de las que estaba completamente segura:

1) Cada ocasión que había esperado que él volteara sus ojos a ella había valido la pena, sabía que él no tenía y quizá nunca tendría ojos para ninguna otra mujer del mundo y si, eso hacia que su ego subiera a las nubes.

2) Ella estaba completa, absoluta e irrevocablemente enamorada de él, y ese amor crecía y crecía día a día, alimentado del amor que ambos se profesaban todos los días entre ellos y sus hijos.

3) No deseaba que nada en su vida cambiara, amaba su vida tal y como era y no quería hacer nada que pudiera cambiarla sino solo para bien, que ella y Daiki peleaban cada día a pesar de sus ocupadas profesiones, de sus constantes quebrantos de cabeza por sus muy traviesos hijos, porque su vida como una familia solo fuera cada día mejor.

Ella, Meimi Haneoka con sus 24 años, se había enamorado de Daiki Asuka Jr. desde que lo conoció cuando ambos tenían solo 14 y hoy sabía que Daiki Asuka jr. Con 24 años también la había amado a lo largo de esos 10 años y aunque habían tenido que pasar por un millón de pruebas para llegar al lugar en el que estaban había valido un millón de veces la pena.

Daiki había escalado con velocidad en su carrera. El FBI con el que había estado trabajando, había puesto su mirada con atención sobre él y hacia seis meses le habían ofrecido un puesto importante como agente que él no había dejado pasar, los casos de la agencia siempre eran mucho mas importantes que los de la policía de Nueva york y él amaba la emoción del reto. Ella se sentía plena en su trabajo en la agencia, se llevaba como siempre bien con todas las modelos y el trabajo era duro e interesante, nunca se sentía aburrida, de verdad que amaba su trabajo.

Daisuke era feliz ahora con su pequeña hermana Kasumi, la protegía como una mamá gallina a un pequeño pollito, y su bebé aunque, aun demasiado pequeña, tenía un brillante futuro por delante, ellos se encargarían de ofrecérselo.

Sus amigos Michael y Seira, también eran felices lo que era importante para ella, Seira tenía ahora una enorme panza de embarazada de seis meses pero seguía trabajando sin descanso en el asilo que Cole había puesto a su cuidado, siempre que Michael no estaba demasiado ocupado como socio de su bufete de abogados y la ponía a descansar.

Cole estaba colado con una mujer llamada Samanta, estaba tan feliz con ella que se preguntaba cuando la raptaría para casarse con ella.

En síntesis… eran felices.

No dudaba que un día los problemas de nuevo llegarían, que la vida les impondría en su camino mas retos, pero hoy sabía que quería esos retos, sin ellos no podría apreciar lo preciosa que era la vida, y cuanto valía el amor, el valor y la alegría que usarían para vencerlos.

Había valido la pena soñar, haber persistido en perseguir un sueño que había parecido tan imposible de lograr, como ser un caminante de la luna, pero no, no había sido imposible, había extendido la mano y otra mano, una mano amada, la había ayudado a pisar la luna.

**FIN**

_._

_Viernes 07 de septiembre de 2012_

_3:50 am_

_._

_._

_**Nota final de la autora**: Bueno llegamos al final de "Secuelas", me siento muy muy contenta con esta historia. Casi me da pena dejarla porque si lo han notado me ha tomado mucho tiempo y ha estado a la par conmigo en las transformaciones de estos últimos años de mi vida._

_Debo decir no esperaba que tuviera un recibimiento tan cálido, vaya yo pensé que no pasaría de un solo review pero como siempre me han sorprendido._

_Quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a **Suki90** por todo el cariño que ha demostrado por esta historia, dejar un review en cada capitulo y hacer un precioso fanart, de verdad Suki llevare esos enormes detalles siempre en mi corazón. También a **HanaHimeFC** en primera por que gracias a ella rescate varios capítulos que se habían perdido por un problema técnico de no ser por ella "Secuelas" quizá nunca habrían visto la luz, gracias chicas por todas sus porras en medio de todas las actualizaciones, valen oro. También quiero agradecer a **ivanchoFAA** y a **Nozomi** por detenerse a dejar un par de reviews y a todas las personas - poquitas pero siempre valiosas - que han ido siguiendo la historia, espero que la lectura les haya gustado, ese es mi mayor premio.  
_

_Me despido, pero no por siempre, seguramente volveré con nuevas historias de Saint Tail pronto._

_Ojala puedan dejarme un review de despedida, se los agradeceria con el corazon._

_Hasta pronto._

**_Mimi chan_**


End file.
